Balance (Traducción)
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: Las conversaciones continuas de Rey y Kylo después de su pelea con Snoke los llevaron a descubrir cosas sobre sí mismos y sobre la Fuerza que nunca habrían anticipado, pues entre ellos, todo es mucho más complicado de lo que desearían. Ardiendo lentamente. [Traducción autorizada de "Balance" de la autoría de Collegefangirl3791]
1. Nada

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars pertenecen a Lucasfilm y a Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia que le pertenece a **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _«Y en el centro de todo ... equilibrio»_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Nada**

Rey estaba en medio de una lección cuando sucedió de nuevo. Se detuvo y suspiró, oleadas de decepción cayéndole encima, no todas provenientes de ella.

—¿Estás controlando esto ahora? —dijo, girando ligeramente para encontrarse con los ojos de Kylo. Parecía que siempre tenía el mismo gesto, pero ahora había algo aún más enojado y desesperado en su expresión. Ella sabía que él se sentía traicionado por su decisión; ella sentía lo mismo por él. Tuvo una oportunidad. La había salvado y luego se había convertido en otra cosa, aunque de lo que era, todavía no estaba segura.

—No —contestó enojado, frotándose la cara. Parecía cansado. Se _sentía_ exhausto.

—Bien, increíble. —Rey reanudó su lección; eventualmente la conexión se detendría, pero ella no quería hablar con él. Era difícil no dejar salir su enojo y desilusión.

Se movió más cerca y tuvo que ajustar su balanceo para que no lo golpeara, aunque habría algo satisfactorio en golpear su estómago con el báculo.

—¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? —dijo él, y aunque sonaba lo suficientemente calmado y frío, su mente estaba furiosa. Reflejaba la misma desilusión y traición que ella, pero también una profunda confusión.

—¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? —replicó ella, deslizando su báculo hacia su cabeza. Él no se movió, solo se estremeció un poco.

La irritación palpitó caliente en su interior, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y cruzara los brazos. —¿Crees que tus amigos estarán allí para ti? ¿Crees que pueden salvarte? Créeme, Rey, siempre te defraudarán.

—El hecho de que Luke te defraudara no significa que todos lo hagan —dijo Rey en breve, finalmente deteniendo su entrenamiento y arrojando el báculo al suelo. Ahora hablarían.

—Era mi tío, Rey —gruñó Kylo—. ¿Crees que puedes confiar en un exsoldado de asalto y en un piloto imprudente más de lo que yo podría confiar en mi propia familia?

Rey reflexionó sobre qué decir. Estaba enojado y solo, y eso justificaba su enojo, a pesar de que también estaba equivocado, pero ella no podía precisar por qué. Solo sabía que, fundamentalmente, había perdido algo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo miró. Debería haber sido intimidante, pero a menudo parecía un niño perdido. La traición de Luke había hecho añicos la poca resistencia que Ben había tenido hacia el Lado Oscuro. Sabía que estaba percibiendo sus sentimientos de compasión y curiosidad porque su rostro se contorsionó en una fea mueca y miró hacia otro lado. Sintió el disgusto rizarse detrás de su compasión.

»No soy un niño —dijo con dureza—. Y no quiero tu pena.

Ella quería decir que si era un niño, quería decir que no sentía lástima por él, quería decir que lamentaba haberlo dejado solo. En cambio, se dio cuenta de que entendía por qué estaba equivocado, y por qué había enterrado el dolor en su interior mientras que ella había decidido no esconderlo.

—Crees que si todos piensan que no eres nada, tienen razón. Toda tu vida, a pesar de que tenías héroes como padres, no sentiste nada porque nadie te quería, excepto Snoke, y él te dijo lo que debías hacer para remediarlo, dijo que no serías nada a menos que abrazaras a la Oscuridad.

Kylo, para su alivio, no le dijo que se callara, aunque estaba enojado, peligrosamente enojado. Ella dio un paso hacia él, queriendo tratar de alcanzarlo de nuevo y lo entendió, para bien o para mal.

»Dijiste que venía de la nada, que no era nada.

—Sin embargo, no creo que seas nada, yo... —comenzó, apresuradamente.

Rey negó con la cabeza.

—No, piensas que no soy nada por naturaleza, pero que mi poder me hace importante. Piensas que debo sentirme sola, que debo sentir lo inútil que soy, y que no acepto que mis padres me vendieran. —Suspiró. Dolía saber que ella no había permanecido en Jakku por una razón importante, que no era el acto desinteresado de padres amables o un legado dramático como el de Luke. Dolía saber que sus padres la habían vendido por unos pocos créditos. Pero eso no la hacía inútil. ¿Verdad?

—Lo haces. Te sientes herida, abandonada y traicionada —dijo ferozmente, en voz baja, caminando hacia ella—. Eres como yo, pero te estás aferrando a la idea de que realmente hay una diferencia entre la luz y la oscuridad. Pero no, Rey, eso es justo lo que nos dijeron cuando niños para que el mundo pareciera cómodo y fácil.

—Soy como tú —le dijo, y eso era cierto. Pero ella no lo era, no en la forma en que él quería que lo fuera—. Pero soy más fuerte. No soy, y nunca he sido, nada. Y tú tampoco lo eres. No estás definido por las elecciones que hacen otros, estás definido por ti mismo. Y tus elecciones han sido en su mayoría monstruosas, Ben.

—Sí, lo sé, estamos de acuerdo en que soy un monstruo —siseó. Ella no podía precisar la emoción que estaba experimentando, sus pensamientos eran caóticos.

Se cruzó de brazos encontrándose con sus ojos marrones como los de ella. —Elijo confiar en mis amigos. Pero incluso si me fallan, me niego a fallarles porque los amo. Me fallaste, Ben. Le fallaste a tu tío, a tus padres y a todos los que alguna vez creyeron en ti. Pero no te dejaré seguir este camino.

Él rio, y fue un sonido frío y enojado, pero su miedo se arrastró como el humo más allá de la risa, y en algún lugar, una chispa de esperanza que deseaba poder sofocar—. ¿Te he fallado? No te debo nada. Nunca deberías haberte hecho ilusiones.

—Tu madre no te ha abandonado —dijo Rey—. De alguna manera, después de todo, ella quiere que vengas a casa.

Kylo dio un paso atrás, aunque todavía parecía enojado. —¿Ella? —se burló.

—Sí. —Rey respiró profundamente y le sonrió a este violento, enojado y solitario muchacho que la había decepcionado una y otra vez a ella, a su familia y a su legado—. Y tampoco me voy a dar por vencida contigo.

Él se burló de nuevo, pero todavía sentía el miedo, la esperanza y algo así como el deseo mezclándose en su mente.

—Esta no es una historia, Rey. No hay un final feliz para nosotros si seguimos las reglas y hacemos todas las cosas buenas que tu orden Jedi está tan encaprichada en imponer. Tenemos que hacer nuestro propio destino. ¡Deja de ser tan ingenua!

Rey suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto que hacemos nuestro propio destino. Pero es la forma en que lo hacemos lo que realmente lo moldea. Así que mantenme actualizada sobre cómo te adaptas a tu elección, porque mientras estés en este camino, estarás solo, y todavía vas a sentir que no eres nada. Y ninguna posesión del poder va a cambiar eso.

Ella percibió el miedo que él sentía de que tuviera razón igual que el rocío del mar frío.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Esto va a ser un capítulo múltiple, pero realmente no sé a dónde va? Me encanta la idea de su enlace de la Fuerza (que por cierto ha sido mi cabeza desde el principio).

¡Review por favor!

 **N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! No sé qué tan bien recibido sea que me ponga a traducir una historia Reylo con el montón de Dramione que tengo sin actualizar (sí, soy mala, perversa, whatever), pero como a muchos (y sin querer queriendo) me ha entrado la fiebre de Star Wars (Reylo, más específicamente) y al conocer esta maravillosa historia, igual que Ron a Fleur en el baile de cuarto año, no pude evitar preguntarle a su autora si me daba permiso para poder traducirla al español… y qué creen? Pues aquí estamos.

Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho.


	2. Rojo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rojo**

Kylo despertó de un sueño inquieto. Nunca parecía capaz de soñar con nada excepto por imágenes en color rojo; rojo como la guardia y la sala del trono de Snoke, rojo como su sable en las amables manos de Rey, rojo como la sal en Crait.

Tampoco era como que le importara. No a él.

Rey estaba dormida. El vínculo no la había despertado todavía, y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y mirarla. Tenía el pelo alrededor de la cara y la boca un poco abierta, babeando. Debería haber querido reírse de ella y tal vez despertarla con una bofetada que sentiría a través del vínculo, pero no lo hizo.

Solo la miró. Ella siempre tenía una especie de paz que él solo podía envidiar, pero en su sueño se veía sola. Como él. Siempre era como él, ¿por qué no lo podía ver? Sería mejor si estuviera con él. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que algún día vería que no podían confiar en nadie más que en ellos mismos.

¿Verdad?

Rey se despertó de repente y se levantó de un salto, mirándolo. Él se dio cuenta de cómo debía lucir con su camisa de dormir y sus pantalones sueltos, y se consoló a sí mismo de que ella no se veía mejor. Llevaba un suéter de aspecto suave y polainas gruesas. Parecía cálida.

Él no se sentía cálido. No lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué ahora? —gimió ella, haciendo algo con su cabello para que estuviera fuera de su rostro, y luego envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago.

—No lo sé. —Quería volver a dormirse, pero había algo tranquilizador en ella. Algo peligroso.

—Realmente no quiero tener una conversación en este momento —dijo, y con un poco de diversión, asintió.

—¿Tenías sueños agradables?

—Oh, cállate —refunfuñó, sentándose. Rey vaciló, luego suspiró y levantó las manos—. No puedo dormir con toda esa ira tuya en mi cabeza.

—Tampoco puedo hacerlo realmente —admitió, y luego quiso retractarse. Se suponía que no debía ser tan débil. Pero siempre percibía compasión de su parte, además de que siempre lo miraba como si quisiera entenderlo. Como si lo hiciera. Frunció el ceño y se alejó.

—Tal vez deberías sentarte y calmarte —le dijo, y él bufó.

—Ese no es realmente mi estilo.

—No, tu estilo es tirar cosas, enojarte y tratar de hacer explotar a tu tío —dijo con ironía. Se sintió entretenida, molesta y muy cansada a la vez—. Es muy dramático, pero no muy práctico.

Kylo bufó, pero se sentó en su cama. Era tan difícil no querer hablar con ella cuando todas las emociones de Rey lo golpeaban como el calor de un fuego que no quería tocar; como el ritmo de su propio latido.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y lo miró. Él odiaba sus ojos. Eran hermosos y cálidos, y llenos de vida. De alguna manera, era todo lo que él no era y nunca había sido. Todo lo que su familia deseaba que fuera.

Por eso la odiaba.

—¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? —preguntó ella, más suave que la última vez. Buscó algo y luego se colocó una manta sobre los hombros. Ella era lo que él no era—. Me salvaste.

Él no podía mirarla. Su decepción le dolió lo suficiente. La había visto arrodillada allí cuando no merecía inclinarse ante nadie. Se suponía que no debía ser como él, pensó. No de esa manera.

Snoke la había tratado de la misma manera en que siempre había tratado a Kylo, y sabía que incluso si él lo merecía, ella no.

—Por favor —le dijo. Y no estaba rogando por su vida. Le estaba pidiendo que eligiera la Luz y él estaba asustado porque lo había hecho por ella.

Había matado a Snoke por ella. Era el Líder Supremo ahora por su culpa.

Podría haber dicho tantas cosas. Debería haberle dicho que era porque era una niña tonta a la que le importaba demasiado la Luz. Debería haberle dicho que era porque quería poder. En cambio, fue honesto. —No lo sé —dijo en voz baja, casi esperando que no lo oyera. Sabía que podía percibir el miedo que sentía por ella y lo confundido que estaba, pero no sabía cómo ocultarlo.

Era asqueroso. Era débil y estaba solo.

Ella tiró de la manta más cerca de su cuerpo y asintió. —Luke está muerto. Pero no por tus manos.

—Lo sé —gruñó. Ojalá hubiera matado a Luke, Quizás entonces todavía no sentiría este conflicto que debería resolverse ahora y que a veces estaba resuelto. Pero luego, cuando despertaba el vínculo y sentía a Rey, recordaba que la había salvado—. No importa.

—¿Por qué no viniste conmigo? —dijo ella, aún más suave, y él se levantó, repentinamente furioso.

—¡Cállate! —lanzó las palabras hacia ella. No quería pensar por qué. Finalmente había abrazado el Lado Oscuro, ¿no? Esto era lo que él quería, entonces, ¿por qué pensar en lo que lo había llevado a hacerlo?

Rey pareció darse por vencida porque con un suspiro se apartó de él y se acostó a dormir otra vez. Kylo la fulminó con la mirada, luego dejó escapar un largo suspiro y se recostó también. A través del vínculo sintió el cansancio y la frustración de Rey con él, pero también un cálido resplandor de paz como nada que hubiera experimentado jamás.

Cerró los ojos y, con aire de culpabilidad, dejó que la paz se filtrara en sus fríos huesos a medida que la conexión se desvanecía dejándolo solo en su cama de nuevo.

Esta vez, cuando se durmió, no había nada rojo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Capítulo corto. Chicos, les envío a Kylo Ren con redención/felicidad. Y a Rey con felicidad también.

Lo que hago con estas conversaciones es hacerlas más honestas entre sí porque son tan íntimamente conscientes de las emociones del otro, pero no pueden leer sus pensamientos.

 **N/T:** Lo que me gusta de esta historia, además de que es hermosa, es que no es muy larga, lo que hace que los capítulos sean fáciles de leer.

Gracias a quienes han leído, comentado, colocado en favoritos y comenzado a seguir esta historia. Todo eso es motivación tanto para la autora como para la traductora :)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	3. Conflicto

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _Advertencia de inicio: autolesión_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Conflicto**

Los rebeldes habían tenido una afluencia sorprendentemente constante de voluntarios dispuestos; aparentemente, la noticia de la batalla de Luke con Kylo, y el poder de Rey se había extendido. La esperanza era, como siempre, contagiosa.

La hicieron hablar con todo tipo de personas, tratando de ayudarlas a reforzar los esfuerzos de la Resistencia. Estaba en medio de una de esas conversaciones con el holograma de un dipomático cuando el vínculo interfirió de nuevo.

—¡Maldición! ¡Ahora no! —siseó ella, dando vueltas para mirar a Kylo.

—¡No es mi culpa! —dijo él, y Rey se detuvo, de repente queriendo reír. Llevaba un conjunto de túnicas negras que fluían, su pelo cuidadosamente peinado, sus ojos marrones inusualmente salpicados de amarillo.

—¿Qué llevas puesto? —preguntó ella, a su pesar. No tenía tiempo para esto, pero tal vez Kylo Ren en ropas ridículas valía la pena la interrupción.

Él se sonrojó y la miró. —Mira, yo tampoco quiero hacer esto, ¿estamos? No te pareces exactamente a ti misma de todos modos.

Hizo una mueca hacia él. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido real por primera vez, uno que le había prestado Leia y que era blanco, ajustado, rígido y angular; uno que parecía hecho para irradiar liderazgo y control. El vestido la hizo sentirse un poco atrapada, pero Leia y Finn juraron que lucía increíble con él.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos salir de esto? Ahora mismo estoy ocupada.

—Sí, bueno, yo también —espetó—. Pero no tengo ningún control sobre eso. Supongo... ¿Podrías intentar dispararme otra vez? —No sonaba emocionado con ese plan.

Rey no podía dispararle; estaba en una habitación llena de gente. Pero tampoco quería. Debería estar enojada con él por su elección, pero descubrió que solo podía estar triste. Se dio cuenta de que esa era la maldición de entenderlo: no podía odiarlo.

—No puedo. Estoy algo ocupada, como dije.

Empezó a caminar, sabiendo que tendría que apartarse del camino para que Leia pudiera encargarse de la conversación. Se sentó en un rincón y volvió a centrarse en Kylo.

»¿Por qué estás vestido así, de todos modos?

Él apartó la mirada, negándose a responder, pero ella sintió cuán avergonzado estaba. Aquello, decidió ella, fue divertido.

»¿Estás tratando de canalizar al Emperador, tal vez?

Kylo giró sus ojos para encontrarse con los suyos y la miró, y la expresión de su rostro la hizo callar. Asco. Enfado.

—No —dijo humildemente—. Estoy más allá de eso ahora. Estoy más allá de él.

—¿De verdad? —Rey trató de sentarse derecha intentando imitar la cara que Leia hizo cuando no estaba para nada impresionada—. Para alguien que habla tanto sobre dejar el pasado atrás, Ben, estás siguiendo un patrón muy viejo.

Él comenzó a caminar con los brazos apretados sobre su pecho. Se sentía más oscuro que en sus conversaciones más recientes, y ella trató de prestar más atención a sus emociones y averiguar por qué.

»¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó finalmente.

Él rio, sin sentido del humor, y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba más tranquilo y más violento de lo que lo había visto antes.

—¿Crees que te lo voy a decir? ¿Olvidaste que somos enemigos, Rey?

—No, yo solo... —se calló, admitiéndose a sí misma que había sido una pregunta estúpida.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —le preguntó, girándose y encontrando sus ojos. Aunque sabía que él no podía leer su mente, sintió un impulso de mirar hacia otro lado y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no hacerlo—. ¿Por qué llevas ese vestido? Es de la general Organa.

Ella se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia él. —Ella me dejó usarlo. Es mejor para ocasiones importantes.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y ella retrocedió ante la forma en que el desdén y la atracción se mezclaron en su lado del vínculo. Algo había sucedido o estaba sucediendo, y ahora él era más peligroso que nunca para ella.

Pero todavía no tenía miedo.

Luego Kylo se giró para no mirarla y dijo: —La ropa debe enviar un mensaje. Si quiero ser un líder, no puedo vestirme como un soldado de a pie.

—Bueno, pareces un murciélago —dijo Rey, una sonrisa forzándose en su rostro. No estaba segura de si eso era lo que había debido decir hasta que, para su sorpresa, Kylo se giró, irradiando diversión. Todavía parecía peligroso, pero ahora estaba sonriendo un poco.

—No sé por qué pensé que te tomarías esto en serio.

—Yo tampoco —dijo ella.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. Le recordó a su padre por un momento.

Parecía a punto de reír, luego sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de algo y sacó su sable, luciendo enojado; lo encendió, y Rey dio un paso atrás, tratando de no parecer asustada. Sabía que técnicamente no podía causarle un daño duradero, pero esto iba a doler; terminaría su conexión, seguro, pero Kylo presionó la armadura del sable contra su propio antebrazo. Rey lo sintió también, un calor abrasador, y cuando la conexión se rompió, escuchó a Kylo gritar.

—¡Ben! —gritó ella, y luego se congeló. Leia le lanzó una mirada, y fue una de las más aterradoras. Luego continuó su conversación con el diplomático extranjero con el que se suponía que Rey estaba hablando.

Rey echó un vistazo alrededor, avergonzada, y luego salió corriendo de la habitación. Poe la agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

—Espera, Rey.

Ella lo miró y vio que no estaba realmente enojado. Ella le gustaba, y podía decir que se sentía mal por eso. —Se supone que debo asegurarme de que te quedes y hables con la General Organa una vez que haya terminado.

Rey asintió con nerviosismo. Leia, casi con certeza, sabía lo que estaba pasando, o tenía alguna idea, y Rey no quería hablar sobre su conexión con Kylo Ren. Nadie lo entendería, pensarían que podría revelar secretos rebeldes, aunque así no fuera como funcionara.

Se sentó a esperar. Su antebrazo aún latía, pero no había una sola marca en su piel. Quería gritarle a Kylo por haberse hecho eso, pero tendría que esperar hasta la próxima vez que estuvieran conectados.

—¿Está todo bien contigo? —le preguntó Poe en voz baja, descansando contra la pequeña mesa al lado de su silla—. Eso fue extraño. ¿Es algo normal de un Jedi reaccionar así?

—Um, no lo creo —admitió.

—Deberías tener eso bajo control —dijo Poe, sonriendo—. Es un poco raro.

Ella sonrió con ironía. —No tienes idea.

Él alzó las cejas hacia ella, pero no dijo nada más.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Leia se inclinara levemente y el holograma del diplomático desapareciera. Luego, la general se volvió y le lanzó a Rey una mirada penetrante.

—Rey, me gustaría hablar contigo, por favor.

Todos salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, excepto Poe. Él y Leia parecían tener algún tipo de comprensión, porque en lugar de irse, él se acercó y se apoyó en la mesa de conferencias, con las palmas hacia abajo.

Leia hizo un gesto hacia un par de sillas, y Rey se sentó. Ella también se sentó, poniéndose recta y majestuosa, y cruzando las manos en su regazo. Era en todo momento la leyenda que Rey siempre había imaginado, y sin embargo, maravillosamente real también.

»Mi hijo estuvo aquí, de alguna manera —dijo, con total naturalidad—. Lo sentí. ¿Qué pasó?

Rey miró hacia abajo. No había querido contarle a nadie sobre el vínculo entre ella y Kylo, y menos su madre.

—Snoke creó una especie de... enlace entre nosotros —dijo en voz baja. De alguna manera, no quería mirar a Poe. Ella sabía lo que Kylo le había hecho, y se sentía un poco como traicionar la poca confianza que tenían el uno en el otro al decir eso.

»De vuelta en la isla con Luke comenzamos a vernos, conectando los sentimientos del otro. No sabíamos por qué, solo que ninguno de nosotros lo hacía a propósito. Nosotros... hablamos. Y luego pensé que... Snoke me hizo verlo ir hacia la Luz. Así que fui a hablar con él, a tratar de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Él a su vez dijo que me había visto volverme hacia la Oscuridad. Resultó que Snoke había estado jugando con los dos, pero ahora que está muerto, la conexión todavía está allí. No podemos controlar cuándo sucede.

—¿Nos vio? ¿Vio lo que estábamos hablando? —preguntó Poe con urgencia, caminando para estar más cerca de ellas.

—No. No podemos ver nada más que el uno al otro.

Leia se inclinó hacia adelante. —¿Él está bien?

Rey suspiró. —No lo creo. A veces... a veces es como si quisiera hablar conmigo y quiere ser honesto, pero está realmente enojado. Esta vez, algo estaba mal, no sé qué. Se quemó para detener la conexión. —Se frotó el antebrazo instintivamente. El dolor había desaparecido, pero todavía sentía que debería tener una herida.

—¿Entonces, tampoco puede leer las mentes de los demás? —preguntó Poe.

—No.

—Eso está bien. No puedes revelar nada, entonces.

—No.

—Gritaste —dijo Leia en voz baja.

—Se lo dije, se quemó a sí mismo. Lo sentí. Y... y no quería que lo hiciera.

Poe hizo una mueca y refunfuñó: —Se lo merecía, el bastardo. Sin ánimo de ofender, general.

—No es ofensa, Comandante. Aunque él no es un bastardo —dijo. Un brillo en los ojos—. Es un niño completamente legítimo, por desgracia.

Rey sonrió un poco.

—¿Podrías mantenerme actualizada sobre cualquier otra conversación con Kylo, Rey? —dijo Leia con seriedad—. Entiendo que puedan sentirse privadas para ti, pero necesito saber si hay alguna pista sobre lo que está haciendo. Mi inteligencia me dice que asumió el liderazgo de la Primera Orden.

Rey suspiró. Sus conversaciones _eran_ privadas, sobre todo porque eran íntimamente dependientes de sus emociones y de la manera como uno podía entender al otro, pero Leia al menos merecía saber lo que estaba haciendo su hijo. —Por supuesto, general. Lamento no haberle contado.

—Créeme, Rey, lo entiendo. —Leia se puso de pie, señalando el final de la discusión, y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. Si esto se convierte en una carga demasiado pesada para ti, puedes venir a hablar conmigo.

Se fue dejando a Rey a solas con Poe, quien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y dijo: —Bueno, ¿no tienes suerte?

—Oh, lo sé —dijo con ironía—. Tengo a un Señor Sith enojado en mi cabeza la mitad del tiempo.

—Mejor tú que yo —dijo—. No te preocupes, sé que aún puedo confiar en ti. No vas a irte al Lado Oscuro, eso sería realmente estúpido de tu parte. Y no eres estúpida. —Poe sonrió y se levantó para irse también—. ¡Díselo a Kylo: puede meterse su estúpido sable de luz en el culo!

Rey resopló, sonriendo. Aunque esa conversación había sido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado, todavía se sentía inquieta. Se frotó el brazo otra vez y decidió volver a su litera.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me siento un poco insegura sobre este capítulo. El problema con su conexión es que puede suceder en cualquier momento. Estoy operando bajo la suposición de que su conversación es en su mayoría silenciosa y mental, aunque la forma en que se mueven en el mundo real aparece en el vínculo. No estoy segura. Rian filmó esas escenas de una manera maravillosa y artística, pero hace que sea difícil saber qué estaba sucediendo realmente. De todos modos, no estaba segura de querer que Leia conociera el vínculo, pero decidí que sería mejor que lo hiciera. La mayoría de los capítulos seguirán siendo un diálogo entre Kylo y Rey.

Este capítulo está más cerca de la duración normal de mis capítulos, pero estos capítulos realmente variarán en función del tipo de conversación que los chicos decidan tener.

¡Muchas gracias, chicos por todo el amor!

 **N/T:** No hay mucho qué decir más de lo que ya ha proclamado la autora, sin embargo, espero que podamos progresar y que esta historia se dé aún más a conocer. Sé que en inglés es muy leída y tengo la esperanza de que en español también lo sea, principalmente porque la autora (que también ha dado su consentimiento para que sea traducida al alemán) estaría complacida en eso, y por supuesto, yo también.

Gracias nuevamente a quienes le dan una oportunidad a esta traducción.

¿Reviews?


	4. Ritmo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ritmo**

Kylo no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer. La Primera Orden pendía de un hilo y solo el miedo de los oficiales hacia él los mantenía a todos obedientes. No podía liderar sin Hux, no era un estratega y nunca lo había sido, pero el general le estaba dando muchos problemas.

Kylo estaba tratando de ser un líder adecuado, pero no sabía cómo. Y esto tampoco era lo que realmente quería. Quería ser poderoso y quería ser lo que Snoke le había dicho durante años, pero no se sentía tan bien como debería, especialmente con la forma en que todos lo miraban sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su disgusto.

Incluso ahí era odiado.

Pero aquello estaba bien para él; no necesitaba a nadie. Siempre había estado bien solo.

Su herida había sanado, aunque había cicatrizado como siempre lo hacían las heridas con sables de luz. Había estado en medio de una acalorada discusión con Hux la última vez que había hablado con Rey, y cuando la conexión comenzó, salió corriendo de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Eso no impidió que Hux viniera tras él justo a tiempo para verlo con el sable; así que ahora, además de que todos lo odiaban, había rumores de locura, antiguos rituales Sith y de algo más oscuro de a lo que normalmente estaba acostumbrado.

Hux solo creía en la Fuerza porque Snoke se lo había enseñado, y la mayoría de la Primera Orden parecía estar de acuerdo en que era algo que debía temerse y aplacarse. Los últimos rumores no ayudaban en eso. Kylo sentía que apenas controlaba a una bestia salvaje y que si hacía un movimiento incorrecto, lo haría a un lado como si fuera basura espacial.

Estaba practicando formas con su sable de luz cuando el vínculo se despertó de nuevo. Trató de ignorarlo poniendo más energía en las formas, pero ella estaba allí, su mente presionando en silencio contra la de él, y podía sentir que estaba enojada, pero con una calma tan agonizante.

¿Por qué era siempre así?

—No quiero hablar —dijo, barriendo el sable de luz deliberadamente hacia abajo y detrás de él.

Algo lo golpeó con fuerza en la mano, y se giró cuando Rey empujó su báculo contra su agarre del sable. Trató de retroceder y reanudar su forma, pero ella avanzó hacia él y golpeó su brazo con el mismo. —Lástima, Ben, porque vamos a hablar.

Invocó la ira suficiente como para arremeter contra ella con el sable, pero Rey se apartó de un salto y, con un limpio giro y un paso hacia él, soltó el arma y la lanzó al suelo.

—¿Me dejarías en paz? Nada debería impulsarte a hablar conmigo —siseó, empujándola hacia atrás. Se sentía extraño, porque sabía que ella no estaba allí y, sin embargo, sintió sus hombros, sintió que se alejaba dos pasos y apoyaba su báculo en su hombro.

—Completo idiota —le dijo ella, y él se rio; apenas podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, que ella lo estaba llamando _idiota_ , como si esa fuera una conversación normal, como si ella no lo odiara y él no la odiara.

—¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¿Todavía estás decepcionada de que no haya ido corriendo hacia ti? Estás siendo un poco patética.

—Oh, ¿yo soy la patética? ¿Y qué me dices del hecho de estar tan decidido a no ser feliz y a quemarte el brazo para evitar hablar conmigo?

Entonces ella estaba preocupada por eso. Qué absolutamente típico.

—¿Te hizo sentir incómoda a ti y a tu preciosa moral Jedi? —gruñó él. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba enojada, pero la forma en que lo miraba, lo hacía sentir como si hubiera hecho algo reprobable—. Porque lo creas o no, mis decisiones no dependen de que te hagan sentir incómoda.

Ella negó con la cabeza y él sintió una oleada de frustración y dolor por parte de ella.

—No es eso. Es solo que... Te lo dije, estás en un camino autodestructivo y quiero ayudarte a dejar de seguirlo antes de que te pierdas por completo.

—Ya lo estoy —gruñó las palabras como si eso convenciera a cualquiera de ellos.

Ella de repente extendió la mano, lo agarró del brazo y le levantó la manga de la túnica. Él se estremeció ante su caricia, pero no se apartó porque la súbita y cálida ola de compasión que lo envolvió se sintió maravillosa.

—Ben... —dijo con aire de reproche, y frunció el ceño tirando de su brazo. Lo sentía demasiado vulnerable.

—No importa —contestó.

—No, por supuesto que no.

Levantó su sable de luz del piso y lo encendió nuevamente para comenzar sus formas una vez más. No podía hablar con ella.

La escuchó suspirar y luego acomodarse en una postura; cuando la observó de nuevo, estaba haciendo formas con su báculo, y mirándola reconoció por qué luchó como lo hizo con su sable de luz.

Así que allí estaban, un par de idiotas conectados desafortunadamente, practicando sus formas como si no estuvieran en lados completamente opuestos de una guerra intergaláctica. Una parte egoísta de Kylo quería permitirse ser otra persona con ella, quería fingir que podía hablar con ella y no cambiaría nada.

Lo peligroso era que lo sería.

Cuando él le habló, estaba débil. De alguna manera, ella nunca había estado, excepto cuando hablaron sobre sus padres.

No quería pensar en cómo pelear con ella se sentía tan natural como respirar, cómo cuando se enfrentaban se sentía como un consuelo, y cómo ella ni siquiera se encogía cuando su sable casi le cortaba el hombro porque sentía que confiaba en él.

Cómo cuando ella le sonrió cuando su pie resbaló en el suelo no se sintió burlado. No quería pensar en cómo cuando se acercaron y sus ojos encontraron sintió… sintió que le importaba, como si entendiera. Como si algo irreversible sucediera si él solo se dejara ir.

No quería pensar en cómo ella ni siquiera estaba allí y cuando esto terminara, estaría solo otra vez.

Y sin embargo, cuando terminó, y el suave flujo de sus sentimientos desapareció del fondo de su mente, se sintió aliviado porque había algo embriagador en el enfoque de las formas, en la manera en que colocaba sus brazos y en el ritmo de su respiración, que estaba demasiado asustado para analizar.

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahhh Kylo. Eso duele, te digo.

Vamos a entrar en el espacio de cabeza de Rey un poco más en el siguiente capítulo, porque aunque obviamente es una persona muy fuerte y una persona muy amable, todavía está resolviendo algunas de sus propias luchas. Si no puedo mostrar su viaje tan bien como me gustaría, es porque tengo un pequeño problema para entender exactamente cuál es su punto de conflicto. Como, sé que son sus padres, pero la película no me dio suficiente indicación de cómo se siente al respecto. Así que ya veremos.

Siento que una gran canción de Reylo es «Tightrope» de la nueva película «The Greatest Showman». Búsquenla.

Por favor, sigan enviando sus reviews, ¡ustedes son los mejores!

 **N/T:** Hoy mi agradecimiento especial va para nuestra autora que en el capítulo 22 de esta historia (la original) ha hecho la recomendación de la presente traducción, además de que ha indicado que también está disponible en ruso. ¡Felicitaciones y de nuevo, mil gracias, Collegefangirl3791!

Gracias a quienes han comentado, la han colocado en sus favoritos y han empezado a seguirla. Recuerden que cada vez que escriben un comentario, lo haden también para la autora que se ha esmerado en construir un maravilloso universo de posibilidades que yo solo llevo a otro idioma.


	5. Lluvia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lluvia**

—¡Vuelvan! Por favor, ¡vuelvan! —Rey se esforzó por correr tras sus padres, pero Unkar simplemente comenzó a arrastrarla lejos—. ¡No! ¡No, déjame ir! —La arena hacía que sus piernas pesaran y que quisiera desplomarse en el suelo y llorar.

Pero luego el desierto desapareció y el tiempo se tornó nublado y lluvioso, y la piedra debajo de sus pies se sintió resbaladiza. Nunca antes había sentido la lluvia; era maravilloso poder tener toda el agua que necesitaba. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás e intentó ignorar sus sentimientos de pérdida cuando la lluvia la golpeó.

Después algo cambió, y no estuvo segura de lo que era hasta que alguien se paró sobre la roca, a su lado, bajo el agua que caía; era Kylo, en un camisón de dormir, temblando.

—¿Qué es esto? —observó sus alrededores, confundido—. ¿Es real?

—Estoy... creo que estoy soñando —dijo Rey, tratando de entrar en un estado de conciencia.

—Oh. —Observó a su alrededor con un poco más de interés—. ¿Una pesadilla?

Ella lo miró de reojo bajo la lluvia; lucía frío y miserable, pero también parecía disfrutar de la sensación de las gotas en su rostro.

—Me encanta aquí —dijo ella en voz baja—. Es mucho mejor que Jakku.

Él volteó a verla. —Es la isla, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Ella asintió. —Sí.

La espuma del mar se estrelló contra sus rostros, y aunque la sal le escocía los ojos, Rey sonrió. Casi podía olvidarse de la primera parte de su sueño.

—Te sientes sola —dijo Kylo, en voz baja. Se sentía casi agradable estar parada allí con él bajo la lluvia. Él estaba temblando incontrolablemente, pero ella no quería hacer el intento de rodearlo con un brazo porque no sabía si funcionaría.

—Mis padres me abandonaron y probablemente estén muertos —le dijo—. No puedo dejar de soñar con eso.

Sus emociones eran más notables en ese momento, tal vez porque era un sueño. No se sentía enojado u oscuro, solo cansado y triste. Y frío. Ella finalmente se arriesgó y deslizó los dedos por su mano para notar que estaba helada. Él se estremeció, pero no la soltó, y en todo caso, se movió más cerca de ella.

—¿Duele? —le preguntó, tan suave que el sonido del mar casi lo ahogaba.

Ella vaciló. —Yo... todavía no lo he pensado —admitió—. No lo sé.

Él apretó su mano, y ella lo miró con su delgada y empapada camisa, y su pelo peinado hacia atrás, lejos de su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que ahora, en medio de la noche, cuando estaban destinados a estar dormidos, estaba más dispuesto a ser vulnerable de lo que solía ser.

—Deberías… —le dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, riéndose un poco—. ¿Unirme al Lado Oscuro?

—¿Lo harías? —Levantó una ceja hacia ella, indicando que sabía la respuesta.

—Probablemente no. —Se envolvió el poncho con más fuerza sobre los hombros y trazó una línea en la roca con su pie—. Es solo que pasé toda mi vida evitando pensar en lo sucedido y no sé cómo parar.

Kylo soltó su mano, lo que la sorprendió, pero luego se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y ella lo siguió. Unieron sus manos nuevamente por acuerdo tácito. Realmente no ayudaría a Kylo a mantenerse caliente, pero era todo lo que le permitiría hacer. Suspiró, recogiendo un guijarro de al lado y girándolo entre sus dedos.

—No puedes dejar atrás el pasado si no te tomas el tiempo de aceptarlo como lo que era.

—Es demasiado fácil decirlo —agregó con cansancio—. Tú tienes una herida supurante, Ben, y todo lo que haces es aguantar el dolor.

Él se movió, viendo a otro lado. —No soy realmente un gran admirador del método «perdona y olvida».

—Me he dado cuenta.

La miró. —Me gustaría que hubieras venido conmigo —dijo—. Podríamos haber dejado todo atrás.

—No podía dejar que mis amigos murieran.

Se sintió un poco enojado, pero también experimentó algo de envidia y cansancio. —No entiendo.

—Lo sé.

La lluvia ya había empapado por completo sus ropas, pero se había vuelto más cálida y suave, y las olas no chocaban tanto contra las rocas. Sin embargo, Kylo aún estaba temblando, así que Rey se arriesgó y soltó su mano, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Al principio se puso terriblemente rígido, como un cadáver, pero ella no lo soltó. Necesitaba la comodidad incluso más de lo que él necesitaba el calor.

—Yo... no deberíamos hacer esto —dijo suavemente, su voz temblaba un poco. Pero se sentía tan solo como ella, así que pensó que quizás por una vez podrían estar así. Tal vez porque era un sueño y eso significaba que no estaban comprometiendo nada.

—Tengo miedo —susurró—. No sé quién se supone que debo ser.

Él resopló y la sorprendió. —Yo tampoco.

No dijeron nada más, solo se quedaron así hasta que la conexión y la fantasía se desvanecieron en la oscuridad del sueño.

* * *

 **N/A:** Un capítulo muy corto. Honestamente, no estoy segura de si esta conversación es demasiado íntima y honesta ¿Tal vez

No se preocupen, si lo es (Kylo se enfadará consigo mismo en el próximo capítulo. Ese también puede ser del punto de vista de Rey. No sé. Normalmente no publico esto rápido, aunque intentaré no dejar que este se quede en el camino. Soy una persona ocupada, amigos)

¡No dejen de enviarme sus reviews!

 **N/T:** Un capítulo corto, pero muy significativo a mi manera de ver.

Vamos creciendo poco a poco, ¡muchas gracias!

¿Reviews?


	6. Perdido

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perdido**

Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sucediera nuevamente y Rey casi pensó que el vínculo se había ido, o que Kylo había encontrado una forma de controlarlo.

Pero un día, en medio de la cena en el comedor con Finn y Poe (fue realmente una tarea ardua alejar a Finn de Rose; ella tardó en recuperarse y él se sintió responsable de sus heridas), una tranquilidad familiar se apoderó de ella.

Vio a Kylo sentado inmóvil en el suelo. Él la ignoró por completo, o pareció hacerlo. Quería retroceder porque había odio e ira ardiendo como una explosión, como su sable inestable, y sabía que si se acercaba demasiado, se quemaría.

¿Cómo pudo ignorar la conexión tan efectivamente?, no estaba segura, pero él no se movió y no habló, incluso cuando se levantó de su asiento y se puso a su alrededor para poder ver su rostro. Si no lo supiera, diría que estaba meditando.

—Esto es un poco pasivo/agresivo, ¿no? —preguntó ella. De alguna manera, estaba decepcionada. No era como si realmente esperara que él siguiera hablándole después de la última vez, pero esto era demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, pero no reaccionó. Ella frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, mirándolo.

»Honestamente, Ben, esto es estúpido.

Él la miró y luego, con una mueca, buscó su sable de luz. Rey actuó por instinto; no quería verlo quemarse otra vez y tampoco deseaba sentirlo. Apartó su mano del camino, agarró el sable y se lo metió en el cinturón.

—Devuélvemelo —gruñó, poniéndose de pie, y Rey se armó de valor, encontrándose con sus ojos desafiantes.

—¿O qué? Vamos, Ben, ¿o qué? No me gustaría que te lastimaras otra vez, también me duele.

Él la fulminó con la mirada, con los labios curvados en medio de una mueca burlona, pero en realidad no parecía saber qué hacer. Su ira latía roja y mortal, pero no tenía adónde ir. Eso era peligroso, pero Rey entendía la ira. Ella lo había forzado a elegir: o seguir con una amenaza tácita o no hacerlo, y lo que él eligiera sería muy revelador.

Ella se preguntó si él lo sabía.

—Dije _devuélvemelo_ —agregó, más bajo, más suave.

Rey de repente quería reírse. Él se alzaba sobre ella como una tormenta inminente, pero ella tenía todo el poder: era la dueña de sí misma, y él un desastre emocional.

—Y yo dije _no_ —contestó con ardor, con frialdad—. Estamos atrapados en este vínculo y no tendrás que mutilarte a ti mismo cada vez que sucede para no tener que lidiar con tus sentimientos.

Él prácticamente le gruñó, pero se giró y se alejó, parándose a una corta distancia de ella y mirando algo que ella no podía ver. Parecía duro, pero quebradizo como el cristal.

Ella lo siguió. Estaba decepcionada y enojada, y no estaba segura de lo que quería comunicarle, pero de alguna manera dolía lo que él estaba haciendo.

»¿Por qué es tan importante para ti estar aislado de todos? —preguntó. Ella no entendía esa parte de él. Habían compartido mucho a través del vínculo, y cuando Snoke les dijo que lo había creado, Rey había temido que tal vez nada de eso fuera real. Ahora sabía que lo era, y sin embargo, algo era diferente.

—No de todos —dijo—. Solo de ti. —Sus emociones parecían un lío, pero pensó que sentía remordimiento bajo todo eso.

—¿Por qué? No pasó antes.

Él negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco. —Antes estaba débil.

Rey frunció el ceño. —Me dijiste que no estaba sola.

—Sí, y eso hizo que vinieras, ¿no es cierto? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpida? Fue solo un truco —dijo con amargura, pero algo en sus sentimientos incitó a Rey, algo que ella no esperaba, por lo que cuidadosamente caminó alrededor para pararse junto a él, mirando su rostro de piedra.

—No, no lo fue —agregó ella, sintiéndose segura—. Snoke te sorprendió tanto como a mí. Ambos pensamos que el vínculo era solo nuestro.

Él resopló desdeñosamente, pero sus emociones le dijeron algo más.

»¿Eso fue lo que cambió? ¿Pensaste que realmente no me importaba? ¿Que los dos estábamos manipulándonos y que Snoke había hecho que todo pareciera real?

—¿Qué importa? —preguntó, volviéndose a ella y sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te interesa más una idea anticuada de la bondad que lo que sabes sobre... —Se detuvo—. Sobre las personas.

—Y a ti te importa más sentirte justificado por odiar a todos que hacer algo por ser feliz —espetó—. Podrías haber venido conmigo.

—Oh, sí, y ser encerrado y finalmente ejecutado por mis crímenes contra la Resistencia. Que maravilloso futuro me hubiera esperado.

—¿Y qué, esperabas que fuera contigo, dejando atrás todo lo que me importa y creyéndote solo porque me llamaste? Estaba tan asustada como tú de que todo fuera un truco. Pensé que me habías estado mintiendo. Me preocupo por ti, Ben, pero no lo suficiente como para permitir que mis amigos mueran, especialmente cuando todavía pienso que realmente no te importo. Eso no es suficiente para ir contigo a luchar por algo que odio.

—¿Algo que odias? —Se rio sin humor—. ¿No es «odio»una mala palabra? No puedes reclamar superioridad moral si ni siquiera mantienes en orden a los inquilinos de tu propio código.

—Yo... yo no sé —dijo Rey. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo hizo de todos modos, mirando hacia abajo—. No entiendo el código del todo.

Volvió a reírse de ella, incrédulo. —¿Estás siguiendo algo que no entiendes? ¿No ves lo ridículo que es eso?

—Yo... no tiene sentido. No sé cómo no tener emociones. Pero parece mejor que lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Lo es? —siseó—. ¿Cómo cuando hizo que mi propio tío quisiera matarme?

Ella se estremeció. No quería pensar en eso. Luke Skywalker había sido uno de sus héroes cuando era niña; se suponía que el lado luminoso de la Fuerza tenía la razón. Eso era lo que le habían enseñado.

—No sé. Yo solo... Los Jedi parecen haber causado menos dolor al resto de la galaxia que la Orden Sith.

—Buena forma de ver las cosas. —La estaba mirando como si ella lo hubiera decepcionado de alguna manera—. Déjame saber cómo te funciona.

—Claramente mejor que de lo que tu forma de pensar está funcionando para ti —dijo con voz ronca.

Él no respondió, y ella pensó que aquello era sabio porque estaba completamente preparada para decirle lo estúpido que era que se aferrara a una ideología que hacía parecer razonable lastimarse a sí mismo y aislarse de la gente, además de revolcarse en la miseria solo para obtener un poco más de poder que los demás.

Ella suspiró y se abrazó a sí misma. Había confiado en él, y él en ella, y él actuaba como si eso fuera algo de lo que avergonzarse. Eso dolía; dolía que no la escuchara, y dolía que no fuera honesto con ella.

Y todavía tenía un poco de miedo de que todo lo que le había dicho fuera una mentira, de que en realidad no se preocupara por ella, y de comprobar que solo había seguido hablándole para tratar de explotar sus debilidades. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que él podría tener miedo de lo mismo, por más que intentara hacer parecer que no le importaba.

—Quiero recuperar mi sable —dijo él, después de unos minutos—. Creo que si lo tienes cuando termine la conexión, se quedará contigo.

—Oh. —Se lo tendió, pero cuando él envolvió su mano alrededor de la empuñadura junto a la suya, ella no lo soltó.

La fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Podrías parar?

—Tienes que prometerme que no te apuñalarás o algo así.

—¿Por qué? —Kylo de repente se giró para mirarla directamente, acercándose más a ella. Sus ojos eran intensos, fijos en los suyos, y Rey se dio cuenta de que esto era importante para él por alguna razón—. ¿Por qué te importa eso?

Pensó en decir que era porque también le dolía, pero ese no era el motivo principal y lo sabía. Lo miró a los ojos y dio un paso hacia él, tratando de imprimir toda la sinceridad que pudo reunir a lo que iba a decir.

—Porque no quiero verte lastimado.

Sus ojos recorrieron su rostro y ella pudo ver claramente en ellos el marrón con manchas perdidas de amarillo. —Tampoco quiero verte lastimada. —Se sentía honesto, de hecho, se sentía, de alguna manera, como la promesa que quería escuchar. Ella soltó el sable y él se alejó rápidamente.

—Ben —comenzó, pero lo vio retirarse y se dio cuenta de que lo había empujado lo más lejos que podía hoy. Tenía tanto que quería decir y preguntar, pero en cambio, se alejó un poco y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas para meditar hasta que se dio cuenta de que Finn y Poe estaban de pie a cada lado de ella.

Se levantó temblorosa y avergonzada. La cafetería todavía estaba zumbando, pero la gente la miraba.

—¿Rey? Rey, ¿estás bien? —susurró Finn con urgencia—. El estúpido de Poe aquí me diría cualquier cosa excepto que estabas bien.

—Bueno, él tendría razón, yo... —dijo Rey, frotándose la cara.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a hablar con la General Organa. —Poe agitó una mano hacia Finn mientras comenzaba a decir algo más—. Eso duró mucho tiempo.

Rey asintió. —No te preocupes, Finn, te explicaré —dijo, porque su amigo parecía a punto de explotar de frustración.

—Será lo mejor —refunfuñó cuando salieron de la cafetería—. Me preocupo por ti lo suficiente.

Rey no pudo evitar sonreír; todavía era algo novedoso tener a Finn diciendo cosas así de forma tan casual. El hecho de que alguien se preocupara por ella sin avergonzarse.

—Gracias, Finn.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

Ella solo se rio entre dientes. —Por ser tú.

* * *

 **N/A:** Así que en realidad publiqué este capítulo más temprano y volví a publicar porque tenía una gran idea sobre el personaje de Rey y dónde tiene que ir en su arco y ¡wow! Seré sincera, tengo miedo de eso. XD Soy cristiana, así que puedo tender a tener una visión de la moralidad más en blanco y negro que la mayoría de las personas (es decir, creo que la moralidad no es relativa, guau). Entonces, al igual que Rey, he sido en gran parte «¡Hey!, el lado de la luz es el lado correcto», también porque las viejas películas de Star Wars siempre terminaban con los chicos buenos ganando y el Lado Oscuro vencido. No quiero estropearlo todo, pero básicamente Rey todavía cree en este sistema donde la Luz es buena y la Oscuridad es mala, y de lo que me dado cuenta es de que ambas partes han causado problemas masivos en el universo de Star Wars, aunque Rey no lo sabe.

¡Así que finalmente sé cuál es el punto de conflicto de Rey y estoy muy emocionada! ¡Realmente puedo escribirlo mejor ahora! HALLELUJAH. Perdón por el mini-meta.

Terminé este capítulo con Poe y Finn porque quería mostrar cómo ella tiene este gran sistema de apoyo en sus amigos, así que no está realmente sola, mientras que Kylo ha tomado decisiones que lo están separando de todos, incluso de ella, si no tiene cuidado.

En serio, me encanta lo atentas y amables que han sido sus reviews. ¡Gracias a todos!

 **N/T:** Gracias a todas las personas que le han brindado una oportunidad a esta traducción y a aquellos que han empezado a seguirla y la han puesto entre sus favoritos. Diría que no importa mucho que no comenten, pero de verdad me gustaría leer sus opiniones sobre la historia, aún más ahora que sé que la autora original se pasa por aquí de vez en cuando a verlas (¡lo ha dicho!).

¿Reviews?


	7. Niños

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Niños**

Kylo había tenido que pasar mucho tiempo solo en sus habitaciones, porque si dejaba de responder adecuadamente a su entorno debido al vínculo, alguien lo aprovecharía. La Primera Orden lo odiaba, y a este punto, él también odiaba a la Primera Orden. No era un buen líder y realmente no le importaba si aquel régimen sobrevivía; de hecho, esperaba que colapsara sin Snoke.

Estaba seguro de que los oficiales lo sabían, y Hux definitivamente estaba planeando algo.

—Pasas mucho tiempo solo, Líder Supremo. —Le había dicho días atrás; su voz goteando una deferencia que ciertamente no sentía—. Si no lo supiera, creería que no te importa lo que está sucediendo en tus propias filas.

Kylo le había lanzado una mirada de odio y en ella, una amenaza vacía que ya no preocupaba más a Hux. —Espero que tú no pienses así.

—Oh, por supuesto, por supuesto —ronroneó Hux—. Pero creo que hay _algunos_ elementos que temen que no estés comprometido con los objetivos de la Primera Orden.

Kylo no había podido dar con una respuesta adecuada que resolviera la amenaza velada y disuadiera a Hux de hacer cualquier jugada por el poder. En cambio, simplemente dijo: —Estoy comprometido.

Hux había asentido, como si le hubiera confirmado algo, y Kylo estaba seguro de que ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que montara un golpe de estado. Una parte de él pensaba que debería matar a Hux y hacer de su muerte un ejemplo, pero a la otra parte realmente no le importaba lo suficiente ser el _Líder Supremo_ como para tratar de aferrarse al título.

Nunca había querido esto, pero tampoco estaba seguro de lo que deseaba en realidad. A este punto, solo quería sobrevivir a cualquier precio.

Estaba convencido de que Hux trataría de deshacerse de él en silencio, y en su defecto, despertaría a las tropas contra él. Nadie sería leal a él por Hux, eso era un hecho. Entonces Kylo comenzó a hacer sus propios planes para escapar de la base, si era necesario. Adónde iría, no estaba seguro, pero sabía que había muchos sistemas donde nadie reconocería su rostro.

Ciertamente no iría con la Resistencia.

Estaba en medio de atar un montón de ropa a cosas debajo de su litera cuando sintió la mente de Rey cepillarse contra la suya.

Suspiró. El vínculo era lo último que necesitaba. Si ella hubiera venido con él, tal vez ambos estarían solos y a salvo en otro lado, y no temería constante por su vida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, de inmediato. No era una para andarse por las ramas, lo que hizo que hablarle fuera complicado.

—¿Importa? —gruñó él—. Haces demasiadas preguntas, Rey.

—Eso es lo que la gente sigue diciéndome —dijo a la ligera. Él la miró y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Estaba sentada con una pierna levantada hacia su pecho y la otra colgando, e iba descalza.

—Lo hacen —gruñó, arrojando su bulto de ropa debajo de la litera y dándose la vuelta para sentarse con la espalda apoyada en ella.

—Realmente no. —Le sonrió. ¿Por qué siempre estaba de tan buen humor? Kylo no lo sabía, pero lo estaba, de alguna manera; incluso en ese momento se sentía en paz, luminosa y enérgica.

Aquello era insufrible.

Él resopló y negó con la cabeza. —Estoy empacando algunas cosas —dijo sarcásticamente—. He pensado en tomar un crucero de placer.

—Ja ja ja. —Rey balanceó su pierna hacia adelante y hacia atrás, levantando una ceja hacia él.

¿Por qué era así? Kylo trató de fulminarla con la mirada, pero había algo frustrantemente infeccioso en su actitud.

»Podrías simplemente decirme —dijo en broma—. Obviamente, sé que el poderoso Kylo Ren no tomaría un crucero de placer. Creo que si lo hicieras, el universo se derrumbaría.

—¿Este es tu intento de obtener información de mí? —dijo Kylo, otra vez teniendo que esforzarse para no sonreír—. Porque creo que tendrás que trabajar un poco en esta habilidad, si es así.

—No, solo es curiosidad. —Ella saltó de su asiento y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas frente a él. Algo realmente la había puesto de buen humor—. Aunque probablemente le diría a tu madre si descubriera algo.

Kylo se enderezó, sintiéndose extrañamente traicionado. —¿Hablas con la General Organa sobre esto?

Rey miró hacia otro lado, frunciendo el ceño. —No, en realidad no. Pero me hizo prometer que hablaría con ella si descubría algo.

Kylo resopló, levantando sus manos. —Asombroso.

—¿Qué? Como si en caso de que me descubrieras algo, no usarías eso en mi contra —espetó.

Quería argumentar que no lo haría, pero en realidad la única razón por la que podía decir eso era porque odiaba a la Primera Orden y realmente no le importaba si tenían éxito o no. Y porque probablemente estaba a punto de ser derrocado por el general Hux. Tenía que ser justo: Rey se preocupaba por la Resistencia y sus amigos; por supuesto, ella les diría si revelaba algo sobre los planes de la Primera Orden.

Aun así, tenía miedo de decirle a Leia otras cosas. Cosas privadas, cosas de las que ya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado. No dijo nada, pero vio la expresión de Rey cambiar igual que sus emociones; sabía que ella iba a responder a su preocupación no expresada y él no quería que ella lo hiciera.

Pero aun así lo hizo. Quería que ella le dijera que esto era privado, que no usaría lo que dijo contra él, porque también se preocupaba demasiado por ella.

—No le digo a nadie lo que hablamos —dijo en voz baja—. A veces Leia pregunta cómo te va, pero realmente no digo mucho. Solo un mínimo, porque creo que ella merece al menos eso.

Kylo asintió e intentó no sentirse feliz de que su madre preguntara por él, pues le creyó a Rey, su honestidad era tangible: no creía que mentir fuera algo natural en ella.

»Entonces, ¿por qué estás empacando tu ropa? —preguntó Rey, descansando la barbilla en su mano. Kylo no podía entender lo que esta conversación debía ser. Pensó que tal vez Rey solo quería hablar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien solo quería tener una conversación con él?

—No sé si puedo explicarlo —dijo torpemente.

—Bueno. —Ella no pareció molestarse por eso y solo cambió de táctica—. ¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento con los otros padawans?

—Terrible —mintió Kylo, sorprendido de que incluso quisiera saberlo. En realidad no había sido tan malo, excepto por unas pocas veces—. Fueron crueles.

Sabía que ella sentía su mentira, porque levantó una ceja hacia él. —Vamos, Ben. ¿Siempre fue terrible?

Él suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia ella. —No, por supuesto, no siempre fue terrible.

—¿Entonces por qué me dices que lo fue?

—Porque no quiero hablar de eso.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, con los ojos iluminados por un interés genuino y un poco de travesura. —Oh, vamos. ¿Nunca has querido contarle a nadie sobre tu infancia?

Miró torpemente a un lado. —No.

—Mentiroso —dijo alegremente, estirando el pie y pateando la pierna—. Qué tal esto: me cuentas una historia, y te dejaré en paz.

Él se rio a su pesar. —Si eso hace que te calles. —Esa era, por supuesto, la única razón por la que le estaba diciendo algo.

Le preocupaba lo rápido que sabía lo que quería decirle.

»Tenía este... hobby, supongo, cuando comencé mi entrenamiento. Lo descubrí solo, en la biblioteca. Había una enorme biblioteca en el templo —dijo, tratando de no dejar que los recuerdos llegaran a él.

Porque lo harían.

¿Cuántas veces había vagado en la biblioteca a pesar de que el polvo le picaba la nariz? Había abierto con cuidado tomos encuadernados en cuero e incluso, ocasionalmente, rollos. Y un día encontró un libro que estaba escrito a mano, con pinturas y dibujos. Y otro, y otro más; hermosos libros iluminados que habían sido escritos con perfecta letra fluida. Anticuado quizás, pero fascinante.

»Encontré estos libros escritos en papel, a mano, con tinta —dijo—. No sé, creo que pensé que era... bueno. Así que intenté escribir también. —Sonrió con ironía. Al principio había sido terrible al respecto, pero aun así escribió cartas a sus padres. Era demasiado joven en ese momento para saber que a su padre no le importaba y su madre apenas tuvo tiempo de leer páginas fantásticamente escritas sobre su entrenamiento.

»Me volví muy bueno. Tenía diarios llenos de notas. Dibujé cada forma que Luke me enseñó, escribí sobre las plantas de las que hablaba, la historia. Escribí sobre las propiedades de los cristales de Kyber. Me sentí bien y pensé que si continuaba así tendría que empezar a ponerlos en la biblioteca Jedi con los otros libros.

Qué orgulloso estaba. Luke había alborotado su cabello y le sonrió como si fuera importante.

»Cuando tenía quince años, tenía docenas y docenas en mi habitación. La mayoría de los otros estudiantes pensaban que era un poco extraño, pero nadie... nadie era desagradable hasta que un día, algunos de mis amigos me dijeron que era infantil escribir así. —Recordó cómo le había dolido que aquellos amigos en los que había confiado (algunos de los cuales le habían contado sobre Snoke) se burlaran de su proyecto—. Arrancaron la mayoría de las páginas del libro que tenía conmigo. Estaba tan enojado porque me había esforzado, pero recordé lo que Luke siempre decía, recogí las páginas y volví a mi habitación para meditar de manera que no dejara entrar al Lado Oscuro.

Se había sentido molesto con el código Jedi ese día, y le dolió también que Luke solo le dijera que se levantara por encima del maltrato. Después de eso, había escondido el resto de sus diarios y, tímidamente, le escribía cartas a su madre. Había dejado de escribirle a Han poco después de cumplir los diez; para entonces, había aprendido que a él no le importaban sus cartas, solo a su madre quien a veces respondía.

»Luke dijo que hablaría con ellos, pero eso fue todo, y habló, Snoke me lo dijo... —Kylo se detuvo. Estaba enojado otra vez, y su voz temblaba. No quería hablar de Snoke.

Rey se sintió triste, como si entendiera. Le tendió la mano, pero Kylo no quería tomarla. No estaba seguro de querer ser tan vulnerable con ella nunca más. No podía serlo. —¿Que te dijo él? —preguntó ella.

—Solo la verdad; que a Luke realmente no le importaba lo que sucedió. Que a nadie le importaba. —Sonrió amargamente—. Era solo un libro estúpido, pero me importaba en ese momento y Luke no hizo nada.

Rey miró hacia abajo, y supo que ella quería estar en desacuerdo, quería defender a Luke como lo había hecho una vez, pero él no le dio una oportunidad.

»Lo vi yo mismo, eventualmente. Luke solo quería revivir su precioso legado Jedi; fui útil hasta que ya no le serví más.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —dijo Rey. Y allí estaba ella, desafiante, fogosa y tan segura de sí misma—. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero él te amaba.

Kylo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose cansado. Estaba agotado de pelear por esto con ella. —Amaba mi poder, Rey. Así es como siempre será, para mí, para ti. En el momento en que fui una amenaza para él, intentó matarme.

—No iba a hacerlo.

—Oh, por supuesto que te lo dijo —siseó.

Ella no tuvo una respuesta, y él suspiró y se desplomó un poco.

»Destruí mis diarios y mi caligrafía cuando acabé con el templo, y la biblioteca también ardió.

—Oh, Ben —dijo Rey suavemente, sus ojos tan tristes y llenos de compasión.

La garganta de Kylo se cerró, de repente, y se congeló. Esto, esto no era bueno. Había una razón por la que no pensaba en Ben Solo. Sintió en lo profundo, algo así como la pérdida de un montón de cuadernos kriffing. Trató desesperadamente de contener sus sentimientos antes de que Rey pudiera experimentarlos, pero no lo logró y ella se puso de rodillas, y se deslizó más cerca de él.

Odiaba como lo estaba mirando.

Pero él también quería esto porque ella lo trataba tan diferente a todos los demás, incluso cuando estaba enojada con él. Así que se sentó, congelado por la indecisión, y dejó que tocara su mano (con cuidado, como si pudiera irse), y dijo: »Lo siento, Ben.

De lo que ella estaba arrepentida, no estaba seguro, pero asintió un poco en reconocimiento. Estaba aterrorizado por lo apretada que estaba su garganta y le asustaba realmente derrumbarse frente a ella.

—Dijiste que me dejarías en paz, si te lo decía —graznó, forzando las palabras a pasar por el nudo en su garganta.

—Lo dije —contestó ella, sonriendo tristemente. Retrocedió de nuevo y se sentó con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Estuvieron en silencio durante unos diez minutos antes de que ella hablara—. Lamento que hayas perdido los libros.

—No importa —suspiró.

—Eran parte de ti. —Le sonrió, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado—. Sé lo que es eso, ya sabes.

Sintió indicios de soledad en ella y supo que estaba recordando algo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, empujando sus propios sentimientos en el fondo y centrándose en los de ella. —Dime algo sobre tu infancia.

—No tengo muchos recuerdos —dijo, riendo en silencio—. Pero me acuerdo de haber encontrado y recogido trozos de tela. No sé por qué, al principio pensé que eran bonitos, supongo. Los guardé en mí... mi casa. —Sonrió—. Mi casa era un viejo AT-AT.

Kylo sonrió un poco. Había visto eso en su mente como si hubieran pasado siglos.

»Cuando tenía once años, creo, estaba recogiendo chatarra y encontré el esqueleto de un piloto rebelde. Arranqué parte de su uniforme; sé que suena morboso, pero me pareció lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. En realidad, no veía colores brillantes. Me fui a casa y enrosqué algunos de los mejores retazos en una muñeca y la disfracé de piloto. Solía jugar a que estaba varado allí como yo, y tenía que arreglar su nave para irse. Lo llamé «Bodhi».

Sacudió su cabeza.

»En mis juegos, cada vez que se iba, encontraba a una niña pequeña y le decía: «Podrías ser una Jedi» y la llevaba con él. O a veces él era su padre, o sabía quiénes eran sus padres. —Rey le sonrió, sus ojos y su mente estaban llenos de tristeza—. Esa muñeca todavía está en Jakku, por lo que sé.

Kylo la miró a los ojos, los ojos de una chica solitaria que se había convertido en una mujer que podía resistir la tortura de Snoke, que podía tenderle la mano a alguien a quien odiaba porque creía poder salvarlo; la primera de una nueva generación de Jedi. Su opuesto, en muchas maneras, y sin embargo, ella sabía lo que era estar sola.

—La conservaste.

—Estaba sola —dijo simplemente—. Y tenía pocas cosas que fueran realmente mías.

Él miró hacia abajo. A veces simplemente no podía entenderla. No supo cómo responder a su historia, por lo que imitó lo que ella había dicho. —Lo siento.

Se rio un poco, y él la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza, como divertida. —Gracias.

No podía entender por qué parecía divertida, pero sentía como si ella también sintiera la pérdida. Pero no por la muñeca, o por dejar Jakku. Por algo más.

¿Tal vez el sueño? ¿El sueño de alguien que la salvó, de alguien diciéndole que tenía padres que la amaban?

Kylo miró hacia otro lado porque sintió como si ella supiera lo que estaba pensando. Quería consolarla, pero no pudo. Él no sabía qué decirle. Fue su culpa que el sueño se perdiera, el sueño de los padres que la amaron.

Pero ella tenía que reconocer eso. Él sabía mucho. Tenía que aceptar lo que era verdad o que siempre estaría buscando.

—La gente te defrauda —le dijo, en voz baja—. Simplemente sucede. Es mejor no aferrarse a las cosas.

—No siempre —respondió ella.

Lo hicieron en su experiencia. Un día, ella también vería eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, este capítulo se me escapó. Pensé, «oye, hagamos que hablen casualmente sobre algo, pero no hay un tema casual para estos dos». No estoy totalmente satisfecha con el comienzo, pero bueno. Me tomó más tiempo terminar esto de lo que quería porque tuve que editar más de lo habitual y luego terminó siendo mucho más largo de lo que esperaba y de todos modos. ¡Aquí va!

Una vez más, gracias por todos los amables comentarios. Significan mucho. :)

 **N/T:** No puedo decir mucho más que, aunque la autora manifestó que no estaba muy satisfecha con parte de este capítulo, a mi me pareció sumamente profundo y lo amé. Gracias a quienes la leen, la comentan, la siguen y la colocan entre sus favoritos.

¿Reviews?


	8. Distancia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Distancia**

Rey se puso roja. En un momento estaba caminando por el pasillo con Rose, y en el siguiente, el sable de luz de Kylo casi se clavaba en su estómago. Se congeló y sintió el miedo espeso y amargo que le causó pensar que no debería estar ahí en ese momento.

Kylo estaba luchando por su vida. Vio disparos de bláster y pudo ver los ojos de Kylo incendiarse. Había una sensación de ardor agonizante en su cadera y pudo saborear su desesperación y su furia.

Él no la miró, y ella estuvo contenta por eso, pues era por su bien. Se apartó rápidamente del sable y se congeló, impotente y solo observando. Quería ayudar, pero ni siquiera podía ver dónde estaba, o a qué se enfrentaba.

Le dolía solo estar allí, inmóvil, y sin siquiera poder hacer un sonido porque lo último que quería era romper su concentración. Se le ocurrió que podría estar luchando contra un pelotón de soldados de la Resistencia, pero no pudo encontrar por sí misma algo que le dijera que así era.

Kylo giró en una lluvia de chispas y se fue por el pasillo; sin pensarlo, Rey corrió tras él. Tenía que saber qué le había sucedido, tenía que mantenerlo a la vista, aunque sabía que no podía hacer nada por él. Su cadera hizo que ralentizara el paso y se dio cuenta de que ese era su dolor. Él tuvo que moverse más rápido, ella sintió eso, así que se aferró a la dolencia y continuó. Instantáneamente tuvo que detenerse porque el malestar se había duplicado, pero sintió que el de Kylo disminuía y sonrió sombríamente. Al menos eso podía hacer por él.

Corrió más rápido, y ella comenzó a perseguirlo nuevamente, cojeando, pero decidida a seguirle el ritmo. Kylo se detuvo repentinamente, el terror se estrelló contra él y levantó su sable de luz, jadeando exhausto. El enfoque que le tomaba ignorarla y pelear a la vez debía ser monumental.

Rey se detuvo justo detrás de él.

—No sé cómo ayudar —dijo, deseando poder ver más allá de él.

—No puedes. Está bien —contestó, sonriendo sombríamente. No estaba bien, pero Rey solo se concentró en mantener su dolor lejos y se apartó del camino de su sable. Ella consideró rezar, pero ¿qué rezaría?

De repente, todo fue un borrón cuando los rayos del bláster se deslizaron hacia él. Rey sintió que uno le chasqueaba el hombro, jadeando en concierto con él. Ella apretó los dientes y tomó ese dolor también. Esta vez, pensó que Kylo lo notaría, pero no podía parar, no podía mirarla.

Luego comenzó a avanzar contra la embestida. Quería decirle que se detuviera, pero simplemente lo siguió. Lo observó bloquear cada disparo de los desintegradores hasta que comenzaron a ir detrás de él y a su alrededor, y ella gritó porque sentía cada vez que lo golpeaban; él iba a morir y ella no podría hacer _nada_.

Pero Kylo se sentía diferente ahora, se sentía decidido. Si él había tenido un objetivo en esta pelea, debía estar logrando eso, porque ella percibió cómo una sensación de triunfo se apoderaba de él, incluso cuando sus movimientos comenzaron a tambalearse y aminorarse. Rey empujó frenéticamente mucha energía hacia él, además de una sensación de fortaleza.

 _Por favor_.

Sintió que él también empujaba hacia afuera utilizando la Fuerza con tanto ímpetu que pudo percibir las ondas, y luego echó a correr. Justo cuando lo hizo, ella fue consciente de que la conexión se cerraba y gritó: —¡Ben!

Rey sintió que su dolor disminuía y supo que todo el peso se estrellaría contra él. Ella estaba jadeando en el pasillo, sudando, y, se dio cuenta de que también estaba llorando. Se estremeció cuando alguien la agarró del brazo, pero solo era Rose.

—¿Rey? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rose, ansiosamente. Ella sabía de su conexión con Kylo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Tengo que hablar con Leia —dijo Rey, ferozmente—. Tengo que hablar con Leia en este momento.

Le dolía todo, pero se fue corriendo hacia el centro del comando, y Rose corrió tras ella. Sabía que eso no podría ayudar a Kylo, pero tal vez Leia tenía respuestas, tal vez podrían suspender el ataque y salvarlo.

Leia salió a su encuentro, parecía preocupada, y la agarró de los brazos, lo cual era bueno porque Rey quería moverse, quería correr más. —¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué es?

—Se está muriendo —dijo Rey, sabiendo que podía no ser cierto, pero aterrorizada de que lo fuera—. Está peleando con alguien y se está muriendo, y no pude ayudar, no pude... No pude hacer nada.

Leia la abrazó con fuerza y le acarició el pelo, y Rey quiso gritarle porque era urgente; tenían que hacer algo, pero en lugar de eso comenzó a sollozar por los restos de dolor y miedo.

—Cálmate un poco —le dijo Leia suavemente—. Empieza de nuevo.

—Parecía que estaba peleando contra todo un ejército —dijo Rey—. Tomé parte del dolor, pero está herido y no sé si escapó. ¿Hay algo de la resistencia en algún sitio? ¿Otra base? ¿Alguien ha dicho que están siendo atacados? Necesitamos detenerlos, tenemos que...

—No he escuchado nada de nadie. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tenemos suficientes combatientes como para enviarlos por toda la galaxia en este momento.

—Tal vez fueron sus propias tropas —sugirió Rose tímidamente—. Sé que parece poco probable, pero tiene más sentido que si fueran de los nuestros.

Rey se apartó de Leia y asintió. —Tal vez. Eso podría tener sentido, tal vez se dieron cuenta de que mató a Snoke.

—Es posible. —Leia sonó cautelosa, y Rey sintió un poco de miedo, aunque parecía tan calmada y dominante como siempre—. Un golpe militar en la Primera Orden podría ser una oportunidad, o podría hacer que todo sea más difícil para nosotros. Gracias por avisarme, Rey.

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? —preguntó Rey, aunque ella sabía la respuesta. Solo esperaba que Leia le dijera algo más.

La general le sonrió tristemente. —No lo creo.

Rey asintió, y sintió que Rose tomaba su mano. —Estoy segura de que él está bien —les dijo a las dos, y Rey se alegró de que lo hubiera hecho, porque no podía olvidar la sensación de los rayos de bláster golpeando el hombro de Kylo y su espalda.

—Tienes razón —le dijo a Rose con firmeza, porque no quería que Leia tuviera que preocuparse por esto. Trató de proyectar certeza—. Estoy segura de que lo logró. —Leia le sonrió con cansancio, a sabiendas, y Rey bajó la cabeza—. Regresaré a mi litera —dijo, y escapó.

Había un profundo dolor en sus músculos donde le habían disparado a Kylo, y ella todavía quería llorar porque tenía miedo por él y no tenía forma de averiguar si estaba bien.

Regresó a su litera y se sentó, aferrándose a sus mantas, extendiéndose a través de la Fuerza y deseando poder establecer la conexión nuevamente. Pero no había un toque de respuesta de los sentimientos de Kylo contra los de ella, y se quedó sentada allí durante horas esperando, hasta que Finn y Rose llegaron a distraerla de sus miedos lo mejor que pudieron.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, entonces este argumento fue muy importante para mí y estoy contenta de haberlo escrito, pero como siempre no estoy segura de las escenas de lucha. Esas escenas son difíciles.

Gracias a todos por señalarme el último capítulo en el que Rey había vivido en un AT-AT en lugar de en un X-wing. En realidad, no lo revisé, así que no lo recuerdo. Además, ¡gracias por los reviews en general!

¡Reviews, por favor!

 **N/T:** Este capítulo estuvo sumamente intenso. Pobre Kylo, hasta yo sentí ese dolor y considero que la autora hace un excelente trabajo escribiendo esta historia que tiene de todo.

¿Reviews?


	9. Jakku

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jakku**

El golpe de Hux fue rápido, brutal, y casi le cuesta la vida a Kylo, a pesar de sus planes. Hux era inteligente: sabía que incluso alguien que supiera usar la Fuerza y un sable de luz podía morir ante sus tropas, por lo que rodeó a Kylo con lo que parecían ser tres pelotones de soldados de asalto.

Si Kylo no hubiera estado esperando esto, definitivamente habría perdido. Tal como estaban las cosas, apenas logró llegar al caza TIE en el que mantenía sus cosas sin ser invadido.

Kylo había evadido a los luchadores de la Primera Orden hace algún tiempo, y había establecido sus coordenadas de destino en los sistemas del caza TIE con anterioridad. Luego se sentó en la cabina, cuidadosamente, quitándose la ropa de las heridas quemadas.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer para hacerse cargo de las lesiones, siempre había tenido droides médicos para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Ahora era solo él, y no sabía qué hacer. Suspiró y se frotó la cara, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Si era cuidadoso, las heridas no debían infectarse, ya que las lesiones de bláster y sable se cauterizaban, todo por lo que tenía que preocuparse era por no abrirlas nuevamente.

Rey de alguna manera había bloqueado parte de su dolor. Deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, aunque tal vez no habría llegado a la nave de otra manera. Se permitió pensar en eso, sobre lo asustada que había estado; asustada por él.

No entendía por qué a ella le importaba tanto, pero se dio cuenta de que así era. De otra manera, ¿por qué le habría ayudado?

Quizás esa era la razón por la que iría a Jakku.

Se había dicho a sí mismo que iría para poder dejar al caza TIE por algo menos llamativo, pero no tenía que elegir el lugar donde solía vivir Rey. Y aun así lo hizo; no lo analizó demasiado, y simplemente lo aceptó.

Se puso la ropa que había recogido, y aunque todavía no creía que pasaría por alguien normal, al menos no se vería como Kylo Ren, de cualquier modo, fue lo mejor que pudo hacer, además, podía insinuar que era un contrabandista (sabía lo suficiente sobre el negocio) si le preguntaban sobre sus heridas, y tal vez eso sería suficiente; suficiente como para alejarlo de los sistemas donde la Primera Orden podría encontrarlo, y para llevarlo también lejos de la Resistencia.

Cuando llegó a Jakku, en Niima Outpost, se enderezó la ropa, se quitó el pelo de la cara y se metió un desintegrador en la cintura. Odiaba dejar atrás su sable, pero era un obsequio. Lo recuperaría más tarde, junto con el resto de sus cosas.

El cálido aire del desierto lo golpeó como un puño al pisar la arena, y entrecerró los ojos para mirar al ardiente sol. Puso una mano en su pistola e intentó parecer decidido, seguro; seguro de sí mismo. Una imagen de Han Solo llegó espontáneamente a su mente, la forma en que solía pasearse como si no tuviera miedo del mundo, como si nadie pudiera tocarlo. Kylo adoptó esa zancada, aunque fue difícil lograrlo porque estaba cojeando y tuvo que luchar sin hacer muecas en cada paso.

Miró a la gente a su alrededor; la mayoría de ellos eran hombres y mujeres jóvenes con ropas sueltas y de colores claros, como los de Rey, y todos lo miraban con la misma cautela. Encajaba aquí, en cierto modo, este era un lugar donde los rechazados de la galaxia podían ir y venir sin hacer preguntas.

Alguien pasó cerca y él lo agarró del brazo. —Oye, ¿con quién tengo que hablar para conseguir una nave? —preguntó, encontrándose también emulando la forma de hablar de Han: suelto y descuidado.

Se soltó de su agarre, pero hizo un gesto hacia un grupo de stands y tiendas decrépitas.

—Debes preguntar a Unkar Plutt. —Continuó su camino, y Kylo cuadró los hombros y cojeó por donde le indicaban.

Unkar Plutt fue fácil de detectar. Se parecía a su nombre: enorme, bulboso y con los ojos entrecerrados. Solo tenía un brazo, y estaba sentado en una especie de parada, mirando a todos los que pasaban como si estuviese calculando cuánto valían. Kylo decidió tomar un enfoque directo. Se acercó al estrado, se cruzó de brazos y dijo: —Tengo una nave para vender.

—Lo vi —dijo Unkar, sus ojos pequeños y brillantes moviéndose de él a su nave y viceversa—. Un caza TIE. Sutil.

—Sí, no es broma. ¿Interesado?

—Puedo ofrecerte quince mil créditos.

Kylo no era un experto, pero sabía que eso estaba subestimando enormemente a su nave, a pesar de que fuera utilizado. —Vale mucho más que eso —dijo bruscamente—. Veinticinco mil, al menos.

Unkar se rio. —Te propongo un trato, muchacho, en el que también compras mi silencio. Aquí está: tomo esa nave por dieciocho mil créditos y la promesa de no mencionarlo a ningún matón de la Primera Orden que venga a preguntar por ti.

Kylo vaciló, luego asintió. —Muy bien. ¿Ahora tienes cargueros que pueda llevar?

—Me faltan naves —dijo Unkar sin rodeos—. Tuve un gran carguero robado hace un tiempo, pero tengo uno que podrías comprar si no necesitas espacio.

—¿Está en buena forma?

—Lo suficiente como para llevarte a donde necesites ir, puedes revisarlo y hacérmelo saber. Querré los dieciocho mil por él.

Kylo suspiró. —Lo veré. Solo déjame sacar mis cosas del TIE.

Volvió y envolvió su ropa y su sable láser en una mochila que colgó sobre su hombro. Planeaba regresar directamente al puesto de Unkar, pero había un sentimiento en la Fuerza que no había notado antes, como el tirón de una brújula.

Sabía lo que era incluso cuando fue a «investigarlo». Se sentía familiar y cálido, y sabía que la Fuerza lo estaba llevando a la vieja casa de Rey.

El AT-AT estaba casi fuera de la vista de los edificios de Niima Outpost, medio enterrados en la arena. Un speeder abandonado se veía fuera, también medio enterrado. Kylo se detuvo fuera y observó este pedazo de basura abandonada que había sido el hogar de Rey durante años. Tenía miedo de entrar, pero de alguna manera sintió que tenía que hacerlo, así que lo hizo.

Cuando se agachó en la entrada improvisada, sintió los restos de la presencia de Rey como un suave toque en su piel. Aunque la arena había comenzado a cubrirlo todo, todavía había una flor rosada que se marchitaba sobre un estante improvisado. Una pared estaba cubierta de arañazos plateados y supo que Rey los habría hecho contando los días; esto se sentía tan privado, el estar aquí en general, que Kylo no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos ligeramente sobre los arañazos.

Vio la muñeca sobre la que Rey le había contado aquel ritual de sentarse cómodamente al lado de las flores, e, impulsivamente, la recogió. Se sentía desgastada y suave, y de repente supo que tenía que devolvérsela a Rey.

Se acomodó sobre el camastro en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. No podía creer que hubiera pasado toda su vida aquí. Los pequeños signos de su presencia —la flor, los paquetes de comida, los arañazos en las paredes—, lo hacían sentirse extrañamente triste por ella pensando en que había estado allí, sola. De alguna manera había creado un hogar con aquel trozo de metal oxidado.

Se levantó para irse, pero antes de que lo hiciera, rebuscó culpablemente entre sus suministros. Tenía alrededor de diez paquetes de comida, un cuchillo polvoriento y, para su alivio, un juego de vendas y algunas agujas e hilo. Tomó todas esas cosas y las metió en su mochila, luego colocó suavemente la muñeca piloto encima de todo.

Unkar pareció molesto por el tiempo que tardó en regresar, pero Kylo no ofreció disculpas y Unkar no parecía esperar una. Cuando miró el carguero, Kylo se alegró de haber pasado tiempo en el Halcón con Han cuando era niño. Sabía qué buscar para saber si la nave era en realidad basura, pero por lo que podía ver, estaba en buena forma.

—Bien, lo tomaré —dijo, saliendo del carguero—. Pero quiero pagar quince mil. Esto no es tan bueno como el que te estoy vendiendo.

—Dieciséis mil quinientos —dijo Unkar con aire de suficiencia—. Y puedes tenerlo.

—Bien. —Entonces Kylo, impulsivamente, se acercó a Unkar y dijo en voz baja—. Había una carroñera que solía vivir aquí. Creo que se llamaba Rey. ¿Sabes lo que le pasó? —No sabía por qué estaba preguntando, excepto que esperaba escuchar algo sobre su vida antes de todo este lío.

Unkar escupió a un lado, su cara ancha se curvó en una mueca de desprecio. —Sí, lo sé. La perra fue una de mis mejores trabajadoras hasta que robó mi nave, me estafó de un droide, y cuando traté de llevarla ante la justicia, su guardaespaldas de mierda me arrancó el brazo. Espero que no te consideres a ti mismo un amigo de ella, o podría reconsiderar hacer negocios contigo.

Kylo se encontró con sus ojos y por un momento se imaginó asfixiándolo a una pulgada de su vida, viendo como sus ojos pequeños se volvían opacos. Pero se contuvo, porque necesitaba esta _cosa_ de su lado y estaba dispuesto a mentirle. Además, si tenía que adivinar, diría que cierto Wookie ya había hecho algo de justicia por su cuenta. Chewbacca siempre tuvo un don para lo dramático.

—No exactamente. Me debe dinero.

—Bueno, espero que la encuentres y la hagas pagar. —Se quejó Unkar. Y con eso, se dio vuelta para irse, retrocediendo hacia su puesto. Kylo lo miró fijamente, silenciosamente prometiendo regresar algún día y hacer que se arrepintiera de haber amenazado a Rey.

Luego suspiró y se metió en el carguero. No estaba totalmente seguro de dónde iba a ir después, solo que quería encontrar un lugar en el Borde Exterior para ocultarse.

 _¿Y entonces qué?_

Empujó esa pregunta hacia su interior. Una cosa a la vez. Primero saldría de allí, vendaría sus heridas e iría desde ahí.

No pudo evitar sentir que no había otro lugar a donde ir, realmente, ¿cuál era el punto? Iba a estar solo otra vez.

Solo consigo mismo; y no estaba seguro de poder hacer eso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Soy una persona cruel. Podría haberles dado este capítulo anoche y les perdoné el suspenso, pero sinceramente solo quería verlos enloquecer. Kylo está, por supuesto, bien, solo muy herido. Espero que no les importe todo este capítulo sin una escena de enlace en la Fuerza. De alguna manera, quería que fuera a la casa de Rey y que simplemente fuera un capítulo para él.

Se dio cuenta, a este punto, que a Rey le importa mucho más de lo que esperaba, así que eso va a ser agradable. Sin declaraciones de amor, lo siento. :)

 **N/T:** Kylo merecía un capítulo así. Pobre, está herido, pero ha comprobado que ella siente algo por él más allá de la compasión.

¿Reviews?

Pd: ¿Alguien conoce algún buen fic Reydar (Rey/Matt the radar technician) que me recomiende?


	10. Suave

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suave**

Rey estaba meditando, haciendo todo lo posible para lograr un poco de paz, cuando un tirón familiar en la Fuerza la alertó de algo que había temido que nunca más volvería a sentir. Sus ojos se abrieron y se encontraron con los suyos.

—¡Ben!

En realidad, él le sonrió antes de forzar su rostro a una expresión de sorpresa desinteresada. —Rey. —Pero sus emociones se encontraron con las de ella, el agradecimiento y algo maravillosamente parecido a la felicidad.

—¡Rayos, Ben, pensé que estabas muerto! ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy ofendido —soltó un bufido—. Tenía todo bajo control.

Llevaba pantalones negros, una camisa gris ajustada y botas negras gastadas. De hecho, se veía más cómodo de lo que nunca lo había visto, a pesar de sus heridas. Podía sentirlas de nuevo, las de su cadera y su hombro, pero también dos heridas en la parte inferior de la espalda y una en el muslo izquierdo.

—Mentiroso —dijo con ligereza, tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa. Él estaba vivo, después de todo, eso era suficiente.

Suspiró y se pasó una mano por su desordenado cabello. —Mira, Rey... yo... gracias por ayudarme. —Hizo una mueca y no pareció querer mirarla.

—No sabía qué más hacer —explicó.

—Sin embargo, no deberías haberlo hecho —dijo ferozmente, levantando su mano—. Eso fue imprudente y te lastimaste, te lo dije.

—¡Podrías haber muerto sin mí, Ben Solo! —chasqueó Rey. Era increíble, por supuesto, no podía simplemente aceptar su ayuda.

—Bueno. —Se movió, e hizo una mueca de nuevo—. Quizás. Pero aun así te lastimaste.

—Oh, cállate —dijo Rey, y se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó, instintivamente, sin tocar sus heridas. Se sentía sólido, cálido y vivo.

—Ow —refunfuñó, y ella sintió que estaba avergonzado, pero la rodeó con un brazo en lugar de empujarla—. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que estabas preocupada por mí —dijo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro con torpeza.

—¡Lo estaba! Te lo dije, pensé que estabas muerto.

Ben se apartó y la miró. —No hubiera pensado que te importaría.

—Eso no es justo —le dijo ella, un poco molesta. Después de todo, esperaba que pensara algo mejor que eso. Sintió que lamentaba haberlo dicho porque no le había creído del todo—. ¿Qué pasó, de todos modos?

—El general Hux decidió que no le gustaba mi estilo de liderazgo —gruñó Kylo—. Y para el caso, tampoco lo hicieron los demás. Así que decidieron que sería mejor para ellos si estuviera muerto.

—Oh. — Rey de alguna manera, se alegró de escuchar eso. Tal vez si Kylo ya no estaba con la Primera Orden, vendría a ellos. A ella. Retrocedió y le sonrió—. No puedo creer que estés bien. ¿Dónde estás?

—No te estoy diciendo eso —dijo, sonriendo pero muy serio—. Todavía no necesito que la Resistencia me haga una visita, estoy teniendo suficientes problemas para evitar a la Primera Orden.

Rey lo dejó ir. Pensó que era demasiado pedir que de repente decidiera unirse a la Resistencia, y supuso que era mejor para él estar solo que dirigir la Primera Orden. Estaba aliviada de que estuviera vivo, quería seguir tocándolo de alguna manera, sintiendo la necesidad de estar segura de que él estaba bien, pero pensó que ya había sido suficiente con abrazarlo.

—¿Tus heridas están sanando? —preguntó, en cambio.

—No sé. Duelen, y creo que si no tengo cuidado podría abrirlas.

Rey asintió. —Lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir cambiando los vendajes y tomarlo con calma. Van a cicatrizar; no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto ahora. Bebe tanta agua como puedas.

—Gracias. Yo, um... hay algo que quiero… —Kylo se frotó la parte posterior del cuello y luego se levantó, caminando a una corta distancia y hurgando en algo. Regresó y se sentó, ofreciendo un objeto pequeño y familiar. Su muñeca hecha en casa, un poco arenosa pero aún intacta. Respiró bruscamente y la tomó, pasándose los dedos por los familiares pliegues de la tela.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó ella, aunque era una pregunta obvia. No había echado de menos su casa antes, y aún no lo hacía, en su mayoría, pero el juguete le hizo recordar innumerables noches sin poder dormir. Noches cuando se aferraba a su pequeño piloto de fantasía como si pudiera protegerla de los sonidos solitarios del desierto y del temor de que sus padres no la quisieran.

—Fui a tu casa —dijo Kylo, sonando cauteloso. Sus pensamientos eran nerviosos, llenos de dudas, como si temiera que ella estuviera enojada con él—. La vi y pensé... pensé que tal vez la querrías de vuelta.

Rey, extrañamente, quería llorar. Quería llorar porque había escuchado su historia y decidió que ella querría este pequeño recuerdo tonto de su infancia. Porque le había importado quién había sido antes.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja, con temor de verlo. Todas sus emociones estaban mezcladas en su estómago y tenía miedo de que si lo miraba a los ojos, los sentimientos se unirían en algo que ella no quería que él sintiera.

—Contaste los días —dijo Kylo, y escuchó un sonido en su voz y sintió que sus heridas palpitaban de repente. Ella levantó la vista; él se había acercado con largas zancadas a su pecho y las rodeaba con sus brazos—. Cientos y cientos de marcas. ¿Por qué nunca te rendiste?

Rey suspiró y miró hacia abajo. —No sé. No podía, supongo. No había mucho de lo que aferrarse en Jakku, solo la supervivencia y los sueños que tuviéramos. Tampoco podía irme, así que si me lo decía a mí misma era porque estaba esperando a mis padres... Era algo que había que esperar.

—La esperanza es importante para ti. —No fue una pregunta.

—A veces es todo lo que tenemos —respondió Rey, dejando a la muñeca cuidadosamente a un lado—. Incluso si no es realista. —Miró a Kylo a los ojos y le sonrió. Se veía gentil, otra vez como había sido cuando ella le contó sobre su visión en la isla de Luke.

—Tenías un casco de piloto en tu casa —dijo, con voz casi jovial—. ¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¿También se lo quitaste al cadáver?

Rey se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado. —Tal vez.

—Eso —dijo Kylo—, es repugnante. No me digas que jugabas con eso.

Rey se cubrió la cara con las manos. —Mira, había muchas cosas muertas por ahí. Realmente no era que me importara.

—¡Oh, rayos, Rey, eso es horrible! —Gimió Kylo—. ¿Le quitaste un casco a la cabeza de un hombre en decadencia y luego decidiste jugar a disfrazarte?

Ella negó con la cabeza y estalló en carcajadas. Estaba tan disgustado. A veces olvidaba que era el hijo de una princesa, criado cómodamente. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, encontrándose con sus ojos, sofocando su risa. —Sí. Había incluso gusanos en el casco, pero los saqué y me lo puse.

La cara de Kylo se curvó en una mueca maravillosamente cómica, y Rey se rio tanto que se dobló. —Estoy bromeando —jadeó—. Era un esqueleto limpio, Ben. No había gusanos, ni carne podrida, ni nada por el estilo.

—Aun así —dijo con voz pesada de horror—. ¿Cómo estás viva?

—Francamente, no estoy segura —respondió, todavía riendo—. Por la Fuerza, creo.

—Ni siquiera es así como funciona la Fuerza. —Las emociones de Kylo eran tan... suaves que Rey quería, entonces, sugerir que se uniera a ellos en la Resistencia, ir a verla a ella y a su madre.

Pero ahora sabía que eso no funcionaría. Por razones que todavía no entendía, no estaba ni cerca de volver a comunicarse con su madre. Tal vez esto era suficiente por ahora, este lugar medianamente en calma.

—Estoy realmente feliz de que no estés muerto —le dijo, juntando sus manos—. Necesitaba que estuvieras bien.

Sus ojos escanearon su rostro, como buscando una mentira, y luego dijo: —Lo sé.

—Lo siento por tus heridas. Traté de hacerlo mejor, pero…

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No te disculpes. Tú... me salvaste la vida. —Ella sintió que era difícil para él admitir eso—. Sin importar lo poco que parece que le importo a alguien, lo hiciste, y estoy agradecido. Sin embargo, fue demasiado dolor para que lo tomaras en mi nombre.

Ella se encogió de hombros. —He tenido cosas peores, honestamente. Y creo... creo que lo vales. —Kylo se rio como si no le creyera. De hecho, ella se dio cuenta de que él no le creía. Sintiéndose protectora, puso su mano sobre sus rodillas y dijo ferozmente—. ¡Lo digo en serio, estúpido Nerf Herder! No iba a sentarme y verte morir, porque me preocupo por ti.

Él apartó sus manos y miró hacia abajo, la ira y el odio resurgiendo en sus pensamientos, pero no apuntando hacia ella. —Es un sentimiento agradable, Rey —dijo en voz baja—. Pero creo que ambos sabemos que las cosas serían más simples para todos si no estuviera.

Ella no tenía un argumento para eso, así que solo suspiró, se frustró y le expresó sus sentimientos: aceptación, alivio, esperanza.

«Mira», quería decirle, «mírame». Pero permaneció callada, mirando hacia abajo a la muñeca que le había traído.

Él era un desastre. Un desastre herido, enojado, sin esperanza. Pero ella sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que se preocupaba por ella. Y eso, pensó, era razón suficiente para esperar.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Tadaaaaa, nuevo capítulo ya! En serio, no esperen que mantenga esta velocidad por mucho tiempo. No he actualizado una historia de esta manera regularmente en, literalmente, años. Ya será un poco más de tiempo antes de la siguiente porque mi abuela llega mañana y luego es Navidad y luego vuelvo a trabajar.

De todos modos, hay buena longitud en este capítulo, buena reunión. Para el registro, han pasado dos semanas en este momento desde el golpe real, por lo que Kylo se ha estado enfriando por un tiempo y Rey, bendito el corazón de mi hijo, ha estado muy preocupada. También para el registro, Kylo está actualmente en Batuu y Rey ha estado confiando en Rose sobre sus preocupaciones sobre Kylo. En algún momento, le daré a Rey su propio capítulo, solo estoy esperando el «momento correcto».

De todos modos, sigan así con el amor, mis queridos. ¡Feliz Navidad o felices fiestas que celebres en esta época del año!

 **N/T:** ¡He amado este capítulo! Pero eso no es nuevo, traduzco esta historia porque la amo en su totalidad.

¿Reviews?

Pd: ¿Algún otro fic Reydar a parte de «Amor entre radares»? (es culpa de ese fic que quiera leer otro del shipp).


	11. Discordia

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Discordia**

Rey se encontró con los ojos de la mujer y descubrió que no sabía qué hacer. Algo sobre esta situación la asustaba más que pelear, más que la politiquería, y más que compartir un vínculo con Kylo Ren.

—Por favor, bendígala —dijo la mujer, con más insistencia ahora. Rey echó un vistazo a la bebé que tenía en sus brazos, y luego sin poder hacer nada, a Poe. Poe se encogió de hombros elocuentemente; estaba sola. Miró a la madre y a la bebé; esta no era ella en realidad.

Ella no era una figura heroica o una salvadora que debería estar bendiciendo bebés y recibiendo la adoración de personas que nunca había conocido.

—Yo no... Yo... ella es hermosa —dijo con sinceridad, consciente de que no podía simplemente irse, pero no queriendo tratar de ser lo que la mujer le estaba pidiendo que fuera.

—Gracias —dijo la mujer, inclinando la cabeza, y Rey se sintió enferma. Las cosas no eran como esperaba. Ella era una carroñera de un planeta donde los niños eran escasos y, si no morían de hambre, por lo general se convertían en junkers, carroñeros o comerciantes. ¿Quién era ella para bendecir a un niño?

Se encontró con los ojos de la madre y se dio cuenta, claramente, de que no podía ser así; ella no era la leyenda que todos querían.

—Disculpe —susurró, se volvió y echó a correr huyendo de la multitud de personas que la observaban, de la esperanza de aquella madre y el llanto de su bebé. No prestó mucha atención a dónde iba hasta que se encontró en el hangar. Dejó de correr, entonces, pero deambuló hasta que encontró el Halcón y sintiendo que estaba vacío, trepó a la vieja nave, se sentó en uno de los sofás y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos.

La forma en que la mujer la había mirado seguía clavada en su cerebro, la manera como pensaba que la bendición de Rey realmente podría proteger a su hija de los duros giros de la galaxia. Pero ella no pudo dársela.

Ella no era la Jedi que todos querían. Leia, ni siquiera estaba segura de que _era_ una Jedi. Lo que Kylo le había dicho cavó en sus propios miedos: ¿Era la Orden Jedi realmente tan buena como esperaba? Incluso Luke había querido que terminara y los libros que leía apenas estaban claros. ¿Era posible que, después de todo, los Jedi temieran en lo que se convertirían si no se controlaban? ¿Que ellos, por todo lo que decían sobre la paz, tenían mucho miedo?

Pero ella no podía aceptar eso. Todos los grupos, por sabios que fueran, tenían sus fallas: los carroñeros que ella había admirado, los que le habían enseñado sobre historia, regateo y protección, tenían la desagradable costumbre de canibalizarse mutuamente cuando Unkar Plutt se volvía tacaño con las raciones.

Y aunque Luke había considerado brevemente matar a Ben, al menos su carácter y su código de moral le impidieron hacerlo. La Orden Sith había empujado a Kylo a matar a sus compañeros y luego a su propio padre como si fuera algo bueno.

Aun así, ella seguía sintiéndose inquieta por la preocupación de que todo esto fuera ser una Jedi: hablar con diplomáticos, bendecir bebés y temer en secreto a la oscuridad. Entonces se levantó y abrió el cajón donde había puesto en escena los libros que le había quitado a Luke. Tenían una presencia propia, casi como si tuvieran los recuerdos de todas las personas que los habían manejado.

Ella no podía leer todo el guion en ellos porque algunos estaban descoloridos y anticuados. Había seis libros, uno como un diario naturalista, algunos libros filosóficos masivos, un libro sobre formas y otro sobre la creación de sables láser. A Rey le gustaba el libro naturalista porque a menudo la ayudaba a meditar, recordándole el equilibrio que había sentido en la isla de Luke. Hoy, sin embargo, quería respuestas, así que suspiró y abrió uno de los grandes libros gastados.

Este parecía ser el más singular, por lo que Rey entendió, era básicamente una historia masiva de la galaxia con un enfoque específico en la fundación y la filosofía de la Orden Jedi. No era exactamente una página turner, pero Rey sabía que era importante, por lo que hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse en la caligrafía rizada; aun así, no resultó fácil, por lo que terminó robando las páginas y hojeando ociosamente en busca de las respuestas que quería. Los Jedi, pensó irónicamente, tenían una opinión algo exagerada de sí mismos por un grupo de viejos cargados.

Se sintió un poco culpable por pensar eso, pero francamente, si estos eran los libros que buscaban como guía, necesitaban que alguien los reescribiera con algún color.

La mayoría de lo que obtenía del libro no era útil. Parecía haber un hilo de razonamiento subyacente que la pasión debía evitarse, y que no se podía tener paz y sentir las cosas profundamente. Rey trató de leerlo sin emitir un juicio; realmente lo hizo, pero tuvo que admitir que estaba muy confundida e inquieta por algunas de las declaraciones.

Quería que tuviera sentido, pero todo lo que tenía eran más preguntas. ¿Por qué había sentido ese equilibrio en Ach-To, pero el Jedi le dijo que siguiera la luz y rechazara por completo cualquier cosa oscura? La isla misma había tenido esa dualidad, luz en un lugar, oscuridad en otro. Y cuando ella fue a la oscuridad, no había sido malvada. Solo aterradora. Simplemente sin respuestas que tuvieran sentido.

Suspiró y siguió hojeando el libro. Algo aquí tiene que explicar, ¿verdad?

Comenzó una nueva página y con ella, para su sorpresa, nueva escritura. Alguien con un estilo diferente había escrito completamente estas páginas, y eran mucho más fáciles de leer. Sin embargo, las respuestas parecían esquivas aquí, como en la sección anterior, y la volvió a pasar desapercibida antes de que una variación en el texto le llamara la atención. Algo escrito en líneas cortas, como una canción. Frunció el ceño y se detuvo a leerlo.

 _«Primero llega el día  
Luego viene la noche.  
Después de la oscuridad  
Brilla a través de la luz.  
La diferencia, dicen,  
Solo se hace bien  
Al resolver el gris  
A través de la refinada visión Jedi»._

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido —dijo Rey, frustrada. Esto fue lo más cercano a una respuesta correcta y ni siquiera estaba claro. ¿Significaba que era importante encontrar un equilibrio o que los Jedi tenían algún tipo de responsabilidad para asegurarse de que ya no quedaba gris, solo Luz o simplemente Oscuridad? ¿Algo más? Cerró el libro con impaciencia y lo arrojó al suelo, aunque se sintió culpable inmediatamente después. Que pérdida de tiempo. No sabía por qué se molestaba con estos viejos libros Jedi de todos modos.

Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que había estado verdaderamente sola, y eso no era sin razón. Cuando estaba con sus amigos, con Leia o incluso con Kylo, podía ignorar la molesta soledad que se escondía debajo de todo. Y ahora, sin siquiera el libro tapado para distraerla, solo eran sus pensamientos.

Y ellos no fueron amables.

Estaba empezando a preguntarse si Kylo tenía razón, si alguien realmente se preocupaba por ella por algo más que su poder. Luke la había despedido sumariamente hasta que ella le explicó que estaba conectada con la Fuerza. Leia les contó a todos sus aliados potenciales que era una Jedi y que podría luchar por ellos, incluso Kylo a veces parecía pensar que era solo su similitud con él lo que la hacía notar. ¿Sus padres la habrían dejado si supieran lo que ella podría hacer? ¿Importaba acaso? Alrededor de la base, los soldados, las familias y los políticos la miraban como si ella fuera su esperanza. Y aunque a veces se sentía honrada de que la vieran de esa manera, sabía que era solo porque no la conocían.

Porque ella era, en muchos sentidos, nada. Solo una carroñera. Solo la hija de comerciantes de basura inútiles. No lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra Snoke.

Pero no estaba realmente sola, lo sabía. Finn, Rose y Poe la amaban y no les importaba si era una Jedi, especialmente Finn. Pero parecía que el resto de la galaxia la estaba mirando, esperando que ella... fuera algo. Kylo quería que ella dejara todo atrás por él. Leia, estaba claro, quería que ella fuera una embajadora como lo habían sido los Jedi de las Guerras de los Clones. Muchos otros parecían querer un Caballero Jedi legendario e intrépido que pudiera vencer a ejércitos enteros. Incluso la Fuerza kriffing tenía una agenda.

Pero Rey no era ninguna de esas cosas. Ella era solo una persona. Una persona sin legado y sin respuestas. Suspiró, recogió el libro del piso y lo guardó en el cajón en el que los había dejado antes. Sin lugar a dudas, Leia querría una disculpa, o al menos una explicación. A la Resistencia en general no le parecería bien que su salvadora corriera así sin siquiera involucrarse con un suplicante.

Rey sabía que eso era amargo para ella, y también sabía que se suponía que debía controlar ese tipo de sentimientos. Pero ella había pasado su vida muy bien sin el Código Jedi, y si no lo seguía ahora, estaría bien.

No estaba segura de si eso era cierto, pero en este momento, no le importaba.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Rey tiene un capítulo! Obviamente, esta es la ocasión más profunda en la que me he adentrado en su cabeza hasta el momento. A veces tengo el mismo problema que ella, donde me siento sola a pesar de que tengo toneladas de personas maravillosas a mí alrededor. ¿Sin razón? Siento que muchas personas probablemente lo hagan. Ella solo tiene más razón que yo, jaja. Por cierto, creo que «Journey to the Past» de Anastasia es una buena canción para ella, especialmente antes de TLJ.

¡Para el registro también! Siento que es importante notar que sus sentimientos acerca de por qué Kylo, Luke y Leia la valoran no son en realidad representaciones precisas y ella sabe que no lo son. A veces es difícil.

El libro que estaba leyendo, para los incultos (también conocido como hace unas semanas), era el Diario de los Whills. Googlear para obtener información, solo tengo un poco. XD Soy una nerd novata en Star Wars.

Elegí la situación con la madre pidiéndole que bendiga a su bebé porque lo he visto como un tropo de héroe varias veces (incluso en el Capitán América, donde ha tenido un bebé en un momento dado para una sesión de fotos y es como «¿por qué? yo»). Y normalmente es como el héroe, está bien, acepto este papel y lo hago. Siento que Rey solo actúa como una heroína como mecanismo de defensa, pero ella no quiere aceptar el papel en esa medida. Idk.

¡Los amo a todos! Por cierto, para mis reviews invitados: leo sus críticas y las amo. Me hacen sonreír mucho. ¡Gracias!

 **N/T:** Me gusta definitivamente que la autora aborda todo lo emocionalmente relevante en esta historia. ¿A que es una genio? No tengo más que decir que muchas gracias a quienes leen esta historia y hoy especialmente a quienes la han comentado.


	12. Escuchar

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Escuchar**

A veces, Kylo amaba estar lejos de la Primera Orden, y otras veces lo odiaba. Hoy era uno de los días en que lo amaba. Nadie aquí lo odiaba, nadie aquí le estaba pidiendo que matara a miles de personas, nadie aquí estaba tratando de manipularlo o mentirle, aparte de los comerciantes, obviamente.

Batuu era un planeta sin preguntas, con algunos mercados selectos y mucho espacio personal. Kylo tenía su propia casita por primera vez desde su entrenamiento con Luke. Estaba húmedo y oscuro, y solo tenía una cama (porque quería tener suficientes créditos para hacer frente a las emergencias), pero era suya.

Lo único malo era que estar solo era difícil. Entonces, cada vez que Rey pensaba en su soledad, no podía evitar estar agradecido.

Hoy, notó al instante que se sentía diferente. Extraña. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de identificar la diferencia, y cuando la vio, tuvo una idea. Se sentía perdida, como nunca antes. Algo incierto. Ella siempre actuaba tan segura de sí misma, pero en este momento sus emociones estaban enredadas y juntas como nudos.

—Estás de mal humor —dijo a la ligera, sentándose en su cama y cruzando los brazos.

Ella hizo una mueca hacia él, con la nariz arrugada y los ojos en blanco. Kylo tuvo que presionar una embriagadora sensación de cariño. —Han sido un par de días duros —le dijo.

A veces le costaba creer lo dispuesta que estaba a ser sincera con él. Todavía era difícil entenderlo. Este vínculo ya no se sentía como el de ellos, a pesar de que Snoke estaba muerto. Simplemente se sentía como si pudieran descubrirse después de todo, como si de alguna manera pudiera usarse contra él de nuevo. Y no pudo soportar eso. Fue lo único bueno que tuvo.

—¿Por qué?

Se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío y miró a su alrededor. —Yo solo... La gente sigue mirándome como si fuera... como si fuera Luke. Pero no lo soy. No puedo ser lo que necesitan, Ben. —Miró hacia abajo y juntó las manos—. No es que te importe. Eso es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿no es cierto? que no puedo ser una Jedi o incluso una heroína. Felicitaciones, tenías razón.

Kylo no estaba preparado para eso, y estaba un poco sorprendido de lo amargada que sonaba. Se movió en su asiento y la miró a los ojos, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos. Extrañamente, aunque debería haber estado contento de escuchar que se estaba desilusionando, simplemente se sentía incómodo. No estaba del todo seguro de cómo responder, por lo que optó por algo neutral.

—¿Por qué decidiste eso?

Ella se rio un poco. Probablemente podía sentir su confusión.

—Hubo una mujer, hace dos días, que me arrinconó en el pasillo cuando estaba pasando el rato con Poe. Tenía un bebé con ella y no dejaba de pedirme que lo bendijera. —Rey se rio, tristemente—. Como si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla diciendo algunas palabras elegantes. Entonces Leia quiso hablar conmigo sobre eso, me dijo que lo sentía, pero que tenía la responsabilidad de hacer cosas que fueran buenas para mi imagen. Confían en mí para darles esperanza, así que no puedo defraudarlos. Lo peor es que tenía razón, todos nos necesitan para algo, así que ahora no se trata de mí o de lo que quiero, solo se trata de ser así... esta heroína que puede salvarlos a todos, pero no puedo.

Se frotó la cara con una mano, y Kylo sintió lo herida y sola que se sentía.

Sabía que si él hubiera sido lo que Snoke había pretendido, si fuera como Snoke, le hubiera dicho que esa era la razón por la que debería haber ido con él. Le diría que esa era la razón por la cual un Jedi siempre estaría equivocado, o por qué a veces le molestaba su madre, o por qué creer en las personas era simplemente doloroso.

Pero no lo hizo. Todo lo que sabía o pensaba que era cierto para sí mismo, no lo era para ella y no podía obligarse a hacerle daño así. Ella había sido honesta con él, y no iba a usar eso para salirse con la suya.

Ella no se merecía eso de él.

—¿Por qué no puedes? —preguntó, en serio. Si alguien pudiera hacerlo, pensaba que podría ser ella. Lo único que sabía absolutamente de ella era que se preocupaba profundamente por la gente.

—Porque... yo... —Rey se detuvo, luego bajó la vista y dijo en voz baja—. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte. No estoy aprendiendo nada nuevo sobre la Fuerza o los Jedi; todo es demasiado confuso. Ni siquiera tengo a nadie para enséñame a usar un sable de luz.

—Yo podría. —Kylo no sabía de dónde venía esa oferta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo sería de ayuda, y de inmediato quiso haber callado.

—Tú... ¿qué? —Ella lo miró, tan sorprendida como él. Kylo se encogió de hombros tímidamente—. ¿Harías eso?

—Podría intentarlo —dijo en voz baja—. Si quieres.

Se sintió emocionada a través del vínculo, pero su expresión se mantuvo tranquila. —Tal vez. No sé cómo lo haríamos funcionar; el vínculo no es exactamente predecible.

—No. —Kylo vaciló, y luego dijo en voz más baja—. ¿Qué hay de los Jedi? ¿Por qué estás tan confundida acerca de eso?

Ella le lanzó una mirada venenosa, y sintió un breve momento de decepción. —Oh, no te gustaría saber.

Él hizo una mueca. No sabía explicar cómo se sentía. No quería dictarle a ella qué creer, todos le habían hecho eso siempre, así que ¿cómo podía justificar que se lo hiciera? Pero tampoco estaba calificado para dar un consejo imparcial.

—¿Qué pasa si prometo solo escuchar?

Rey lo miró cautelosamente por un momento, luego la sintió relajarse y suspiró.

—Yo... estoy en posesión de algunos textos sagrados Jedi de la isla de Luke; dijo que eran los originales. —Kylo parpadeó y almacenó esa información para más tarde—. Los tomé cuando me fui porque pensé que Luke podría estar lo suficientemente enojado como para hacer algo imprudente con ellos. Había hablado mucho sobre cómo los Jedi deberían terminar, y pensé que no debían, así que tomé los libros. He estado tratando de leerlos y descubrir lo que tengo que hacer, pero... —Ella lo miró de nuevo, como para tranquilizarse, y luego continuó—… no los entiendo, y lo poco que logro captar solo me confunde. Pensé que ser un Jedi me daría respuestas, pero no. Nada lo hace.

Para darse tiempo a pensar, Kylo se puso de pie y comenzó a pasearse. Recordó ese sentimiento, de frustración, soledad y confusión. Luke, con quien había amado hablar antes de comenzar su entrenamiento y que siempre había sido muy comprensivo con él, comenzó a decirle que la emoción fuerte era mala y que no debería enojarse con Han por no haber vuelto nunca a casa. Le dolió, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tampoco era algo que debería expresar. ¿Se suponía que debía decirle a Rey que pensaba que todo estaría bien? ¿Que si solo se veía un poco más difícil, encontraría que todo tenía sentido y que los Jedi tenían razón?

Y en verdad, él apenas estaba calificado para ayudarla, no tenía idea de cuál era su lugar en el mundo. Entonces suspiró y la miró a los ojos. —Lo siento.

Parecía esperar que dijera algo más, pero cuando no lo hizo, ella se movió hacia adelante, mirándolo, y asintió. —Gracias.

Dejó de caminar y dijo, con cuidado: —Tal vez... Tal vez no deberías buscar respuestas en relación con los Jedi

—Ben.

—No, espera, escucha. —Se sentó en el piso frente a ella y metió los pies debajo de él—. Trata de entenderlos, si quieres. Sé uno, si es necesario. Pero... tal vez si sigues esperando que eso sea lo que te haga sentir... te haga saber quién eres, entonces, si no encuentras respuestas sentirás que no sabes quién eres, nunca.

Rey frunció el ceño, pero no como si ella pensara que estaba equivocado. Él sintió que estaba razonando. —¿Pero dónde más puedo buscar? —Le preguntó suavemente—. Dijiste que pensabas que no era nada debido a mis padres, entonces, ¿qué más hay?

Kylo miró hacia abajo. No estaba seguro. Solo había tenido a sus padres, su abuelo y su poder, así que ahora... ahora era solo él.

—Quise decir... no quise decir que lo fueras. Quise decir... quise decir tu posición. —Se detuvo y se frotó la cara con aire culpable. No era que ella no fuera nada. Ella era la mejor persona que había conocido en toda su vida de mierda, así que trató de decir lo que sabía que debería estar bien, lo que sabía que la ayudaría—. Tus padres no importan. Para mí o para nadie. —Hizo una mueca por cómo sonaba eso—. Quiero decir, ellos no determinan quién eres. Eso fue... um, no debería haber dicho que lo hicieron. Quiero decir, mírame —dijo con ironía—. No soy exactamente lo que mis padres esperaban que fuera.

—No —dijo Rey, sonriendo solo un poco.

—No sé qué decirte, Rey —dijo en voz baja. Deseó haberlo hecho, pero nada de lo que dijera sonaría bien. No para ella y no para lo que él pensaba que era verdad.

—Está bien. Solo necesitaba que escucharas, y lo hiciste —sonrió de verdad esta vez, y él sintió algo cálido por ella. Algo gentil que lo asustaba.

Pero él no la había defraudado, y eso... eso era algo. Ya parecía muy poco, pero esto, hablarle, siempre lo hizo. Decidió no pensar demasiado en eso. Ahora estaba solo, por lo que no había nadie para saber o preocuparse si era débil. Nadie excepto él mismo, y le resultaba cada vez más difícil aferrarse al entrenamiento de Snoke.

Ella le tendió una mano, pero él no la tomó. Ella sonrió, como si eso no la sorprendiera, y la retiró. —Solo quiero decir: gracias, Ben. No sabía con quién más hablar sobre esto, y temía que intentaras decirme que debería volverme al Lado Oscuro. Solo... Me alegra que no lo hicieras.

Kylo se permitió sonreír, aunque no demasiado. Había tomado la decisión correcta. —Me alegro también.

—Además, definitivamente voy a necesitar esas lecciones de duelo —dijo con ardor—. Una vez que arregle el sable de Luke.

—Es mío, en realidad —dijo Kylo, impulsivamente—. Pero está bien.

Rey enarcó las cejas en su cabeza. —Oh. Lamento haberlo roto.

Kylo se rio. —Está bien. Casi no lo necesito.

—Cierto.

Se quedaron en silencio, y eso dejó a Kylo demasiado libre para pensar, así que se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto para que se levantara también. —Comencemos ahora. ¿Puedes?

—¿Ahora? —Rey lo miró, pero lentamente se puso de pie—. Estoy en el Halcón, así que si tengo cuidado, claro. ¿Pero cómo?

Kylo vaciló, luego sacó su sable y se lo dio. —Usa el mío. Sin embargo, no lo enciendas.

Parecía sorprendida de que él estuviera ofreciendo su sable, pero cuidadosamente envolvió su mano alrededor de él y se acomodó en su postura. No era malo, al menos. Trató de pensar en las formas que había aprendido de Luke que le vendrían bien, pero realmente solo podía recordar las suyas, que eran una combinación de las dos, ninguna de las cuales pensó que serían del todo correctas. —Está bien, realmente no recuerdo los protocolos, así que voy a enseñarte lo que uso hasta que recuerde algo de...

—¡Tengo un libro para eso! —Rey sonrió alegremente y se escabulló, regresando después de un momento de hurgar con un pequeño libro cubierto de verde.

Kylo se quedó sin aliento. Habían pasado años, pero reconocería ese libro en cualquier lugar. Después de todo, había pasado horas detallando pequeñas impresiones en la encuadernación de cuero.

Rey, inconscientemente, la abrió para mostrarlo. Sus bocetos de aficionado al lado de columnas y columnas de explicación detallada de formas que había copiado cuidadosamente de las conferencias de Luke y otros libros que leyó. Él aclaró su garganta y extendió la mano para quitárselo, y por un momento se sorprendió cuando ella lo apartó. Pero, por supuesto, Luke le había dicho que era sagrado, como los otros libros.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Yo solo... este es el único de su tipo.

Kylo se rio de eso, y ella lo miró, confundida, hasta que suavemente tomó el libro y pasó las páginas a la portada. Su firma se destacaba negra y cruda contra el papel, demasiado extravagantemente escrita, realmente, pero una creación de la que se había sentido orgulloso.

Rey se tomó un momento de entrecerrar los ojos para descifrar el guion de escritura, y la resultante sensación de incredulidad a través del vínculo fue tan poderosa que Kylo tuvo que reír de nuevo.

—¿Tuya?

—Supongo —dijo, no queriendo estar demasiado eufórico, pero realmente incapaz de ocultar su emoción—. Puedo encontrar la forma correcta para ti ahora, armar algo. ¿Puedo... puedo quedármelo?

Rey le sonrió y soltó el libro. —¡Por supuesto! Es tuyo, después de todo, tú… ¡Oh! —Se alejó de nuevo, de vuelta a donde presumiblemente había obtenido el primer libro, y regresó apresuradamente con otro libro en la mano, éste atado en cuero liso marrón, la tapa y las páginas un poco chamuscadas—. Esto es… creo que la escritura es la misma. ¿Este también es tuyo?

Dejó el primer libro en su cama y agarró el segundo de ella, sin apenas atreverse a esperar, pero lo abrió y aparecieron sus esquemáticos dibujos de flores de pajarita y vides de kshyy y ewoks. —Vaya —dijo en voz baja, hojeando las páginas—. ¿Salvó estos?

Rey se sintió tan feliz. —Supongo. Me pregunto si... ¿podría conservarlo? ¿O al menos usarlo algunas veces? —dijo, señalando el libro que ahora sostenía—. Me ayuda a meditar más que los demás.

Kylo se encogió de hombros, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonreír. —Supongo que deberías... Rey... gracias.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el vínculo se les escapó antes de que pudiera oírla, dejándolo a él con sus amados libros, y a ella, se dio cuenta con una sacudida repentina, con su sable.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja. ¿A qué estaba volviendo? Aun así, no pudo sentir pena cuando se sentó en su cama otra vez y comenzó a hojear las páginas que creía perdidas para siempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me esforcé para tener este capítulo esta noche y por Dios, ¡lo hice! Estaba realmente preocupada porque Kylo es tan... ¿agradable? en eso. Pero con lo cerca que estaban de conseguir en TLJ (lo volví a ver hace unos días) y cuán estrechamente conectados están y todo, estoy bastante segura de haber tomado buenas decisiones sobre el personaje. Se preocupan el uno por el otro, eso no es ningún secreto, es solo que ambos estuvieron realmente decepcionados por un tiempo.

Creo que Ben va a ser muy bueno. Está alejado de su amo abusivo, Hux, y su familia, por lo que lo único que tiene que hacer es pensar y hablar con Rey. Ha sufrido demasiado y ha sido manipulado o simplemente decepcionado por demasiadas personas; en este punto estar solo consigo mismo será realmente bueno para él.

 **N/T:** Esta chica siempre me deja sin palabras por lo que lo único que haré será saludar a **Mildrett** del grupo **Fans** **«Kylo Ren & Rey» - STAR WARS** de Facebook. Aquí va la dosis casi diaria de Reylo.

¿Reviews?


	13. Prueba

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Prueba**

Rey le dio la vuelta al sable de luz de Kylo en sus manos, como si pudiera romperse. Sintió que algo en él ya estaba roto, pero no estaba segura de qué, porque no sabía exactamente mucho sobre los sables. Le preocupaba que Kylo estuviera sin él, pero pensó que podría estar bien por un tiempo. Echando un vistazo alrededor (como si alguien la estuviera mirando), se levantó y lo encendió.

El zumbido que esperaba era más un sonido de desgarro, y el sable se sintió extrañamente pesado, más que el que ella había estado usando. Cortó el aire con él varias veces y notó que se resistía más que el anterior.

¿Por qué?

Cerró los ojos y sintió el arma, sintió la mecánica de la misma, y luego el extraño cristal que entendía era la fuente de energía. Este cristal tenía una grieta en el centro, y pudo percibir que no era exactamente como debería ser; abrió los ojos otra vez y apagó el sable justo a tiempo porque la cabeza de Finn apareció en la esquina de la entrada de la nave, y ella solo tuvo tiempo de poner el sable detrás de su espalda antes de que el resto de él lo siguiera.

Parecía divertidamente tímido.

—Oye, Rey —dijo, sonriendo y caminando. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estaba tratando de descubrir cómo deshacerse del sable de Kylo, y Finn lo notó.

—Hola, ¿necesitas algo?

—Bueno, en realidad no. —Parecía un poco inquieto, pero la abrazó rápidamente y se sentó como si no pasara nada. Ella no podía abrazarlo exactamente con el sable detrás de su espalda, y él le lanzó una mirada sospechosa antes de inclinarse para mirar detrás de ella.

Rey se dio vuelta rápidamente para que él no pudiera ver y se aclaró la garganta, sentándose también.

»Amiga, eso fue... no fue muy sutil que digamos —dijo riendo—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Suspiró y se rindió, sosteniendo el arma con un tímido encogimiento de hombros. —Mira lo que he encontrado.

Finn se alejó, frunciendo el ceño. —Uhm, ¿cómo? ¿Está aquí? No me digas que trajiste a Kylo Ren aquí.

—¿Disculpa? —se quejó Rey—. No lo haría. Acabamos de tener una charla, es todo, y accidentalmente tomé esto.

—«Accidentalmente» —dijo Finn, haciendo citas en el aire—. ¡Buen movimiento!

—Realmente fue un accidente —se rio.

Era cada vez más incómodo para ella hablar de sus conversaciones con Kylo a sus amigos, porque todos ellos todavía lo odiaban (con razón) y ella no tenía exactamente una buena defensa para él más allá de «a veces es amable conmigo».

—Bueno, como sea. —Finn se encogió de hombros—. Solo quería ver cómo te está yendo, porque trabajas mucho por tu cuenta y no pareces feliz. Estoy preocupado.

—¿Cuándo no estás preocupado? —bromeó Rey.

No estaba segura de qué decirle. ¿Cómo podría explicarle el problema con los Jedi? No estaba exactamente en un lugar en el que pudiera entender, aunque pensaba que tal vez podía sentir un poco la Fuerza, no tenía que preocuparse por tratar de revivir un sistema completo que no entendía.

—¡Oye! —protestó, sin reír.

—Yo solo... Es mucho. Toda esta responsabilidad —dijo, suspirando. Demasiado de todo, realmente—. Tengo que hacer muchas cosas bien y Leia siempre está hablando de mi imagen, y quiero decir que estoy agradecida, pero…

—Oye, lo creas o no, lo entiendo —dijo Finn tranquilizador. Debió parecer tan incrédulo como ella, porque se rio y se inclinó hacia adelante—. No, en serio. ¿Crees que sé lo que se supone que debo hacer estando aquí? Rose y otras personas siguen llamándome _héroe_ y actuando como si fuera realmente importante, pero no estoy a cargo de nadie, soy nuevo en todo esto. No sé lo que soy. ¿Un simple soldado? ¿Un oficial de algún tipo? Estoy un poco preocupado de que no soy más que una mascota glorificada —dijo sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El soldado de asalto que desertó porque la Primera Orden se descuidó.

—¿No es eso lo que eres? —preguntó Rey, sonriendo un poco.

Finn resopló.

—¿No eres una Jedi y una heroína? Odio a la Primera Orden, claro. Eso no quiere decir que quiero hablar de ello a toda la galaxia. Siempre que Leia no piense que tu historia influenciará a la gente, ella me entiende. —suspiró—. Quiero decir, quiero ayudar, pero no creo que la política sea exactamente lo mío, y no tengo rango o posición, así que estoy dando vueltas. A veces ayudo a Rose, pero creo solo me meto en su camino.

Rey asintió, indeciblemente aliviada al descubrir que parecía saber cómo se sentía. Apenas había considerado cómo debía sentirse, sin rango oficial y sin trabajo que hacer. Al menos ella no era un soldado y nunca había tenido problemas para mantenerse ocupada.

—¿No podrías pedirle a Leia que te asigne a algún lado?

—¿Has intentado preguntarle algo a Leia? —preguntó Finn, riéndose entre dientes—. No es que ella no quiera escuchar, es solo que siempre tiene algo que hacer, algo que decir, y nunca siento que deba molestarla con mis problemas.

Rey sonrió un poco, sabía a qué se refería. —Sí, supongo. Podrías hacer que Poe se lo diga.

—¿Poe?

—Sí, por si no te habías dado cuenta, pasan mucho tiempo juntos ahora. No sé por qué, pero Leia confía en él mucho.

Finn se veía orgulloso de eso.

—Creo que he estado un poco preocupado, está ocupado, y estoy tratando de resolver las cosas. Ha sido una locura. —La miró, sonriendo, luego se puso más serio y se movió hacia ella.

»Mira, Rey. Realmente no sé cómo funciona todo esto. Estoy confundido acerca de lo que estoy haciendo aquí, todavía me pierdo a veces cuando trato de encontrar el lugar más fresco, pero creo... pienso que puedes hacer esto. Eres valiente y fuerte y nunca defraudas a la gente, incluso si no los salvas de la manera en que crees que deberías hacerlo, o de la manera en que Leia espera. Siempre has hecho lo correcto y cuando no lo hagas, lo resolverás. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tienes el mejor corazón de todos los que conozco —no le digas a Poe que dije eso—, y no creo hagas las cosas mal.

—¿Qué pasa si ya lo hice? —preguntó en voz baja—. Ya he estropeado algunas cosas, Finn, y me temo que voy a elegir mal de nuevo.

—Entonces te gustan los demás. Recoges e intentas de nuevo. ¿Crees que nunca elegí mal cuando era un soldado de asalto? —preguntó Finn, y ella lo vio temblar visiblemente—. Casi muero tratando de salvar la base, y esa también fue la elección equivocada. Pero estoy aquí, y lo estoy intentando.

Rey se inclinó hacia adelante y lo agarró en un fuerte abrazo para ocultar cómo de repente se sintió un poco llorosa. Finn siempre parecía saber exactamente qué decir, a pesar de que a veces era inconsciente.

—¿Cómo es que eres tan inteligente?

—Estoy bien así —murmuró, abrazándola con la misma fuerza—. Soy un héroe por una razón.

—Cállate, estúpido. Estás tan lleno de ti mismo —dijo felizmente, alejándose.

Él alzó las cejas hacia ella y se encogió de hombros otra vez. —Tal vez un poco. No puedes negar que soy genial.

—Podría, pero eso sería una mentira, así que…

—Qué, si tú nunca mientes.

Rey levantó el sable y lo sacudió un poco, tímidamente. —lo hago más de lo que desearía.

Finn la señaló. —Muy bien, muy bien. Sin embargo, dime la verdad, ¿cómo conseguiste eso?

Ella suspiró.

Se sentía demasiado atemorizante decirle la verdad: que Ben quería entrenarla para que lo usara, que se lo había dado libremente, que solo se lo había dejado porque estaba tan emocionado cuando vio el montón de libros que había escrito. Admitir tanto sobre Ben a alguien, y mucho más a alguien que lo odiaba, era arriesgado.

¿Qué pasaría si le dijera que todo era un truco, o no le importara, o no lo entendiera? Fue entonces cuando Rey intentó darle una breve explicación.

—Me lo dio. Dijo que podía enseñarme a usar un sable de luz y me lo entregó para practicar, pero luego se cerró la conexión y me quedé con él.

—Él... te dio su sable de luz —dijo Finn lentamente, sonando escéptico—. ¿Simplemente te entregó a ti, su mayor enemigo, su propio sable de luz, para enseñarte cómo usarlo?

Rey hizo una mueca. —Sí.

—No hay motivo para pensar que lo estás inventando, o de lo contrario lo haría. —Finn juntó sus manos frente a él y las apretó contra su barbilla—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo... yo creo que... —Rey no quería hablar de esto con él, y sin embargo lo hizo. Finn era su mejor amigo (y realmente, su primer amigo), pero también odiaba a Kylo Ren, porque en su caso era completamente justificable hacerlo—. Él confía en mí —dijo, muy suavemente. Se sintió bien decirlo, aunque asustara.

—Él confía en ti. Rey, no estoy diciendo que no seas leal ni nada por el estilo, pero, ¿Por qué confía en ti? ¿Por qué quieres eso?

—Yo solo... Finn, lo siento. Sé que lo odias. Sé que todos lo hacen, y entiendo, yo solo... está solo, y está perdido, y no siempre fue así.

—Él casi me paraliza. —Rey sabía que Finn no lo decía como una acusación, pero aún se sentía como tal.

—Lo sé —dijo, incluso más suave—. Pero creo que era como tú. No quería ser adoctrinado o controlado, pero lo era. Simplemente no era tan fuerte, pero creo que podría serlo, creo que podría irse. Un defecto, supongo, como tú.

Finn asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que veo lo que quieres decir, Rey, pero... —Hizo una mueca—. Ha lastimado a millones de personas. La Primera Orden lo ha hecho, y él estuvo cerca de la cima. No solo te equivocas cuando estás en lo alto.

—Tú lo hiciste —dijo sin rodeos—. ¿Por qué otros no podrían hacerlo? ¿Qué pasaría si él lo lamentara, lo lamentara realmente, como tú? ¿Y si se uniera a nosotros y nos ayudara a derribarlos, como lo está haciendo?

—Entonces eso sería genial —dijo Finn enseguida—. Realmente, realmente genial. Pero él no lo hará. No matas a tu propio padre y luego decides que lo sientes y vuelves a bailar para unirte a los chicos buenos como si todo estuviera bien. Él no vino contigo la última vez y no creo que lo haga de nuevo, a menos que intente convencernos antes de matarnos.

De nuevo, Finn no sonaba acusatorio o incluso muy enojado, simplemente brutalmente honesto.

»No tienes que ser el líder de la Primera Orden a menos que realmente te hayas comprometido con ese tipo de crueldad.

Rey miró hacia abajo. Mientras ella realmente no creía que él tuviera razón, mientras había sentido genuino cuidado y dolor por parte de Kylo, las palabras de Finn tenían una cantidad devastadora de sentido; esperar que Ben viera el error en su manera de actuar y volviera a ellos, ligero y gentil, era ser audaz en el mejor de los casos y terriblemente ingenua en el peor de ellos.

»Lo siento —dijo Finn—. Por alguna razón extraña, parece que realmente esperas que se una a nosotros, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rey, y nos ha lastimado a todos. Si él se arrepintiera de algo, creo que ya lo habría hecho.

—Lo sé —susurró. No estaba segura de que eso fuera cierto, pero era verdad que había rechazado la Luz una y otra vez, incluso cuando lo llamaban las personas a las que les importaba hacer lo contrario, y por mucho que ella pudiera pensar que podía ser una heroína y salvarlo (junto con todos los demás), tal vez no podría. Y sin embargo, se le ocurrió algo con repentina certeza.

»Pero, tengo que intentarlo. Dijiste que me importa la gente y que no los decepciono. Bueno, voy a intentarlo. Y si me equivoco, lo haré, lo arreglaré y haré lo que sea necesario.

Finn, para su sorpresa, le sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron oscuros. —No esperaría que hicieras menos. Solo creo que debes tener cuidado con lo que esperas.

Rey sonrió. —¿Cuándo ha hecho eso alguien bueno?

Ambos se rieron y Finn la abrazó de nuevo. Era bueno para los abrazos, esa era una de las cosas favoritas de Rey sobre él. —También eres una tonta, ¿sabes? —dijo amablemente—. Pero me agradas.

—Tú también me agradas —dijo Rey—. ¿Y Finn?

—¿Sí?

—Prometo tener cuidado.

—Como si alguna vez lo tuvieras —dijo Finn, cansinamente. Se levantó, enderezando su chaqueta—. Cada vez que doy la vuelta, una de ustedes, de manera estúpida, está a punto de morir o hacer algo imprudente.

—Y lo dice el tipo que intentó arrojarse a un ariete —dijo Rey, levantándose también y guardando el sable de luz de Kylo en el cajón donde estaban los libros Jedi. De repente, tenía hambre.

—Cállate.

—Mmm... No.

Salieron juntos del Halcón, y Rey se sintió de cierta manera feliz. No solitaria. Y tal vez, solo un poco, como si supiera lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Han entendido mi referencia a _Matt, the Radar Technician_? Fue realmente astuto, así que probablemente no ;). También esa última línea era un paralelo con la línea repetida de Kylo completamente por accidente, lo crean o no. Hice muchas referencias accidentales honestamente, soy una nerd.

Probablemente podría haber esperado más tiempo para publicar esto y haber hecho una mejor edición del trabajo, pero solo quería sacarlo a la luz. :) Vi _The Greatest Showman_ y ¡ME ENCANTÓ! Tal vez mi película favorita de 2017, aunque está unida a TLJ para mí. Ustedes tienen que verlo. Lloré y quería bailar y sola. Los sentimientos. De todas formas.

Poco a poco voy resolviendo lo que quiero que sea la trama de este fic. En este momento, solo se trata de capítulos de construcción de personajes con muchos diálogos en los que intento descubrir a dónde va todo, pero espero poder hacerlo funcionar. :)

¡Gracias de nuevo a todos ustedes por sus amables comentarios y aprecio! Algunos de ustedes me dijeron que el último capítulo les hizo un día más difícil y que no tienen idea de cuánto significó eso para mí. Así que solo wow, ¿Gracias?

 **N/T:** Este capítulo en particular me fascinó, ¿notaron las referencias de las que habla la autora? (¡Yo sí!, ha dicho Steve Rogers) No sé ustedes, pero yo amo a Matt, el soso técnico de radares (por eso sigo buscando historias Reydar, recomendaciones vengan a mi) y me divertí cuando pude leerlo (también la historia «amor entre radares» está llena de esas referencias que disfruto y me hacen reír. Cof cof Isavella te estoy haciendo promoción cof cof)

Muchas gracias por los nuevos comentarios (favoritos Y follows también), no saben lo felices que me hacen, me motivan a seguir traduciendo, porque no lo olviden, yo solo traduzco, la genio es ella: **Collegefangirl3791** y su historia aparece entre las favoritas de mi perfil (porque no puedo colgar el link aquí).


	14. Asesino

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Asesino**

—Tengo algunos —dijo el comerciante cómodamente, tirando de una caja llena de desintegradores en el mostrador—. ¿Qué estás buscando?

Kylo no había usado un bláster en años, no desde que era un niño y Han lo había llevado a un campo y le había enseñado a disparar directamente. No sabía qué tipo de desintegrador había tenido Han, así que solo buscó algo familiar entre lo que tenía en frente, tratando de parecer conocedor.

Odiaba este tipo de cosas. Se veía obligado a confiar cada vez más en cosas que había aprendido de Han y Luke, cosas que se había convencido de que no eran importantes. Era difícil, porque significaba recordar los raros días pasados con Han aprendiendo a identificar si alguien estaba guardando un arma oculta, aprendiendo cómo disparar, cómo pilotear una nave, cómo peinarse y hasta cómo negociar con un comerciante lleno de mierda. Le había dicho a Rey que no odiaba a su padre, y eso era cierto; pero recuerdos peligrosos llegaban a su memoria.

—Este —dijo finalmente, colocando una pesada pistola bláster negra sobre el mostrador. Se parecía a la de Han, pero era menos liviana.

—Bien. —El hombre, como todos los demás en este planeta, no dio ninguna indicación de lo que pensaba de la decisión. Kylo no había logrado aprender eso aún: cómo mantener su cara cerrada y vacía.

Le entregó los créditos que se esperaban de él y se volvió con el bláster en mano. Se sentía extraño. Quería su sable, pero sabía que ya era tiempo de que tuviera un arma que pudiera usar sin llamar la atención.

—¿Quieres una funda para eso? —dijo el hombre, de repente.

Kylo se detuvo, y una imagen surgió en su mente, espontáneamente, de Han con su sonrisa engreída y su pistolera baja. —Tengo una —dijo en breve, y siguió.

La ruta de regreso a su casa fue sinuosa a través de una aldea de tiendas destartaladas, bares y puestos. Había aprendido rápidamente que aquí, como en tantos otros lugares, acechaban ladrones en cada esquina. Eran simplemente más sutiles, y la mayoría de ellos eran niños.

Pasó por la entrada de un bar, donde un viejo pájaro gris con tres ojos rojos estaba graznando suavemente. Siempre estaba allí, pensaba que se suponía que era una especie de protección contra la mala suerte. Algunos de los lugareños eran muy supersticiosos.

Justo cuando pasó junto al pájaro, la Fuerza zumbó una suave advertencia, y Kylo sacó su mano y atrapó una muñeca delgada deslizándose en su bolsillo. Se volvió, con los labios curvándose en un peligroso ceño fruncido.

—Manos fuera —siseó.

La carterista, una niña twi'lek con la piel gris pálida, tiró con fuerza de su brazo, mirándolo en una mezcla de alarma y desafío. Él giró su muñeca y la apartó un poco. La Fuerza se retorció en sus entrañas y supo que debía darle una lección que no olvidaría.

Vio que ella sabía lo que él estaba pensando, porque se quedó quieta y lo miró a los ojos, su mirada azul plateada y resignada. Estuvieron de pie así por un momento, la Fuerza crujiendo como la bestia salvaje que era, antes de que Kylo se sacudiera y se fuera.

La niña salió corriendo, y él levantó y bajó los hombros, inquieto. Detrás de él, el pájaro guardián del bar dejó escapar un grito chillón como el de una mujer enojada, y Kylo, sin siquiera pensarlo, apartó la mano a un lado y sintió que la columna vertebral del pájaro se rompía.

Nadie en el bar parecía haberse dado cuenta, pero Kylo se apresuró el resto del camino a casa, sintiéndose inquieto, no por el pájaro, sino por la niña. Dejó su bláster al lado de sus otras cosas, sus libros, ropa y vendajes, y luego se sentó en la cama con su libro de formas, ojeándolo para tratar de encontrar lo que podría usar para enseñarle a Rey.

En cambio, se encontró fijándose en el recuerdo de la mirada de la niña, tan resignada a la idea del dolor; como Han, como tantos otros. Cerró los ojos y extendió la mano en busca de una sensación familiar, tratando de encontrar a Rey, buscando su conexión. Pero estaba fuera de su alcance, como una habitación en el fondo de su mente a la que no podía acceder.

Por qué la añoraba, no estaba seguro. Tal vez porque actuaba como si valiera algo. ¿Por qué era una persona a la que no quería lastimar? ¿Por qué lo miraba con esperanza en lugar de esa terrible, terrible resignación?

Aquí, solo, no había nadie a quien culpar sino a sí mismo por la forma en que esa chica lo miraba. Nadie torció su brazo, nadie lo presionó para que doliera, y lo hizo de todos modos. Rompió cosas, amenazó a la gente y mató a algunos otros, y ahora solo estaba él con sus actos. Y fingir lo contrario era infantil.

Había matado a Han porque lo necesitaba, porque la profundidad de la Fuerza era embriagadora y él quería más. Hirió a FN-2187 porque pudo, porque se había entrometido en su camino. Había querido matar a Luke, y había matado a sus compañeros aprendices solo por el hecho de que sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Eran niños, varios mucho más jóvenes que él.

Este era quien era. Había salvado a Rey, y ella pensó que valía algo, pero eso no lo convertía en algo más que un asesino. Pretender lo contrario era un engaño.

No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Simplemente lo era, y no entendía cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta. Esto era lo que sucedía cuando las personas profundizaban demasiado en la Fuerza. Se convertían en cosas como Snoke, como él. Rey le diría que era algo que podría cambiar, pero ella no entendería por qué él no sabía si quería cambiar.

Suspiró y cerró su libro con cuidado, colocándolo en el piso. Estaba planeando tomar su bláster y practicar con él (algo para dejar que la ira se fuera), pero justo cuando se levantó con el arma en la mano, uno de sus vecinos, Rehc, entró en su casa. «Incursión», dijo bruscamente. Kylo asintió y agarró sus cosas, corriendo afuera tras él. Cerró la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudirla de sus goznes mientras avanzaba.

«Incursión» significaba que la Primera Orden o algún otro grupo hostil estaba llegando. Todo el pueblo haría que sus hogares y lugares de negocios parecieran lo más abandonados posible, luego iría al refugio de su aldea. Nadie parecía poder decirle a Kylo quién construyó los refugios, pero estaban bajo tierra y, debido a sus paredes revestidas de metal, ocultaban los signos de vida de las personas que había en ellos. Había una regla en los refugios en la que no se causaban problemas, porque la seguridad de todos dependía del secreto.

Él y Rehc pasaron por dos casas más en el camino, entrando y saliendo del fuego, empujando las pertenencias hacia sus dueños y avanzando. Llegaron al refugio justo cuando Kylo divisó la primera nave en el horizonte. Era la Primera Orden otra vez, estaba casi seguro. Lo estaban buscando, pero a diferencia de él, la mayor parte de la Primera Orden desconocía que Batuu estaba ahora poblado, y todo el planeta necesitaba mantenerlo así.

La entrada del refugio era un pequeño agujero en la piedra, que Kylo saltó después de Rehc. El refugio ya estaba lleno, así que se acercó a la pared más cercana, dejó caer su mochila y se sentó junto a ella. Al igual que la mayoría de los demás aldeanos, tenía su desintegrador listo contra su rodilla. Había pocas posibilidades de que alguien los encontrara, pero era mejor estar preparado. Las tres últimas personas se deslizaron dentro, columpiando la puerta de entrada sobre sus cabezas con un ruido sordo.

Entonces era el momento de estar en silencio e inmóvil y esperar. Unos cuantos animales callejeros se arremolinaban en su interior: varios perros azules de tres colas, uno de los pájaros guardianes del exterior del bar, y algunas criaturas de patas ligeras y sedosas, y grandes ojos rojos y bulbosos. Kylo había notado que todos los animales nativos de Batuu tenían ojos rojos, aunque no estaba seguro de por qué.

Sin siquiera pensar mucho en ello, sacó su libro, cuidadoso con el papel quemado y el cuero, y lo abrió a una página nueva antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía plumas ni tinta. No tenía sentido querer escribir algo si no tenía plumas.

Podía oír naves vagamente sobre sus cabezas, pasando sobre ellos, buscando signos de vida. Si habían hecho bien su trabajo, no habría nada que encontrar.

Kylo sabía que la Primera Orden lo estaba buscando. No lo sorprendió. Era peligroso para ellos si no podían controlarlo, por lo que dudaba de que Hux dejara de buscarlo durante mucho tiempo. Batuu sería solo una parada en docenas de planetas del Borde Exterior.

Vio a la niña de antes sentada entre un grupo de amigos, todos los cuales probablemente también eran ladrones. Eran un grupo desaliñado, escuálido e inquieto, descansando el uno contra el otro o pateándose en las espinillas. Sin nada más que hacer, se dedicó a verlos practicar algunos juegos que implicaban movimiento de manos. Después de algún tiempo de esto, la chica twi'lek levantó la mirada, como si sintiera que él los estaba mirando, y sus ojos se encontraron. Kylo esperó por el destello de miedo, por mirar hacia otro lado y advertir a sus amigos. En cambio, ella levantó la barbilla y lo miró. De alguna manera, eso lo alivió, no tener que ver miedo en su pequeño rostro.

Él sonrió, solo un poco, y eso pareció sorprenderla. Primero rompió el contacto visual, buscando en su bolsa su libro de formas para intentar de nuevo hacer un plan sobre qué enseñar a Rey. Esta vez fue un poco más capaz de concentrarse, y leyó tres páginas de información antes de que una perturbación lo interrumpiera, una onda en la Fuerza y un grito repentino.

—¡Devuélveme eso, perra! —Un musculoso lorrdiano se puso en pie de un salto cuando uno de los niños se escapó de él y regresó con su grupo de amigos, agarrando algo con su pequeño puño.

Por lo general, si sucedía algo como esto, todos esperarían hasta que finalizara la redada para resolver el problema, pero la víctima del robo aparentemente deseaba cobrar sus deudas ahora, lo suficiente como para romper las reglas implícitas del refugio.

Y la Fuerza, moviéndose oscura y cercana a su alrededor, le dijo a Kylo que no sería razonable ni misericordioso. El lorrdian se dirigió hacia los niños, y Kylo, volviendo a mirar a la niña twi'lek, se puso de pie y corrió por el refugio.

Sintió el momento tardío cuando las otras personas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y tuvieron la intención de ayudarlo, pero se concentró en el hombre porque era el único que llegaría lo suficientemente rápido.

Incluso cuando los niños comenzaron a dispersarse, Kylo cortó frente al atacante que se aproximaba y, sin pausa, apretó su pistola bláster contra la cabeza del hombre. El lorrdian se detuvo bruscamente, sus ojos castaños oscuros y llenos de conmoción. Por solo una fracción de segundo, se miraron el uno al otro, luego Kylo disparó su bláster dos veces. Los rayos bláster quemaron la pared en el lado opuesto del refugio.

El lorrdian cayó al suelo y el enfoque de Kylo se expandió para incluir al resto de las personas a su alrededor. Todos parecían sorprendidos, probablemente porque este nivel de violencia no ocurría en los refugios.

Kylo miró a los niños, que lo miraban a él y a su aspirante a atacante como si no estuvieran seguros de qué pensar. De pronto cohibido, Kylo regresó a sus cosas y se sentó, evitando los ojos de todos.

No miró al hombre muerto. No estaba seguro de si esto sucedía alguna vez: la cultura de Batuu dependía de una especie de confianza entre su gente. Nadie _realmente_ sabía nada de nadie más, y algunos podían robar a otros o engañarlos, pero sobre todo, en los refugios había un acuerdo implícito: todos ellos se ayudaban mutuamente a mantenerse vivos y ocultos.

—Tienes un fusible corto, Ben.

Kylo miró hacia los ojos del Ho'Din que había estado atendiendo sus heridas. Oolism tenía una figura de rana y pelo rojo tubular. En verdad, Oolism era un poco grotesco, pero sabía sobre curación, lo cual era bueno porque una de las heridas de Kylo estaba infectada. No había hecho bien en mantenerlas limpias.

—Eso no debería ser una novedad para ti —dijo con ironía.

—A la gente no le gustará esto. No es la primera vez que esto sucede, pero no en el refugio. No cuando se supone que debemos estar unidos. —Oolism emitió un extraño chasquido con la lengua como dos ramas que golpeaban juntas y se balanceaban sobre sus tacones escuálidos—. Pero es permisible para los niños.

—Los ladrones.

—Mmm. La mayoría de nosotros aquí somos ladrones, Ben, o algo por lo que se supone que no seamos. Llegas aquí con cinco heridas bláster de las que no puedes ocuparte y hablas de robo como si fuera un pecado tan grande. Es lo que nos mantiene a salvo.

Kylo se encogió de hombros. —Solo quiero decir... ¿Cuál es el razonamiento? ¿Por qué las personas defienden a los niños, pero les permiten seguir robando sin ayudarlos? Es un tipo de protección deficiente.

—Dinegia, Ben, eres extraño.

—¿Por preguntar?

—No exactamente. —Lo miró detenidamente, arriba y abajo. Le recordaba a una planta, no solo en apariencia, sino en la forma en que sus emociones afectaban su movimiento y la forma en que deliberaba sobre las cosas, con lentitud y cuidado—. Entraste a mi casa enojado, como una tormenta, y exigiste mi ayuda. Disparaste a ese hombre dos veces sin parpadear, pero salvaste a los niños y preguntas por qué nadie los ayuda.

—¿Y? —dijo Kylo, de alguna manera queriendo saber a qué conclusión había llegado.

—¿Sabes lo que es Dinegia? —le preguntó.

Kylo no tenía idea de qué era eso, aunque sí sabía que era una exclamación que le gustaba. —¿No?

Ella asintió. —Es... —Pareció buscar una palabra—... el mundo. La naturaleza. La fuerza que lo controla todo. A veces puedo escucharla, y es ruidosa a tu alrededor.

¿Era esta su idea de la Fuerza? ¿O algo más? Kylo decidió conformarse con eso, si tuviera que adivinar, diría que era su religión. —¿Y?

—Y me pregunto por qué —dijo simplemente—, Dinegia no suele preocuparse por las personas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Solamente lo hago.

Una respuesta útil.

Kylo suspiró.

Las personas religiosas a veces eran increíblemente exasperantes (no es que él nunca hubiera dicho nada críptico como eso), pero era interesante cómo parecía tener algún tipo de sensibilidad a la Fuerza. Sabía muy poco sobre los Ho'Din, solo que eran buenos sanadores. Nunca había sido bueno en la curación por medio de la Fuerza, así que cuando escuchó acerca de Oolism, se dirigió directamente hacia ella.

—¿La gente todavía hará negocios conmigo?

—Si no le disparas a nadie más, sí —dijo Oolism, sonriendo. Ella no tenía dientes.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Kylo.

Deseó poder hablar con Rey. Ella siempre parecía saber exactamente qué decir, incluso si su certeza provenía de una cierta cantidad de ingenuidad. En ese momento solo quería explicarle cosas. Quizás entonces tendrían sentido.

Tal vez.

* * *

 **N/A** : El objetivo de este capítulo es, si soy completamente sincera, hacerles sentir un poco incómodos. XD Kylo, por todo lo que lo amo, es... un poco no bueno. Creo que es por eso que se llama un arco de redención. ) Realmente no quiero que olvidemos que es deliberadamente elegido para ser lo que es, dejando de lado las influencias externas. Sin embargo, este pequeño capítulo es importante. Siento que con la máscara y con Snoke, Kylo puede separarse de lo que hace. Cuando se quita la máscara y es él, tiene que enfrentar las cosas y aceptarlas, por lo que antes de que pueda comenzar a sentir remordimiento, tiene que aceptar todo lo que hizo como su propia acción. A dónde va desde allí es importante.

No te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo volveremos a contar con Reylo. Probablemente va a ser bastante angustioso aunque tbh.

Escribí este capítulo mientras conducía hacia y desde Chicago para ver a Hamilton (!), Y fue un viaje algo difícil, por lo que podría ser la razón por la que el capítulo terminó un poco oscuro.

 **N/T:** Hay tanta profundidad en este capítulo que aunque Rey no apareció, me mantuve muy entretenida. Sinceramente prefiero los capítulos donde se habla de Kylo, donde se muestran sus pensamientos y cómo vive, pues es mi personaje favorito y me paso algún tiempo tratando de entenderlo y ponerme en su lugar aunque solo logro amarlo y querer ser Rey para conseguir que se redima.

¿Reviews?


	15. Verdad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Verdad**

Después del ataque, Oolism hizo que Kylo pasara por su casa, le dio un bálsamo para ponerse en la espalda y una severa advertencia de no hacer nada extenuante o se arriesgaría a abrir todas sus otras heridas. Así que, naturalmente, regresó a casa y se dispuso a arreglar su puerta. Los pasadores de la bisagra estaban doblados, así que los sacó, colocó la puerta en el suelo y enderezó los pasadores con la Fuerza, lo que requirió un tipo de concentración diferente a la que él había esperado.

Estaba en medio de este proceso tan delicado cuando, finalmente, todo se detuvo y la voz de Rey, cargada de sorpresa, dijo: —¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Uhm... —Estaba agachado con su mano extendida sobre un alfiler como si estuviera tratando de otorgar una bendición al piso—. Reparando algo.

—Eres raro.

—Sí, lo sé. —Kylo se sentó y suspiró, frustrado—. Tenía la esperanza de hablar contigo.

—Ya veo —Rey miró a su alrededor, y agregó—. Dame un minuto. —Y comenzó a caminar. Kylo se levantó y la siguió, medio consciente de que salía de su casa. Ambos se detuvieron después de una breve caminata y él se sentó en una roca. Rey se sentó frente a él—. Lo siento, no estaba realmente en un buen lugar para hablar. Entonces, pareces... diferente. —Sintió que ella estaba un poco nerviosa cuando dijo eso, y que lo miraba con cuidado, como si buscara algo diferente sobre él—. ¿Qué pasa?

Kylo volvió sus ojos hacia abajo. ¿Cómo decir algo como eso? Y de una manera que no hiciera que lo odiara, si eso fuera posible.

Era como lo miraba, decidió. No quería perder eso, pero necesitaba hablar con ella, necesitaba que lo entendiera. No estaba seguro por qué.

—Maté a alguien hoy —dijo. Esa parecía la forma más sencilla de comenzar.

Rey asintió lentamente. Sus sentimientos parecieron repentinamente vagos, como si estuviera tratando de esconderlos de él. —Está bien —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Importa? —suspiró—. Casi mutilé a una niña pequeña. Maté a un pájaro porque me molestaba. Y maté a un hombre.

—Está bien —dijo Rey de nuevo, y sus emociones se deslizaron más fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, no era buena ocultando sus expresiones, por lo que captó un parpadeo de ansiedad en sus ojos antes de mirar hacia abajo para ocultarse—. ¿Todo hoy?

—Esta mañana —respondió. Había algo en él que necesitaba sacar todas las palabras a la vez, necesitaba asustarla, necesitaba ver su rostro como era.

—¿Pero, por qué? —preguntó, y no le gustó que siempre insistiera en preguntar. No entendía cómo era que la razón realmente importaba mucho—. ¿Por qué, Ben?

Todavía no sabía cómo sentirse cuando se inclinó hacia delante y respondió: —Porque podía.

—Yo no...

—La niña estaba tratando de robarme. El hombre estaba... estaba tratando de lastimar a los niños. —Kylo sintió su alivio antes de que ella volviera a hablar y quisiera maldecir. Ella no lo entendía.

—Pero no lastimaste a la chica, ¿verdad?

—Iba a hacerlo —dijo—. Quería.

—¿Querías?

—No lo sé.

—¡Pero salvaste a los niños!

—Disparé mi amenaza en su cabeza. Dos veces. El hombre se detuvo, podría haberlo dejado ir, pero no lo hice. Lo maté.

—Pero... —Rey lo miró, con los ojos llenos de desesperación.

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Tratar de meter todo cómodamente en sus cajas morales? Esta era, tal vez, la razón por la que quería hacerle ver las cosas. Por qué ella lo había odiado tanto antes, hasta que pensó que podía «salvarlo» y luego, luego, quiso simplemente ser amable y empezar a preocuparse por él. Si ella no podía arreglarlo o hacerlo encajar en su estrecha idea de lo bueno, ¿entonces qué? Si descubría que no podía convertirlo en el campeón de _su_ Resistencia, ¿se daría por vencida con él?

Ella miró hacia abajo y calló, y él asintió. —¿Pero qué? ¿Te molesta que no sea un altruista? ¿Quieres saber por qué maté a mi padre, Rey? Me lo preguntaste, ¿todavía quieres saberlo?

Levantó la vista, rápido, y la barrera alrededor de sus emociones se deslizó; sintió miedo, dolor, ira, desilusión. Ella y su maldita desilusión. —¿Por qué? —preguntó ferozmente.

—Porque necesitaba hacerlo —gruñó—. ¿Quieres familia? Bueno, quiero poder. No quiero que nadie más me controle, ni que me mienta o me manipule, y si eso significaba matar a mi padre, a Luke Skywalker, a Snoke y a un lorrdian al azar, entonces está bien. Han fue solo una persona más que me abandonó y…

—Dijiste que no lo odiabas.

—No. Y si lo hubiera hecho, tampoco haría que las cosas fueran más fáciles para todos —siseó. Él no había odiado a Han. Había amado a su padre cuando nunca estuvo allí, cuando nunca quiso tomarse el tiempo para él; y estaba amargado, las estrellas le amargaban. Pero le dolió matarlo, y Kylo sabía que eso era lo que lo hacía más un asesino que si siempre hubiera deseado que Han muriera.

—No entiendo —dijo Rey, en voz baja, pero su voz tenía un filo de navaja—. Mataste a Snoke para salvarme.

Quería negarlo, pero no podía. Sería una mentira decir que no lo había hecho por ella. Lo había hecho por él también, pero en ese momento solo había pensado en ella. —Sí.

—¿Y qué hay de los niños?

Kylo razonó sobre eso. ¿Había estado pensando en matar o simplemente en proteger?

—Tal vez ambos —dijo—. Quería lastimar a alguien, pero tampoco quería que él los lastimara.

—Entonces... —Rey parecía estar buscando algo difícil de decir, pero él la interrumpió.

—Así que nada. ¿Quieres que yo cambie, Rey? Bueno, ¿y si no? ¿Qué pasa si esto es cómo es? Yo, matando porque puedo, porque quiero la Oscuridad.

—¿Por qué esto es tan importante para ti? —espetó Rey, finalmente mostrando un poco de ira. Se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás tratando de hacer que te odie?

—¿Lo harías? —respondió él, de pie también, apiñándose en su espacio.

—¡No sé! ¡Probablemente! —Ella lo empujó hacia atrás un poco para que la parte posterior de sus piernas se presionara contra la piedra en la que había estado sentado—. Pero no entiendo por qué estás diciendo todo esto.

—Porque es verdad.

—Pero tú... estás actuando como si no te importara. ¿Cómo no te importa?

Él no sabía cómo se sentía al respecto, pero quería saber cómo lo hacía ella. —¿Por qué debería?

—¿Por qué no? Ben, no puedes simplemente... Las personas importan. Son importantes. No puedes pararte allí y decirme que matas solo porque puedes. ¿Por qué quieres tanto poder que dejas de preocuparte? ¿Sobre la gente? ¿Sobre tu padre?

—Creo que dijiste que era porque soy un monstruo —dijo venenosamente. No sabía por qué estaba tan decidido a verla enojada, pero sí sabía que si empujaba lo suficiente, tal vez ella lo odiaría. Con toda esa cátedra sobre la esperanza, ella también se daría por vencida, porque él no podía ser lo que ella esperaba.

—No hagas eso —dijo, y ella se acercó y lo miró directamente—. No sabía nada, estaba enojada.

—Ah, ¿y qué tanto sabes ahora? ¿Que fui un adolescente solitario, débil y traicionado por su tío? ¿Cómo soy digno de ser salvado porque echo de menos a mi padre? Ahora no soy un monstruo, ahora soy tu pobre, triste e inocente proyecto. —Se inclinó hacia delante, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para seguir mirando a los ojos—. ¿Eso es lo que soy?

Ella se estremeció y retrocedió cuatro pasos, mirando hacia abajo. —No creo que eso sea justo.

—No es justo —dijo riendo.

—Yo solo... No es así —dijo en voz baja, y sonó tan avergonzada que quiso retroceder. Alcanzó sus emociones, las sintió deslizarse nerviosamente en su cabeza. Estaba asustada. Un poco enojada, pero mayormente asustada. Quizás de él.

—¿Cómo no lo es? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Porque... —Se detuvo, luego levantó la vista—. No te estoy usando.

Él cerró los ojos. —Claro que no.

—No. Y tú no eres mi proyecto. ¿Cuántas personas has conocido, Ben, que podrían mirar a alguien que lastimó a sus amigos y no llamarlo _monstruo_? Cambiar mi opinión después de obtener más información es algo perfectamente razonable de hacer.

—¿Entonces no soy un monstruo ahora? —preguntó amargamente.

—Bueno... yo no... No sé —dijo ella, más enojada—. Tal vez lo seas, pero ahora también eres más que eso; y eso no está mal, como tampoco está mal en mí querer que seas algo mejor, ¡y no estoy equivocada al estar decepcionada si esto es todo lo que vas a escoger!

—¿No es así?

—En realidad, ya sabes, o más bien, escucha. —Rey se cruzó de brazos, levantó la barbilla y Kylo captó esa mirada en sus ojos, aquella que ponía cuando iba a pelear contra alguien. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo de escuchar lo que iba a decirle—. Has matado personas. Finn tiene razón cuando dice que no has llegado a donde estás pasivamente. Tú, yo, mis amigos y también tu familia han salido heridos, además de que me estás haciendo daño en este momento. ¡Y evidentemente amenazaste a un niño! ¡A una niña, Ben! ¿Cómo es posible?

Él asintió, levantando su barbilla, aceptándolo. Realmente no podía esperar mucho más de ella.

»Pero también sé que eres capaz de otras cosas —dijo—. Me lo has demostrado. Y tal vez siempre te limites a ser esto... esto que Snoke te hizo. Y quizás realmente lo quieras, pero yo deseo algo mejor para ti.

—Sí, y luego puedo ser tu arma secreta contra la Primera Orden —dijo Kylo—. No será eso agradable. —Ella también estaba haciéndolo, sabía cómo utilizarlo, por supuesto que sí. _Ven a casa, Ben. Puedes ser lo que quiero que seas._

—¡No me importa si nunca te veo otra vez, Ben Solo! —Gritó Rey, agarrándolo de la camisa con ambas manos—. No me importa si nos dejas a mí y a la Resistencia valernos por nosotros mismos, porque créeme, podemos, ¡pero estoy harta de verte hacer esto! Mírame a los ojos y dime que esto es bueno para alguien. ¡Dime que estás feliz solo con la Oscuridad por compañía! ¡Maldición, dime que disfrutas matando, Ben, dime sinceramente que esto es lo que quieres! ¡Dilo!

Él la miró, congelado. Su honestidad y su cólera le golpearon el cráneo de una manera dolorosa que no había esperado y ahora estaba temblando.

—Yo... es... —Ella también estaba temblando—. No sé —susurró—. Estoy entumecido la mayoría de los días.

Ella aflojó su agarre. —¿Ya sabes cómo hacer? —preguntó—. ¿Para no estar solo y enojado? ¿Por lo menos sabes quién eres?

—Soy esto: un asesino sin ningún lugar a dónde ir.

—¿Y estás feliz? —preguntó ella—. Porque si puedes ser feliz como un asesino, como un monstruo, entonces... entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

Él la miró a los ojos. Quería decir que no sabía, pero eso no era del todo cierto. —No estoy feliz. Pero yo... no sé si lo siento.

Ella asintió, y él sintió que estaba cansada. —Bien, entonces. —Se sentó, soltó su camisa y metió los dedos en su cabello, apoyándose en sus manos.

Él también se sentó, sintiéndose (todavía) muy entumecido. ¿No había sido eso lo que él quería oír? Ella dijo que no lo estaba usando, y él le creyó. ¿Cómo no podría? Eso lo dejó con algo más difícil de entender.

No estaba seguro de por qué realmente quería que ella dijera que aún le importaría si no lo sentía, pero empujó el tema a un enfoque claro. De alguna manera, no había logrado arruinar las cosas con ella todavía, pero como procediera a partir de ahora, lo determinaría todo. Si él decidía que no lo sentía y que quería la Oscuridad más que a cualquier otra cosa, sería su enemigo. Peor esta vez que antes, porque ahora se entendían.

—Rey, yo... yo no... Esto es lo que soy. Y no sé lo que eso significa o cómo me siento al respecto — Ella asintió, un movimiento tan leve que casi no lo percibió—. Pero yo... tengo claro qué es lo que no quiero. —Kylo estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero se detuvo, ella no querría eso ahora mismo—. No quiero perderte —murmuró.

—No es necesario —dijo, mirándolo.

El asintió. —Lo sé, pero no puedo... no puedo simplemente elegir por ti.

—Pensaría menos en ti si pudiera —dijo con franqueza—. Ojalá pudiera. Tengo miedo, Ben.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que va a pasar.

—Lo sé.

—Tengo miedo de estar sola.

—Yo también. —Kylo cruzó las manos en su regazo para no inquietarse. Ambos se sentían pequeños, asustados y enojados.

Todo era tan incierto. No estaba seguro de que alguna vez las cosas realmente cambiaran. No para él, al menos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Dato curioso: este fic ahora tiene más seguidores y casi tantos comentarios como el fic más popular en el que he estado trabajando durante dos años, ¡más del doble de tiempo! Gosh, me encanta la fama de Reylo. XD

Debatí un tiempo sobre si tener esta conversación desde la perspectiva de Rey o la de Kylo, y decidí que en última instancia funcionaría mejor desde su perspectiva. Rey tiene el próximo capítulo, sin embargo.

Empecé las clases de nuevo hoy, por lo que mi publicación se ralentizará. De hecho, una de mis clases es la interpretación literaria, así que tengo la intención de utilizar la mitad de eso para analizar a Reylo. Déjame, soy basura para esta nave ;)

¡Por favor dejen reviews! ¡Los amo a todos!

 **N/T** : La verdad tenía muchas ganas de publicar este capítulo porque si he considerado que hay alguno que haya sido intenso (aunque casi todos lo han sido) es este. Me encantó que la autora decidiera hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Kylo porque su conflicto interno es mayor que el de Rey y amé que le demostrara que la necesita y que tiene miedo de perderla (¡Es tan romántico!). En ese momento yo estaba como: «Ahora, bésense» (inserte el meme donde alguien une sus cabezas y los obliga a juntar sus labios) XD.

¿Reviews?


	16. Cerca

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Cerca**

Rey no habló con nadie sobre lo que Kylo le había dicho. No pudo hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo, pero ¿cómo podría explicar algo de lo que había sucedido? Apenas se conocía a sí misma.

Después de su conversación, había buscado a Finn y, sin decir una palabra, lo había abrazado con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en su hombro. No le había explicado lo que sucedía, aunque él de seguro había inferido algo de eso. Finn siempre parecía saber, de alguna manera, pero afortunadamente, no le dijo nada a nadie.

Como si la Fuerza entendiera que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y calmarse, pasó otra semana antes de que se volvieran a conectar. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas en su litera, meditando, y entonces notó el momento exacto en que la Fuerza los conectó, su conciencia se expandió suavemente hasta que sintió las emociones de Kylo nuevamente.

Se sentía extrañamente calmado, y ella percibió que sus heridas se estaban curando, aunque a una en su espalda no le estaba yendo tan bien como a las demás. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía hablar con él en ese momento, por lo que mantuvo los ojos cerrados un poco más, permaneciendo en la Fuerza y entonces lo sintió arrastrando los pies un poco, sin mirarla; después de un momento más, ella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja.

—Oye. —Golpeó su dedo del pie contra el suelo como un niño tímido—. ¿Todavía estás haciendo eso?

—No sé por qué no lo haría —dijo, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Estás bien?

—Define bien —refunfuñó, caminando y deteniéndose antes de sentarse en el suelo frente a su litera—. Supongo que solo... uhm... —Lo que realmente quería saber era lo que estaba pensando acerca de todo lo que habían hablado, pero no quería preguntar.

Él levantó una mano. »Lo siento, no importa. Estoy bien —Llevaba una camisa suelta de color gris claro, pantalones y botas marrones. Y, extrañamente decepcionantes, guantes de cuero marrón—. Pensé que tal vez podría mostrarte algunas formas. Todavía tienes mi sable.

Rey se sonrojó. —Oh, mierda. Sí. Lo siento.

—No, está bien, nosotros... estuvimos algo ocupados la última vez que hablamos. De todos modos, ¿quieres hacer esto?

Era una actividad que podían hacer y en la que no tendrían que hablar mucho. Donde sus emociones podían ser un poco más privadas que si simplemente trataran de tener una conversación informal. Ella asintió ansiosamente.

—Sí, lo conseguiré. —Se inclinó y abrió el cajón en el fondo de su litera para sacar el sable. Las piezas propias seguían allí, junto a las pilas de libros. No sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de darle sentido a cómo solucionarlo.

Ella sostuvo el sable de luz con cuidado y asintió. »Está bien, entonces... ¿qué hago?

Kylo sonrió y se levantó. —Vamos. Debes usar dos manos para esto, te irá mejor. Además, pareces más acostumbrada a hacerlo.

—Bien. —Ella miró alrededor y se colocó en una postura—. Entonces, ¿que estamos haciendo?

Se acercó y puso sus manos sobre las suyas, indicando cómo sostener el sable. —No es un báculo y no puedes usarlo como tal. Las disciplinas son demasiado diferentes. Te diría que consigas un sable de doble hoja, pero a menos que puedas hacer uno, tienes que conformarte con lo que tienes. Además, es bueno saber cómo hacer esto de todos modos.

El cuero de sus guantes estaba frío y rígido contra el dorso de sus manos, pero ella reflejó lo que estaba haciendo y él la soltó. Parecía más cómodo y concentrado, ya que rápidamente retrocedió y escaneó su postura.

—Está bien, mira, copia lo que estoy haciendo. No enciendas el sable de luz, solo trata de seguir mis posturas. —Se colocó en una posición de pies anchos, con las rodillas dobladas un poco y los brazos extendidos frente a él. Rey lo imitó lo mejor que pudo, tendiéndole el sable y agachándose—. Claro, sí, pero... aquí. —Kylo se puso de pie y se acercó, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y empujándolos hacia atrás. —Debes llevar tus hombros hacia atrás y poner la espalda recta.

Ella asintió. Deseaba que ya se hubiera retirado para mostrarle la siguiente postura, pero también sus manos en los hombros (con guantes o sin ellos) se sentían cálidas y agradables. Cerca. —Sí, debería haberlo sabido.

—Bueno, no has hecho esto antes —dijo Kylo, sonando divertido. Dio un paso atrás y se dejó caer fácilmente en su propia postura—. Es como cualquier otra forma, Rey, solo tienes que aprender a usar lo que ya sabes.

—Lo sé, lo sé —resopló.

—Esta forma se llama Shii-Cho —dijo, girando a su izquierda. Rey lo imitó, deslizando su pie izquierdo hacia adelante para hacer juego con el suyo—. Es realmente básico.

—Sí, lo tengo.

Él la miró y asintió un poco. —Es posible que debas mover el pie derecho un poco más.

Ella lo hizo. Él la guio a través de otros movimientos antes de detenerse nuevamente para acercarse y ajustar su postura una vez más. Puso una mano en su hombro y otra en su cadera y le mostró cómo tenía que girar. Rey tuvo una sorprendente cantidad de problemas para prestar atención porque ella simplemente quería _estar allí_.

—Entonces... ¿una semana ocupada? —preguntó, mientras retrocedía y volvía a mostrarle lo que estaba destinada a hacer.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Estás cansada.

—Estás de muy buen humor —replicó ella con ligereza.

—Compré algunas cosas hoy. Un conjunto de plumas, en realidad.

—¡Oh, Ben, eso es genial! —dijo, Rey, parándose y enderezándose. Kylo resopló y golpeó su muñeca.

—Permanece en la postura.

Ella hizo una mueca hacia él, pero hizo lo que le dijo. —¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas?

—No sé. Hay animales en este planeta que nunca había visto antes. Quiero escribir sobre ellos y documentarlos. Tal vez si lo hago tú puedes, no sé, buscarlos y descubrir qué son.

Rey sonrió. Amaba esa idea. —¡Por supuesto! —Era algo de lo que ella podía hablarle que no involucraba moral, ni a los Jedi, ni a su pasado, ni al de ella. Solo algo bueno.

Para cuando terminaron de revisar la forma dos veces, Rey estaba harta de los guantes estúpidos de Kylo y lo había convencido a medias de dejarla mirarlo escribir algo. Se mantuvo reticente, alegando que estaba fuera de la práctica, pero parecía halagado de que ella hubiera insistido.

Rey le entregó a Kylo su sable láser, y lo sintió relajarse mientras lo tomaba; lo entendía, estar sin algún tipo de arma todavía la hacía sentir nerviosa.

—Aprendes rápido —dijo casualmente, recortando el sable en su cinturón.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo, queriendo reír un poco. Kylo Ren como maestro no era algo que esperara ver—. Pero uhm... Ben, ¿por qué me estás enseñando? Quiero decir, no es exactamente lo mejor para ti si terminamos peleando de nuevo.

Miró hacia abajo y tiró del puño de su guante. —No lo sé, de verdad. Necesitas saber cómo y realmente no espero que tengamos que pelear, estoy bien fuera del radar.

Rey suspiró y se sentó en su litera. —¿Eso es todo? —Sentía que había algo más que no estaba diciendo, después de todo, ese era generalmente el caso con él.

—¿Sí? —dijo, levantando una ceja hacia ella.

—Está bien, yo solo... No hay razón para que estés haciendo esto.

Kylo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y agarró su conjunto de plumas y su libro. Definitivamente estaba tratando de evitar responder. Se quitó los guantes también y los dejó a un lado.

—Bueno... —dijo, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre las páginas del libro como si estuviera buscando algo—. Estabas enojada y pensé que era una cosa que podría ayudar, no sé, que podría ayudarte a sentir como si consiguieras hacer lo que necesitabas hacer.

Rey sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, agradecida, y sintiendo algo cálido en su pecho y mejillas. No entendía lo que Kylo iba a hacer o en quién se convertiría, pero esperaba que fuera así. Porque podría ser amable, y a menudo lo era, pero había tantas otras cosas.

—Gracias.

—Sí. —Kylo finalmente encontró la página correcta y extendió sus plumas en el piso frente a él. Rey se sentó a su lado y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas. Se aclaró la garganta—. Realmente estoy fuera de práctica, así que no esperes nada realmente especial.

—Ni siquiera sé qué esperar. —Rey sonrió.

—Bien. —Kylo se inclinó sobre su libro, sosteniendo la pluma ansiosamente entre sus dedos, y Rey fue capaz de mirarlo realmente sin que él lo notara. Estaba sentado torpemente, probablemente para no agravar ninguna de sus muchas heridas. Notó, por primera vez, que tenía orejas algo grandes y prominentes; se había metido el pelo detrás de ellas para que no le cayera en la cara y Rey se preguntó si había dejado crecer su cabello para ocultarlas en primer lugar.

Y luego estaba esa cicatriz, la que ella le había dejado; solo una fina línea oscura que recorría su cara y, lo sabía, el pecho. Fue inevitable que lo lamentara, un poco. En realidad, ella lamentaba muchas cosas cuando se trataba de él.

Entonces la pluma comenzó a rasgar suavemente contra el papel y Rey volvió a enfocarse en el libro. Kylo estaba trazando lenta y cuidadosamente una serie de líneas negras en la página, el labio inferior entre sus dientes denotando concentración. Rey solo reconoció los errores cuando hizo pequeños sonidos de frustración, pero por lo demás, todo se veía absolutamente maravilloso para ella.

A ella también le gustaba dibujar, pero no podía hacer nada como esto.

—Eso es increíble —dijo en voz baja. Desde donde estaba sentada, pudo ver que cuando Kylo se sonrojó, sus orejas y su cuello inevitablemente rojos.

—No realmente. La tinta no está para nada bien —refunfuñó.

—Bueno, creo que es genial de todos modos—, dijo Rey con firmeza.

Giró su cabeza para observarlo, una mirada ligeramente divertida en sus ojos. Rey se hizo aún más consciente de lo cerca que estaban y deseó haber dejado que la abrazara, o le tomara la mano, pero parecía increíblemente incómodo cada vez que ella intentaba algo como eso.

—Gracias —resopló—. Está bien, así que mira. —Volvió a escribir, pero más rápido y más suave, y hablaba mientras lo hacía—. Todos los animales que he visto hasta ahora tienen ojos rojos, no puedo entender por qué. Hay muchos de estos... —Dibujó un pájaro con plumas ralas, un pico largo y un cuerpo delgado—… pájaros en todas partes. La gente sigue diciéndome que son de buena suerte. —Sonaba muy entusiasta—. Creo que si los alimentas en algún lugar un par de veces, ya sabes, en un horario regular, simplemente... no se van.

Rey asintió. Estaba escribiendo la misma información, solo con más cuidado, con un lenguaje más complejo. Las letras se estaban poniendo más bonitas a medida que avanzaba, podía decirlo ahora. —Entonces, ¿qué es lo que comen?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Hasta ahora, casi cualquier cosa. La gente simplemente les tira chatarra, aunque creo que para que tengan el hábito de llegar a algún lugar, les dan la comida adecuada.

—Sabes mucho sobre ellos —dijo Rey. Estaba un poco sorprendida, Kylo siendo naturalista tampoco se le había ocurrido realmente.

—He pasado la última semana estudiando algunos de estos animales —dijo con cansancio, dibujando un tercer ojo sobre el pájaro que había esbozado—. Me mantuvo ocupado.

—Ben, no podemos simplemente evitar el tema —dijo Rey impulsivamente. Normalmente, pensó con ironía, era él quien quería enfrentarlo todo, pero no le gustaba lo incómoda que se sentía. No quería que fuera así todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué no? Pensé que así era como preferías manejar las cosas. —Kylo levantó una ceja y Rey resopló levantando la barbilla de sus rodillas.

Si era honesta, él tenía razón. Había llamado su atención sobre ese punto en particular, pero simplemente no sabía cómo enfrentar las cosas de manera diferente. La supervivencia requería enfoque y practicidad, y pensar en sus padres tampoco la ayudaba, aunque ahora no pensaba en ellos, tenía mucho más de qué preocuparse; no podía permitirse el lujo de enfocarse en problemas que estaban en el pasado.

—Tú eres quien siempre me dice que tengo que enfrentar las cosas y dejarlas ir —replicó. Kylo era inconsistente al seguir su propio consejo, ella lo sabía.

Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, dejando cuidadosamente el bolígrafo y manteniendo una mano sobre el libro para mantenerlo abierto. —¿Qué queda por decir?

Todo.

Quería saber por qué estaba tan seguro de que era un asesino, por qué había insistido tanto en obligarla a enfrentar ese hecho, por qué parecía querer enojarla. Quería ayudarlo, y quería estar cerca de él, pero hasta que supiera cómo iba a continuar desde donde estaba, no sabía qué hacer.

Y estaba aterrorizada. Sabía que, por horrible que fuera para ella, si él decidía que podría ser un monstruo, que podría ser un asesino deliberado y por su cuenta, entonces tendría que renunciar a tratar de salvarlo y serían enemigos, sin arrepentimiento intermedio, sin juegos.

No quería eso. Este era _Ben_ , un hombre al que le gustaba dibujar animales y escribir con hermosas letras anticuadas. Ben que trajo su muñeca, Ben que le estaba enseñando a batirse en duelo para que no se sintiera inadecuada, Ben que la hizo enfrentar la verdad, que le salvó la vida, que no quería lastimarla, que pensó que era importante como ella, solo como ella, solo como Rey.

Y si elegía todo lo demás por encima de eso, no sabía cómo lo enfrentaría debido a que Kylo Ren era otra persona y ella le tenía miedo, sin dudas, además de que le producía temor pensar en lo que tendría que hacer si se adentraba más en la Oscuridad.

A veces lo sentía, cómo el lado oscuro de la Fuerza se arremolinaba a su alrededor, lo percibía prometiéndole cosas, pero ella también había visto lo mismo: la Oscuridad ofreciéndole cosas y luego dándole solo el vacío.

Rey pasó su pulgar hacia atrás y adelante sobre la tela de sus polainas. —No sé. Solo quiero saber lo que estás pensando.

Sintió culpabilidad y vacilación por parte de Kylo, y luego dijo con cuidado: —Lo siento, estaba tan enojado. Creo que solo estaba... Estaba tan seguro de que me estabas usando.

—Querer verte cambiar no es lo mismo que intentar manipularte, Ben.

—No lo es —dijo, cansado, pero tuvo la sensación de que no quería hablar sobre eso, por lo que a regañadientes dejó pasar el tema con solo sacudir la cabeza.

—Es... No está bien, pero creo que entiendo. —Él se sintió sorprendido, por lo que ella dijo—. Estás equivocado acerca de las personas que te manipulan, creo, excepto por Snoke. —Su boca se curvó por el nombre—, y Luke, en cierto modo, pero entiendo que se siente como si la gente te hubiera fallado, y no importa tanto si es así o no, pero es de esa manera como se siente, aunque sigo diciendo que eso no significa que toda la gente falle siempre.

Kylo suspiró y negó con la cabeza, metiendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. —Puedes seguir diciendo eso, pero no ayuda.

—Sí, lo sé, pero... uhm... no te defraudé, ¿verdad? —Tenía un poco de miedo de escuchar que de alguna manera, había dicho algo malo la semana pasada porque, ¿qué pasaría si ella lo hubiera hecho y él sintiera que era solo una mentirosa más y que hubiera arruinado la posibilidad de que confiara en ella y quisiera volverse hacia la Luz?

Él la miró, directamente, sus ojos oscuros y a la vez tan suaves. —No.

—¿Ves? —dijo, esperando que él no sintiera su alivio. Había hecho algo bien, para variar.

Él negó con la cabeza y ella se congeló por un momento porque sintió una oleada de calor afectuoso, no de ella, sino de él.

—Bueno, escucha, ¿puedo tener el libro? —Se apresuró a decir algo y fingir que ella no había notado nada—. Porque puedo buscar ese pájaro en la biblioteca por ti y ver si está documentado porque si no es así, puedes ponerle nombre.

—Claro, pero no lo cierres o lo mancharás de tinta. —Rey tomó el libro con cuidado, estirando sus piernas frente a ella y colocándolo en su regazo. No miró a Kylo, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio que recogía los guantes del suelo y se los ponía de nuevo. Ella agarró su muñeca, impulsivamente.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que llevar guantes? ¿Y esa máscara?

Él se encogió de hombros. —No importa, Rey, solo son guantes.

—Bueno. —Rey se dijo que tenía razón, eran solo guantes y una máscara era solo una máscara, pero Kylo aún no le había dicho lo que realmente quería saber.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

 **N/A:** No estoy tan segura acerca de este capítulo. De acuerdo, es decir, estoy segura al 90% de que me gusta este capítulo, pero me siento un poco dudosa en algunas partes. La lentitud es difícil porque tienes que transmitir sentimientos crecientes y me gustaría evitar todo el asunto «No amaba a Kylo, ¿verdad?» Que muchos escritores hacen (lo siento si lo haces). Estoy a favor de la sutileza pero luego me gusta... cómo hacer la transición. De todas formas. No importa, tengo esto. )

Dato curioso: mi profesor de interpretación literaria es horrible. Él dice «ustedes deberían sentirse cómodos discutiendo sus ideas», pero luego te hace sentir como un idiota si no tienes la mejor idea. Veremos cómo va esa clase. :/

Muy bien, entonces no me gusta abordar este tipo de cosas en una nota de autor, pero voy a aclarar alguno. Recibí un comentario de un revisor invitado que realmente no me gustó. (Si quieres saber lo que dice, léelo por ti mismo) Permítanme aclarar algo sobre la crítica constructiva: si no la pido, o si me tomaría más de 5-10 minutos arreglarlo, no la quiero. No tengo tiempo para revisar las principales decisiones de la trama y el personaje y, por lo tanto, no me gustaría tener que preocuparme por ellas.

 **N/T:** ¿Reviews? De verdad quiero saber si estamos haciendo un bueno trabajo, o bueno, si yo lo estoy haciendo porque la autora ha hecho uno estupendo en realidad. He visto que muchos piden el link y dicen sentir muchas emociones leyendo los capítulos (lo leo en facebook), pero de verdad me gustaría que enviaran sus opiniones por este medio, y por supuesto, que puedan dejárselas también a la autora original.

¡Gracias a quienes dejan sus comentarios! Son motivación para esta traductora :)


	17. Mentiras

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Mentiras**

—Te preguntas sobre tu tutela —dijo Snoke lentamente, con la mano extendida hacia el cuerpo torturado de Kylo—. Sientes como si te frenara.

Kylo no pudo responder. Ya no valía la pena intentarlo, porque nunca había podido. Snoke podía verlo todo de todos modos. Por mucho tiempo había renunciado a guardar las cosas para sí mismo, pero simplemente dolía más cuando Snoke era quien las sacaba de él.

»¿Qué sabes, muchacho? —gruñó Snoke, levantándose, y Kylo reprimió un grito cuando profundizó en sus pensamientos con un giro cruel—. ¿Crees que te retendría tanto si pudieras manejarlo? Eres débil, inexperto, inestable.

Kylo intentó no mostrarse resentido, pero la amargura se manifestó de todos modos, y también la incredulidad. Sabía que era fuerte en la Fuerza, sabía que era poderoso. ¿Qué más podría hacer para demostrarlo?

También le dolió cuando Snoke lo escuchó y se rio con dureza. —Tienes poder. No es un regalo tan raro —se burló—. Pero no tienes convicción, ni dominio. Eres casi inútil para mí.

Kylo sentía tanto dolor que las palabras apenas estaban conectadas, pero lo estaban, y lo aterrorizaban. Estaba aquí porque Snoke podía convertirlo en algo, pero si ni siquiera podía hacer lo que tenía que hacer, no quedaba nada.

El agarre de la Fuerza de Snoke lo soltó y cayó, duro, sobre el pulido piso negro. —Deja de resistirlo —le dijo, despectivamente—. Si esto es lo que quieres, muchacho, acéptalo. De lo contrario, no eres más que una pérdida de espacio. —La amenaza implícita hizo que Kylo se pusiera de pie, dolido, y se girara.

Estaba allí otra vez, en el océano. El agua negra no tenía olas, pero Kylo sabía instintivamente que era un océano: vasto, interminable e insondablemente profundo. Caminó hacia el borde y entró.

Hacía demasiado frío, y como siempre, quería echarse hacia atrás, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que una vez que fuera lo suficientemente lejos, se sentiría bien.

El agua helada le quemaba la piel, pero lo alentaba mientras avanzaba, paso a paso.

 _«Puedes ser así, Kylo»._ Se dijo. « _No más dolor, no más confiar en nadie. Solo tú. Serás libre. Libre y poderoso. Puedes detener todo esto, dejarlo ir. Entra y déjate llevar»._

A veces los susurros lo asustaban, pero a pesar de todo, sabía que tenían razón. Si dejara de huir, podría tener exactamente lo que quería.

El agua estaba muy fría. Giraba y tiraba de sus tobillos, se metía en las botas y se arrastraba sobre sus rodillas, pero tenía que hacer esto, así que apretó los dientes y siguió caminando.

Como siempre, una vez que estuvo medio sumergido, el poder comenzó a llegar. La Fuerza se convirtió en un zumbido bajo, rojo y salvaje en sus venas, y dolía, pero estaba allí, para que pudiera usarlo, para que pudiera controlarlo más de lo que alguna vez había logrado hacerlo.

 _«Es tuyo»._ Acordó suavemente, y recurrió a la energía que le dio para adentrarse aún más en el océano. Podía sentir a Snoke riendo en la orilla (dondequiera que eso estuviera, pues todo lo que veía era una negrura brillante), pero siguió caminando. Esta vez, no volvería atrás. Esta vez, haría que Snoke viera que no era inútil.

Era poderoso y quería esto. Y fue así como lo hizo.

Fue solo... fue abrumador. El poder se estaba acumulando, calentándolo, pero el agua lamía suavemente su garganta y la congelaba. Estaba aterrorizado. Sintió que estaba a punto de dejarlo y soltarlo, pero los susurros se habían calmado y ahora solo eran él, el océano y la Fuerza que vibraba en cada parte de su ser.

Creyó haber escuchado a alguien decir su nombre, pero no estaba realmente seguro, se encontraba completamente entumecido. Sólo un paso más, podía dar un paso más, ¿no? Hacía frío, dolería, pero finalmente sería libre, podría hacer lo que quisiera y nunca más tener miedo de nadie.

Sacó un pie y sintió el profundo vacío debajo de él en el mar y así empezó la caída.

Entonces, por primera vez, pensó en ahogarse y de alguna manera, también pensó en los cientos de veces que había venido aquí y se había detenido en el borde, en los cuales jamás se le ocurrió que podría ahogarse. Siempre había algo más que lo hacía retroceder, un miedo indistinto que Snoke decía que era su debilidad.

Aquella era una realización del miedo: se ahogaría si saltaba desde el borde, el frío lo succionaría, lo hundiría en la negra espesura, y el poder rojo en sus venas no lo salvaría de eso.

Estaba siendo débil de nuevo, ¿no?

—¡Ben! —Esta vez la voz era distinta, y se volvió para intentar encontrarla. Era traicionero moverse en el agua ahora porque sería muy fácil perder el equilibrio y caer.

No podía ver a nadie, solo el océano negro que se extendía en todas las direcciones. No más orilla a dónde volver. Snoke se había ido, y aunque eso debería haber sido un alivio, simplemente lo aterrorizó. Había fallado, estaba solo, aunque lo intentaba. Snoke también se había dado por vencido.

—¡Puedo hacer esto! —le gritó a alguien. A nadie y a Snoke, tal vez—. ¡No soy débil!

—¿Ben?

La voz otra vez, pero no había nadie allí, ¿por qué estaba escuchando a alguien y vacilando? Por eso Snoke nunca le enseñó nada, porque no podía dejar ir ese estúpido nombre, por eso siempre falló. Dio vuelta y continuó; lo haría, les mostraría que no era débil.

Pero no lo hizo. Solo se levantó en el agua helada, y el poder comenzó a doler demasiado. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente hacer esto? Y luego finalmente descubrió quién estaba diciendo su nombre porque estaba allí en el agua junto a él, en el borde.

—Ben, ¿qué es esto? —le preguntó, y sintió los susurros hablando con ella, pero no sabía lo que estaban diciendo.

No supo cómo responder, pues no estaba seguro. Había venido tan seguido que ya no sabía cómo sucedía; en cambio, ella estaba asustada. Sus sentimientos eran débiles, casi fuera de su alcance, pero él todavía sabía que estaba en pánico y de alguna manera, eso lo hizo sentir mejor, pues podría mostrarle cómo hacerlo: Solo dos pasos hacia adelante y ambos serían libres.

—Aquí. —Le tendió la mano—. Te mostraré.

—Kylo... Ben, este es un lugar terrible —dijo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—. Quiero... quiero irme. ¿Tú no? —preguntó.

 _Libre._

Se arrastró un poco más cerca del borde. —Lo haremos juntos.

—Dice que puede ayudarme a salvarlos —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente—. A Todos ellos, a ti, pero no es... no puede hacer eso, ¿verdad?

 _Podemos_.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Kylo.

—Porque no puede... Miente. Este es el Lado Oscuro, ¿no es así? ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —Kylo sintió que no necesitaba responder. Ella lo sabía—. No puedo. No iré más lejos.

Kylo asintió y se alejó. Entonces él lo haría. Ella era débil, pero él no.

Él no lo era. No lo era.

 _Si_ lo era.

Luke siempre le dijo que no debía recurrir al dolor para usar la Fuerza, pero cuando esto sucedía, cuando estaba débil, era lo único que funcionaba. Así que se aferró a la quemadura en sus huesos y al dolorido ardor en sus extremidades y trató de reunir la fuerza suficiente para moverse.

Eso tampoco funcionó. Se sintió congelado, y comenzó a doler de una manera diferente, de una forma enfermiza. ¿Por qué siempre sucedía esto? Debería ser fácil para él, pero siempre se detenía; Snoke tenía razón, solo era un niño fingiendo, y siempre terminaba ahí, alejándose del poder porque tenía _miedo_. No podía pasar el resto de su vida volviendo a este límite y rechazándolo. Solo se estaba negando a sí mismo lo que quería, lo que (en cierto modo) necesitaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía simplemente hacerlo?

—Ben, ¿podemos irnos? —le preguntó, Rey, y él sintió su pequeña mano sobre su hombro y se volvió de repente, el agua lo obstaculizó, y apartó su mano, mirándola.

—¡Detente!

—¿Detener qué? —preguntó ella, retrocediendo. Todavía temblaba de frío.

—¡Deja de retenerme! Quiero esto, ¿no lo entiendes? lo necesito.

—La Oscuridad te está mintiendo, Ben.

Deseó que ella dejara de llamarlo así, pues no ayudaba. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente dejarlo ir?

—¿Y qué? —De dónde vino eso, no estaba seguro, pero sintió que ya se estaría ahogando y, ¿qué sentido tenía? Había llegado hasta aquí. Un paso más tenía sentido. No podía darse la vuelta y regresar a la orilla, y no iba a dejarlo todo por ella.

—¿Y qué? ¿No estás cansado de que te mientan? No serás libre con la Oscuridad, y no puede salvar a nadie, y... —Se interrumpió. Se le ocurrió que podría tener problemas para creer lo que estaba diciendo.

—Pero está ahí —dijo—. Y estoy cansado. —Se sentía pesado. Sería tan fácil, pero simplemente no podía moverse, algo en él todavía estaba aguantando. El dolor no lo ayudaba y tampoco el poder.

Aquí solo era él mismo, quienquiera que fuera y no podría ser eso. La Oscuridad sería mejor. Podía dejar de pelear, si solo... Si ella simplemente lo dejara en paz, si él dejara de ser tan débil. Una parte de él quería empujarla por el borde, alejarse de ella, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para dar ese paso por sí mismo.

—Lo sé —dijo ella. Sonaba aterrorizada, pero no dijo nada más. Él la miró y algo en sus ojos le dijo que esta era su oportunidad, que ella le estaba dando el espacio que quería.

Entonces se dio vuelta. Aún podía sentirla allí, con su esperanza y su miedo, pero miró hacia el océano.

Se ahogaría si saltara del borde, lo sintió, envuelto en el rojo y el negro, pero, ¿realmente era algo tan malo? Aún obtendría lo que necesitaba: independencia, fuerza, placer. Sería todo suyo, y nadie podría lastimarlo. Estaba cansado de ser herido y de que lo decepcionaran. Nadie había estado allí para él, ni una sola vez, y Rey también iba a fallarle, se estaba engañando a sí mismo si pensaba que ella no lo haría, no le debía nada a nadie excepto a sí mismo.

Con el poder en sus dedos, podía extender la mano y sentir el vacío, y lo hizo. Lo escuchó, esperando que algo le diera el empujón que necesitaba. En cambio, escuchó más allá de los susurros, el frío y el rojo encendido, y en algún lugar de la negrura, algo que se ocultaba. Algo que susurraba, algo antiguo. Kylo era vagamente consciente de haber hundido la cara en el agua, y se quedó colgando en el borde, suspendido, escuchando.

Era la Fuerza acechando en la oscuridad, hambrienta y profunda. Esto, se dio cuenta Kylo, era lo que había desviado a Snoke de todo reconocimiento humano, a lo que le había dado vueltas una y otra vez, pero que nunca había reconocido.

Esto era algo que quería hacerle suyo. Lo había escuchado susurrando que podía ser suyo, y que podía ser libre, pero ahora extendió la mano y descubrió su intención, y era tan vasta como la galaxia. Quería romper las cosas y doblarlas en su propia forma; era caos, violencia y pasión sin restricciones. Quería llevarlo y usarlo, y si lo hiciera, sería algo como esto: romper y destruir en un frenesí sin sentido. Más esclavo de lo que nunca había sido para Snoke.

Por un momento, sintió todo el peso de su intento sobre él y estuvo a punto de pisar el borde; casi se soltó porque resistir era demasiado duro frente a esta _fuerza_.

 _«¿Qué estás esperando?»,_ decía, y su voz no era una voz en absoluto, solo un eco en su cabeza que lo hizo sentir vacío. « _Vamos a romper cosas. Sabemos que te encanta romper las cosas. Permítenos hacerlo contigo»._

Kylo se encontró temblando. « _No puedo»_ , pensó él, sin saber muy bien por qué. « _No»._

 _«Puedes, lo vemos»._ La voz era casi paternal en su firmeza, y mientras decía eso, Kylo sabía que era lo correcto. Si él eligiera, podría aceptar esta Oscuridad ahora. « _La Luz te ahoga. Podemos dejarte quemar»._

Kylo se estaba ahogando por el frío, por la pesadez de la mirada de la Fuerza. « _Yo no...»_ Estaba aterrorizado. Frente a esta cosa antigua, era muy difícil pensar en razones para luchar. « _Simplemente no quiero ser lastimado nunca más»_. Todo lo que pudo decir fue la verdad.

 _«No te lastimaremos»,_ le dijo, y Kylo supo que estaba mintiendo, lo sintió profundamente en sus huesos ardientes. « _Nos ayudarás a herirlos»._ Y entonces le mostró: la Resistencia ardiendo, su madre muriendo, Rey gritando, la Primera Orden colapsándose, todos ellos siendo arrastrados al océano.

Fueron esas imágenes las que lo ayudaron a retroceder. Si bien hubo algo de gratificación en ellas, la mayoría lo horrorizaron. El poder de ser independiente de todos los demás lo llevaría a otra cosa, lo intuía. Sintió que renunciaba a su libertad si aceptaba esta oscuridad.

La presión del enfoque de la Fuerza aumentó, y su voz perdió algo de su consideración. _«T_ _endrás libertad, Ren»,_ dijo. « _Déjate ir. Comencemos todo de nuevo»._

Pero algo hizo clic para Kylo cuando vio a su madre morir, cuando vio a Rey morir. _S_ _abía que_ la oscuridad le estaba mintiendo y _sabía_ que no iba a ser controlado de nuevo, sobre todo, no por este frío.

La Fuerza pareció percibir su decisión, porque por un momento toda su energía lo apuntó hacia él, un crescendo de ruido y una voz, algo hueco y boqueante, chillando para _soltarlo, y dejarlo ir, dejarlo ir._

Pero pasó, y salió a respirar, jadeando, y volvió al océano porque _no quería eso_.

—¿Ben? Ben, ¿qué pasó? —Rey lo agarró nuevamente y esta vez él también la agarró por los hombros y se aferró a ella como si nada _,_ porque esa _cosa_ iba a suceder y lo iba a llevar, estaba seguro—. Rayos, Ben, sentí algo terrible. ¿Qué pasó, qué fue eso?

Él no pudo responder. Todavía sentía que se estaba ahogando, pero la agarró del brazo, se giró y se alejó tambaleándose de la cosa en la Oscuridad, desde el borde, hacia lo que pensó que sería la orilla. Sintió que el poder se filtraba de él y lo odió, lo quería de vuelta, pero no si eso significaba aceptar lo que había sentido.

La oscuridad era un lugar de mentiras y manipulación, y no podía soportar más de eso. No si el poder que se suponía lo haría invulnerable simplemente lo atraparía para siempre.

—¿Ben?

Él no respondió. Le tomó todo lo que tenía que caminar y seguir colgando de su brazo.

Todavía hacía tanto frío.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno, este capítulo se convirtió en algo que no había anticipado. Como wow. Yo estaba como oye, debería volver a la idea del sueño y hacer que Kylo tenga una pesadilla y tal vez haya dolor/consuelo y luego la historia fue como HAHA NOPE y al final se convirtió en una visión loca. Así que mi último y mejor headcanon sobre la Fuerza terminó como algo en la serie _Mistborn_ de Brandon Sanderson donde la dualidad es entre «Ruina» y «Preservación» en este caso, el Lado Oscuro es ruina y destrucción, y el Lado Luminoso es preservación y vida. Ir demasiado lejos en cualquier dirección es una muy mala idea y, oh, mira, Kylo lo descubrió.

Eso no quiere decir que él no volverá aquí otra vez o luchará más con esto, es solo que ha tomado una decisión inicial. Por contexto, esto es unos días después del último capítulo. Obtendremos el punto de vista de Rey en este próximo capítulo.

¡Los quiero, chicos! Todavía tan emocionada por todos los comentarios.

 **N/T:** Wow! Este es de esos capítulos que me dejan sin palabras, por lo que solo enviaré un saludo especial a **TonksLunática** , una genial autora de fics **Everlark** y la chica que hizo que me enamorara aún más (si eso es posible) de Peeta Mellark. Pd: «Todo por dinero» todavía es mi favorito, a **Isavella Carpe** , la maravillosa autora de aquella joya «Amor entre radares», ¡guapa, que me tienes pegada de tu fic! A **Bella Malfoy Mellark** que siempre está ahí, leyendo y apoyando mis historias, a **RoseDewitt** , por su constancia, a **Rey Ren** , porque también comenta cada uno de los capítulos que subo, igual quea **Farkasvoros** , **starforce303** y **Ally**.

Ustedes me motivan un montón para seguir con este hermoso proyecto de traducción.

¡Ya estamos en **101 reviews**! Pasar los 100 fue gratificante.

¿Reviews?


	18. Solo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 _En El Harím, vivía un hombre, un hombre con ojos amarillos._  
 _A mí, me dijo: «Cuídate de los susurros, porque dicen mentiras._  
 _No luches con los demonios de la oscuridad,_  
 _porque en tu mente van a poner una marca,_  
 _no escuches las sombras de las profundidades,_  
 _porque te persiguen incluso cuando duermes»._

 **Solo**

Rey soñaba con porgs y lluvia cuando el vínculo de la Fuerza se inmiscuyó, trayendo consigo lo que asumió era el sueño de Kylo porque podía verlo y porque era una negrura indecible, con gritos y susurros mezclados en el aire a su alrededor. Se estremeció y miró a su alrededor, tratando de descubrir a dónde debería ir, quería encontrar a Kylo, pero lo único que veía en la distancia, era una masa negra brillante que pensó que podría ser agua.

Comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

En algún momento, no muy lejos de su camino, los gritos se detuvieron y luego se quedó solamente escuchando los susurros. Por alguna razón, no podía sentir a Kylo, y los susurros no se parecían en nada a los que había escuchado provenir de la luz en Ahch-To. Estos tenían una cualidad ecoica que se escondía en sus oídos, como su propia voz, pero muy lejana. Eran indistintos, pero Rey se dio cuenta de que cuanto más se acercaba a las lejanas aguas, más podía oír lo que decían; sabía instintivamente que no debía escuchar demasiado a los susurros, así que siguió adelante, recitando el Código Jedi para tener alguna cosa en la que enfocarse, antes de sentir algo como enojo en el aire, una y otra vez, pero siguió recitándolo.

Parecía que caminó horas antes de que finalmente llegara a la orilla de lo que ella percibía como un océano, aunque estaba extrañamente quieto. Todavía no podía ver a Kylo en ninguna parte, y cuanto más caminaba, más asustada se había sentido. Los susurros finalmente tomaron forma y se confundió por lo que dijeron.

 _«Rey de la nada»_ , la llamaron. « _¿Y si también los pierdes? A todos ellos. Solo serás tú. Podemos ayudar. Puedes luchar por ellos»._

Ese era un miedo que ella había ocultado incluso de sí misma, de alguna manera: el temor de que, al igual que sus padres, todos sus seres queridos desaparecerían eventualmente. Que ella no pudiera salvarlos, aun así, siguió caminando, rechazando los susurros con el Código Jedi y la terquedad simple. Había venido al agua.

Finalmente, aunque no pudo ver a Kylo, sintió algo de él, y lo que sintió fue más aterrador que los susurros. Había una oscuridad en él que ella solo había sentido en momentos fugaces antes, y sus emociones (miedo, desesperación, necesidad) fueron sofocadas por eso.

—¡Ben! —Se detuvo al borde del océano, algo en su rebeldía ante la idea de ir más allá. Ella no escuchó una respuesta, y aún no vio a nadie, así que con el corazón hundido se metió al agua y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Kylo.

 _«Te hemos extrañado»,_ dijeron los susurros, y sonaron como su voz en la cueva de Ahch-To: un eco de ida y vuelta a un propósito largamente premeditado.

Trató de seguir diciéndose el Código Jedi a sí misma, pero aquí, en el océano, parecía que las palabras significaban cada vez menos. El agua estaba helada y sintió una corriente salvaje corriendo por sus piernas, pero la superficie se quedó quieta. El único ancla que tenía eran sus pies en el fondo del océano y la sensación de los pensamientos de Kylo, lo que apenas ayudaba porque la oscuridad en ellos solo estaba creciendo. Sintió que debía apresurarse hacia él, pero necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir caminando hacia el océano.

 _«Podemos salvarlos juntos»,_ le dijo la oscuridad suavemente. « _Todos ellos. Entra un poco más. Te ayudaremos. Ven a casa, Rey de la nada. Podemos destruir todo lo que intente tocarlos»._

 _«¡No, estás mintiendo!»_ , dijo ella ferozmente. Eso la ayudó a avanzar más rápido, aunque la corriente era tan fuerte como antes. Sintió la sorpresa del lugar por lo que había discutido, luego los susurros regresaron con fuerza, aunque nada en su tono había cambiado.

 _«Las mentiras son lo que comercian los Jedi»,_ dijeron con calma. Ella siguió caminando. Kylo se sentía cerca ahora, así que volvió a llamar.

—¡Ben! —ignoró los susurros. « _La Luz hará que olvides todo lo que amas y que no luches por ninguno de ellos»._

Ella sacudió su cabeza. « _No, esa eres tú»._

 _«Oh, Rey. Respetamos tu pasión por ellos. Te ayudaremos a mantenerlos a salvo de la Luz. La Luz los quitará de ti y los dejará con paz y serenidad»._ Hubo una inclinación burlona a esas dos últimas palabras, y Rey supo que se estaba refiriendo al Código que ella había estado recitando. « _¿Crees que tememos a la Luz? No lo hacemos, pero tú sí deberías hacerlo»._

Trató de ignorar los susurros. Solo estaban mintiendo, después de todo. Y, finalmente, algo que ella sintió le dijo que se acercaba a Ben. Miró a su alrededor, y de repente lo vio frente a ella. Era difícil de ver, solo una figura oscura y opaca contra el negro brillante del agua, pero estaba allí. Tenía la cabeza inclinada y los hombros caídos. La oscuridad era tan pesada a su alrededor que casi podía verla y ella sintió que los susurros también le estaban hablando a él.

—¡Puedo hacer esto! —Su voz era tan ronca y estrangulada que Rey casi no lo reconoció—. ¡No soy débil!

 _«Ven con nosotros y ayúdanos a salvarlos, Rey de la nada. Podemos salvarlo, también»._

—¿Ben? —Caminó hasta que la corriente se detuvo y se encontró detrás de él, todo el mundo parecía inmóvil, los susurros se calmaron, aunque no la abandonaron por completo. Debería haberse sentido aliviada al encontrarlo, pero ahora experimentaba algo más. Ambos estaban al borde de algo, y cuando ella extendió más la Fuerza, sintió que estaban literalmente en el borde de un acantilado que se hundía en el océano negro y ciego.

Ella se acercó a él, y finalmente levantó la vista y volvió la cabeza. Tenía los ojos huecos y vacíos, llenos de dolor y una especie de deseo hambriento. Y habían cambiado del marrón oscuro con el que estaba tan familiarizada a un amarillo enfermizo.

—Ben, ¿qué es esto? —susurró ella, nerviosa. A pesar de que lo había llamado un monstruo antes, a pesar de que había asumido que él era algo oscuro imposible de salvar, esto era otra cosa. Este era él, pero casi no humano, tan cerca de algo de lo que no podía salvarlo. Ella miró hacia atrás sobre el océano y tuvo un intenso deseo de agarrarlo, tomar su mano y huir de esto. La corriente tiró de ella y sintió el poder descarriado entrar en ella. Resistir no fue bueno; este era un lugar que se metía en tu alma. Por primera vez en su vida, la Fuerza no se sintió tranquilizadora.

Se giró levemente y le tendió la mano. No llevaba guantes, y su mano parecía pequeña, pálida y fría. —Aquí. Te mostraré.

Ella no quería que él le mostrara nada. A ella no le gustaban las emociones que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. —Kylo... Ben, este es un lugar terrible. Quiero... quiero irme.

Sintió los susurros hablando como lo hizo. —¿Tu no? « _¿Tu no?»_

—Lo haremos juntos. « _Lo haremos juntos. Sálvalos»._

—Dice que puede ayudarme a salvarlos. A todos ellos. A ti —« _Podemos»,_ dijeron los susurros. Rey negó con la cabeza, tratando de luchar a través de las voces—. Pero no es... no puede hacer eso, ¿verdad?

 _«Podemos hacer cualquier cosa, Rey de la nada. Puedes ayudarnos a hacer cualquier cosa»._

 _«No, no puedes»._

 _«¿Por qué no?»_

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Kylo. El eco estaba detrás de su voz. Rey le tenía miedo, pero tenía aún más miedo _por_ él. Esta oscuridad estaba arrastrando incluso su pasado donde alguna vez había pensado que podía ir, y se encontró luchando por decir _no_ a los susurros. No sabía cómo lo rechazaría alguna vez.

—Porque no puede... —No podía decir que la oscuridad no podía darle lo que quería, sentía que podía, de una manera retorcida—. Miente. —Todo el lugar era solo un laberinto de medias verdades y engaños ocultos. Ella miró a su alrededor y dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, esto era lo que los Jedi temían, lo que los Sith abrazaban—. Este es el Lado Oscuro, ¿no es así? ¿Esto es lo que quieres? —Ella sintió la aquiescencia de Kylo con su miedo y anhelo, parte de él necesitaba esto como si necesitara aire—. No puedo. No iré más lejos.

Sabía que eso era cierto, incluso cuando una parte de ella temía que haría lo que sabía que no podía hacer. Este lugar no podía salvar a sus amigos, ella ya había confiado en las promesas de la oscuridad una vez y solo se había burlado de ella. Esto, sintió, sería peor.

Sintió que Kylo ganaba algo de resolución, se apartó de ella y se balanceó ligeramente hacia adelante en el agua. Rey lo miró, congelada en indecisión junto con él y sintió dolor y determinación y todavía ese miedo.

»Ben, por favor —susurró, extendiéndose hacia él, finalmente tocando su musculoso hombro. Se sintió rígido—. ¿Podemos irnos?

La Oscuridad brilló roja y violenta y él le apartó la mano con fuerza punzante. —¡Detente! —gruñó. « _Detén eso»,_ sisearon los susurros. Ella se apartó tambaleándose de él y de la Oscuridad. No iba a perderse tratando de arrastrarlo de regreso.

—¿Detener qué? —dijo ella, desafiante.

—¡Deja de retenerme! Quiero esto, ¿no lo entiendes? lo necesito. —Parecía salvaje y desquiciado, una cosa depredadora con solo un pensamiento.

 _«¡Déjalo en paz!»_ lloró ella en el océano.

 _«Él no quiere que lo hagamos»._

—La oscuridad te está mintiendo, Ben. —Ella vertió su desesperación y necesidad en esas palabras, presionó su miedo y lo cuidó.

—¿Y qué? —Eso fue más suave, más él. La miró a los ojos y se veía un poco menos loco, solo perdido. Y cansado.

—¿Y qué? —Hizo eco—. ¿No estás cansado de que te mientan? No serás libre con la Oscuridad, y no puede salvar a nadie, y... —No estaba segura de qué más decir. El lugar le hizo difícil pensar.

—Pero está ahí, y estoy cansado.

Esta fue la forma en que la esperanza murió. No con una explosión sino con un gemido. Una última exhalación cansada porque la respiración era demasiado dura. Rey había visto cómo era eso: en los cadáveres de niños muertos de hambre, en los huesos frágiles de mujeres mayores que simplemente se dejaban llevar, en los cuerpos cansados de hombres adultos que se habían echado en la calle y habían dejado de intentarlo porque su existencia no tenía ningún significado.

—Lo sé —le dijo ella.

Retrocedió un paso más, no podía ayudarlo con esto. Si esto era donde él se rendía, si esto era donde él se acostaba y moría, no podría detenerlo. Esta era su elección, entonces, si pelear o darse por vencido.

Después de un momento de silencio, con solo los susurros y sus emociones compartidas para romper la igualdad, Kylo la sorprendió sumergiéndose bajo el agua y desapareciendo por completo de la vista. Ella jadeó y se lanzó hacia adelante antes de pararse. Por un momento desgarrador pensó que eso era todo, se había ido. Luego lo sintió de nuevo, y fue con una sensación de miedo tan desgarradora que casi se zambulló detrás de él.

—¿Ben? —lloró desesperadamente.

Y luego sintió una presencia. Había algo en el agua y lo sintió alrededor de Kylo. Si ella hubiera pensado que había estado oscuro antes, esto era algo completamente diferente. Los sentimientos de Kylo desaparecieron de su alcance, pero ella solo podía alejarse de la presencia en el agua. Le recordaba a un agujero negro: inexorable y magnético, atrayéndola aunque ella quería correr.

 _«Está bien, Rey, vendrá a nosotros»,_ dijeron los susurros tranquilizadoramente. Rey se sintió terriblemente, terriblemente sola. « _No lo hará, pero él entiende. Tomará lo que quiera y nosotros dividiremos las cosas»._

Se estremeció. Sintió como si en cualquier momento esa presencia se diese cuenta de ella y se la tragara viva. Intentando alcanzar la Luz, retrocedió ante los susurros, pero aquí no había luz, solo la oscuridad, y se encontró llorando.

Solo era ella, los susurros decían lo correcto, el Lado Oscuro tenía razón. Al final, sería solo ella, sola para siempre.

 _«Así que ya ves, Rey de la nada»,_ dijo la voz, haciendo eco. Rey se encontró en la cueva, mirándose en el espejo a sí misma, solo a sí misma. Sin padres Sin amigos. Sin Ben. « _E_ _stás sola. Entendemos. ¿Te gustaría romper cosas con nosotros? ¿Con él? Entonces no vas a...»_

Los susurros se interrumpieron y Rey sintió un viento helado rugir sobre el océano, desgarrándola y azotando la superficie en pequeñas manchas blancas. Sintió una ira tan grande como el cielo y gritó.

—¡Ben! —Estaba muerto, ido, perdido de su mente, atrapado por esa _cosa_.

Ella estaba sola. Por un momento que se sintió como días, no había nada más que silencio y agua negra y fría, solo ella en su pequeñez frente a una oscuridad interminable.

Y entonces Ben salió a la superficie con un jadeo y sollozo, agitándose. Sus ojos salvajes y, benditamente, marrón.

—¿Ben? Ben, ¿qué pasó? —Rey lo agarró de las manos y lo arrastró hacia ella, tratando de aferrarse a él lo mejor que pudo. Estaba temblando violentamente, y con un esfuerzo se obligó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie y la tomó por los hombros, mirándola. Todo lo que sentía de él era pánico y resolución—. Rayos, Ben, sentí... algo terrible. ¿Qué pasó, qué fue eso? —Él tenía que estar bien, estaba allí, podía sentirlo, ya no era tan oscuro.

Él no respondió, solo siguió mirando, los ojos salieron de su cara al agua, y luego, con un giro repentino, la agarró del codo con fuerza y corrió. —¿Ben? —preguntó ella, forzándose a seguir, todavía aterrorizada.

Los susurros los siguieron, pero ahora solo eran un frenesí de sonido y furia. No hubo persuasión en ellos, solo caos. Eso instaba a Rey a correr más rápido, pero la corriente los estaba frenando y la oscuridad estaba en todas partes y finalmente no tenían a dónde huir. Ella se empujó de todos modos, no se daba por vencida. Ahora corrían uno al lado del otro, ambos luchando, ambos esforzándose por algo, no estaba segura de qué.

Y entonces ya no estaba. Lo más cercano que Rey tenía que describir era despertarse, pero ella no había vuelto a su habitación. Era solo una bruma gris azulada y una suave luz blanca silenciosa. No la quietud vacía del océano negro, sino la tenue quietud de las cosas dormidas. Estaba empapada, al igual que Ben, y en el momento en que dejaron de correr se desplomó en el suelo, sus extremidades se curvaron hacia adentro, las emociones la golpearon con toda su fuerza. Trató de mantenerse de pie, pero tampoco tenía fuerzas, así que se dejó caer junto a él, jadeando.

Estaba tan mareada, confundida y asustada que no se dio cuenta al principio cuando sus sollozos comenzaron, saliendo ásperos de su garganta. Parecía completamente roto, y Rey identificó sus sentimientos como de pérdida.

—Rey —dijo en voz baja, ella entendió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su figura en cuclillas y presionó su rostro en su omóplato empapado. Estaba temblando, los sollozos y el frío lo dejaban indefenso, pero la abrazó y se aferró a su camisa.

El peso de todo eso la golpeó, de lo que acababa de suceder, de dónde estaban, de la oscuridad, las voces y lo cerca que había estado de escuchar. Y cuán solo había estado sin él, sin nadie y sin Luz a la que regresar. No podía estar sola otra vez, no podía. Su garganta se cerró y se enterró aún más en el hombro de Kylo, agarrándose fuerte en caso de que de alguna manera desapareciera de nuevo.

Olía a agua, humo y lana.

—No podía sentirte —dijo en voz baja.

Él tampoco respondió a eso, pero sus manos se detuvieron en su espalda y sintió comprensión en él. Quería hablarle, quería saber qué sucedía, pero ninguno de ellos era capaz de decir nada, así que en lugar de eso cerró los ojos y le dio un ligero golpecito en la cabeza con la suya.

Él se congeló, y ella sintió nerviosismo, pero luego suspiró y la apretó más fuerte y las barreras alrededor de sus pensamientos cayeron.

Con el vínculo, se sintió como si compartieran una sola idea. Rey vio todo lo que la Fuerza le había dicho y lo que Snoke le había hecho a él y todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza: « _¿qué haré? ¿Adónde iré ahora? No hay nada, solo soy yo, esto es lo que hay»_ , y cómo no había querido verla herida y lo asustado que estaba porque todavía regresaría. Sabía que él también estaba viendo lo que había escuchado, lo aterrada que había estado cuando pensó que él se había ido, lo mucho que deseaba poder salvarlos y no tener que volver a estar sola nunca más.

Era horrible, siendo así de abierto para él, pero él estaba allí y estaba vivo, y una pequeña y cansada parte de ella se sentía exuberante porque había rechazado la cosa en la Oscuridad después de todo, estando aquí con ella en su lugar.

Y ella sabía que él también lo sabía.

 _«He pasado los últimos diez años de mi vida tratando de aceptar el Lado Oscuro»,_ pensó Kylo, desesperado por todos los rincones de su mente. « _No pensé que sería así»._

La sensación volvió, su recuerdo de la intención de la Oscuridad.

 _«Lo sé»._ Rey no estaba seguro de qué más darle, pero sintió que estaba bien.

 _«¿Qué hago ahora?»_

 _«No lo sé»._

 _«Tenías razón al no escucharlo, Rey. Solo quería destruir todo, a ti y a las personas que amas incluidas. No está interesado en guardar nada»._

 _«Lo sé, pero... pero era difícil no escuchar»,_ pensó Rey con cansancio.

 _«Créeme, lo sé»._

Se aferraron el uno al otro en la mitad de este extraño lugar, respirando a tiempo, sintiéndose casi a salvo en los brazos y pensamientos del otro, hasta que experimentaron que el vínculo se desvanecía. Ambos se aferraron tanto como pudieron, no querían estar solos otra vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** El poema al comienzo de este capítulo es PERFECTO para el último capítulo y este. Es parte de «Herencia» de Christopher Paolini. Además, esa pequeña línea «no con un estallido, sino un gemido» es de «The Hollow Men» de TS Elliot, que recomiendo leer: de alguna manera se ajusta a este fic.

Qué conjunto de monstruos importantes son estos dos capítulos, como ¡wow! Yeesh. Para aquellos interesados, traje mucho de mi propia fe y algunos otros libros, algunas filosofías y otras cosas varias en estos capítulos.

Tengo un favor para pedirles, nerds literarios, si están preparados para eso: Me encantaría que ustedes pudieran leer este fic un poco más críticamente (y con eso me refiero con cuidado) y dejarme saber qué temas específicos y simbolismo retomaron a lo largo de la historia/capítulos individuales. Eso me ayudaría a hacer un seguimiento de ellos XD y saber si me encuentro con lo que quiero encontrar y si soy consistente. Ya sabes, simplemente como «bien, así que en este capítulo sentí que el caballo era un símbolo (lo inventé) y también lo usaste en x capítulo y parece significar y» o algo así. Entonces podrían decir «bueno, están entendiendo» o «hmmm tengo que trabajar en lo que estoy comunicando cuando digo esto». Obviamente nadie tiene que hacer esto, pero si alguien quiere hacerlo porque (como yo) es un nerd al que le gusta analizar cosas que serían FABULOSAS. :)

 **N/T:** Este capítulo fue el complemento perfecto del anterior. ¡Esta mujer es una genio! Y solo quiero decir, ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Que el Reylo reine en sus vidas y que disfruten de las maravillas del amor y de la amistad.


	19. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Encuentro**

Rey se enderezó en su litera, sus dedos se enredaron en la manta. La habitación estaba oscura y quieta, y era la misma que siempre había visto, pero se sentía amenazante. Todas las sombras parecían estar mirándola, y el sonido de su propia respiración hizo eco en la oscuridad. Extendió la mano hacia la Fuerza, esperando que no cambiara. No lo hizo, y pareció zumbar reconfortante cuando la envolvió, pero eso no ayudó mucho; ya no sentía a Ben y lo necesitaba de vuelta, porque estaba solo, mucho más solo que ella.

¿Qué pasaría si la Oscuridad viniera por él otra vez? ¿Y si simplemente no podía hacer frente al hecho de que todo lo que había hecho durante tanto tiempo había sido en vano? Ese pensamiento y su propio miedo la obligaron a levantarse de la cama, ponerse los zapatos y salir corriendo de su habitación en busca de Leia.

La encontró sentada sola en la cafetería con una taza de café, su cabello gris cayendo en cascada por su espalda y vestida con una simple túnica blanca. Parecía etérea y rebosante de control, como siempre lo hacía, pero Rey también veía la tristeza y el cansancio en las líneas de su rostro. Quizás Leia también era la persona que todos necesitaban que fuera, tal vez entendía más de lo que Rey habría pensado.

—¿General? —dijo suavemente. Leia giró tan rápido para mirarla que Rey dejó de caminar por un momento. La súbita expresión de miedo en el rostro de Leia la alarmó.

—¿Se ha ido? —Leia se puso de pie, dando unos pasos hacia ella. Esta mujer no era una general. Era solo una madre, se dio cuenta Rey, una madre que tenía mucho miedo por su hijo—. Sentí una perturbación en la Fuerza.

—No, él no... —dijo Rey, y luego pensó. Podía pararse aquí y decirle a Leia que su hijo había enfrentado a la Oscuridad y la había rechazado. Podía decirle que Ben Solo no estaba muerto, que finalmente había una oportunidad para que lo alcanzaran, tragó saliva, la euforia la hizo sentir apurada. Por un momento, podría olvidar lo asustada que estaba—. No se ha ido, Leia.

La cara de Leia se suavizó y sus labios temblaron, luego se hundió lentamente en uno de los bancos. Rey la imitó, sentándose a su lado. —¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Leia, amablemente, y Rey le contó toda la historia de su propio sueño, lo que había visto y cómo Ben le había mostrado lo que le había sucedido.

Leia tomó su mano mientras explicaba y se abrazó con fuerza; fue un alivio tener allí su presencia. Cuando Rey terminó, Leia esperó un momento antes de responder y cuando lo hizo, sonó temblorosa. Rey estaba acostumbrada a que Leia supiera exactamente qué hacer, por lo que esta vulnerabilidad era intimidante. —Lo siento, Rey. Te he presionado tanto cuando necesitabas que alguien te apoyara. —Rey no había esperado eso en absoluto.

—Está bien —dijo incómoda—. Tengo a Finn.

Leia sonrió con ironía. —Sí, de hecho. Sin embargo, debería haberte ayudado, sin poner tanta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros, todo a la vez —negó con la cabeza, suspirando—. ¿Estás segura de que todo fue real? —preguntó, con cuidado, con esperanza—. ¿Él no te estaba engañando? ¿era una visión real?

—Estoy segura —dijo Rey. Nunca había estado más segura de nada, nunca olvidaría cómo se sintió ese lugar.

—Entonces... —Leia dejó escapar un suspiro y se desplomó un poco, y Rey entendió cuando ella no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Era mucho incluso para ella, y ella lo había experimentado. No podía imaginarse cómo debería sentirse Leia al escuchar que, después de todo, podría haber esperanza para su hijo. —Está solo —dijo Leia lentamente.

—Sí, y yo creo que deberíamos traerlo de vuelta aquí —dijo Rey—. No creo que deba estar solo.

—No dejaré que venga aquí —dijo Leia con franqueza—. Nadie lo aceptaría jamás, y no arriesgaré la Resistencia de esa manera.

Rey comenzó a discutir, pero Leia la detuvo. —Pero creo que deberíamos ir con él.

—¿Nosotros? —Rey apenas se había atrevido a esperar que se le permitiera irse, y mucho menos que la propia Leia también quisiera irse—. ¿Te refieres a dejar la Resistencia para encontrarlo?

—Eso fue implícito, sí.

Rey experimentó una mezcla de excitación y alivio. —Pero, ¿qué van a hacer cuando te hayas ido? ¡Te necesitan!

—¿Por qué crees que he mantenido a tu amigo Poe por tanto tiempo? —Leia negó con la cabeza demostrando afecto, a sabiendas—. Es agudo y sabe qué hacer. De alguna manera tengo que ver cómo se encarga de las cosas y esta es la mejor manera de descubrir si realmente está a la altura.

De alguna forma, Rey tampoco había esperado eso: ¿Uno de sus mejores amigos estaba siendo entrenado para reemplazar a la general Leia Organa? Ella asintió, de repente increíblemente emocionada por Poe. Y tal vez si Leia se hubiera ido, Finn podría contarle a Poe sobre sus problemas y Poe podría hacer algo al respecto.

Y luego se dio cuenta, con una sensación de hundimiento, que no tenía idea de dónde estaba Kylo. No podían ayudarlo, aunque lo desearan, hasta que pudieran encontrarlo y le expresó lo mismo a Leia.

—¿No has tenido pistas? —dijo Leia, poniéndose de pie y comenzando a retorcer su cabello en un moño. Rey vio que estaba decidida a comenzar a planear ahora, y ella también se levantó rápidamente—. ¿Él no ha dicho nada?

—No, él... él está en algún lugar donde puede comprar muchas cosas. Ropa nueva, un juego de plumas... —Y luego Rey lo recordó y casi se rio en voz alta—. Tengo que conseguir un libro e ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Tienes una idea?

—Podría tenerla —dijo Rey, rezando para que los pájaros de Ben hubieran sido documentados por otra persona.

—Voy a hacer planes con Poe —dijo Leia, bebiendo lo último de su café en unos tragos rápidos—. Quiero irme lo más pronto posible, en la mañana, si podemos.

Rey comenzó a decir «que la Fuerza esté con nosotros», pero ya no estaba segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. En cambio, solo asintió y salió corriendo de la cafetería, de vuelta a su litera.

Sabía que estaba evitando las cosas de nuevo, pero era mucho más fácil concentrarse solo en lo que tenía que hacer. Cogió el libro de Ben y corrió por los corredores de la base, dejando que la Fuerza la guiara a la biblioteca.

Según Leia, no era una gran biblioteca, pero según Rey, era enorme. Había holocrones en la mitad y estantes de libros apropiados en la otra mitad. Pequeños droides en forma de esfera zumbaban alrededor de la misma, buscando información para la gente. Cuando Rey abrió la puerta, las luces de la biblioteca se encendieron y tres droides se activaron, zumbando amablemente hacia ella.

Ella abrió el libro de Ben en la página correcta. —Necesito saber sobre estos pájaros —dijo, pasando un dedo por el dibujo y la columna de escritura.

Los droides emitieron pitidos y se desprendieron en direcciones separadas, dejando que Rey se sentara sola en una mesa y esperara. Ella no quería estar quieta, pero lo intentó. Abrió el libro de Ben a su página favorita, una página que hablaba sobre el ciclo de vida de una flor del desierto en particular, y lo leyó antes de cerrar los ojos y tratar de encontrar la sensación de vida o muerte, del equilibrio entre ellos, pero se encontró gravitando hacia la Luz en lugar del equilibrio, temerosa de ver alguna insinuación de la presencia oscura de su visión. Se negó a pensar en eso, porque se sentía mejor de esta manera y lo hacía, rehusándose a permitir que volviera a entrar la Oscuridad.

Si eso era lo que los Jedi temían, ella no los culpaba. Tal vez antes simplemente había estado demasiado cómoda con la Oscuridad como para querer dejarla ir; tal vez los Jedi tenían razón y era mejor dejar que el equilibrio se quedara atrás para proteger la vida de esa cosa en la Oscuridad. Comprendió, de alguna manera, cómo Luke había visto tanta oscuridad en su propio sobrino y sintió la tentación de terminarla, igual que pensaba que ella podría salvar a todos de sentir tanto miedo y pérdida.

Negó con la cabeza e intentó llevar todo eso al fondo de su mente: Equilibrio. La Fuerza. Ligereza, podía hacer esto, no era tan difícil.

Los droides la interrumpieron. Dos de ellos habían vuelto, cada uno con un libro, y ella los agarró y los dejó sobre la mesa. —Gracias, ustedes dos —dijo.

Pitaron alegremente y se alejaron. Ella abrió ambos libros y comenzó a hojear el primero. No tenía muchas fotos, por lo que era difícil encontrar algo. También estaba organizado por planeta, por lo que solo tenía que ir despacio y buscar cualquier cosa que dijera «todos los animales aquí tienen ojos rojos». Estaba a la mitad del libro cuando el tercer droide regresó, pitando disculpas por decir que no había encontrado nada. Ella asintió, sonriendo.

—Está bien. —Se alejó después de sus contrapartes, de alguna manera mirando abatido, y ella volvió a su lectura.

Finalmente, encontró algo prometedor en las páginas de los planetas del Borde Exterior:

 _BATUU_

 _Este planeta no resultó viable para el asentamiento humano permanente; sin embargo, obtuvimos algunas muestras de flora y fauna local. Lo más interesante son los mamíferos, ya que todos parecen compartir los ojos rojos. Creemos que esto se debe a las noches largas y oscuras de Batuu: este planeta no tiene lunas y una atmósfera espesa que dificulta ver las estrellas. Los animales que hemos visto hasta ahora son principalmente nocturnos, especialmente los snow tagerins._

Rey sonrió y dejó el libro a un lado, dejándolo abierto. Esa entrada le sonó bien, pero decidió verificar el otro libro para estar segura.

Este libro estaba repleto de dibujos detallados, algunos en color, otros no, y Rey deseaba tener más tiempo para mirarlo. Estaba organizado alfabéticamente por especie, así que pasó a la página de «snow tagerins».

 _Originario de Batuu. Ver también: aves takka, vulpetresecs, escarabajo yshek, felupisi._

Los pájaros Takka sonaban prometedores, por lo que Rey avanzó una docena de páginas más hasta que encontró la entrada junto a un dibujo que parecía exactamente correcto. Un pájaro con plumas grises, tres ojos rojos y patas azules oscuras.

 _Las aves Takka tienen una presencia distintiva en la Fuerza y un ojo para el peligro, algunos sugieren que su tercer ojo realmente les da una forma de vista de la Fuerza. Parecen criaturas de hábito a tal extremo que se niegan a adaptarse a condiciones ambientales peligrosas..._

 _Originario de Batuu._

Rey sonrió y cerró ambos libros, expulsando pequeñas nubes de polvo en el aire. Batuu. No tenía idea de dónde estaba ese planeta, pero sabía que si estaba documentado, podrían llegar allí. Kylo definitivamente no debería haberle dado este libro, aunque probablemente estaría contento de haberlo hecho una vez que apareciera. O eso era lo que ella esperaba.

No había tiempo para preocuparse por eso ahora. Era mejor estar segura que arrepentida, así que Rey agarró el libro de Ben contra su pecho y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. La base parecía haberse despertado: había más luces encendidas, algunas personas de mantenimiento estaban corriendo, y Rey podía sentir una ráfaga de energía latiendo por los pasillos como la sangre en sus venas. Leia no había perdido un segundo.

Eso fue aún más evidente cuando Rey llegó al centro de comando. Leia, todavía en camisón, estaba apoyada en una mesa redonda, con los ojos acerados mientras tres de sus consejeros hablaban febrilmente con ella. Poe estaba de pie cerca, completamente vestido como si no hubiera estado dormido. BB-8 estaba rodando ansiosamente alrededor de sus piernas y sonando cosas groseras sobre Kylo tan fuerte como podía, Rey se acercó, repentinamente consciente de sí misma. Poe sin duda odiaba esto, la odiaría por eso. BB-8 definitivamente no estaba contento con ella, porque se negó a siquiera escucharla y ella no lo culpó.

—General, esto es imprudente —dijo la comandante D'Acy con ansiedad. A Rey le gustaba, era una mujer agradable que tenía una fe muy firme en las cosas: la Resistencia era la número uno entre esas cosas—. No podemos permitirnos tenerla a mitad de camino a través de la galaxia en este momento, estará vulnerable, y odio decirlo, pero no debería olvidar lo que Kylo Ren hizo, mató a Han Solo. ¿Qué garantía hay de que no lo haga con usted? Matarla, quiero decir.

—Soy consciente de eso, comandante —dijo Leia con calma—, pero no estaré sola. Rey planea venir conmigo. Como te dije, ella ha visto que mi hijo… —Rey vio que esto hizo que varias personas se movieran incómodamente—… no desea dañar a ninguno de nosotros. El comandante Dameron estará a cargo mientras estoy fuera, por más tiempo que pueda ser.

—Esa visión puede haber sido un truco —dijo la Capitana Dechoy con fiereza. Era una mujer joven, fácilmente irritable, que parecía gustarle a todos y, sin embargo, no tenía paciencia con nadie—. ¿Cómo sabemos que ese no era un esquema elaborado por parte de Kylo Ren? Podría estar entrando en una trampa.

—No creo que lo haya sido —dijo Poe perezosamente, mirando a Rey con una mirada de aceptación a regañadientes en su rostro—. Si Rey dice que sabe que fue real, entonces fue real.

—Y sé que él no me hará daño —dijo Leia—. Cuando el centro de comando en el crucero fue atacado, lo sentí; iba a ser quien me dispararía, pero sentí que eligió no hacerlo.

Esto desencadenó una nueva ronda de protestas, que Rey no pensó que fueran mucho más fáciles de responder que la anterior. Se acercó furtivamente a Poe, sin mirar a BB-8, que solo sonaba cada vez más indignado a medida que avanzaba la conversación. —Lo siento —dijo en voz baja, sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Le gustaba mucho Poe. Era divertido, inteligente y fácil de hablar y sabía que odiaba a Kylo, además de que sabía que lo había torturado horriblemente.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Poe rotundamente, con los brazos cruzados. Se veía tan cómodo... rayos, ella casi nunca lo había visto alterado, era casi tan bueno como Leia al mostrar control de sí mismo.

—Por... bueno, por todo esto, por Kylo. Por... por hablar de ayudarlo, supongo.

Poe la miró. Parecía enojado, y Rey no estaba segura de si eso estaba dirigido a ella. —Lo odio —dijo—. No quiero ayudarlo. Quiero verlo frente a un pelotón de fusilamiento donde no pueda escapar.

Rey se sintió muy pequeña. —Lo siento —dijo ella de nuevo.

—No entiendo por qué te importa tanto lo que le suceda —continuó Poe, y un músculo en su mandíbula saltó—. No entiendo por qué tú y la General quieren cruzar toda la galaxia para consolar a esa mierda.

—Ella _es_ su madre.

—¿Y dónde te deja eso? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —Dejó caer un brazo a su lado y se pasó la otra mano por su pelo rizado—. Así que se negó a volverse totalmente hacia el Lado Oscuro; un gran problema. Todavía es un asesino.

Rey asintió. Ella no tenía nada que decirle, y estaba cansada. Había sido demasiado esta noche, y a este punto ni siquiera quería intentar defender a Kylo. Solo quería subir a una nave e ir hacia él, olvidarse de todo e intentar convencer a la Resistencia de que esta era una buena idea, ¿por qué no podían irse? —Realmente lo siento, Poe, pero yo... tengo que hacer esto. Tengo que intentarlo. Siento que es lo correcto.

—No entiendo —le dijo de nuevo. Luego suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza—. Pero sí entiendo que tienes que hacer lo correcto. Solo que no esperes que todos los demás estén de acuerdo.

—Bueno. —Rey suspiró. Tal vez eso era lo mejor que obtendría de él y por mucho que doliera, tal vez eso era todo lo que ella tenía derecho a esperar de alguien.

—Te dije los planes que espero que se implementen mientras no estoy —dijo Leia firmemente. Rey la miró, admiraba cómo Leia podía _decir_ cosas y nadie se atrevía a discutir—. Me voy en dos horas. Eso te dará tiempo para hacer cualquier pregunta que puedas tener.

Todos murmuraron, pero Leia había usado _El tono_ ; así era como Finn llamaba a la forma en que hablaba cuando terminaba de discutir. Ella no lo hacía a menudo, pero de vez en cuando _El tono_ salía y luego todos dejaban de hablar. Algunas veces Rey pensaba que ponía un poco de Fuerza en sus palabras cuando lo hacía.

—Rey, te sugiero que empaques y le expliques a tus otros amigos —dijo Leia, y Rey podía jurar que la mujer estaba tratando de no sonreír—. Nos vamos a las seis.

Rey asintió, mirando a Poe de nuevo. Movió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y forzó la más leve de las sonrisas. —Deja de volverte loca, Rey —dijo cansado, finalmente enderezando y caminando hacia ella para darle una palmadita en el hombro—. No te odio, ¿de acuerdo? Apenas estoy enojado contigo, lo cual es estúpido. ¿Cómo no puedo enojarme contigo? —Se quejó—. Nos gustas. No entendemos por qué estás tan esperanzada todo el tiempo, y definitivamente hemos tenido conversaciones sobre todo este asunto de Kylo Ren porque es extraño, pero confiamos en ti. ¿De acuerdo? Confío en ti.

Rey dejó escapar un suspiro suave. —Gracias. —Eso significaba más de lo que esperaba. Había pasado mucho tiempo preocupada por cómo se sentían todos acerca de su vínculo con Kylo, y por supuesto que no era bueno, pero nada se sentía tan tranquilizador como escuchar «confiamos en ti» en los labios de Poe.

Y, volviendo a mirar a Leia, sintió una oleada de alivio. Pronto podría ver a Ben, hablar con él, ayudarlo. Pronto sabría con certeza si él estaba bien. Pronto no se sentiría tan asustada y sola, y dejaría de tenerle miedo a la oscuridad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, pero ¿se imaginan tener una experiencia super traumática solo en la oscuridad y despertar y estar solo y a oscuras? *escalofríos* No es divertido. No me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo tuvo este capítulo, pero tengo más planes, lo que es emocionante.

Yo hice, literalmente todo sobre Batuu, excepto el nombre y el hecho de que es un lugar donde la gente puede esconderse de la Primera Orden, yo lo hago, así que me estoy divirtiendo con la construcción del mundo.

Poe está muy enojado con Kylo, pero cuando el verdadero rollo de canela de Rey dice que va a ayudarlo, ni siquiera puedes estar tan enojado con ella porque lo único que quiere es que todos estén bien. En todo caso, Poe está enojado con ella por confiar tan fácilmente. Siento que más tarde va a gritarle a Finn por unas tres horas. Pueden estar enojados juntos, será una experiencia catártica realmente.

Debo dejar de publicar esta tarde en la noche, sinceramente, pero esta historia me enganchó. Simplemente significa mucho para mí.

¡Gracias a todos por sus increíbles comentarios, especialmente a aquellos de ustedes a quienes no puedo responder!

 **N/T:** Esta historia está llegando a un punto importante; ¡Rey y Leia irán a ver a Ben! ¿Están tan emocionados como yo?

¡Rayos! Díganme que no dejaron de escribir comentarios a penas los/las saludé… Los/las extraño y siempre son bienvenidos.


	20. Oscuro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Oscuro**

Kylo Ren se despertó solo, en la oscuridad y en el piso. Estaba cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, y algo en sus huesos dolía profundamente. Sintiéndose aterrorizado, se puso de pie y giró, mirando las esquinas, cerrando escudos alrededor de su mente. La oscuridad nunca lo había abandonado desde que tenía diecisiete años, y nunca antes había tenido tanto miedo de acercarse a la Fuerza.

Aunque sabía, lógicamente, que podía controlar cómo usaba la Fuerza, el conocimiento de que el Lado Oscuro era una presencia con conciencia sobre él, le dificultaba pensar con claridad. No tenía a dónde ir, y sin embargo, quería huir. Parecía como si la casa lo estuviera mirando, pero la sola idea de abrir la puerta lo hizo sentir enfermo. Afuera había un amplio espacio abierto durante días, solo hierba, colinas y la ciudad. La casa de Oolism estaba cerca, pero no podía irrumpir allí en el medio de la noche. Sin embargo, tal vez podría ir a la ciudad e ir a un bar. Habría luz, ruido y gente allí.

Algo más que su estúpida casa oscura.

Pero la idea de abrir esa puerta y caminar a través de la noche hueca era demasiado desalentadora, así que en lugar de eso agarró algunos de sus suministros y comenzó a encender un fuego. Había una grieta en medio del piso de su casa específicamente para ese propósito, y se había vuelto bueno en eso. Con las manos ocupadas, podía fingir que no temblaban, y casi logró no mirar por encima del hombro más de una vez. Casi. Sintió como si algo estuviera detrás de él, a pesar de que la Fuerza lo habría alertado si algo realmente estuviera sucediendo. Ya no podía confiar en nadie más que en él y en Rey. Rayos, quizás ni siquiera en él mismo.

El fuego comenzó con un suave siseo y un pop, y Kylo puso unos cuantos palos más sobre las llamas. La suave luz dorada lo hacía sentir un poco más seguro, eso, las olas de calor y el suave crujido. Tiró de sus piernas hasta su pecho y miró hacia el centro del fuego. Todavía no se sentía cómodo con la sensación de espacio vacío a su espalda, pero trató de ignorarlo. Podía ser más fuerte que esto.

Había desperdiciado toda su vida. Eso era lo que más le daba vueltas en la cabeza, más allá de la sensación de pánico. Diez años había pasado sufriendo, tratando de hacer todo lo que Snoke le decía, esforzándose por hacer cosas que nunca había creído capaces, por el bien de algo que no quería nada más que destrozarlo a él y volver polvo todo lo demás. ¿Dónde lo dejaba eso? Tenía miedo de pensar en ello, y tal vez ahora no era el mejor momento, pero no había nada aparte de esos pensamientos, excepto él, el fuego y la oscuridad.

Su madre le había dicho una vez que había algunas cosas por las que podrías arriesgar todo. Había cosas por las que podrías morir, matar, o sacrificarte. Él había entendido desde muy joven que a veces tenía que poner esas cosas por encima de las personas que amaba. Para Leia, fue la República. Para Han, fueron sus propios esfuerzos. Para Luke, resultó que era la Orden Jedi. Y mientras elijas lo correcto para vivir, podrías aceptar un poco de dolor y un pequeño sacrificio porque todo valdría la pena, algún día.

Kylo había elegido mal. Se sintió enfermo al reconocerlo, pero lo hizo. Se suponía que la Oscuridad haría que valiera la pena, se suponía que debía terminar con poder, seguridad e independencia. Eso era lo que había creído, pero había sido decepcionado de nuevo, y su elección había resultado en esto: él sentado en la oscuridad, solo, abandonado, inútil. No tenía nada ahora, ni una oración, ni una excusa. Había pasado los últimos once años matando por nada.

Y eso fue tan aterrador que tuvo que ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar. Necesitaba ocupar su mente con otra cosa porque era demasiado. Se obligó a sí mismo a buscar algo más en qué pensar, cualquier cosa, y como solía ocurrir en estos días, su mente se posó en Rey.

Deseó que ella estuviera allí, y no porque supiera qué hacer más que él, o porque tuviera alguna respuesta que él no, sino porque la deseaba. Quería hablar con ella sobre nada en absoluto, quería tenerla sentada junto al fuego con él, donde pudieran estar conectados. Ella lo hacía sentir seguro, por pueril que fuera, sabía dónde estaba con ella, sobre todo porque siempre se lo decía, y una parte irracional de él creía que podía protegerlo de la Oscuridad.

Y realmente, tal vez podría, porque incluso después de que él le mostrara la profundidad de su oscuridad y la arrastrara a su infierno, ella se había quedado. Se había quedado y quería estar cerca de él, ver más de él. Eso lo asustó de alguna manera, pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Quién hizo eso? ¿Qué era lo que hacía a Rey tan esperanzada y compasiva? Nunca había entendido cómo la gente podía ser así, y mucho menos frente a lo que había conocido en la Oscuridad.

Él no era así, nunca podría serlo, y no valía la pena intentar pretender lo contrario.

—Muchacho, ¿eres un desastre conflictivo?

Kylo se puso de pie más rápido de lo que había creído que podía, lanzando su mano para convocar su sable y girando para enfrentar a quien había hablado. Incluso cuando el sable golpeó su mano, se encontró reevaluando su respuesta. El que hablaba era solo un hombre, más bajo que él, con el pelo largo y una cara llena de cicatrices. Estaba vestido como un Jedi y brillaba, así que Kylo puso dos y dos juntos y dijo: —Eres un fantasma de la Fuerza.

—Sí, supongo, si quieres llamarlo así —dijo el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque ese nombre no es muy halagador que digamos.

—Si estás aquí para regodearte y decirme que lo arruiné, no lo hagas. Confía en mí, lo sé —dijo Kylo amargamente, volviendo a sentarse con el sable todavía en la mano. Los Jedi probablemente se estaban riendo de él en ese momento, y Luke era el más ruidoso. El fantasma se sentó también, con las piernas cruzadas y asintió.

—Lo bueno es que no estoy aquí para eso, eso no es lo que necesitas escuchar. Soy Anakin. —El fantasma tendió su mano, pero Kylo no la tomó. Esto tenía que ser una gran broma cósmica. _¿Este_ era Anakin Skywalker?—. Está bien —dijo Anakin, retirando su mano y cruzando sus brazos—. No estoy sorprendido, pero creo que sí un poco decepcionado, en realidad.

—No —logró Kylo—. Simplemente no te quiero aquí.

—Oh, bueno, eso es más fácil —Anakin le sonrió, y Kylo quería golpearlo en la cara—. Siempre estabas pidiendo mi ayuda, así que aquí estoy. Noté que habías descubierto el verdadero poder del Lado Oscuro por tu cuenta.

—Podrías decir eso —gruñó Kylo. ¿Cuántas veces la gente había tenido a Darth Vader como un ejemplo de lo que no era, de lo que se debía ser, de lo que se debía creer, de lo que el Lado de la Luz podía hacer, pero también de lo que podía hacer el Lado Oscuro? Y aquí estaba, solo un joven con un sentido del humor cuestionable, y Kylo quería (irracionalmente) gritarle. ¿Cómo podría aparecer ahora y actuar como si Kylo no hubiera pasado por miles de cosas tratando de estar a la altura de su nombre y legado?

—Mira, Ben... ¿Puedo llamarte Ben? Es mejor evitar los nombres que nos dimos nosotros mismos —dijo Anakin con ironía—. Son muy pretenciosos.

—No creo que pueda detenerte.

—Mmmm, no. —Anakin se rio, luego se puso serio y apoyó los codos en las rodillas—. Tienes una oportunidad que nunca tuve, Ben. Te envidio. —Kylo resopló. Una oportunidad. Sintió como si todo su mundo hubiera terminado, a duras penas estaba aferrado a algunas cosas verdaderas, y un fantasma le estaba hablando de oportunidades—. Lo digo en serio —presionó su abuelo—, sé que me parezco a Luke. Mi hijo es un poco prediquente, lo obtuvo de sus maestros.

Kylo podría jurar que sintió una repentina sensación de ofensa por parte de alguien, pero eran solo él y Anakin en la casa. —Suenas como él. ¿Cuál es el sentido de esto?

—Hice mil elecciones de las que no estoy orgulloso, Ben. En las que todavía elijo no pensar demasiado. Y me negué a escuchar a todos los que alguna vez se preocuparon por mí diciéndome que debería hacerlo de manera diferente hasta que casi fuera demasiado tarde. Casi pierdo a mi hijo.

Kylo pensó amargamente que deseaba que Luke _hubiera_ muerto, pero se guardó eso para sí mismo. —Así que esta es una historia de advertencia —dijo con desdén—. «No hagas lo que hice o te arrepentirás» y ese tipo de cosas.

—No, esto es literalmente lo que me sucedió a mí —espetó Anakin, repentinamente enojado—. Presta atención; era mi vida y era una mierda. La única parte buena era Padmé y Vader y yo la matamos, así que hablemos de ti.

Kylo parpadeó y se inclinó hacia atrás. No había esperado tal veneno de un fantasma de la Fuerza, aunque tal vez desde que ese fantasma era Darth Vader, tenía sentido. Apartó la mirada de Anakin hacia el fuego, sin saber qué decir. —Lo siento —intentó.

—Bien. Voy a ser breve y simple porque tengo otros lugares en los que estar y parece que te va mejor cuando la gente te lo da sin problemas. Aquí está el trato: tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, seguir adelante, y vivir una buena vida con personas a las que realmente les importa si vives o mueres. Rayos, esa chica Rey ya ha soportado más de tus mierdas de lo que tienes derecho a esperar de alguien. Así que no te atrevas a perder el tiempo fingiendo que puedes hacer esto por tu cuenta, porque no puedes, y si lo intentas serás miserable. —Asintiendo con la cabeza, Anakin se levantó y se cruzó de brazos—. Creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Bien, espera. —La perspectiva de que Anakin se fuera sin responder ninguna de sus preguntas (y tal vez lo peor, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad otra vez) espoleó a Kylo y se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía su sable. Se cruzó sus brazos también, era absurdamente satisfactorio ser más alto que el hombre que la gente le había mostrado como un ejemplo en toda su vida—. Eso es, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, está bien, está bien, pero quiero saber algo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Anakin, y su tono se suavizó, dejando que sus brazos cayeran a los costados. Había algo en sus ojos que le hizo saber a Kylo que era mucho más viejo de lo que parecía.

—Quién... —Kylo luchó por encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Había mirado a este hombre por mucho tiempo, probablemente por las razones equivocadas, y había pasado toda su vida persiguiendo su legado, pero, sinceramente, ni siquiera sabía quién era Anakin, y mucho menos dónde lo había dejado—. ¿Quién se supone que soy ahora?

—No lo sé, Ben —soltó Anakin, aunque parecía cariñoso—. Depende de ti. Estoy esperando que encuentres algo que sea algo rudo, algo escalofriante porque eso parece ser lo que un Skywalker debe hacer, pero en serio, debes saber que el único nombre del que tienes que estar a la altura es el tuyo. El mío es un desastre, no eres muy parecido a ninguno de tus padres, excepto cuando cuenta, y sinceramente, Luke no necesita a más personas que intenten ser como él.

Esta vez Kylo casi escuchó a alguien diciendo «¡Oye!» detrás de él.

—Eres un desastre, Ben —dijo Anakin, sonriendo como si conociera un gran chiste—. Pero eso parece funcionar en la familia.

Kylo parpadeó, y Anakin se había ido, dejándolo de pie, solo. Lentamente se sentó y se inclinó hacia el fuego; no iba a poder dormir más esa noche.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Adivinen quién pudo haber publicado esto anoche, pero decidió tomar un tiempo de publicación razonable? ¡Esta chica! También esperé porque algo me pasó desapercibido sobre partes de este capítulo y pensé que debería revisarlo y revisarlo más adelante. Ahora estoy bastante feliz con eso.

De hecho, también volví a publicar el capítulo 16 porque ese era el único capítulo de este fic que no me gustaba volver a leer. Tengo una política que dice que si la escritura es lo suficientemente grave como para no volver a leerla, hice algo mal cuando publiqué. No es drásticamente diferente, cambié algunas cosas tonalmente por lo que era más serio y de carácter.

¡También cambié mi nombre de usuario, como habrás notado! Coincide con mi Tumblr, así que si alguno de ustedes quiere encontrarme, allí es donde estaré. Publico principalmente Marvel y Star Wars: muchas cosas de Reylo y Steve Rogers y angustia.

Todavía no estoy amando a mi profesor de Lit. Él dice que debemos actuar como si fuera nuestro CEO y que somos los empleados, lo que realmente me atrapa. Sin embargo, estoy tratando de darle el beneficio de la duda de todos modos.

¡Por favor reviews! O no, está bien también, solo sepan que los amo a todos ustedes y ¡son geniales!

 **N/T:** ¡Amé al fantasma del abuelo! (y también que Luke estuviera ahí, porque todos sabemos que lo estaba aunque no hiciera más que quejarse) Me gustó que la autora lo pusiera porque si alguien podía decirle las verdades en la cara a Kylo (además de Rey, por supuesto) ese era Anakin, sobre todo por la admiración que siempre le profesó su nieto. Ya era hora de que viera que de seguir sus pasos iría a parar ya sabemos a dónde.

Me encantan los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Kylo, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

¿Reviews?


	21. Reuniones

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Reuniones**

Rey miró por la ventana de la cabina a Batuu, sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa, solo podía ver nubes y oro. Leia le había dicho que la atmósfera del planeta era tan espesa y gaseosa que no se podía ver a través de la superficie, ella era quien estaba piloteando, porque había dicho que Rey era demasiado imprudente; no había hablado la mayor parte del camino, dejando que Rey se ocupara de los pocos porgs que todavía vivían en la nave, y de sus propios pensamientos.

Ella y Leia tenían un plan muy vago en cuanto a encontrar a Kylo. Lo habían discutido, e incluso Leia no había podido hacer un plan más allá de preguntar y usar la Fuerza. Tenían una intuición similar sobre dónde aterrizar, pero Rey ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera confiable. Ella solo tenía que esperar.

No es que eso fuera nuevo para ella o para Leia.

Su descenso fue accidentado, pero no encontraron ninguna interferencia. Leia no estaba molesta por esto. —Están fingiendo que no están aquí —dijo simplemente, cuando Rey preguntó al respecto—. No tienen una estrategia de defensa, este es un planeta de fugitivos y refugiados, por lo que se defienden escondiéndose.

—¿Cómo se supone que debemos encontrar a alguien entonces? —Preguntó Rey.

—No van a cerrarnos la puerta completamente. Todos en la galaxia conocen esta nave.

Rey acaba de tomar la palabra de Leia por eso. Ella no entendía la política de estas cosas y todavía estaba descifrando en qué tipo de términos estaba la Resistencia con la mayor parte de la galaxia. Leia podría preocuparse por el tema técnico: Rey solo quería ver a Kylo.

Terminó teniendo que aterrizar realmente el Halcón, ya que Leia demostró ser mala en esa parte, por lo que Rey maniobró el carguero hasta un campo abierto y lo hizo tal vez más áspero de lo que había previsto. Aun así, era mejor de lo que Leia podría haberlo hecho y la nave no sufrió daños, por lo que contó que era una victoria.

Sacó su bastón y su mochila del compartimiento en el que los había dejado, y luego ambas se fueron del Halcón. Leia no traía nada con ella, salvo un desintegrador, lo que Rey no entendió. Ese era un riesgo, no llevar alimentos ni suministros. ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer eso? Afortunadamente, Rey llevaba lo suficiente para ambas hasta que pudieran comprar un poco más. Leia, lo sabía, al menos mantenía créditos con ella, pero Rey tenía algunos artículos que podían intercambiar, en su defecto.

Había una pequeña ciudad cerca, que parecía grande y agradable para Rey a pesar de que había visto muchas ciudades más grandes desde que salió de Jakku. Estaba formada por torcidos edificios de piedra gris, la mayoría no muy altos, y parecía como si se estuviera desmoronando sobre sí misma. A su alrededor, la suave hierba verde grisácea permanecía intacta, y más allá de la ciudad, a lo lejos, se veían las montañas cubiertas de hielo. Rey aún se sorprendía de las montañas. Parecía imposible de alguna manera que algo tan grande existiera en alguna parte.

Y sobre todo esto, algo que nunca había visto antes, pero que la cautivó de inmediato, fue el cielo dorado. El sol del planeta era solo una forma redonda más brillante, y no lastimaba sus ojos, e incluso las pocas nubes grises parecían de alguna manera mágicas. ¿Cómo sería vivir bajo un cielo así todo el tiempo?

—Rey, vamos —dijo Leia, y Rey bajó la vista viendo a la general sonriendo antes de llamarla brevemente—. Tenemos que comenzar.

Rey asintió, luego mientras caminaban, extendió la mano con la Fuerza. Todavía se sentía un poco recelosa de la Fuerza, lo que dificultaba su avance, pero intuía la vida del planeta, de pequeñas criaturas durmiendo debajo de ella en la tierra y de algo familiar. En este lugar, decidió que la familiaridad era su mejor apuesta, por lo que hizo un gesto en dirección a la ciudad. —Tenemos que ir por ese camino, creo.

—También tengo ese sentimiento —dijo Leia.

Entonces, naturalmente, comenzaron a caminar. Rey no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Leia mientras caminaban: llevaba pantalones de carga y una camisa azul con una pistolera colgada de un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, y su cabello en una simple trenza. Esta era la primera vez que Rey la había visto en algo que no tuviera falda y que no se veía majestuoso, y finalmente entendió de qué hablaban las personas cuando describieron la lucha de la Princesa Leia en los días de la guerra con el Imperio. Esta Leia no usaba joyas y caminaba como si fuera dueña del mundo. Rey finalmente entendió cómo esta mujer podría haber terminado con Han Solo, entre todas las personas.

No se encontraron con nadie en el camino a la ciudad, aunque Rey vio algunos animales azules como lobos mirándolos desde lo alto de una colina. Tenían los ojos enrojecidos, como Kylo había dicho. La hierba y la tierra bajo sus pies eran suaves y elásticas. Todavía no estaba acostumbrada a la hierba y se asombró un poco: esta hierba era tan larga que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus espinillas y le rozaba los tobillos. Tenía un repentino deseo de comenzar a bailar a través de ella, pero lo reprimió: estaba con la general Leia en una misión seria. No tenían tiempo para bailar en la hierba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a los primeros edificios de la ciudad, y Rey subió su mochila más alto sobre sus hombros. Los ladrones eran comunes en todas las ciudades, pero en un lugar como este, era probable que estuvieran en todas partes.

Miró a Leia, planeando decir algo, pero ella se había puesto la mano en el bolsillo a la defensiva, así que Rey lo dejó pasar. Ahora podía ver a la gente, todos caminando con una especie de gracia furtiva, como los gatos. Estaban mirando a Rey y a Leia, pero no como si tuvieran miedo. Algunos incluso parecían reconocer a Leia, pero nadie se les acercó.

Rey, sintonizada como estaba con la Fuerza, sintió una pequeña mente cerca de ella, y se volvió justo a tiempo para atrapar a una niña que se acercaba a la abertura de su mochila. La niña se congeló, mirando a Rey, y ella sonrió un poco porque había visto docenas de niños como ella en Jakku.

Había sido como esta chica.

—Hola —dijo Rey.

La pequeña niña parpadeó, miró a su alrededor como si quisiera correr, y dejó caer su mano a su lado.

Rey se agachó, arrojando su mochila de la espalda. —Tengo una pregunta, y si conoces la respuesta, puedo darle algunas porciones. ¿Suena bien?

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par y asintió vigorosamente. —¿Qué necesitas saber? —dijo.

—Bueno, antes que nada, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —Preguntó Rey. Sabía que, si en Jakku donde era una criatura flaca y hambrienta, alguien se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para preguntarle su nombre, lo habría recordado para siempre.

La chica se movió torpemente, y su pequeña cara cansada se aligeró. —Soy Tess.

—Hola, Tess, soy Rey. Estoy buscando a un hombre, me pregunto si podrías decirme si te suena familiar.

La cara de Tess se cerró, aunque todavía parecía hambrienta. —Se supone que no debemos contar nada —dijo con cautela—. Se supone que no debemos hablar con la gente; eso podría matarnos.

Rey miró a Leia, que estaba parada detrás de ella, dejándola tomar la delantera. —¿Sabes quién es, Tess? —preguntó ella, amablemente.

—Una anciana —dijo Tess con voz ronca.

—Bueno, sí —respondió Rey, tratando de no reírse sin lograrlo—, pero también es la princesa Leia.

Si Tess parecía sorprendida cuando Rey le ofreció comida, ahora parecía como si hubiera sido golpeada por un rayo. —¿Ella es la princesa Leia? —susurró, como si esperara que Leia no la escuchara. Vaciló, luego se rascó la cabeza y dijo lentamente—. Bien, ¿a quién estás buscando?

—Estoy buscando a un hombre realmente alto con largo cabello negro. Tiene una especie de nariz grande y una cicatriz en la cara.

Tess pareció cautelosa de nuevo inmediatamente, retrocediendo un poco y arrugando la nariz. —¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo? —preguntó con petulancia.

—Es un asunto importante de la Resistencia —dijo Rey, haciendo una mueca de dolor por lo condescendiente que sonaba.

Tess frunció el ceño, como si supiera lo que era una mierda, pero a regañadientes dijo. —Sí, creo que lo he visto, pero no me gusta.

—Muy bien. ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

—Sé dónde vive —dijo Tess—. Puedo mostrarte, pero debes tener cuidado, es peligroso.

—Creo que Leia y yo podemos manejarlo.

—Bien. Te puedo mostrar si me das más comida —dijo Tess astutamente.

Rey le sonrió a la niña, con sus huesudos codos y sus ojos vacíos, y asintió. —¿Te digo algo? —dijo en voz baja—. Te daré tres porciones y dejaré algunas con Kylo para ti.

—¿Kylo es el chico al que quieres encontrar?

—Sí.

—No creo que me las dé. —Tess se cruzó de brazos—. Intenté robarle una vez.

Rey se congeló, luego asintió con cuidado. Esta, entonces, era la chica que Kylo admitió que quería lastimar. Ella sintió una oleada de protección. —Bueno, voy a estar aquí por un tiempo, así que te diré algo: si tú o tus amigos están hambrientos, pueden venir a buscarme por comida, ¿de acuerdo?

Tess miró hacia abajo. —Eso es... —Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, se dijo Rey a sí misma, lo sabía—. No lo sé.

—¿Lo pensarías? —dijo Rey en voz baja—. Por ahora vamos a hablar de tres porciones.

Tess asintió ansiosamente, y Rey se levantó de nuevo, volviendo a poner su mochila sobre su hombro. Sin decir una palabra, Tess salió corriendo por las calles, y Rey se puso en marcha rápidamente detrás de ella. Leia también la siguió, murmurando en voz baja: —Eso se manejó bien.

—Solía ser como ella —respondió Rey.

—Hay muchos niños así. —Leia suspiró—. Es por eso que la Resistencia tiene que sobrevivir, estas personas merecen poder dejar de esconderse.

Rey asintió, pensativa. Siempre, siempre habría niños como Tess y niños como su viejo amigo Enric. Enric se había muerto de hambre, y Tess estaba robando para vivir, pero ella quería que Leia tuviera razón, quería que la Resistencia ayudara a niños como ellos.

Mantuvo sus pensamientos abiertos a la Fuerza mientras atravesaban la ciudad, pero nadie más intentó robarles. Tal vez el reconocimiento de Leia y el acompañamiento de Tess las hizo parecer menos como objetivos.

Atravesaron varios callejones, pasando una casa abandonada llena de animales felinos y también un bar, hasta que llegaron a la orilla de la ciudad. Aquí, finalmente, los edificios en su mayoría terminaron y la hierba comenzó de nuevo. Rey pudo ver una cantidad de edificaciones de piedra rectangulares y achaparradas, algunas con volutas de humo flotando sobre ellas. Tess se detuvo en el césped y señaló hacia el edificio más cercano. —Esa es su casa.

Rey sintió que ella tenía razón. Podía experimentar un tirón en la Fuerza, un conocimiento familiar: él estaba allí. No era como el vínculo, pero sabía que si caminaba hacia esa casa, lo vería. Mirando a Leia, vio por el rostro flojo de la general que sentía lo mismo. Rey se dio cuenta de que esta debía ser una experiencia aterradora para ella.

—Gracias, Tess. —Abrió su bolsa y buscó, seleccionando tres paquetes de alimentos que le gustaban—. Toma.

Tess los agarró desesperadamente, miró a Rey a los ojos y sonrió solo un poco. —Gracias.

—De nada.

Tess se metió la comida debajo de la camisa y salió corriendo, dejando a Rey y Leia solas en el borde de la ciudad con sus emociones. Rey miró a Leia otra vez. —¿Podemos hacer esto? —preguntó suavemente.

Leia sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos, se veía tan vieja. —No lo sé. —Se encontró con la mirada de Rey, y sus labios temblaron—. ¿Me odia? —susurró.

Rey pensó en la forma en que Kylo había hablado sobre su familia y su vida, y sabía que sentía que Leia lo había defraudado, pero también sabía que él no la odiaba. —No.

Leia asintió, y Rey tomó su mano brevemente. —¿Quieres hacer esto? —preguntó Leia.

—Él nos necesita. —Y Rey lo necesitaba. Necesitaba saber que él estaba bien, y poder hablar con él sobre lo que habían experimentado. Entonces respiró hondo y se dirigió por el sendero desgastado en la hierba hasta su casa.

Se sentía vulnerable, de alguna manera, como si él la estuviera mirando. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba enojado? ¿La perdonaría por venir y traer a su madre? ¿Querría verla? ¿Y si todo había sido un error y lamentó haberla dejado entrar en su mente?

Aun así, avanzó en el camino, consciente de que Leia se había quedado un poco detrás de ella, sintió que era a propósito. Ella también quería colgarse un poco, pero sabía que eso solo lo haría más difícil.

Podía sentirlo, tan cerca, y deseó que hubiera salido de su casa, desearía poder correr directamente a través de la puerta y estar segura de que la recibiría.

Y luego esa puerta se abrió y se detuvo de golpe, su corazón de repente latía audiblemente en sus oídos. Que sea él, que sea él, que sea él. Oh, R'iia, ¿y si él la odiaba? Ella no podría soportar que la odiara, solo quería verlo, ella…

Salió por la puerta y se quedó mirándola. Todavía estaban separados por una docena de metros, pero aun se encontraba con la mirada fija en sus ojos. No podía decir en qué estaba pensando, y aunque podía sentir su presencia, no lograba sentir sus emociones. Ella no quería seguir adelante. Vestía ropas grises de aspecto suave y sin zapatos, con un desintegrador colgando de su cinturón. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en la última vez que se habían visto. ¿Qué pasaría si esto fuera así? ¿Qué pasaría si ambos quedaran decepcionados de nuevo? Una parte de ella quería correr hacia él, agarrarlo y aferrarse con fuerza, pero otra parte de ella deseaba no haber venido nunca.

Luego dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante, vio su boca abierta, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a correr. No pensó en eso, no esperó, simplemente corrió. Dio unos pasos más y supo que estaba diciendo su nombre y también preguntando qué estaba haciendo allí, pero no lo pensó hasta que se obligó a detenerse, justo enfrente de él, y lo miró. Estaban a centímetros de distancia.

Lucía rígido y tenso, resguardado y austero, pero sus ojos eran más suaves.

—Ben —dijo, simplemente. No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Rey —respondió. Él no parecía querer moverse—Estás aquí.

—Lo estoy.

—Ella está aquí —dijo, más suave, y escuchó el trasfondo de pánico e incertidumbre en su voz.

—Ella quería venir —le dijo Rey en voz baja—. Dijo que deberíamos.

Kylo la miró como si estuviera buscando algo, luego asintió. Después miró más allá de ella, a su madre, y Rey se hizo a un lado, viendo a Leia, que se había detenido a poca distancia. Estaba asustada, por el bien de ambos.

Vio a Kylo flexionar la mano una vez, solo una vez, y tragar. Luego habló, su voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer eco contra el cielo dorado.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

* * *

 **N/A:** No puedo decirles lo mucho que quería escribir que se abrazaron y quizás se besaron, pero eso sería tan OoC... solo quería hacerlo. Para el registro, ambos querían hacer lo primero sin embargo. Mis pobres niños muertos de hambre por cierto.

Quería que conocieran a Tess porque quería contrastar cómo ella y Kylo lidian con las mismas situaciones. La cosa sobre los nombres es un gran problema en realidad. Quiero decir, tengo un trabajo orientado a los clientes y llevo una etiqueta con el nombre y casi nadie lo nota, así que es lo mejor del mundo si la gente ve mi nombre y luego lo usa.

Lo actualizaré lo antes posible con algo de angustia y tal vez algunos abrazos. ¡Los quiero, muchachos!

 **N/T** : ¡Yo también esperaba ese abrazo! Pero el capítulo ha tenido tanta emotividad que lo hemos podido pasar por alto, esperando lo que vendrá. Ya nos quedan unos diez capítulos para alcanzar a la autora :)

Gracias a las chicas **TonksLunática** y **Farkasvoros** por sus comentarios constantes.

¿Reviews?


	22. Hijo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hijo**

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

 _¿Por qué ahora?_

Kylo sintió como si alguien hubiera cerrado sus pulmones en un puño y hubiera empezado a apretarlos. Su enfoque se redujo a solo Leia, solo a su madre. Era consciente de Rey que estaba de pie, cerca de él, esperando a ver lo que sucedería, pero él seguía mirando a su madre.

Ella estaba allí, y él no sabía qué sentir.

Parecía vacilante en caminar hacia él, pero lo hizo. —Porque pensé que podrías... podría necesitarme.

Kylo se burló, por reflejo, principalmente, porque ciertamente no la necesitaba, había aprendido a no hacerlo.

—¿Lo pensaste? —preguntó pasivamente. Presionó al niño que quería correr hacia ella y se quedó dónde estaba, quieto y alto. ¿Cómo podía simplemente venir aquí y enfrentarlo? Ella le había fallado, entonces ¿por qué todavía lo hacía sentir tan pequeño que estuviera allí?—. ¿No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que maté a Han Solo? —Su padre. Sabía cómo sonaba, duro, venenoso y ahogado. Miró a Rey para darle seguridad y ella asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Su presencia lo hizo sentir capaz de respirar nuevamente por primera vez desde su visión.

Algo en sus palabras pareció darle a su madre la fuerza para caminar hacia él hasta que estuvieron a solo unos pies de distancia. —No —dijo en voz baja, y Kylo notó que esa voz era la que siempre escuchaba cuando era muy pequeño y se raspaba la rodilla o cuando Han se había ido otra vez. No podía respirar, y quería escapar—. Tiene todo que ver con el hecho de que eres mi hijo.

Kylo la miró, y por un momento, sus pensamientos se detuvieron. Él no había esperado eso. —No... ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —preguntó. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Realmente podría estar pasando que después de todo, todavía estaba dispuesta a llamarlo suyo? ¿Cómo podría ella siquiera comenzar a decir eso? Él no era su hijo, no lo había sido por años. Ella no podría haber venido aquí por él. Tenía que haber una trampa, tal vez solo estaba tratando de evitar que se enojara con ella.

—Vine porque eres mi hijo, Ben, y estaba preocupada por ti —dijo. Podría haber tropezado con la franqueza de esas palabras; s _u hijo_ —. Lo que está hecho está hecho, y créeme, lo discutiremos, pero estoy aquí para ti. Eso es todo.

Kylo se encontró escupiendo más veneno. —¿Qué, tienes miedo de que te mate también? —espetó tercamente. Si él fuera ella, lo estaría. Eso era, sin duda, la raíz de esta supuesta aceptación—. ¿Tratas de hacer que me enoje menos contigo?

—¿Habría venido si hubiera pensado seriamente que tratarías de matarme? —preguntó Leia. Por una vez, ella no estaba hablando como si lo supiera todo, y a la vez, parecía segura de una manera terriblemente amable.

—No lo sé.

—Te amo, Ben, nunca dejé de hacerlo. —Leia dio unos pasos más, justo en su espacio, y parte de Kylo quería retirarse, pero no lo hizo. Algo en el fondo de su pecho dolía como si estuviera hundiéndose, y luchaba por respirar. Al oírla decir que lo amaba, llamarlo Ben, llamarlo suyo, se sentía herido, como si tuviera una costilla rota.

Buscó desesperadamente las palabras, congelado en un limbo de no poder hablar ante esta cosa imposible: su madre frente a él, sin odiarlo, encontrando su mirada como si no estuviera avergonzada de él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, y las palabras salieron en una exhalación pesada y con ella, liberación. Se tambaleó un poco bajo su peso, cayendo de rodillas como si alguien lo hubiera derribado, y sintió que Leia le rodeaba los hombros con sus brazos y lo atraía hacia ella. Frotó círculos sobre su espalda con una mano como si todavía fuera un niño pequeño y la dejó, cerrando los ojos y respirando los aromas familiares de la lavanda y la lana. No podía dejar de llorar, pero algunas lágrimas se aferraron a sus pestañas cuando abrió los ojos.

—Mi niño —le dijo, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, su voz era gruesa y agotada—. Mi pobre Ben. No se suponía que debías estar así de solo. —Ella le pasó los dedos por el pelo, sonriéndole tristemente.

De repente, fue demasiado, y Kylo se obligó a retirarse, a ponerse de pie y a encogerse de hombros. —Yo... no puedo —dijo, y no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir, solo que estaba tan enojado y que no sabía cómo tomar sus palabras porque una parte de él estaba furiosa y la otra en completo shock de que ella todavía se preocupara. Dirigió a Rey una mirada desesperada, luego giró y casi corrió de regreso a su casa.

Flexionó las manos dentro y fuera de los puños, comenzando a caminar y a respirar profundamente, lento y tembloroso. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, solo que necesitaba calmarse y encontrar claridad. Su intuición era dejar que la ira y la amargura tomaran el control y encontraran consuelo en la oscuridad que traería, pero ahora la Oscuridad era una amenaza flotando en el borde de su mente y no podía permitir que lo tuviera. Eso lo dejó con todo lo demás. Y todo lo demás dolió.

No pudo ordenar sus pensamientos, pero después de unos minutos de alternar entre estar de pie y caminar, sintió a Rey y se giró para verla en la puerta.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó ella, señalando a la casa.

—Sí. —Él asintió, y ella entró dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de su espalda.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó ella.

—No estoy seguro —respondió. Había sido demasiado y todavía quería llorar y también quería retener a Rey. Él la miró a los ojos y nuevamente se asombró de verla allí, en realidad. No podía creerlo, en cierto modo. Por eso quería abrazarla, ¿no? No porque necesitara tranquilidad —Yo solo... ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

—Encontré los pájaros —dijo Rey, y su sonrisa era muy orgullosa, casi presumida. Kylo quiso patearse a sí mismo en el segundo en que se dio cuenta, era obvio que cuando descubriera qué eran las aves, descubriría de dónde eran. No era que realmente se arrepintiera ahora.

Asintió.

—Por supuesto.

—Leia está esperando afuera, pero, uhm... No deberías hacerle esto —dijo Rey cuidadosamente, y él bufó suavemente pero no la contradijo. Sabía que ella solo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero no quería escucharla.

—No es que ella no me haya dejado esperando antes —dijo con amargura.

—Y la odiaste. Esperé trece años para que mis padres volvieran por mí y nunca lo hicieron, y yo... —Rey miró hacia abajo—. ¿Por qué la harías sentir así? Sé que te preocupas por ella.

Kylo sabía que Rey no entendía por qué quería hacer que la gente sintiera su dolor en lugar de protegerlos de él, como lo hizo ella, pero no le dijo eso ahora, no quería comenzar a discutir con ella. —Iré a decir algo —dijo, cansado—, pero no quiero hablar con ella.

—Bueno. —Rey se sentó en su cama como si esto no fuera extraño en absoluto, y Kylo dudó antes de regresar de su casa.

Su madre estaba esperando, se veía incómoda, y él suspiró y la miró a los ojos. —Simplemente no puedo hablar contigo —dijo—. Hablaremos, solo que no puedo ahora.

Leia asintió. —No espero que no estés enojado —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos brillaron acerados por un momento—. Lo entiendo, estás enojado. Me imagino que querrás romper las cosas, y gritarme, y tal vez nunca me lo perdonarás, pero por favor dime que al menos entiendes que te amo.

Kylo no entendió. No entendía por qué era tan importante para ella, no entendía cómo ella todavía lo amaba, y no entendía cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar, pero al menos sabía a qué se refería, así que asintió vacilante.

»¿Puedo traer el Halcón aquí? —preguntó Leia, entonces, y había algo extraño en sus ojos.

Kylo no quería ver esa vieja nave, pero asintió de nuevo. Quería espacio, quería no tener que pensar en ella, solo por un momento. Quería hablar con Rey, para asegurarse de que ella estaba allí y que no era solo un sueño.

—Puedes aparcar en algún lugar de allí —dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia los amplios campos abiertos cerca de su casa.

—Lo sé —dijo, sonriendo un poco.

—Bien. —Kylo no sabía qué más decir, así que apretó la mandíbula, giró sobre sus talones, y se apresuró a entrar. Sabía que esa no era la respuesta más productiva, pero parecía no haber nada más que decir ahora.

Rey estaba sentada en su cama, con las piernas cruzadas, los zapatos en el suelo como si planeara quedarse. Ella estaba rastreando los patrones en su manta (que eran un montón de círculos concéntricos), y lo miró con esperanza mientras cerraba la puerta. —¿Hablaste con ella?

—No exactamente —dijo con ironía, caminando y dudando al lado de la cama. Era su cama, podría sentarse en ella si quisiera. Era solo que Rey estaba aquí, en realidad aquí, y podía sentarse a su lado y verla a ella y a todo lo demás, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

Él suspiró. —Va a buscar el Halcón y traerlo aquí, no sé cuánto tiempo significa eso que planean quedarse. —Esperaba que Rey entendiera la pregunta implícita en esa declaración.

—¿Ella está sola? —Rey sonaba horrorizada, y Kylo no pudo evitar reírse en breve.

—¿Qué? ¿crees que mi madre no puede cuidarse?

—Lo suficientemente bien.

Kylo tragó saliva y se sentó, sintió que el colchón se hinchaba y vio a Rey moverse como reacción, y eso en sí mismo era tan extraño para él. Estaba tan calmado ahora. —Entonces viniste —dijo. Parecía que no podía ayudar obsesionarse con eso.

—Tenía que hacerlo —dijo, cruzando las manos en su regazo—. Es que... no tenía a nadie con quien realmente pudiera hablar y no podía dejarte solo aquí después de todo lo que sucedió.

El asintió. No quería admitir lo contento que estaba de no estar solo, lo mucho que se sentía como seguridad el poder tener su presencia en lugar de estar a solas con la Oscuridad que acechaba. Tampoco quería mostrar cuánto deseaba tomar su mano porque todavía tenía un poco de miedo de que si él se comunicaba, ella no estaría allí.

»¿Hice bien? —le preguntó, y ella lo miró, asustada—. ¿Viniendo aquí, trayendo a Leia, todo?

La miró a los ojos, y aunque sabía que debería decirle que no debió haber ido, y aunque sabía que no debía estar contento de que ninguna de los dos estuviera allí, asintió.

Porque casi cualquier cosa hubiera valido la pena para verla aquí, ahora mismo.

—Creo que sí.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola chicos, buenas noticias! ¡Ahora hay una traducción al español de este fic, si prefieres leerlo en español! Está hecha por Gizz Malfoy Granger y puedes encontrarlo en su perfil, hay un capítulo en este momento. También hay una traducción en ruso, que puedes encontrar en ficbook dot net traducida por simple passer. Este tiene 15 capítulos arriba. Si alguien más quiere hacer traducciones, estoy abierta a esto, SIEMPRE QUE ME AVISEN Y QUE ME LO PIDAN, y obtenga un crédito y un enlace. Honestamente, no puedo creer que la gente quiera traducirlo, es una locura para mí. XD Para el registro, también he estado leyendo comentarios sobre las traducciones (lo sé, soy una nerd) ¡y los aprecio también!

Estoy tan feliz de haber escrito una versión mini del hijo pródigo en este capítulo. En serio, si quieres la mejor metáfora para el amor de Dios de todos los tiempos, esa cosa del perdón, especialmente entre padres e hijos, es la más grande. Lloré al escribir este capítulo, que no sucede mucho.

¡Los amo a todos!

 **N/T:** ¡Waaaaa! Justo llegamos al capítulo donde la autora avisó sobre esta traducción, y así acaban de constatar que tengo su permiso ¡XD!

Gracias a quienes amablemente dejan sus comentarios y a quienes están tan entusiasmados (como yo) con todo lo maravillosa que es esta historia y con lo bien construida que está.

La autora los ama y yo también.

¿Reviews?


	23. Seguro

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Seguro**

Rey suspiró suavemente y asintió. —Bueno. —Volvió a mirar sus manos dobladas y la manta de Kylo, que era azul oscuro con círculos grises de distintos tamaños por todas partes. Esperaba que él no supiera lo mucho que deseaba acercársele de alguna manera; tal vez no le gustaría eso, pero solo quería asegurarse de que él realmente estaba allí.

Había estado tan sola durante tanto tiempo y con él, aquel sentimiento había disminuido. Solo quería algo para poder alejar por completo la soledad, y quería (de una manera simple e infantil) que eso pasara.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, y Kylo soltó un aliento suave y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos estaban apagados, sin fuego en ellos. Rey se preguntó si ella se vería igual.

—No, ¿y tú?

—No lo sé —dijo ella. Se había mantenido tan ocupada que realmente no había tenido tiempo de pensar, y ahora estaba tan feliz de verlo que era fácil ignorar sus emociones más desalentadoras, aquellas que le dieran pesadillas, aunque ella era buena para descartar eso—. Me alegro de verte —dijo en voz baja. Tenía un poco de miedo de que él no lo reconociera, y un poco de miedo de que se burlara de ella, pero solo asintió.

—Me alegro de verte también —dijo lentamente, como si dudase en decirlo. Parecía tan cansado.

—Ben, ¿puedo... podemos...? —Rey quería hablar sobre lo que habían visto, especialmente sobre lo que había decidido, pero estaba segura de que él no querría.

—¿Qué? —el pregunto, suavemente.

—¿Podemos simplemente hablar? ¿Sobre lo que está pasando? —Estaba preocupada de que él dijera que no—. Tengo miedo y no sé qué hacer.

—Tienes miedo —dijo Kylo lentamente, y Rey frunció el ceño, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza—. No, quiero decir que no entiendo por qué. Tú eras... tenías razón sobre el Lado Oscuro. ¿No deberías estar feliz?

—Bueno, es que... no pensé que fuera así —dijo Rey. Él tenía un punto; toda su ideología había quedado hecha añicos; la de ella parecía más fuerte que nunca, pero ella no se sintió más fuerte. No se sentía bien—. Es solo que no sé dónde estoy parada ahora más que antes, y ni siquiera estoy segura de poder encontrar el equilibrio.

—¿El equilibrio? —Kylo parecía confundido, y Rey suspiró.

—Sabes, todo lo que Luke dice sobre la Fuerza es que es el equilibrio entre las cosas.

—Él tiene una teoría sobre eso —dijo Kylo lentamente.

—¿Sí? —Rey hizo una pausa—. ¿Entonces es algo nuevo? ¿Qué solía decir?

—Solía decirnos que buscáramos la Luz —dijo Kylo amargamente—. Que nos daría la paz, el dogma Jedi por excelencia: Oscuridad mala, Luz buena. —Rey resopló en su tono cáustico.

Eso tenía sentido, sin embargo, cuando ella lo pensaba. Luke solo debió haber comenzado a pensar en la idea del equilibrio una vez que la Luz le falló a él y a Ben. Ella se preguntó, entonces, ¿era el equilibrio realmente lo correcto para enfocarse? ¿O lo que sucedía era que Luke trataba de hacer frente a algo que estaba terriblemente mal en su entrenamiento? Rey suspiró.

—Me hizo encontrar el equilibrio entre todo, en Ahch-To —explicó con cansancio—. Pensé que esa era la Fuerza y quizás sí, pero tal vez la Fuerza por sí sola no es suficiente.

—¿Estás...? —Kylo frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás diciendo que encontrabas el equilibrio cuando meditabas, y no exactamente en la Luz?

—Sí. Pensé que esa era la forma en que debería hacerlo, y es por eso que estaba tan confundida acerca de ser una Jedi y rechazar sentimientos, pero ahora tal vez... Tal vez los Jedi realmente tienen razón, me lo he preguntado, pero si esa es la Oscuridad, no quiero ser parte de eso.

Kylo miró hacia abajo. —Ya veo.

Él debía envidiar su certeza, se dio cuenta, el hecho de que incluso si estaba confundida, el lado que siempre había defendido era, al final, justo después de todo. Y, sin embargo, se sentía inquieta y asustada.

—Yo solo... Ben, era mucho y quería... simplemente no quiero estar sola, y yo sé que la Oscuridad miente, pero... —No quería admitirlo, pero ella, en parte tenía miedo de permitir que cualquiera de las tinieblas volviera a entrar porque se encontró recordando las promesas de los susurros: _podemos mantener a tu familia a salvo, a todos ellos_.

No podía decir nada más, no podía encontrar una manera de explicarlo, pero Ben levantó el rostro y la miró a los ojos con sorprendente dulzura y comprensión. —Todavía te habla —dijo simplemente—. ¿No es así?

Rey bajó la mirada, extrañamente avergonzada, a pesar de que era la única persona que podía entender realmente. —Simplemente no quiero perder a nadie, Ben. Estoy cansada de eso.

—Lo sé. —Suspiró, y ella vio sus dedos abrirse y cerrarse contra la parte superior de su pierna en un puño tenso—. No estoy realmente calificado para decir esto, pero sabes que todo son mentiras. —Parecía lánguido y exhausto cuando dijo eso, y el corazón de Rey se rompió un poco por él. Le habían mentido muchas veces y nunca pareció detenerse, y no sabía cómo ayudar.

—Ben, estoy... lo siento mucho —dijo en voz baja. Era mucho más fácil rechazar sus propios miedos y preocuparse por él. La Oscuridad la esperaría (lo sabía ahora).

—Lo sé, pero no importa.

Ella sabía a qué se refería. No importaba que lo lamentara, no importaba que deseara que todo fuera mejor para él: estaba solo y no tenía nada de ninguna manera. Ella extendió un poco la Fuerza y sintió vacío y una sensación de pérdida tintineando el aire que lo rodeaba. Lo miró y él estaba viendo sus manos apretadas. Había algo derrotado en su postura, a pesar de que parecía controlado.

Ella quería consolarlo. Quería decirle que todo estaría bien, quería decirle que aún podía volverse, que quería decirle que entendía, o cualquier otra cosa que lo hiciera dejar de verse así, pero las palabras no llegaron, y ella también estaba sufriendo y no estaba segura de creer que todo estaría bien. Había vadeado tan a menudo y con tanta determinación en la Oscuridad, ¿y si no podía estar bien ahora? ¿Qué pasa si él nunca podría escapar de eso?

Entonces ella no habló. En cambio, tomó un aliento rápido y suave y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrapando su brazo derecho contra su costado.

Como lo había hecho en su sueño hace mucho tiempo, él se mantuvo tan inmóvil y rígido como una estatua, su respiración tartamudeó. Rey descubrió que, de alguna manera, esto era diferente a tocarlo a través del vínculo. Entonces fue como si una parte de su cerebro se negara a aceptar la evidencia de sus sentidos, por lo que nunca había parecido real. Ahora sabía que él estaba allí, sabía que ella estaba con él, y había algo en ese conocimiento que la hacía querer empezar a llorar de alivio.

Olía a tierra y cuero.

—Rey... —comenzó, pero no dijo nada más, y había algo estrangulado en la manera en que lo dijo que la hizo pensar que estaba tratando de no sentirse abrumado. Se movió ligeramente, casi como si quisiera alejarse, y ella se preguntó si tal vez esto era demasiado. ¿Y estaba temblando? Ella pensó que él era, R'iia, no debería haber hecho esto. Cuando sus respiraciones comenzaron a salir en agitados tragos y exhalaciones rápidas, casi la soltó y se escabulló. Ella lo había llevado demasiado lejos.

Luego lo sintió inclinarse, lo sintió relajarse y apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza. Todavía no se sentía cómodo, pero ella supo con un repentino flujo de alivio que había hecho lo correcto.

—Me alegra que no los hayas escuchado —susurró Rey en su hombro. De alguna manera, era más fácil decir eso cuando no lo estaba mirando. Tal vez porque temía haberse equivocado, su emoción por haber decidido no abrazar el Lado Oscuro.

Él se encogió de hombros, lo cual sacudió su cabeza incómodamente.

»Quiero decir... —Rey se enderezó y lo soltó con un brazo, dejándola con la izquierda alrededor de él y su cabeza contra su hombro, porque quería mantenerse en contacto con él de alguna manera—. Tenía tanto miedo de que no lo hicieras y luego sentí esa cosa y pensé que no había manera de que pudieras decir que no y no quería, no quería perderte.

Eso pareció sorprenderlo, porque giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirarla, esos ojos parpadeaban entre el miedo, la esperanza y algo parecido a la felicidad. —Hubiéramos tenido que pelear nuevamente —dijo neutralmente.

—Bien —ella estuvo de acuerdo, luego negó con la cabeza un poco y dijo—, pero no es solo eso. —No podía articular las otras razones, solo sabía que Kylo la hacía sentir un poco menos sola, un poco más segura. Sabía que odiaba verlo herido porque había sido lastimado lo suficiente en su vida.

Asintió, y Rey podría haber jurado que se inclinó un poco hacia ella. —¿Cuánto tiempo vas a permanecer aquí? —preguntó, sin cuidado.

Rey se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en eso. —No lo sé —respondió—. Supongo que vinimos para ayudarte, así que, ¿siempre que nos necesites?

Kylo se puso un poco rígido y Rey podría haber predicho su respuesta. —No te necesito —dijo.

Eso era mentira, lo sabía, de la misma manera sería una mentira si ella dijera que no lo necesitaba, pero no lo señaló. Ella simplemente apretó su agarre sobre él brevemente, estaba realmente aquí, en otro planeta, con Ben e irónicamente, por primera vez desde su visión compartida, no sentía que las sombras la estuvieran mirando, y no sentía que los susurros estuvieran perdidos en el fondo de su mente.

Era extraño cuánto se sentía como en casa.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Esto será un poco más largo en el próximo capítulo, estoy segura que lo notaron, me quedé atrapada en el diálogo por un tiempo y los dos días pasados fueron muy difíciles para mí por razones que son realmente complicadas y no voy a decir. También necesitaba más edición porque me pareció un poco extraño por un tiempo e Idk, ¿por qué? De todos modos, realmente espero que el abrazo esté a la altura de tus expectativas, gracias a BadWolfGirl01 en AO3 (o en Tumblr ella es reyloismyobsession) por ayudarme a conseguir la escena de abrazo correcta porque necesitaba que eso fuera bueno.

Hay una respuesta mixta en la pregunta de «múltiples puntos de interés»; ahora mismo, mi plan es mantenerlo casi por completo con los puntos de vista de Rey y Kylo, pero si siento que un breve interludio (breve significado de unos cientos de palabras) serviría a la historia, usar uno.

Tengo un plan para los próximos capítulos en cuanto a la Primera Orden y Leia y todos los que están preocupados y voy a decir esto: no va a ser divertido. Y pueden odiar cómo sale bien. ¡Pero creo que va a estar bien así que ya veremos!

 **N/T:** ¡Yo esperaba ese abrazo! Me encanta que todo sea tan natural y que la autora conserve las personalidades que imagino para cada uno de los personajes.

¿Reviews?


	24. Habla

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

.

.

.

«Si dices la verdad», le susurró el monstruo al oído, «podrás enfrentarte a lo que venga».

Patrick Ness, «Un monstruo viene a verme».

 **Habla**

Kylo no quería moverse ni hablar. Tenía miedo de que si lo hacía, Rey lo dejara ir, y se permitió admitir que no quería que hiciera eso. Ella se había movido así que su cabeza estaba inclinada contra su clavícula, su brazo libre enroscado alrededor de su estómago.

Quería rodearla con su propio brazo, pero no lo hizo, diciéndose a sí mismo que era porque ella estaba apoyada en él. (No importaba que él pudiera si realmente quisiera, y que no lo hubiera hecho porque tenía miedo de arruinar este momento, con ella suave y cómoda con él, sin lucha ni confusión, solo ellos).

—Este planeta es increíble —dijo, y Kylo sonrió aunque no podía ver su expresión que sonaba alegre y emocionada, como si hubiera descubierto la belleza del planeta antes que nadie.

—Está bien —dijo sin compromiso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que realmente prestó atención a cuán «asombroso» era un planeta cuando lo visitaba; no iba a lugares para disfrutarlos, él solo había venido aquí para esconderse.

—Nunca he visto un cielo de este color. Es increíble.

—Lo que hace que sea realmente oscuro aquí, en la noche —se ofreció Kylo. El cielo hacía que la luz del planeta fuera algo suave y tenue incluso durante el día; por la noche, no había estrellas ni lunas para ver.

Rey hizo un ruido interesado, luego guardó silencio. Kylo nuevamente consideró poner su brazo alrededor de ella, y de nuevo determinó que no lo haría. (Todavía tenía miedo de asustarla de alguna manera).

La Fuerza era mucho más amable con ella que con él. Esa no era realmente información nueva, simplemente no había tenido tiempo de considerarla. Incluso cuando era pequeño, siempre había habido algo un poco amenazante sobre la Fuerza, algo que no podía controlar, como un rayo negro.

La Fuerza que rodeaba a Rey, sin embargo, era suave, ligera y casi predecible, palpitando en patrones de emoción y pensamiento que tenían ritmo. Si la Oscuridad era un océano, este era un estanque inmóvil con ondas que se extendían por su superficie, un patrón barrido por el viento en una duna de arena.

Se centró en esa sensación de la Fuerza, tratando de aprovecharla por sí mismo. No estaba seguro si lo logró o no porque había un sonido cada vez más familiar de los motores de las naves y volvió a sentir a su madre. Se enderezó, y Rey también lo hizo, tirando del brazo a su lado. Fingiendo que eso no le molestaba, Kylo señaló la puerta.

—Supongo que ella regresó —dijo bruscamente.

—No es buena para aterrizar el Halcón —dijo Rey, sin hacer ningún movimiento para levantarse—, pero debería estar bien. —Ella lo miró y dijo que estaba más preocupada por su habilidad para enfrentar a Leia que por la habilidad de su madre para aterrizar—. ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Tratar con todo esto?

No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero no iba a arrepentirse de haberlo dicho. Así que solo asintió y no la miró a los ojos por demasiado tiempo, sabía que sus ojos delataban demasiado. Era parte de por qué había empezado a usar la máscara. No es que eso lo haya protegido nunca de Snoke.

»¿Sabes? me saldré de tu camino si quieres —dijo Rey con calma—. Si ustedes dos necesitan hablar, puedo ir al pueblo. Hay una niña a la que le prometí llevar comida.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Kylo, encontrándose sonriendo. Ella ni siquiera había estado aquí un día y ya le había prometido algo de comida a alguien, cuando estaba seguro de que no tenía suficiente para repartirla.

—Su nombre es Tess. —Rey lo miró, y había algo afilado en sus ojos, buscaba algo. De repente, sintió que ella lo estaba pesando contra una escala.

—Está bien —dijo. Fuera de allí podía oír el aterrizaje del Halcón con un sonido mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente debería haber sido. Lo ignoró porque estaba tratando de distinguir lo que Rey estaba diciendo. La Fuerza no lo ayudó porque todo lo que sintió de ella fue ese mismo ritmo de la Luz.

—Dijo que intentó robarte una vez.

La imagen cayó en su lugar en la cabeza de Kylo, y apretó los labios con fuerza, inseguro de cómo se suponía que debía responder. Lo que Rey había dicho no cambió mucho; ambos sabían que había amenazado a esta chica a la que Rey iba a llevarle comida, pero ahora la niña tenía un nombre, y ahora tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que realmente no tenía sentido amenazarla. El deseo de lastimarla había sido como todo lo demás a lo que la Oscuridad lo había llevado; destrucción sin razón, pasión sin propósito.

—Oh —dijo en blanco—. ¿Así que vas a llevarle comida?

—Sí. —Rey se puso de pie y jugueteó con los vendajes en sus brazos—. Puede que ella y todos sus amigos lo necesiten.

Él pensó que lo entendía. La niña pequeña que había sido, la niña tan desesperada por dormir, pero incapaz debido al dolor en el vientre, habría dado cualquier cosa por la comida que ahora podía dar tan libremente. Él también se levantó, se enderezó la camisa y luego, impulsivamente, metió los pies en sus botas.

Salieron y se encontraron con Leia saliendo del Halcón como si no hubiera tenido ninguna dificultad con el aterrizaje. Kylo mantuvo los brazos tensos y rectos a los costados, porque no podía controlar lo que su rostro regalaba, pero podía controlar lo que hacía.

Ella caminó hacia ellos, y por un momento, los tres se quedaron allí incómodos. Kylo se encontró buscando fuentes de conversación educadas que había aprendido cuando tenía ocho años. Eso no ayudó, así que se levantó e intentó parecer que no le importaba.

—Me pregunto si podría escuchar tu visión de ti —dijo su madre, cruzando los brazos. Parecía mucho más vieja de lo que él la recordaba, las líneas alrededor de sus ojos más profundas de lo que solían ser, su pelo veteado con más plata—. Rey me lo dijo, pero estábamos apuradas.

Habían tenido prisa por venir a buscarlo. Él todavía no era capaz de procesar eso. —¿Por qué? —dijo. ¿Cómo podía decirle lo que había pasado? Ella no tenía derecho a sus temores, no tenía derecho a preguntarle qué había visto en la Oscuridad.

—Quiero saber qué sucedió, cómo te sentiste. —Y aunque Kylo sabía que eso significaba que a ella le importaba, la amargura se elevó como la bilis en su estómago, y tuvo que sofocar las palabras que casi salieron de su boca. Era extraño tener que contener su ira otra vez, y recordó por qué la había odiado tanto. Sintió que la Fuerza alrededor de todos ellos cambiaba, y de repente los sentimientos de Rey estaban muy presentes, no en su cabeza, como durante el vínculo, sino empujándolo para llamar su atención. Ella estaba intencionalmente abriendo sus emociones a él, se dio cuenta. Su única respuesta fue enviar las suyas hacia ella, dejar que hablaran por sí mismas.

—Quieres saber cómo me sentí —dijo. Ahora ella quería saber. Ella lo había dejado solo, rara vez contestaba sus cartas, lo había enviado a vivir con Luke, ¿y ahora estaba preocupada por él? Dio un paso mesurado hacia ella, dejando que sus manos se curvaran en puños. La Oscuridad zumbó felizmente, uniéndose en sus entrañas, y de repente quería estar enfermo.

Su madre puso sus manos en sus caderas y miró entre él y Rey. Los sentimientos de Rey se retiraron de su cabeza, y la miró mientras se aclaraba la garganta. —Voy a tomar algunas de mis cosas —murmuró, y rápidamente pasó junto a Leia hacia el Halcón, con los brazos en el estómago.

—Quieres que te diga lo que vi, lo que sentí —dijo en voz baja, y fue tan, tan fácil dejar que la ira se encendiera—. Te escribí durante ocho años. Te dije lo que me estaba pasando. No te importaba entonces, ¿por qué te importa ahora? —Debido a que lamentaba no haberse preocupado lo suficiente entonces, estaba seguro. Su hijo había destruido todo lo que más valoraba en el mundo. Por supuesto, ahora ella estaba interesada en él de nuevo.

—¡Me importaba! ¡Siempre me preocupé! —chasqueó Leia, sus ojos brillantes—. Quiero saber qué está pasando contigo. No siempre respondía porque estaba intentando evitar que la República colapsara: me necesitaban.

Eso dolió, como siempre lo hacía cuando era más joven, pero ya no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso como una excusa suficiente. —Así que le dijiste a Luke lo que dije —escupió. Recordó cuando Luke había empezado a actuar de forma diferente a su alrededor, como si tuviera que tener cuidado con Ben para que no lo rompiera. Hubo muchas conversaciones entre ellos sobre la ira. Kylo se había permitido contarle a Luke todo sobre Snoke—. ¿Sabes lo que hizo?

—Iba a ayudarte —dijo su madre en voz baja, casi avergonzada mientras miraba hacia abajo—. Pensé que podría ayudarte mejor que yo.

—Trató de matarme.

Ella se sacudió como si acabara de abofetearla, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. A Kylo no se sorprendió al ver que parecía sorprendida, por supuesto, Luke nunca se lo había dicho. —No lo hizo —susurró.

—Lo hizo. —Kylo podía ver que ella le creía pero no quería, así que dio otro paso adelante—. Decidió que yo era demasiado oscuro para salvarme y trató de matarme mientras dormía, por eso destruí su templo. Se suponía que tú eras mi madre, se suponía que debías... —Se le cortó la respiración y tuvo que detenerse y luchar por decir las siguientes palabras—… ayudarme. Se suponía que debías responderme, necesitaba que me respondieras y simplemente le dijiste a Luke que me arreglara.

La cara y los brazos de Leia cayeron, así que solo ella, su madre, lo miraba. De repente parecía tan cansada, y se desinfló un poco, la Oscuridad se disipó. La había lastimado de nuevo, que mal, pero en parte era culpa suya que Luke hubiera querido matarlo, en parte por su culpa él era así.

Y no podía dejarlo pasar.

—No pensé... nunca pensé que sería algo así. —Su voz era tímida, silenciosa, y cruzó las manos frente a ella, inquieta—. Por supuesto que no.

—Pero tú le dijiste —dijo Kylo, sintiéndose pesado, como si no pudiera moverse—. No podías simplemente escribirme de nuevo, ¿no podías... no podrías venir a verme? —¿Qué hice mal? quería decir. ¿Por qué siempre estabas tan ocupada que no podías hablar conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tapándose la boca con una mano. Sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos y Kylo se arrepintió, un poco, de cómo le había dicho las cosas. Y sin embargo, también se sintió satisfecho de ver que ella se sentía culpable.

—No quise hacerte sentir... solo, había mucho de qué preocuparse y nadie más para hacerlo.

—¿Nadie más? Tuviste docenas de asesores. Tuviste a Amilyn. —Los ojos de su madre, si era posible, se volvieron más vacíos—. No tenía a nadie, y te necesitaba. Han nunca estuvo allí y tú estabas ocupada, entonces ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Luego me enviaste a Luke porque estaba causando demasiados problemas y fue entonces cuando Snoke comenzó a hablarme.

Ahora que se permitía pensar en ello, los recuerdos lo inundaron: días en que se había sentado en su lujosa casa solo con C3-PO o Chewie por compañía, jugando juegos estúpidos de cuatro años e intentando levantar cosas con su mente. Arrojaba frutas a C3-PO con la Fuerza hasta que el droide se escabullía enojado. Chewie había sido más paciente, pero él tampoco estaba cerca; por lo general, se iba con Han. Y cuando Han estaba en casa, era casi peor, porque aunque hablaba con Ben, le mostraba trucos y era amable, siempre, siempre peleaba con Leia y luego siempre, siempre, siempre se iba de nuevo.

Entonces, cuando Ben tenía cinco o seis años, comenzó a hacer berrinches. Tal vez él pensó que si causaba suficientes problemas, sus padres se olvidarían de luchar para tratar con él. En cambio, lo enviaron a vivir con Luke. No con el tío Luke, que solía enseñarle a usar la Fuerza para que Han le comprara regalos, sino con el _Maestro Skywalker_ , quien le dijo que no insistiera en su enojo y lo hiciera sentarse durante años, escuchando.

Y él había escuchado, y Snoke se había deslizado en sus pensamientos abiertos y le había dicho lo especial que era, cuán fuerte, como Vader (que era una persona muy diferente de la que era Anakin Skywalker, de quien Luke le había hablado), cuan maltratado estaba.

Y todo había sido en vano.

—¡No te envié a eso! —dijo Leia desesperadamente—. Yo solo... pensé que Luke podría…

—Podría ayudarme. —Kylo tragó saliva, apretando los dientes—. Apenas había tenido entrenamiento y pensaste que dejarías que me enseñara durante más de diez años. No quería ser un Jedi, quería que tú y Han dejaran de pelear —dijo, y sabía que esto era demasiado, y sabía que la estaba lastimando y exponiéndose a sí mismo. Sin embargo no parecía poder dejar de hablar—. Me dejaste solo y tú... tú solo... —Se detuvo—. Podrías haber escrito de nuevo —dijo en voz baja—. Escribí muchas cartas. ¿Por qué no escribiste más a menudo? ¿Por qué no me hablaste?

Su madre negó con la cabeza, dos lágrimas trazando suavemente su mejilla forrada.

—No lo sé —dijo ella—. No sé, Ben, me he preguntado lo mismo. La República fue el trabajo de mi vida, y mi padre estaba antes que yo. Puse tanto tiempo en ello, y ahora la Resistencia, y tal vez... Nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo más importante que tú o... —Ella luchó por hablar, pero Kylo no interrumpió. Estaba demasiado cansado—… o Han y lo siento.

Kylo respiró profundamente. —¿Lo siento? —dijo, y no sabía cómo sonaba, pero no había esperado que ella se disculpara porque era su madre, siempre había tenido razón, y siempre había estado segura de que la tenía.

Su expresión se fracturó aún más, y él se dio cuenta de que ella debía pensar que estaba diciendo que _lo siento_ no era suficiente. Y no fue así, casi no lo fue, y la ira todavía se enroscaba en la boca de su estómago; todavía quería gritar de alguna manera, pero estaba cansado, ya había dicho todo lo que podía (pensó), y se dio cuenta de que, básicamente, había admitido que sabía que había estado equivocada.

»Está bien —dijo en voz baja, y se permitió relajarse un poco, dejó que sus puños se desenroscaran, y dio un paso atrás.

Ella no se veía feliz, pero parecía aliviada. —¿Bien? —dijo, como si no estuviera segura de que eso fuera todo.

Kylo asintió y miró hacia el Halcón. —Ella no tiene otras cosas que hacer —dijo. Rey habría traído todo lo que necesitaba de la nave en el momento en que lo dejó. Así era como ella era.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Leia, ya enderezada, poniéndose en una semblanza de compostura, como si no hubiera estado llorando. Kylo sabía lo buena que era y aún no lo entendía.

Nunca había odiado a su madre más de lo que odiaba a su padre. Estaba tan enojado, y la culpaba por tanto. ¿Cómo se suponía que la trataría ahora? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía hacer esto?

* * *

 **N/A:** Oh mi oh mí…. Qué capítulo. Angustia. AMO la angustia, chicos. ¿Tengo una buena nota esta vez? Realmente no. La vida está ocupada, amo a mis amigos, me encanta escribir este fic, los amo a todos.

Si ustedes miran mi Tumblr, pueden ver algunos fanart y escribir lo que hago, los etiqueto como «mi arte» y «mi escritura».

¡Por favor reviews! :)

 **N/T** : Ella lo ha dicho todo, este es un gran capítulo porque estuvo cargado de mucha emoción.

Gracias a **Farkasvoros** y a **Isabella Carpe** por sus constantes comentarios, y por supuesto a quienes leen, la ponen en favoritos y la siguen.

¿Reviews?


	25. Noche

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Noche**

Rey no podía dormir. En el Halcón había demasiado ruido, crujidos, gemidos y otras cosas.

Cada sonido se sentía como si alguien se arrastrara afuera para robar su deslizador, empujando a un lado su improvisada puerta, entrando a tomar sus raciones de comida, de agua, dejándola sin nada. Por supuesto, eso ya no sucedería, pero parecía que aún no podía dormir sin silencio.

Estaba tendida en el suelo del Halcón, en su saco de dormir, con una manta enrollada debajo de la cabeza y otra sobre las piernas y el torso. Jugueteó con el borde de esta manta, comenzando hacia el techo de la nave. Hacía mucho tiempo, Leia se había quedado dormida en el sofá curvo del Halcón, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo. No había hablado mucho después de su conversación con Kylo antes, y Kylo tampoco. Rey había recurrido a comentarios torpes sobre el planeta en sí, o el vuelo aquí. La conversación no había sido buena.

Ojalá supiera cómo mejorar las cosas; Leia parecía un poco como si estuviera al borde de la desesperación.

Obviamente, ella no iba a poder dormir así, así que suspiró y se sentó, mirando nerviosamente alrededor. La oscuridad todavía parecía como si la estuviera mirando, pero quería encontrar otro lugar para dormir, así que enrolló su saco de dormir, las mantas, y se lo metió debajo del brazo, caminando para vestirse; ella había puesto su báculo y su mochila cerca, así que se la colgó el hombro, colocó su báculo contra el mismo y se puso a vagar por los corredores del Halcón.

Como había temido, no había un solo lugar en toda la nave donde no hubiera algún elemento de ruido mecánico u otro. Eso la condujo a la puerta del lugar, y ella, con aprensión, la dejó caer para que pudiera salir. Tal vez podría dormir en el suelo cerca de la nave. No sería la primera vez que ella dormía afuera.

La noche casi pareció asomarse al Halcón: no podía ver más que unos pocos metros más allá del cuadrado de luz que creaba la puerta abierta de la nave. Apretó con más fuerza su báculo y caminó por la rampa, presionando el botón en su salida para que se cerrara detrás de ella. No le gustaba cortar el camino de regreso a la nave, pero tampoco lo dejaría abierto para que le llegaran a Leia. En el momento en que la puerta de la bahía se cerró, Rey fue tragada por la oscuridad.

No podía ver nada, ni una luz, ni una forma, ni un atisbo de vida. Al menos, era silencioso, aunque los sonidos de la mecánica del Halcón casi parecían respirar detrás de ella. Esto, decidió, fue un error, porque incluso cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, todo lo que realmente podía ver del paisaje era la vaga forma de sus colinas y montañas. Le recordaba demasiado al océano negro. Y estaba tranquila, pero ahora la tranquilidad no era algo seguro.

Había sombras detrás de ella, cosas que no respiraban y una tierra que no tenía vida, y ella quería esconderse. Tiró de la Luz que era suave a su alrededor, y esto la consoló, pero no tanto como había esperado. Era solo reconfortante en la forma en que lo había sido en una noche en Jakku: familiar, silenciosa, algo que ella podría predecir. Con luz o sin luz, ella no podía dormir aquí.

Entonces hizo lo único que tenía sentido: optó por buscar la forma que era la casa de Kylo. No era, en realidad, una caminata larga, pero la oscuridad hacía que pareciera que nunca llegaría a su destino, como si la forma vaga que debería ser su casa pudiera ser algo completamente diferente. Y todo el tiempo tenía miedo de alcanzar mucho con la Fuerza, temerosa de sentir la presencia de la Oscuridad mirándola, esperando para susurrar de nuevo.

Como si su miedo hubiera atraído los susurros, estos llegaron, tan suaves al principio que ella pensó que solo eran recuerdos.

 _«_ _Oh, querida, pequeña Rey de la nada_ _»_ , dijeron. « _Tan temerosa de la Oscuridad, tan temerosa de perderlos a todos. ¿Pensaste que viniendo aquí podrías salvarlos? ¿Pensaste que podrías salvarlo de nosotros?_ _»_

Agarró su báculo con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los dedos, pero no había nada allí para luchar. Solo voces en su cabeza, haciendo eco de la noche.

 _«_ _Él es nuestro, ya sabes_ _»_ , dijeron los susurros, casi suavemente. « _Tarde o temprano, aprenderá. No puedes salvarlo_ _»_ _._

Ella llegó a la casa y comenzó a caminar por el borde para encontrar la puerta. Esperaba que Kylo no la hubiera bloqueado.

 _«_ _Hemos visto lo que le sucederá a tu general, a los niños. Todos ellos arderán. Vamos, Rey de la nada, ¿no te gustaría pelear por ellos?_ _»_

La puerta no estaba cerrada. Rey la empujó, cerrándola rápidamente y un poco demasiado fuerte detrás de ella. Casi instantáneamente se sintió más segura, aunque no estaba menos oscuro allí. Había algo tranquilizador sobre los límites de las paredes, sobre poder ver todo el espacio.

Reconoció la forma de la cama de Kylo, así que se dirigió al lado opuesto de la casa y tendió su petate, dejando su báculo suavemente y haciendo las maletas al lado. Esperaba estar despierta y fuera de su casa antes de que él despertara; si no, tendría que explicar y esperar que no le importara. El suelo de tierra compacta se sentía más familiar mientras ella se recostaba, y el único sonido era el suave silencio del viento alrededor de las ventanas de la casa. Se acurrucó lo más pequeña que pudo, se cubrió los hombros con la manta y cerró los ojos contra la oscuridad.

 _«_ _Oh, Rey_ », dijeron los susurros. « _Lo sentimos_ _»_ _._

Kylo no había tenido un sueño profundo en años, por lo que en el momento en que se abrió la puerta, se despertó. Lo único que lo detuvo cuando saltó de la cama con su sable de luz en la mano fue la sensación inmediata que le dijo que solo era Rey. Aun así, se quedó quieto e inconscientemente curvó sus dedos alrededor de su sable en preparación, porque esto se sentía demasiado familiar.

Su casa, oscura y silenciosa, una presencia familiar lo despertaba. Mantuvo su mente protegida y trató de mantenerse respirando lentamente, como si estuviera dormido. ¿Por qué iba a venir aquí, ahora, sola, en el medio de la noche? Tenía que haber tenido una buena razón para caminar a través de la noche de Batuu a su casa. Se permitió extender la mano hacia ella en busca de alguna pista de sus intenciones, tratando de evitar su atención. Sin embargo, podía decirlo, después de un momento, que ella se había cerrado un poco a la Fuerza y no le estaba prestando atención. Eso fue tranquilizador, pero ¿por qué estaba ella allí?

Se atrevió a moverse un poco en la cama para poder girar la cabeza para verla. Aunque no podía distinguirla, entre ver su silueta y prestar atención a la Fuerza, se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en el suelo para... dormir.

Eso no era lo que esperaba en absoluto. Se dejó relajar y soltó su sable, luego la sintió relajarse también, y su conciencia se expandió ligeramente a medida que el ritmo de sus pensamientos se asentaba en algo lento y regular. Él cerró sus propios ojos y esperó hasta que sintió que ella realmente estaba dormida, suaves ronquidos jadeantes provenientes de su lado de la habitación.

Luego apartó su manta y se levantó, dejando su sable en el suelo junto a su cama. Se acercó a ella y se agachó considerando que no debería tener que dormir en el piso, probablemente ya había hecho eso lo suficiente en su vida. Y él había sentido, cuando ella había entrado, que había tenido miedo (aunque su propia ansiedad lo había enmascarado un tanto). Así que agarró su báculo y su mochila y los llevó a su cama, luego sacó la manta y la almohada de la cama y las arrojó fuera de su camino.

Después regresó a donde ella yacía y con cuidado, lentamente, deslizó sus brazos debajo de ella y sus mantas, y se puso de pie. Era más liviana de lo que recordaba, de alguna manera, como si todavía no comiera demasiado. Con cuidado, caminó hacia su cama y la dejó en el suelo, acomodando su manta sobre su forma acurrucada. Cambió de sueño un poco, y él se congeló, pero claramente era mucho más pesado que él, porque no se movió de nuevo.

Tomó su propia manta y almohada, los colocó donde ella había estado durmiendo, y se acostó. No era cómodo, y no era tan cálido, pero se sintió mejor al respecto, de alguna manera. No estaba seguro por qué, y era demasiado tarde en la noche para pensar en eso. Simplemente cerró los ojos, se ajustó la manta alrededor de los hombros y puso la mano sobre el sable por si lo necesitaba.

No era como si tener a Rey cerca lo hiciera sentir más seguro yendo a dormir. Y no fue tan reconfortante sentir los patrones de la Fuerza a su alrededor mientras dormía.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy realmente muy orgullosa del presagio, el simbolismo y las implicaciones en este capítulo. Si crees que has entendido algo de eso, házmelo saber. ;) Esto me tomó un poco de tiempo porque estaba escribiendo un fic para el intercambio de fic de Reylo "Más que amor" - el fic que escribí se subirá en AO3 con todos los demás.

Los próximos capítulos serán muy grandes e importantes. ¡Disfruten! ¡Y por favor escriban un review!

 **N/T:** Si, han visto bien, actualización doble porque fanfiction ayer estuvo revuelto y no me dejó colgar nada. Les cuento, le ofrecí a la autora hacerle una portada para el fic (porque la de este la edité yo, si, aunque no sea la gran cosa) ¿y qué creen? Ha dicho que sí, ahora solo debo enviársela y ver si le gusta y si decide ponerla a su fic que sería genial. :)

Gracias como siempre por su apoyo.

¿Reviews?


	26. Refugiados

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Refugiados**

Rey no esperaba estar tan cómoda cuando despertó. Estaba perfectamente abrigada, envuelta en una manta blanda, y no quería moverse ni levantarse. Era solo que no debería estar así de cómoda, sabía que debía haber tierra debajo de su hombro, y cuando abrió un ojo, supo que definitivamente no se había ido a dormir de cara a una ventana, ni mucho menos a un pie más o menos arriba del suelo.

Enroscó sus dedos en sus mantas y miró a su alrededor. Estaba acostada en la cama de Kylo, eso era obvio. De lo que no estaba tan segura era de dónde estaba Kylo: su manta estaba doblada prolijamente en el suelo, al otro lado de la casa, y cuando bajó la vista, sus propias cosas estaban colocadas junto a su cama, pero no estaba segura de dónde estaba él. Lentamente se levantó, sin tener idea de qué pensar. La conclusión más lógica parecía ser que Kylo la había llevado a la cama, pero eso no parecía ser algo que él hiciera. Decidió preguntarle acerca de eso, dobló las mantas, recogió su mochila, y se dirigió al exterior.

Kylo aún no se veía ni se sentía, y tampoco Leia. El sol había salido y el cielo era de un suave color rosa dorado haciendo que Batuu se viera hermoso de nuevo. Decidió seguir con su día y, ante la aparente ausencia de Kylo o Leia, decidió ir al pueblo y ver si podía encontrar a Tess o a otros niños con quienes compartir sus raciones. Dejó su saco de dormir en el suelo junto a la pared de la casa de Kylo y partió hacia la aldea, usando su báculo como un bastón.

Se sentía sola, pero cómoda, y la hierba era suave contra sus piernas. Sin nadie cerca para ver, dio unos pasos amplios y oscilantes, barriendo la hierba bajo los pies. Terminó corriendo por la hierba con pasos descoordinados, riéndose de la sensación de esta en su piel, del sol y las gotas de rocío que empapaban sus polainas; su báculo balanceándose a su lado.

Estaba jadeando suavemente cuando dejó de caminar en la aldea, sintiendo que quería sonreír a todos los que veía, y así lo hizo. La mayoría de los aldeanos parecían desconcertados por su sonrisa, y se negaron a mirarla a los ojos. Algunos, sin embargo, comenzaron a seguir detrás de ella, como si trataran de descubrir para qué estaba allí. Ella deseó que no lo hicieran. Los niños tenían que poder comer la comida antes de que nadie supiera que la tenían; siempre había personas que robaban lo que podían conseguir. Tendría que protegerlos mientras comían, probablemente, solo para que los oportunistas hambrientos no los amenazaran.

Parecía que la forma más fácil de encontrar a Tess sería acercándose con la Fuerza, pero al final resultó que ella la encontró primero.

—No pensé que hablabas en serio —dijo Tess, sorprendiéndola. Estaba sentada encima de un barril de lluvia junto a la esquina de un bar, cubierta de polvo como si hubiera tenido una pelea—. ¿Tienes algo para mí? Mis amigos están allá arriba. —Señaló un edificio al otro lado de la calle que parecía a punto de caerse. Sus ojos eran esperanzados, pero cautelosos, mostrando que no estaba segura de que Rey realmente hubiera querido traerle algo.

Rey era muy consciente de los ojos de los aldeanos cercanos sobre ella, pero los ignoró por el momento. Realmente podía sentir, a través de la Fuerza, pura desesperación y desesperanza. Este no era un planeta donde la gente prosperara. Leia tenía razón, este era solo un lugar donde la gente podía esconderse.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo ella, entusiasta, sonriendo y mirando a los ojos a Tess—. Debería tener suficiente.

Tess sonrió tentativamente y saltó desde su barril. —Ven entonces.

Rey siguió a Tess al otro lado de la calle, golpeando su báculo contra su hombro, haciendo contacto visual con las personas que la rodeaban. Algunos de ellos parecían temerosos de mirarla realmente, pero los otros se encontraron con su mirada desafiante. Se preguntó qué veían cuando la miraban: una niña que vino a su planeta con la general Leia Organa en el Halcón Milenario y estaba dando comida a niños ladrones.

La entrada del edificio al otro lado de la calle la ocultó de su vista, y ella siguió a Tess, revolviendo montones de escombros. Pensó que Tess parecía sorprendida por lo fácil que se mantenía con ella cuando treparon por una pila de mampostería inestable al segundo piso, o tal vez al tercero.

—¡Volví! —llamó Tess, y cinco caras delgadas miraron por el borde del agujero. Tess y Rey se agacharon debajo—. Traje a la dama.

Rey sonrió y ajustó su mochila y el báculo donde se había guardado los dos más firmemente sobre sus hombros. Los niños le devolvieron la mirada, todos con ojos vacíos y hambrientos que podrían haber sido suyos.

—Traje muchas porciones —dijo en voz baja, y todas sus expresiones tensas se relajaron. Tess se levantó por el agujero en el piso, y Rey la siguió, con cuidado de no quedar atrapada en la abertura.

La habitación en la que se encontraba era casi tan decrépita como la parte inferior del edificio, la piedra derrumbada se apilaba en las esquinas y saltaba de una pared. Había diez niños aquí de diferentes especies. Dos eran Twi'lek como Tess, dos parecían ser Lorrdian, y entre el resto había un Gungan, un Abyssin y un Wookie.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja, colocando a su personal en el suelo y sentándose, lentamente—. Ahora miren, he traído comida, pero tienen que prometer que comerán lentamente si se las doy. De lo contrario, estarán enfermos.

Todos asintieron apresuradamente, y Rey vació su mochila en el suelo y seleccionó diez paquetes de comida. Trató de ignorar el hecho de que esto solo le dejaba cinco para volver a meter en su bolso.

—Todos pueden venir a buscar una porción —les dijo—. Debería poder volver con más, más tarde.

Los niños se abalanzaron sobre ella de inmediato, le arrebataron lo que tenían más cerca y se lanzaron de vuelta a la esquina de la habitación para preparar su comida. Entonces Tess, que se había quedado atrás, se acercó, y Rey sacó otra porción para ella.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja, mirando alrededor como si estuviera avergonzada de decirlo.

—Por supuesto. —Rey sonrió y se recostó con su mochila apoyada en su pierna, viendo a Tess alejarse para hacer su propia comida. Los otros niños se habían dispersado y aparentemente estaban tratando de comer lentamente haciendo pausas entre bocado y bocado. Rey esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para evitar que se enfermaran. Se sentó y reorganizó su mochila para que las porciones restantes estuvieran en el fondo, su muñeca, su cantimplora y sus envolturas de brazos en la parte superior.

—¿Dama? —Uno de los niños Twi'lek estaba de pie junto a ella con un puñado de pan. Tenía la piel azul y lekku muy largo—. ¿Vas a comer?

—No, estoy esperando —dijo suavemente—. Sigue adelante.

Tess gateó y agarró la mano del niño. —No te preocupes por él —dijo ella en breve, sentándolo bruscamente en el suelo. Luego ella también se escabulló, de vuelta a su pequeña comida.

Rey se dio cuenta de que estos niños no la veían tanto como a una amiga, sino como una mujer rica y poderosa que por casualidad se interesaba por ellos y que no debía ser molestada. Recordaba algunas veces en Jakku cuando grupos de conciudadanos políticos iban a dar comida y agua a los niños carroñeros, lo que hacía que hubiera una carrera hacia Niima Outpost para sentarse y posar mientras los políticos los alimentaban como si fueran perros hambrientos, mientras lo grababan todo en hologramas. Rey siempre había odiado a esa gente, pero ella tomaba la comida y el agua, porque esas cosas eran increíblemente escasas. Y, sin embargo, había sido degradante, sentarse allí y dejar que esas personas rígidas y risueñas la acariciaran en la cabeza y la llamaran _linda_ y ni siquiera se molestaran en saber su nombre.

Ella no quería ser una de esas personas, así que sacó una porción y su cantimplora, mezcló un poco de agua con la comida y comenzó a comer, arrancando trozos de pan gris y metiéndoselos en la boca. Al principio, los niños parecían no saber qué hacer con eso, porque ella (una desconocida adulta con comida de sobra) no debería estar sentada allí comiendo como si no hubiera visto comida en semanas.

Lentamente, los niños comenzaron a acercarse a ella, hurgando en su bolso, mirando a su personal, susurrándose unos a otros. Rey les sonrió, pero principalmente se centró en su pan. Sabía suave y seco en comparación con la comida que había estado comiendo con la Resistencia, pero estaba hambrienta.

—Viniste aquí con la princesa Leia, ¿verdad, señora? —preguntó uno de los Lorrdians.

Rey levantó la vista y asintió. —Lo hice. En el Halcón.

Hubo un grito de asombro colectivo del grupo de niños. —¿Cómo es ella? —preguntó Tess, tentativamente.

—Da un poco de miedo —bromeó Rey, tomando otro bocado de comida—. Ella les dice a todos qué hacer y ellos simplemente lo hacen, pero se preocupa por todos. También le gusta molestar a mi amigo Poe.

Todos los niños se acercaron, y Rey les guiñó un ojo, lanzando un pedazo de pan en el aire y sosteniéndolo sobre su mano con la Fuerza. —Y conocí a Luke Skywalker.

Sus ojos no podían haberse ampliado aún más cuando les hizo señas para que se acercaran y comenzó a contarles sobre Luke, Leia, Finn y su nuevo amigo Ben.

* * *

Cuando volvió a salir, se sorprendió al encontrar a una pequeña multitud congregada junto a la puerta, esperando. Su mochila estaba vacía y su boca estaba seca por contar historias, pero sonrió con entusiasmo y se agitó un poco (lo que al instante la hizo sentir tonta). Realmente debería bajar la cabeza e irse a casa, era demasiada gente, muchos de en los cuales probablemente no debería confiar en ningún lugar cerca de ella.

Pero al igual que los niños, la mayoría parecía vacía, y la miraban con esperanza en sus ojos. No quería mostrarse temerosa, así que comenzó a caminar a través de ellos, haciendo contacto visual y sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Entonces alguien finalmente dijo algo, como siempre lo hacía la gente.

—¿Has venido a pedir ayuda?

Quienquiera que fueran, sonaron desafiantes, y Rey imaginó cómo sería pedirle a esta pobre gente que viniera a luchar por ellos cuando claramente estaban hartos de la guerra. —No —respondió, mirando a su alrededor, sin éxito, por la voz—. Vinimos a ayudar a alguien.

Sintió, en la Fuerza, el cambio en la gente a su alrededor. Cuando Leia envió su transmisión pidiendo ayuda a la galaxia, no recibió respuesta. Tal vez fue porque había algunos que, como esta gente, no podían soportar la idea de más guerra y muerte. ¿Por qué no deberían querer bajar la cabeza y tratar de vivir y sobrevivir? Muchos probablemente ya habían tenido suficiente de luchar en una guerra interminable e inútil para héroes que nunca habían visto.

Pero si Leia estaba aquí para ayudarlos, ¿Había cruzado la galaxia solo para visitar su aldea? Eso era algo diferente porque a las personas no les importaban los carroñeros, los huérfanos, los traficantes de chatarra, los delincuentes y los ladrones.

Pero Rey quiso hacer algo diferente. Tal vez no habían venido para ayudar esta gente, pero se encontró mirando a su alrededor con determinación repentina.

Nadie se había preocupado por ella cuando era pequeña, y ahora a nadie le importaban estos refugiados y parias en el límite de la galaxia. Ella no era una heroína, y no quería serlo, pero maldita sea, podría estar dispuesta a ser una para esta gente, porque nadie más iría, ni Leia, ni Poe, ni Finn. Todos ellos tenían otras personas a quienes salvar.

Pero ella, iba a salvar a estas personas, quisieran que ella lo hiciera o no.

* * *

Hux tenía la terrible costumbre de beber demasiado. Al menos, Phasma le había dicho muchas veces que era demasiado. Personalmente, creía cada vez más que no era suficiente alcohol para mantenerlo en funcionamiento.

—¿Señor? Hemos recibido un mensaje encriptado del Borde Exterior con el que creo que estará satisfecho —le dijo uno de sus oficiales, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Le gustaba pararse en el puente y mirar las estrellas, lo hacía sentir intocable. No importaba que todavía estuviera trabajando en la cadena de mando y tratando de entender cómo tratar con los Caballeros de Ren; no estaba seguro de dónde caerían finalmente las lealtades de Kylo Ren (maldito él, y maldita la chica de Jakku), ahora lo que importaba era tratar de localizar a la Resistencia.

—Léelo para mí —dijo despectivamente, levantando su barbilla. Él era el Líder Supremo ahora. Ya no necesita leer los despachos, no tenía que rebajarse a los niños que actuaban como dioses, no era necesario que lo humillaran delante de sus tropas.

El oficial se aclaró la garganta y asintió. —Es de un planeta llamado Batuu, Líder Supremo, en coordenadas específicas que puedo compartir con ustedes más tarde. Dice que el Halcón Milenario ha aterrizado allí y que la General Organa ha sido vista en el planeta. El informante solicita que a cambio de esta información, se le conceda un indulto completo por lo que aparentemente es una extensa lista de cargos.

La mente ya zumbante de Hux se escindió en mil direcciones diferentes. ¿Batuu? Había estado seguro de que el planeta estaba abandonado; hizo que sus tropas lo revisaran y todos los demás planetas principales del Borde Exterior. ¿Era esta la nueva base de Resistencia? ¿Podría ser esto una trampa? Ciertamente era una trampa. Y sin embargo, si lo era, no sería difícil averiguarlo.

¿Y si no lo era?

La Resistencia perdería a su preciosa líder dentro de unos días, lo sabía con certeza.

—Verifica el mensaje lo mejor posible —dijo Hux con dureza—. Pídele pruebas, si puedes. Asumiendo su autenticidad, quiero que toda la flota esté lista para mudarse en tres días. —Él sonrió para sí mismo—. Limpiaremos la galaxia de su inmundicia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hablar de las experiencias de Rey en Jakku se está convirtiendo en una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer. Además, me inspiré en la frase de _Wonder Woman:_ «No, pero es lo que voy a hacer». A nadie más le importan los rechazados de la galaxia, pero lo hará porque nadie merece ser olvidado o abandonado. Ella va a ser ese tipo de heroína.

La idea de que Hux tenga un problema de alcohol proviene del fic de mi amigo BadWolfGirl01 «ella tiene demasiado fuego en sus ojos (y cenizas en su alma)», que es un súper INVERSIÓN IMPERIAL de ficción. Definitivamente todos deberían verlo, está en AO3.

Este capítulo me llevó un tiempo solo porque me desvió de un proyecto de dibujo. Estoy trabajando en un fanart de un Ben Solo niño de 12-13 años.

Además, el LitProf nos dijo HOY que necesita un borrador de un proyecto antes del LUNES para que podamos «organizarlo». Como oye, no, no quiero que leas mi trabajo antes (o después, para el caso) ya está hecho, mucho menos cuando solo he tenido dos días para trabajar en él.

 **N/T:** ¡Hola a todos! Alguien me dijo en los reviews que si pronto habría algo de más acción entre los protagonistas (estoy parafraseando, obviamente) y le he preguntado a la autora que me ha respondido que ya ha empezado a introducirla (valga mencionar que ella va en el capítulo 33, pero ya vamos para allá), entonces sí, esperen cosas buenonas.

Muchas gracias a quienes le han dado sus manifestaciones de apoyo a este trabajo (reviews, favoritos, follows), me hacen muy feliz y por otra parte, aunque no hago esto a menudo, diré que estoy en Facebook como **Gizz Malfoë Ren** , y en Tumblr (estrenando) como **Gizz MG Ren** por si quieren agregarme.

:)


	27. Padre

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Padre**

Kylo se despertó muy temprano, porque su madre se despertó también. Una vez que abrió los ojos, no quería volver a dormirse: el sol ya se filtraba por la ventana. Se levantó, dobló la manta y se metió el desintegrador en el cinturón, escondiendo el sable bajo la manta. Tal vez podría ir a hablar con Leia, aunque no sabía lo que diría. Miró a Rey donde ella dormía y se encontró contento de no estar en la casa cuando ella se despertara. Si le preguntara por qué había hecho lo que hizo, se vería en apuros para responder.

Se puso las botas, una capa y algunos guantes y salió. El sol todavía no estaba bien arriba, por lo que estaba oscuro y frío, y la hierba (que acaba de pasar por la parte superior de sus botas) empapaba sus pantalones con gotas de rocío. Mientras tiraba de la capa sobre sus hombros, oyó que se abría la puerta del Halcón. Era un sonido demasiado familiar, y rápidamente se volvió para mirar la nave.

Leia tenía el pelo trenzado en un moño suelto, sin su desintegrador, pero con un par de botas resistentes y lo que Kylo podría haber jurado era una de las chaquetas de Han. Ella no sonrió al verlo, pero su rostro se suavizó y asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenos días, Ben —gritó, y se obligó a caminar hacia ella, enfocando la longitud de sus zancadas y la forma en que respiraba para no tener que pensar demasiado en ella.

—Buenos días.

—Te levantaste temprano.

—Así eres tú —respondió. Se detuvieron, uno frente al otro, y se quedaron allí en la hierba alta. Kylo deseó tener alguna idea de qué decir, pero todavía estaba cansado por lo sucedido el día anterior y estaba seguro de que tendrían que hablar sobre Han, lo suficientemente pronto. Ese tema colgaba entre ellos; una tercera persona esperando que la reconocieran.

—¿Dónde está Rey? —preguntó Leia, como si acabara de recordar que quería preguntar—. No está en el Halcón.

—Está durmiendo en mi casa. —Kylo tuvo cuidado de cómo dijo eso, sabiendo cómo sonaba, ni siquiera seguro de por qué Rey había visitado la noche anterior—. Me desperté y ella estaba allí. —Omitió el detalle de llevarla a su cama, todavía no quería analizar por qué había hecho eso. Seguramente solo quería que ella se sintiera más cómoda, ¿verdad?

Y él tenía frío, frío todo el tiempo, y no podía dormir bien incluso en su cama, así que era mejor si ella conseguía la cama de todos modos. Tal vez, si dormía en el suelo, podría culpar de su inquietud a eso, a la dureza del suelo bajo su hombro, y no a los sueños recurrentes sobre un sable verde, fuego rojo y un océano negro.

Leia asintió, y a Kylo no le gustó la forma en que lo miró, como lo hacía cuando sabía (o creía conocer) algo sobre él. La forma en que se veía cuando había formado un plan o una teoría, o ambas cosas. —Oh —dijo, y maldita sea por asumir siempre que tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Eligió no reconocer su tono o su sonrisa lenta, en lugar de asentir hacia los campos. —Deberíamos caminar —dijo, y sabía que también era una sugerencia de que hablaran, de que enfrentaran las cosas. Y no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco quería hablar sobre Rey y no deseaba hablar sobre su visión como tampoco quería someter a Rey a otra de sus conversaciones y tampoco a Leia. No lo hizo—. No quiero que ella lo escuche hablar de Han otra vez.

—Bien. —Leia se subió la cremallera de la chaqueta e hizo un gesto—. ¿Importa dónde?

Kylo quería decir: _seguro, vayamos al mejor restaurante de la temporada_ , pero lo que en realidad terminó diciendo fue: —No. —Y luego comenzó a caminar en la dirección en la que había menos edificios. Su madre se puso en pie a su lado, teniendo que dar casi dos zancadas por cada una de las de él, por lo que caminó un poco más lento, aunque una parte de él quería salir corriendo. Deseó, un poco, que Rey no hubiera traído a Leia, pero eso no era tan racional como que estaba completamente aterrorizado de hablar con ella, aterrorizado de que lo juzgara.

Pasaron junto al Halcón y salieron a agitar una hierba, más alta y más gruesa que la hierba que crecía cerca de los edificios, y media docena de perros azules saltaron de la misma delante de ellos; el agua brillaba en sus abrigos, casi balanceándose sobre las cuchillas de sí mismos mientras huían. Kylo notó que Leia se sobresaltó ante eso, pero se había acostumbrado a la vida silvestre aquí.

—Nunca los había visto antes —dijo en voz baja, siguiéndolos con los ojos.

Él asintió. —Nunca lo hice antes de venir aquí, tampoco.

El sol comenzaba a brillar alrededor como una moneda sobre las montañas, eliminando las sombras oscuras en los campos. Las pequeñas criaturas blancas y sedosas comenzaron a saltar alrededor, sus orejas triangulares girando curiosamente, y como siempre lo hacían, danzando justo fuera del alcance de Kylo y Leia, rodeándolos mientras caminaban y maullaban. Siempre parecían querer estar cerca de la gente, pero no estaban dispuestos a acercarse lo suficiente para ser tocados.

—¿Dormiste bien? —le preguntó Leia, y eso fue tan... lo que se suponía que debía hacer una madre. Asintió automáticamente, tratando de descubrir cómo hablar de Han. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, sabía que era importante, pero a diferencia de Rey, apenas podía reconocer sus sentimientos, y mucho menos expresarlos.

—Bien —dijo, sin comprometerse. Sin quererlo, comenzó a caminar más rápido, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Él no sabía cómo explicarle nada, y mucho menos el razonamiento detrás de por qué había matado a Han. ¿Cómo podía decirle que la única razón por la que lo había hecho era porque quería poder? No porque estuviera amargado o enojado, sino porque ya no quería importarle, quería poder destruir la Resistencia.

—Tuve problemas para dormir. El Halcón siempre me recuerda a tu padre.

—A mi también —dijo Kylo sin comprometerse. El Halcón tenía recuerdos tan mezclados para él que apenas sabía cómo reaccionar al hecho de no verlo nunca más. El odio era demasiado simple como una emoción.

—Volé aquí, ¿sabes? —dijo Leia en voz baja—. Han nunca solía dejarme volar. Dije que no era una piloto lo suficientemente buena, dije que lo arruinaría. — Sonó triste y un poco amargada—. A veces pensaba que esta nave era más importante para él de lo que era.

—Yo también —dijo Kylo nuevamente, y no tenía la intención de decirlo, pero era cómo se sentía. Siempre había habido otras cosas por las que sus padres se preocupaban más que él, y Luke también, para el caso.

Leia suspiró. —No fue así, ya sabes —dijo en voz baja, jugueteando con la parte inferior de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Definitivamente había sido una de Han.

Kylo se puso rígido un poco. —Pero aun así se fue.

—Lo hizo. —La voz de Leia vaciló, y Kylo se preguntó por qué seguían hablando de cosas que los desconcertaban a los dos—. Pero regresó. Él te amaba, y quería que fueras feliz.

—Lo sé —admitió. Han siempre había regresado con regalos, historias y grandes promesas, que ahora sabía que era la forma en que su padre intentaba compensar el hecho de que le había fallado tanto a él como a su madre. Cuando era niño, comenzó a odiar los regalos. Solo habían abarrotado su habitación con recordatorios de que Han no estaba en casa.

Caminaron unos pasos más antes de que su madre volviera a hablar, su voz ronca. —¿Entonces por qué lo mataste? ¿Por qué pudiste matarlo a él y no a mí?

Kylo tragó saliva. Siempre había tenido mucha más rabia hacia Han. Él era la única que siempre se había ido, era quien hacía llorar a su mamá en la habitación cuando pensaba que Ben no podía oír. Han fue quien tuvo aventuras emocionantes y dejó a Ben solo con el estúpido C3-PO. Han fue quien no contestó sus cartas, quien no quería que se entrenara con Luke, quien pensó que los poderes de Ben eran estúpidos (aunque no se suponía que lo supiera, pero los niños solitarios se hacen buenos escuchando)

Y también había ocurrido el asunto de pensar que matar a Han le daría lo que quería. Eso enorgullecería a Snoke y lo convencería de enseñarle a Kylo más sobre el Lado Oscuro. Se suponía que debía evitar que se desgarrara entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Se suponía que debía darle todo lo que quería y luego... no fue así.

Lo había abierto de par en par y luego la herida, en lugar de darle claridad, se había inflamado, y no había podido sacar los ojos de Han de sus sueños. Entonces, cuando la oportunidad para matar a Leia llegó, aunque sabía que Snoke esperaría que lo hiciera, aunque sabía que debería querer, no pudo hacerlo. Su madre siempre había sido la persona más cercana a él, la que creía en él y tenía más sentimientos por ella que por Han.

La verdad era que la amaba. Y no había podido hacerse destruir a otra persona que amaba, porque dolía demasiado, la primera vez casi lo había matado, pero él no podía decirle eso de alguna manera. Era demasiado riesgo.

—Era lo que necesitaba hacer —dijo en voz baja, incapaz de mirarla—. Yo solo... Se suponía que era lo que se necesitaba para pasar al Lado Oscuro.

—¿Pero por qué querías tanto a la Oscuridad? —preguntó Leia, y esa era otra pregunta que él no estaba preparado para responder—. ¿Por qué no era suficiente la Luz?

—La Luz intentó matarme —dijo sin rodeos, porque esa era la parte fácil de la ecuación—. Pero la quería tan pronto como Snoke vino a mí cuando era pequeño. No quería que nadie más pudiera lastimarme más. —Esa era la raíz, donde comenzó, y todavía se sentía de esa manera. Todavía deseaba tener suficiente poder como para no necesitar a nadie, ni siquiera a Rey.

Miró a Leia y vio que parecía triste otra vez, pero también frustrada. —Ben, no entiendo cómo estabas tan dolido que querías a la Oscuridad.

Kylo frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que no entendía, y de alguna manera no había sido justo esperar que ella lo hiciera, pero no quería intentar explicarlo.

—Rey no te dijo cómo era la Oscuridad, ¿verdad?

—No —admitió Leia.

—Bueno, déjame decirte. Te ofrece todo lo que siempre quisiste, y puedes decir que te lo puede dar. Snoke vino y me habló cuando tenía diez años. —Rayos, odiaba pensar en Snoke—. Él siempre estuvo allí, y me trató como si fuera especial. Luke, Han y tú nunca lograron eso, de alguna manera. —Había sido cruel, pero era verdad, Ben nunca había tenido la atención, el interés e incluso la admiración de nadie, ni una sola vez, solo la de Snoke. Había sido increíble.

—¡Nosotros tratamos! —Leia se opuso, y Kylo resopló.

—No lo has intentado lo suficiente. —¿Y no fue esa la peor parte? Han se preocupó lo suficiente como para intentarlo, pero no lo suficiente como para cambiar algo realmente y quedarse con él y su madre. Leia se preocupó lo suficiente como para abrazarlo antes de irse a las reuniones y llevarlo a salidas especiales cuando no estaba ocupada, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de trabajar tanto. Y a Luke le importó lo suficiente, hasta que Ben comenzó a mostrar signos de ira y dolor, y luego todo se trataba de serias conferencias y controlarlo. Por supuesto, entonces había decidido que todo sería mejor si matara a Kylo mientras dormía.

Kylo fue una idea de último momento para los tres: tenían otras prioridades, otros planes y él nunca había sido parte de ellos, realmente no.

Leia pareció ofendida por eso, pero no dijo nada. Caminaron en silencio por unos minutos, luego ella, lenta y cansadamente preguntó: —¿Lo harías de nuevo?

Kylo suspiró pesadamente. La pregunta realmente era: «¿Te arrepientes, lo disculpas?» Y no estaba seguro de querer decir la verdad porque haría que doliera nuevamente, que hubiera otra vez sentimientos de culpa, arrepentimiento y pérdida.

—No, no lo haría.

Las palabras cayeron entre ellos como golpes en un tambor: uno, dos, tres. Sólidos, definidos y resonantes. Ambos sabían lo que acababa de decir, y él deseó que fuera de una manera diferente.

—Está bien —dijo Leia, y Kylo pudo ver que no era suficiente para ella, así que se permitió ir un paso más allá.

—Hay muchas cosas que no volvería a hacer, si tuviera la opción. —Eso era cierto para él, pero también era una verdad que traía a la Oscuridad arrastrándose contra su piel porque lo había hecho por todos, Kylo Ren, lo hizo todo por todos.

Si él simplemente dejara entrar a la Oscuridad, eso sería una excusa. No tendría que enfrentar el arrepentimiento. Pero no la dejó entrar, solo se quedó siguiendo patrones caóticos a su alrededor para que no tuviera que aceptar completamente la responsabilidad de lo que acababa de admitir.

Que había arrepentimiento, que había culpa, que él era (como había dicho muchas veces, pero no creyéndolo del todo) un monstruo.

* * *

 **N/A** : Bien, entonces Kylo tiene que aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones ahora. He escrito una escena algo así como esta vez en un fic de Marvel, pero escenas como esta siempre son complicadas porque para alguien aceptar cierto grado de culpabilidad después de negarse de algún modo a reconocerlo siempre es un cambio de perspectiva difícil. También lo que es difícil es un cambio de carácter. También estoy tratando de escribir esta incómoda etapa intermedia de no tener metas terriblemente dañinas, pero tampoco estar sano o estable por una posibilidad remota, y estas son las etapas difíciles, así que tengan paciencia, los capítulos no están llegando. Intuitivamente, para él, aunque a la inversa, los capítulos de Rey son más fáciles de escribir ahora.

Además, es un hecho divertido, utilizo las descripciones de la vida silvestre de Batuu para describir a Rey o Kylo o a ambos, por lo que es posible que desee darse cuenta de lo que digo sobre ellos LOL. #simbolismoporquepuedo.

De hecho, hoy disfruté de una clase de Literatura: comenzamos a analizar La tempestad y FINALMENTE sé cómo hacerlo. Analizar historias es una afición mía, si así se puede decir. ;)

¡Por favor reviews! Los amo, chicos, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener este fic actualizado regularmente. Solo tengo muchos proyectos y tuve un par de exámenes, así que es un proceso más lento, pero mi agenda debería reducirse un poco pronto.

 **N/T** : Solo quiero contarles que la autora si decidió utilizar mi edit como portada para el fic (pueden verificarlo en su perfil), así que técnicamente he podido aportarle una mínima parte a esta hermosa construcción :)

¡Gracias a todos por el apoyo!


	28. Mejor

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Mejor**

Durante todo el camino de regreso a la casa de Kylo, la mente de Rey vibraba con mil cosas de las que quería hablar: los niños, las multitudes, por qué la había llevado a su cama la noche anterior y dónde pensaba que sería capaz de obtener más porciones por aquí, o en cualquier lugar.

Y también había traído a Tess de vuelta con ella, por lo que se preguntaba cómo reaccionarían Leia y Kylo. Era solo que Tess había querido conocer a Leia, y Rey la había convencido de que Kylo la dejaría en paz.

Tess estaba tan cerca del lado de Rey que no dejaban de chocar, pero al menos finalmente parecía firmemente convencida de que Rey realmente tenía la intención de ayudarla. Ella no hablaba mucho, lo que era comprensible. ¿De qué había que hablar?

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kylo, Rey vio a Leia sentada en un tronco afuera mientras él cortaba leña cerca de manera torpe. Miró hacia arriba, vio a Rey, sus ojos se posaron en Tess, y luego volvió a mirar a Rey, y aunque no podía leer sus pensamientos, sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. « _No te atrevas»_. Se enderezó y arrojó el hacha al suelo junto a su pequeño montón de madera.

Rey miró a Tess, que estaba mirándola con cara de tranquilidad, y asintió. —Realmente vas a estar bien. Mira, ¿la princesa Leia estaría sentada allí si fuera tan peligroso?

—No me gusta —Tess gruñó, cruzando sus delgados brazos.

—A mí tampoco al principio —dijo Rey amablemente—. Pero él no es tan malo.

Tess resopló, pero parecía más segura de nuevo, así que caminaron el resto del sendero hasta la casa, mientras Leia se ponía de pie para recibirlos.

—Buenos días, Rey.

—Es la hora del almuerzo —murmuró Kylo, y Rey le hizo una mueca.

—Hola, Leia.

—Esta es Tess, ¿verdad? —dijo Leia, mirando a Tess y agachándose un poco—. Es bueno verte otra vez.

En vista de tal leyenda, Tess se puso tímida, mirando hacia abajo y arrastrando sus pies descalzos contra el suelo. —Gracias —murmuró.

—Este es Ben —dijo Rey, señalando a Kylo. Kylo la miró con amargura, luego hizo lo que Rey eligió llamar una cara amistosa (aunque realmente parecía un poco asfixiado) y asintió con la cabeza a Tess.

—Te odio —dijo Tess con determinación. Luego miró hacia otro lado y, haciendo un puchero, refunfuñó—, pero gracias por salvarnos a mí y a la pandilla de ese tipo.

Kylo asintió de nuevo, rígidamente. Dirigió a Rey otra mirada de frustración, y luego realmente le lanzó un pensamiento. « _No me disculpo»_.

Rey envió un pensamiento hacia atrás, un poco molesta. « _No iba a pedírtelo, pero tal vez deberías»_.

La respuesta fue tan aguda que quedó desconcertada por la ofensa. _«No»._

Ella frunció el ceño y puso su mano en el hombro de Tess. —Le dije a Tess qué buen amigo eres —dijo con cuidado—. Ella no me creyó.

Los hombros de Kylo perdieron parte de su tensión, pero sus sentimientos llegaron a ella con fuerza: frustración, vergüenza e incertidumbre, pero Rey no lo dejó ir, porque si había algo por lo que todavía estaba molesta con él, era lo que Luke había dicho sobre matar a los otros padawans en su templo, y lo que él mismo había dicho sobre querer lastimar a Tess. Y había algo importante para ella al oírlo decir que lamentaba por lo menos lo último.

 _«Vamos a hablar de esto»_ , pensó, pero su rostro se transformó en lo más parecido a una sonrisa genuina que ella podía esperar, y él se encogió de hombros hacia Tess, realmente haciendo contacto visual con ella. Lo había evitado hasta ese momento.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo resignado, y Tess resopló.

—Claro que sí. Eres un terrible mentiroso.

Kylo parpadeó y pareció enfocarse un poco más, haciéndose más fácil. —Lo sé. La gente sigue diciendo eso.

—Porque es verdad.

—Lo suficientemente justo. —Pareció vacilar, luego se inclinó un poco, como una montaña que se movía, y tendió una mano—. No tienes que agradarme. Realmente no me gustas, pero no voy a lastimarte.

Rey se encontró tratando de no sonreír cuando Tess sonrió y sacó su pequeña mano gris, colocándola en la más grande de Kylo y agarrándola con fuerza.

—Bien. Todavía te odio.

—Entendido.

Leia se acercó y se agachó, extendiendo la mano para que Tess temblara. Tess la tomó con mucha menos confianza de la que había tomado de Kylo. —¿Quieres ir a mirar al Halcón? —preguntó Leia, sonriendo conspiratoriamente.

—¿Puedo realmente? —Tess respiró—. ¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente. Vamos. —Leia se enderezó, miró a Rey y a Kylo, y condujo a Tess fuera de la casa hacia el Halcón.

En el momento en que estuvieron fuera del rango de audición normal, Kylo apretó los puños y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. —Eso no fue justo.

—¿No fue justo?

—No depende de ti hacer que me disculpe por las cosas. No voy a jugar bien con cada pequeño pilluelo que dices que he tratado mal.

Rey suspiró y miró hacia abajo. —No quise decir eso, Ben, yo solo... se sintió importante.

—¿Y? No depende de ti —repitió.

Y tenía razón, no dependía de ella, y no debería haberlo empujado, pero tampoco se habría sentido bien si no lo hubiera sugerido. —Tú eres el que se enojó por eso —dijo en voz baja—. Solo te hice hablar con ella para que no tuviera miedo. Tuve que trabajar para que viniera a conocer a Leia y ella solo estuvo de acuerdo porque le prometí que no la lastimarías.

Kylo suspiró, largo y lento, y negó con la cabeza un poco. —Está bien, pero tengo que... no puedes comenzar a decirme qué hacer.

—Lo sé. No quise decir eso. Lo siento —dijo. Debería haber pensado más en cómo sonaría, viniendo de ella, una insistencia de que él se apropiara de algo y reparara la situación. Una forma, él lo vería, de tratar de hacer que se ajustara a lo que ella quería que fuera.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Yo solo... tengo que resolver todo esto y no ayuda que intentes hacer que haga cosas como esa.

Rey asintió con culpabilidad. —Lo sé. Realmente lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo. Luego movió su peso hacia adelante, así que se balanceó sobre los dedos de sus pies y preguntó, tentativamente—. ¿Todo estaba bien, anoche?

Ella miró hacia abajo, protegiéndose un poco. Esto era embarazoso para ella, ¿por qué no podría haberse quedado en el Halcón? —Yo... no podía dormir en el Halcón. Había demasiado ruido. Pensé que podía ir a dormir afuera pero estaba demasiado oscuro, así que... pensé que podría ir a tu piso y volver a estar el Halcón antes de que te despertaras.

—Me desperté tan pronto como entraste —dijo Kylo con rigidez—. No duermo bien.

Rey asintió, avergonzada. —No quise despertarte.

—Estuvo bien.

Parecía a punto de seguir, pero Rey lo detuvo, porque al menos tenía que preguntar. Ella tenía que ver lo que él diría. —¿Por qué me has movido a tu cama?

Kylo se puso tan quieto, que ella había llegado a pensar que era así cómo trataba de ocultar cómo se sentía, aunque rara vez funcionaba por lo expresivos que eran sus ojos. En este momento, se negó a mirarla completamente, y frunció los labios como pensando. —No lo sé —le dijo rápidamente, a la defensiva—. No duermo bien de todos modos, así que supongo que pensé que la cama podría ser mejor para ti.

Rey frunció el ceño un poco, tratando de descubrir lo que estaba diciendo, y lo que no. Parecía interpretar la expresión como si ella no le creyera, porque frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

»No es nada complicado, Rey, yo era solo... es lo que hace la gente, aparentemente, y pensé que sería una grosería dejarte en el suelo.

—Ah, y siempre eres tan cortés —bromeó Rey, incapaz de ayudar a la sonrisa alegre que se robó su rostro. Kylo podría ser muchas cosas, pero rara vez lo había encontrado fuerte en las gracias sociales. Ella sabía que ciertamente no lo era.

Kylo parpadeó, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, evidentemente a su pesar. —Puedo serlo, ya sabes —refunfuñó—. Has conocido a mi madre, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien —respondió Rey, riendo—. Es que... Me sorprendió. No tenías que hacer eso, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé —dijo. Apartó la vista, y parecía obvio que quería cambiar el tema.

Quería contarle acerca de las personas que había visto, de cómo quería ayudarlas, así que miró hacia el Halcón y luego dijo: —Llevé comida a Tess y sus amigos hoy.

—Eso pensé —dijo, inclinándose y recogiendo su hacha de nuevo.

—No me queda mucho. —Trató de no preocuparse por eso, aunque la ansiedad se acumuló en su estómago de todos modos. Podía obtener más en cualquier momento, era solo que ¿y si no podía?—. Pero la necesitaban. Todos aquí están tan solos, Ben. —Se dejó caer en el suelo a unos pocos pies de distancia y apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. Kylo la miró desconcertado antes de dejar un tronco en el suelo y volver al trabajo—. Quiero ayudarlos. Necesito hacerlo, creo. Es importante.

Miró a Kylo y lo vio fruncir el ceño un poco, ya fuera por el trabajo o por lo que había dicho, no estaba segura. —¿Quieres ayudar a todos aquí? —preguntó con cuidado.

—Bueno, quiero decir... —Suspiró. Sabía cómo sonaba—. Sé que eso es ambicioso.

—Rey, eso es ridículo —dijo, y ella se desplomó, frustrada. Sacudió su cabeza.

—No digas eso.

—Lo es, sin embargo. Piensa, Rey, ¿qué han hecho por ti? cielos, la mayoría de ellos probablemente robaría todo lo que tengas, dada la oportunidad.

—¿Y por qué sería así? —replicó ferozmente, dejando caer sus manos y levantando su barbilla. Él la miró a los ojos, apoyando el hacha contra el suelo—. No tienen nada aquí, Ben, y no pueden salir nunca, no hasta que termine la guerra. Aquí nadie tiene esperanza, o al menos no la mayoría de ellos. Yo sé lo que es eso, y sé cómo son las personas, no pueden vivir así, nadie puede, y hay gente en todas partes en esta galaxia como ellos, y yo no puedo... No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan así.

Kylo asintió lentamente. —¿Pero cómo puedes ayudarlos? —preguntó, y no sonó desdeñoso, solo cansado—. Hay demasiado dolor, Rey, y a veces simplemente continúa, y no puedes arreglarlo.

—Pero tienes que intentarlo. Rayos, Ben, alguien tiene que intentarlo. —Se levantó, y Kylo volvió a mirarla a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—A veces no... Rey, no entiendo —dijo en voz baja—. Simplemente va a decepcionarte.

—Y si nunca lo intento, siempre me arrepentiré.

Cuando tenía unos once años, un día, ya tenía suficiente. Ya había tenido suficiente del planeta, había tenido suficiente de estar solo, había tenido suficiente de buscar todo lo que podía comer. Llevaba su botín diario a Unkar y él le daba una mirada y, aunque debía haber sido un buen acarreo, la despedía con solo media parte. Era demasiado. Se iba a casa y se sentaba en su jergón, instintivamente, buscando su muñeca, pero era solo una muñeca, y ni siquiera le quedaban dos porciones enteras, y estaba tan cansada de todo.

Se había desgastado los callos de los dedos otra vez, y solo tenía media porción para demostrarlo. ¿Por qué estaba esperando aquí? ¿Por qué incluso trataba de hacer esto? Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de marcas, sabiendo que debería hacer otra, no queriendo. Otro día y no habían vuelto por ella. Cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en años, recordó un día ardiente en el que gritaba y gritaba, pero nadie lo había escuchado, y el sol cubría su piel clara y la arena la había recorrido, pero no podía dormir, no podía dejar de irse de Niima Outpost, aunque sabía que moriría si se perdía. Sus padres la habían vendido, esa era la verdad, la única en la que no pensó, lo que dijo que no sabía. Sus padres se habían ido, no porque hubiesen necesitado mantenerla a salvo o por algún error, o porque no tenían otra opción, sino porque no la querían.

No había nada aquí para ella. ¿Por qué se estaba mintiendo a sí misma? Odiaba las carroñeras, odiaba traer buenos remolques solo para conseguir restos, odiaba la arena en sus zapatos y el sol quemando su piel y el sabor espeso y malo en su boca porque no había podido beber todo el día y el esperando y contando y aun así, sus padres nunca regresarían y ella solo estaba esperando a dos personas a las que no les importara.

Porque nadie había demostrado lo contrario realmente, nadie, y ella estaba sola

Sola.

Sola.

—¿Rey? —La voz de Ben era tan suave que casi no se dio cuenta de que había dejado de prestar atención, casi no se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. Rey, ¿estás... estás bien?

Y se dio cuenta de que había proyectado sus sentimientos hacia él, y rápidamente cerró las puertas a sus pensamientos y miró hacia abajo. —Lo siento —dijo ella—. Es solo que renunciar es peor que estar decepcionada. Y no puedo volver a hacerlo y tampoco puedo permitir que nadie más lo haga.

Ben bajó el hacha y se acercó a ella, parecía incómodo, e intentó sonreír y verse bien, pero no pudo, así que en lugar de eso miró hacia abajo. Por eso lo único que vio fueron sus botas cuando de repente (y no con tanta gracia) la abrazó.

Eso fue suficiente para derribarla y hacerla llorar de verdad, pero en lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Y se puso rígido de nuevo, y R'iia, no se sentía cómodo, pero se sentía seguro.

—No es ridículo que quieras hacer eso. Y tal vez entiendo un poco. Es solo que... prefiero no decepcionarme.

Con cansancio, ella respondió contra su pecho. —Pero quiero que todos estén bien.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada que sintió agitar su cabello, pero no se movió hasta que ella lo soltó y luego retrocedió un paso, y su cara estaba tan nerviosa y esperanzada que se sorprendió.

—Gracias, Ben. —Ella deseó que siempre fuera así de fácil, tratando con él.

—No estás sola, ¿sabes? —dijo, muy serio.

—Lo sé. Tampoco tú lo estás.

* * *

 **N/A:** Yo. Solo. Amo. A Mis hijos. Rey y Ben. También bendiga a sus corazones hambrientos de tacto, solo quieren ser amados. Kylo no está adquiriendo competencia social a primera vista aunque. Bendícelo. Estos capítulos siguen siendo mucho más largos de lo que esperaba, Wow.

Todo el punto de Rey sobre la decepción frente a renunciar ha sido una gran cosa para mí últimamente, así que eso es bastante personal porque quiero ser como Rey, pero tiendo a ser más como Kylo: prefiero evitar la desilusión que arriesgarme a intentar y pedir grandes cosas, pero no me gusta eso, así que estoy tratando de aprender: ¡INTENTA LA GRAN COSA! ¡Alócate! ¡Arriesga cosas!

Está bien ahora a la cama para mí. XD ¡Por favor reviews!

 **N/T:** Oh. My. God! ¿Vieron eso? Ese abrazo y esa última línea de aquel roce de manos en la película. Ella me mata cada vez que traduzco un nuevo capítulo.

Saludos especiales a mi amiga **Isavella Carpe** , ella tiene muy buenas historias Reylo (y una Daiver por si les llama la atención el shipp).


	29. Lo siento

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _Advertencia de inicio: descripción de abuso emocional/físico._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Lo siento**

Durante los dos días siguientes, Tess (y luego su pequeña pandilla) se convirtieron rápidamente en anfitriones en la casa de Kylo, que no estaba seguro de que le gustara. Todo el grupo estaba enamorado del Halcón y su madre, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no era doloroso presenciar toda la atención que su madre les daba a esos niños. Habiendo dicho eso, terminó con un pequeño niño llamado Tyr que lo seguía la mayoría de los días (al parecer el hermano de Tess) a quien no podía evitar, pero que le gustaba un poco. Al chico no le agradaba mucho, pero le gustó cuando Kylo le mostró cómo disparar un desintegrador, por lo que lo hizo trabajar en prácticas de tiro.

Rey se había tomado la costumbre de ir directamente a su casa a dormir por la noche, aunque aún no la había convencido de que volviera a acostarse en la cama. Ella insistía en que no lo necesitaba, luego se acurrucaba en su petate y se quedaba dormida en minutos. Le resultó un poco más difícil acostarse con ella en la casa, aunque hubiera esperado que fuera todo lo contrario. Era solo que todo lo que podía sentir era otra presencia en la habitación que no desaparecía, y no se sentía bien. No le dijo eso a Rey, ella volvería al Halcón si lo hiciera, y no podría dormir.

Ese día, le había pedido ayuda para entender cómo funcionaban los sables de luz, y él había desmontado el suyo para mostrarle cómo se suponía que debía funcionar.

—Este no es exactamente convencional —dijo, sin querer admitir que era un diseño anticuado que ya nadie usaba y que en realidad no era muy práctico—. Pero el principio básico es el mismo. Sospecho que no vas a querer trabajar con un cristal roto. —Rey lo entendió bastante rápido, parecía muy cómoda con la mecánica, aunque le dijo con toda franqueza que pensaba que toda la ceremonia de encontrar y _elegir_ un cristal kyber era ridícula.

—Son semi-inteligentes —le dijo Kylo con cansancio, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No puedes simplemente agarrarlos y meterlos en una carcasa. Excepto que Snoke bombardeó el Templo y las Cuevas de Cristal hace años, así que si todavía hay kyber en Ilum, será difícil de encontrar. Podríamos estar hablando de esto por nada.

Sabía que ella necesitaba un nuevo sable de luz, por lo que le dijo que la ayudaría a llegar y encontraría las cuevas si alguna vez tenían una oportunidad, lo cual no parecía probable, pero tal vez tendrían que hacer tiempo.

—¿Entonces la cueva te da visiones? —preguntó Rey.

—Sí, al parecer. Como un viaje a través de todo lo que está mal contigo —gruñó Kylo—. Tienes que enfrentar tus debilidades para obtener el kyber.

—¿Cómo conseguiste tu cristal? Está roto, y Luke no debe haberlo sabido.

—Lo logré después de ser aprendiz de Snoke. Él había traído algunos cristales de las Cuevas antes de que los destruyera. Me dijo que, como nunca había completado un ritual para crear mi sable, no era realmente digno de él. —Suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Cómo dejaste que te tratara así? —preguntó Rey en voz baja, su cara suave con confusión y, pensó, tristeza—. Manipularte todo el tiempo.

—No lo notas tanto al principio —Kylo suspiró, y se dio cuenta de que no lo había hecho porque Snoke había sido tan comprensivo, amable y atento cuando habló con el pequeño Ben, o incluso cuando habló con Ben antes de que Luke intentara matarlo. Él. Snoke fue quien conoció sus secretos y preocupaciones, pero no se burló de ellos, sino que lo animó a pensar que tenía razón, por supuesto que sí.

Cómo nadie más lo apreció, qué triste que era, cómo él, por supuesto, lo sabía mejor. Y Ben lo había necesitado. Fue después de que tomó a los Caballeros y fue a Snoke que todo se volvió incorrecto. No es que le importara ese punto, porque estaba la Oscuridad, y cada vez que pensaba que odiaría un poco a Snoke; Snoke, como un padre, le enseñaba algo nuevo, le enseñaba cómo avanzar un poco más en el océano negro. ¿Y cómo podía odiar a la persona que le estaba dando lo que quería, la única persona que lo escuchó, quién lo conocía tan bien?

Seguramente si Snoke, que sabía todo lo que había pensado alguna vez, pensó que merecía dolor, tenía razón. ¿Quién era él para preguntar qué decía su maestro?

Todavía lo hacía, algunas veces, y luego cuán decepcionado estaba Snoke, y cuán cada vez más dolorosos se volvían sus castigos. Y eso había estado bien, eso había sido merecido, y en serio, cómo lo había odiado, pero sabía que no era más de lo que se había ganado.

—Él fue el único que, supongo, se preocupó —dijo, y se inquietó por usar la palabra incorrecta, estaba seguro. Sin embargo, eso fue lo que pensó—. Escuchó y me enseñó cosas. Me dio el poder. Nadie más lo hizo.

—Pero él…

—Lo sé —dijo, interrumpiéndola con el alzar una mano—. Lo sé. Él solo me estaba usando. Lo sé, pero no... No siempre se sentía así, y luego cuando lo hizo estaba demasiado metido de cabeza y era demasiado para pensar. « _Hasta que llegaste tú»_ , pensó, pero no dijo nada.

Rey extendió la mano y agarró la suya sobre los pedazos de su sable de luz, impulsiva, como siempre lo hacía. —Eso no fue justo —le dijo, y sonaba calmada y con algo de verdad, no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan fuerte. Sin embargo, su contacto fue tranquilizador, como siempre, e intentó mirarla a los ojos: ella siempre lo miraba como si le estuviera prestando mucha atención, y eso dificultaba verla, pero aun así lo intentaba—. No merecías eso de él, ni de nadie.

Eso, pensó Kylo, no era cierto, pero aún le dolía algo en el pecho y la garganta. —Gracias, Rey —murmuró, y deseó que ella no lo mirara así. No sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

—Está bien si no me crees, sin embargo —agregó, y parecía cansada—. Eventualmente lo harás.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —¿Cómo estaba ella siempre tan segura? Esta maldita esperanza

—No lo hago. Es solo... eso es lo que me digo.

Suspiró y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, mirando su sable de luz. —Lo maté por ti —dijo, y no era la primera vez que lo decía, y los dos sabían que era cierto, pero todavía era difícil de decir. Ella apretó con más fuerza su mano y él supo, aunque no la miró, que ella estaría sonriendo—. Te lastimó, y yo no podía dejarlo hacerlo, nunca debió haberse metido en tu cabeza de esa manera. —Y había algo más que quería decir también, algo que ni siquiera quería reconocer—. Yo tampoco debería haberlo hecho.

No había llegado tan lejos como Snoke, no había visto quiénes eran sus padres, y ella lo había echado, pero aun así, había mirado cosas que eran privadas, cosas que ella no le había dado para ver. Ella le devolvió el favor.

Tenía que mirar hacia arriba ahora, porque solo tenía los ojos para ver si ella lo odiaba ahora mismo, y rayos, no había nada más que una aceptación cansada.

—Me alegra que hayas dicho eso —dijo, francamente, pero parecía estar luchando—. No… tomaste cosas que ni siquiera le doy a la gente. Era como si me estuvieras forzando a confiar en ti y yo... Lo odiaba. Te odiaba. Mis pensamientos siempre han sido lo único que era mío, solo míos.

Kylo sabía que todo era justo, y sintió que ella ya no estaba enojada, pero aún dolía escuchar.

—Pero ahora confío en ti y también puedo... puedo perdonarte, creo. Y siento haber leído tus pensamientos también.

—Era lo justo —le dijo.

—Eso no hace que estuviera bien —respondió, así que solo asintió.

—Gracias.

—De nada. —Y ella sonrió, y rayos, él pensó que amaba esa sonrisa obstinada y brillante. Le hizo sentir que todo estaba realmente bien, a pesar de que parecía poco probable.

—¿Quieres intentar arreglar esto de nuevo? —preguntó, señalando el sable—. ¿Para practicar?

—Está bien. Lo haré mejor de lo que podrías.

Kylo no estaba seguro de saber cómo manejar la suave y cálida sensación en su estómago.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Miren quién ya regresó con otro capítulo sobre mis hijos! Sigo diciendo esto, pero mi gran cabeza de serie para Kylo es que SIEMPRE ha aprendido que su valor se deriva de otras personas, ya sea con quién está relacionado o cómo lo ven o lo que sea. Va a ser complicado que Rey lo ayude con eso sin que ella se convierta en su fuente de seguridad, lo que realmente tengo que pensar sobre cómo abordarlo.

El problema de Rey es similar, pero su problema es más (interior) 1) No soy nada porque solo soy una carroñera de Jakku, pero realmente importante para mí, 2) No puedo ser suficiente, ya sea para mis amigos o para mí misma. Siento que no puedo salvar a todos, no puedo ayudar a todos, porque es tan importante para mí hacer eso que si falla lo percibo como «bueno, yo no soy lo suficientemente buena» de alguna manera; eso es parte de por qué creo que los heroísmos son su mecanismo de defensa. De todos modos, algo para pensar, pequeños indicios de dónde voy a tener que hacer sus viajes y algunas cosas potencialmente complicadas.

De acuerdo, el siguiente capítulo va a ser intenso. Los estoy dejando saber ahora, a pesar de que es un poco spoiler, que va a ser más violento y oscuro que el resto de estos capítulos realmente, excepto tal vez el capítulo 14.

Sospecho que llegarán pronto, los próximos dos capítulos, pero ya veremos. Por favor, sigan enviando reviews, ¡encantadores niños!

 **N/T:** No sé realmente qué sería lo mejor, si guardar distancia de la historia original o alcanzarla y seguir esperando por sus actualizaciones (aunque ella es muy rápida para lo que soy yo con los fics que escribo XD), porque ya vamos en el 29 y ella creo que por el 35, y creo que es posible que pueda alcanzarla si sigo traduciendo con esta periodicidad. ¿Qué opinan?

Gracias a todos los que le aportan a esta traducción, especialmente a **Farkasvoros, Isavella Carpe, TonksLunática, Willianndun** y **Bella Malfoy Mellark** que constantemente me dejan sus comentarios :)


	30. Gritos

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Gritos**

Hux no estaba borracho hoy. Quería estar completamente sobrio para saborear ese momento, el momento en que destruyera a Kylo Ren, a la chica carroñera que era tan presuntuosa como para llamarse a sí misma Jedi, y a la general Leia Organa. Y, a pesar de que esto era simplemente una ventaja, la destrucción de todos los villanos y la miserable escoria, que vivía en este planeta atrasado, era un placer.

Había traído casi a toda la flota; a los combatientes, algunos bombarderos y a tres divisiones de soldados de asalto que ahora sobrevolaban fuera de la atmósfera de Batuu, haciendo un plan de ataque. Una hora antes habían enviado un crucero ligero para recoger a su informante, que luego les había contado sobre los refugios y las defensas del planeta; ambos, para satisfacción de Hux, eran patéticos.

Tenía la intención de barrer el planeta con la flota, eliminar todos los asentamientos que encontraran y bombardear refugios. Derribarían cualquier nave que tratara de escapar. Luego enviaría a las tropas de tierra para enjuagar el resto, y R'iia, lo disfrutaría

Las comunicaciones crepitaron levemente, luego la voz estridente del Capitán Tyra hizo eco en la cubierta de mando. —Estamos en una posición por encima de las coordenadas. ¿Le gustaría que comencemos el ataque?

—Por favor —ronroneó Hux, y echó un vistazo a Phasma, y ella le sonrió desde detrás de una fila de bancos de datos. « _Finalmente»_ , pensó, y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

* * *

Kylo tuvo una sensación terrible. Los últimos días habían estado bien, considerando todas las cosas, no había hablado de nada más serio con Rey o Leia que del clima, y el odio de Tess y Tyr hacia él parecía haber cedido a una leve antipatía.

Pero hoy, algo se sintió mal. No podía haber dicho lo que era, solo que la Fuerza no se movía como lo hacía normalmente, y le costaba acceder a ella. Rey tuvo la misma sensación cuando preguntó, aunque ella no le había prestado tanta atención como él. Él lo atribuyó a su falta de experiencia con la Fuerza.

—No lo sé, Ben, me parece amortiguado —suspiró—. No está mal.

—No tienes el Lado Oscuro susurrando en tu oído todo el tiempo como yo. Definitivamente es malo —dijo bruscamente, sin intención de enojarse, pero estaba nervioso, y si se permitía relajarse del todo, el poder volvería y no estaba seguro de cómo lidiar con eso nunca más.

Cariñosamente, ella levantó sus manos, asintiendo. —Está bien. ¿Qué piensas que es?

—No sé —gruñó Kylo, y comenzó a caminar para liberar algo de su tensión—. No puedo... Todo se siente nublado. —Siempre había sido capaz de sentir cosas con la Fuerza, ya que Luke primero le había enseñado cómo. Ahora no había nada más que emoción vaga, y eso estaba lleno de amenazas, amenazantes.

Y luego algo... cambió, un destello de dolor y terror resonando en su cabeza.

Rey lo sintió más fuerte que él, porque de repente se quedó sin aliento como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Oh rayos, rayos, Ben! ¿Qué es eso?

No lo percibía tan claro, porque lo había sentido demasiado a menudo antes, pero la Fuerza estaba gritando, y aunque estaba seguro de que no era tan discordante en la Oscuridad como lo era para ella, todavía dolía, y él sabía lo que significaba.

Inmediatamente la agarró por los hombros y la empujó hacia el Halcón para que pudieran atrapar a Leia, pero su madre salió corriendo de la nave hacia ellos primero, todos los niños saltando detrás de ella. —¿De dónde viene eso? —preguntó, y Kylo mantuvo una mano en el hombro de Rey mientras tiraba de la otra por su cabello, estirando la Fuerza tan fuerte como podía, pero no había nada.

—No sé, no... No puedo decirlo, es solo que...

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo Rey bruscamente, apartando la mano de su hombro y dándoles a ambos una mirada furiosa—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Eso es lo que se siente cuando la gente muere —gruñó Kylo, y estaba asustado porque no estaba seguro de lo cerca que estaba, de si era una amenaza para ellos. Seguramente hubiera habido una advertencia de ataque si había uno. ¿Aquí?—. Muchos de ellos.

La cara de Rey se llenó de horror, y miró a los niños, que estaban todos viendo a Kylo en estado de shock—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—No lo sé, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió, furioso—. No puedo decir si están aquí o no.

Solo que de repente pudo hacerlo, porque un sonido familiar comenzó a hacerse claro, primero un leve zumbido en sus oídos, formando un rugido bajo y lo supo mucho antes de que Rehc corriera hacia su casa desde la aldea.

Se sintió congelado.

—¡No escuchamos! —Rehc estaba gritando, tropezando sobre sí mismo, desintegrador en la mano, ojos salvajes—. ¡Nadie nos advirtió, deben haber aprendido sobre los vigías! Creo que están matando a todos, tenemos que llevarlos al refugio, ahora.

El rugido creciente de los motores de caza TIE se hacía cada vez más fuerte y Kylo sintió que la adrenalina le inundaba las venas mientras dejaba que la Oscuridad se precipitara dulcemente sobre él. El poder era un alivio infinito, algo que sabía que podía controlar.

—Ben —comenzó Rey, pero él la miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—No podemos solo hacerlo.

—Debemos.

Miró a la aldea y vio una multitud de personas que tropezaban a través de la hierba, lejos de ellos y hacia el refugio, estrellándose entre sí, llevando desintegradores. La mayoría de ellos ignoraron al pequeño grupo de Kylo a favor de correr tan rápido como pudieran.

Rehc se detuvo junto a Rey, y los niños corrieron hacia él, porque ir a los refugios les resultaba familiar, era lo que hacían y Kylo podía ver ahora a los luchadores, una multitud de puntos negros en el horizonte como una nube, que se extendía sobre las montañas, flanqueándolos.

No podían ir a los refugios. Ellos no sobrevivirían.

—Si supieron de los vigías, sabrán sobre los refugios —dijo con urgencia, agarrando el brazo de Rehc, enterrando sus dedos con fuerza para hacer que el otro hombre se concentrara—. Coloca a la mayor cantidad de gente que puedas en naves y sal de aquí.

Ellos serían asesinados, pero era mejor que intentaran escapar a sentarse en los refugios y ser abatidos como ratas en un sótano. Rehc asintió, mirándolo desesperadamente. —Ben, ¿cómo lo supieron? —preguntó en voz baja, roncamente—. ¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Tienes que irte ahora —le dijo Kylo, forzándose a sí mismo a sonar alentador—. Necesitas proteger a los niños.

Pero cuando Rehc hizo un gesto para que los niños lo siguieran, no lo hicieron, porque Tess no lo haría. Kylo volvió a mirar a los combatientes que avanzaban, su estómago se sentía vacío.

—No voy a dejar a la princesa —dijo Tess obstinadamente, su voz vacilante.

—Nosotros tampoco. —Estuvo de acuerdo uno de los otros niños.

—Bien —gruñó Kylo—. Sube al Halcón, entonces. —No estaba seguro de cómo iban a escapar, pero podía hacer que los niños se comportaran si estaban en la nave y sentían que se estaban yendo—. Ve y díselo a los otros, Rehc.

Finalmente, finalmente escucharon y corrieron hacia la nave. Rehc vaciló, pero luego corrió al refugio. Kylo todavía podía sentir los gritos y sabía que este planeta no iba a capear este asalto.

Rey estaba temblando, con los ojos vidriosos, y había envuelto sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. —¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó en voz baja, Kylo miró a los luchadores otra vez y negó con la cabeza.

Estaban demasiado cerca ahora; había poco o nada que pudieran hacer. Despegar en el Halcón los convertiría en un objetivo inmediato; no se ignoraría esa nave.

Su madre se hizo cargo. —Tenemos que llevarlos a un lugar seguro —dijo, señalando con la cabeza al Halcón—. No podemos escapar en esto. ¿Los refugios son como búnkeres?

—Básicamente.

—¿Pero no podemos ir allí?

—No.

Ahora todo lo que Kylo podía oír era los gritos de los motores de los cazas, y miró a Rey y a su madre y supo que no podía decepcionarlas. —Encontraremos algo —dijo desesperadamente—. Sácalos de la nave. Vamos a encontrar un lugar a dónde llevarlos.

Leia caminó hacia el Halcón, y Kylo agarró la muñeca de Rey mientras comenzaba a seguirla. —Vamos a estar bien —dijo, tratando de creerlo para que ella lo hiciera.

—Tenemos que ayudarlos —dijo en voz baja, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Todos se están muriendo, Ben, y duele.

—Lo sé —dijo, aunque había empujado los gritos y el dolor en un rincón de su mente para que pudiera concentrarse en sobrevivir.

Los primeros rayos bláster comenzaron a destrozar las casas más alejadas del pueblo, enviando al aire fuentes de llamas, humo y tierra. Kylo los miró, un poco perdido por un momento. Reconoció la piedra roja de la casa de Oolism segundos antes de que dos rayos bláster la hicieran polvo. Tal vez ella no estaba dentro, esperaba que no.

—Vamos a encontrar un lugar donde esconderlos —dijo, más para que pareciera que tenía un plan que otra cosa.

Pero venían, y no había a dónde ir.

* * *

 **N/A** : *arroja esto desde una montaña de mantas y lo deja*

Bienvenidos a lo que sucede cuando Grace escribe cuando está triste. He estado planeando este punto de la trama desde el capítulo 19 más o menos, ¿Creo? Y me aterroriza que ustedes me odien por los próximos capítulos, pero estoy decidida a dárselos. De todos modos, escribí este capítulo y gran parte del siguiente anoche porque me sentía realmente deprimida, lo que significa que ustedes tienen toda la angustia.

¿Por favor, comentarios?

 **N/T:** Sé de lo que habla esta chica. Justo hace unos días estaba algo deprimida, vi algo más deprimente y escribí un one shot dramione que me sacó lágrimas y al parecer también a quienes lo leyeron (porque me lo dijeron en los comentarios), vaya que el estado de ánimo es un gran inspirador, y para quienes de casualidad leen esta historia y también gustan del dramione (y me faltó decir: quieren sufrir un poco) pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil, se llama **My eternal love.**

Gracias como siempre a **Isavella Carpe** , **Farkasvoros** y **TonksLunática** por sus comentarios y su apoyo.

¿Reviews?


	31. Muerte

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene descripciones de vómitos, sangre, muerte de personajes y genocidio. Si no quieren leer este contenido, incluiré una descripción en la nota de autor sobre lo que sucede en el capítulo_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Muerte**

Rey no podía pensar con claridad. Nunca había escuchado tantos gritos sin detenerse. No sabía cómo Kylo estaba tan concentrado, pero sintió a la Oscuridad zumbando a su alrededor y pensó que eso podría ayudarlo.

Parecía concentrado en esconderse, en encontrar una forma de escapar, pero todo lo que podía pensar era que tenía que salvarlos. Todos se estaban muriendo y ella estaba allí, inútil. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer, cualquier cosa.

Desintegradores disparando a diestra y siniestra, arrastrando surcos en la hierba y levantando chispas. Los combatientes bloquearon la mayor parte del cielo, comenzando a romper filas y rodear la aldea. Rey se sintió pequeña, atrapada, como si en cualquier momento la vieran y ella estaría muerta. Kylo metió algo en su mano (su desintegrador, se dio cuenta) y corrió a su casa. Ella corrió tras él a tiempo de arrebatarle su mochila mientras venía corriendo afuera, su sable y un pequeño paquete de sus propias cosas en la mano.

Mientras lo hacía, Leia salió corriendo del Halcón, guiando a los niños frente a ella por la pasarela.

—Ben —llamó ella, se concentró en guiar a Tyr lejos del borde de la rampa—. Deberíamos…

El Halcón estalló. Hubo una oleada de calor y llamas, y Rey perdió el sentido de dónde estaba o qué estaba pasando.

Cuando volvió en sí, apenas podía oír, y se dio cuenta, dolorosamente, de que estaba tirada en el suelo.

Entonces un par de manos fuertes la agarraron, en realidad la levantaron del suelo y la pusieron de pie. Kylo la estaba mirando, con los ojos asustados y perdidos, y se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, de lo que había sucedido.

Oh, R'iia.

Ella lo apartó y corrió hacia los restos, pero casi de inmediato, se cayó de nuevo porque le dolía la pierna y había... había personas. Había cuerpos y eran pequeños y estaban acurrucados; eran niños. Pequeñas extremidades separadas de cuerpos diminutos, manchados de rojo y negro. El hedor a sangre y fuego se mezclaba con la suave fragancia de la hierba aplastada. Rey se aferró a la tierra mientras su estómago se agitaba, pero logró sofocar la bilis que le dolía en la parte posterior de la garganta.

Se deslizó por el suelo y tiró de la figura inerte de un niño pequeño hacia ella, presionando sus dedos contra su cuello, su muñeca, su pecho, aunque la mitad de su rostro era solo una masa sangrienta y sabía que estaba muerto.

Oh, rayos.

No pudo obligarse a dejarlo de nuevo, así que se tambaleó para ponerse de pie con él en sus brazos y fue al siguiente cuerpo; era irreconocible, casi aplastado bajo una pieza de metal retorcida.

Negó con la cabeza, muda, sorprendida, y cojeando hacia una escuálida forma que temblaba en la hierba. Se negó a reconocer el color de la piel gris pálida, se negó a procesar la pequeña cara que la estaba mirando. No ella, no esto, ninguno de ellos, oh rayos.

Poniéndose de rodillas, colocó con cuidado al niño muerto que estaba cargando y ahuecó sus manos alrededor de la desafiante carita de Tess, tratando de reprimir su temblor, pero sin éxito. Los ojos de Tess se clavaron en los de ella por un momento, plateados y nublados por la agonía, y Rey trató de encontrar sus heridas, trató de evaluarlas, para poder arreglarlas, pero luego la pequeña Twi'lek tosió fuerte, una, dos veces, traqueteando y enrollándose en una pequeña bola. Rey agarró su mano y sintió al segundo como Tess se fue.

No, no, no, esto no era... así no era como se suponía que iba a ser. No Tess. No estos niños. No estaba bien, se suponía que debía salvarlos, se suponía que debía protegerlos, se estaba ahogando con la bilis y vomitó nuevamente, las lágrimas calientes comenzaron a nublar su visión.

 _«Oh, por la Fuerza, Ben, no puedo»_ , pensó, y él salió del humo, se arrodilló junto a ella, y puso su mano sobre la de ella en la cara de Tess. Eso ayudó un poco, pero dejó que volvieran las náuseas otra vez y le sacudieran la cabeza.

 _«Tráela»_ , pensó, « _pero tenemos que darnos prisa»._

—Leia—respondió, y por un breve segundo no hubo nada más el horror y el dolor completos que estaba sintiendo; nada más que aplastante vacío, y se parecía demasiado a su propio dolor por un momento.

—No sé —le dijo, así que colocó sus brazos debajo del cuerpo de Tess y la puso contra su hombro antes de levantarse.

Tess no debería pesar tanto, inmóvil, pero ponía cada vez más rígida como si nunca hubiera estado viva, y Rey se concentró en Leia y en Kylo, porque eso era un objetivo, eso era algo que debía hacer para no ahogarse.

—La encontraremos. —Rey miró hacia atrás y no vio nada más que humo donde debería estar la aldea. Los guerreros seguían gritando sobre sus cabezas, y se dio cuenta de que los rayos bláster seguían golpeando los restos del Halcón y lo que quedaba de la casa de Kylo. Él asintió y también se levantó tomándola del brazo, como si supiera que ella se iba a caer.

Cada niño muerto arrebató frenéticamente la atención de Rey, como dolores de hambre en el estómago o una herida abierta. No podía dejarlos allí, tumbados en la hierba, en el barro y en los restos, pero cada vez que intentaba detenerse, Kylo la arrastraba suavemente hacia adelante. Aun así, ambos tuvieron que detenerse cuando encontraron al pequeño Tyr, extendido sobre la hierba como una muñeca de trapo arrojada, con un brazo... simplemente desaparecido.

El agarre de Kylo en su brazo se tensó hasta convertirse en un vicio, y ella tuvo que voltear la cabeza hacia un lado y vomitar, toser tener arcadas y casi soltar a Tess. Estaba empezando a sentirse perdida, comenzando a sentir que si veía otro cuerpo, colapsaría y no podría levantarse. La respiración de Kylo sonaba como el comienzo de sollozos, inhalaciones temblorosas que no le daban suficiente aire.

Se suponía que debía ayudar a estos niños y ella los había matado. A Todos ellos.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la mayor parte de los restos del Halcón, ya no había más niños, solo un extraño silencio y columnas de humo negro. Kylo se metió en el interior de la nave, y Rey, después de un momento de vacilación, dejó a Tess afuera.

—Volveré a buscarte —dijo, porque no era correcto dejarla en el suelo, pero tenían que encontrar a Leia, si lo conseguían, y no podía atravesar la traicionera nave con una niña en sus brazos. Aun así, se sintió terriblemente culpable y enferma cuando dejó a Tess en la hierba y siguió a Kylo al Halcón.

Treparon juntos a través del interior roto de la nave, Rey liderando el camino porque sabía la mejor manera de hacerlo sin caerse o hacer que la estructura se derrumbara sobre ellos. El latido de su corazón era fuerte en sus oídos, el ritmo era demasiado rápido e incierto, y su pierna lesionada tembló, amenazando con ceder. También hubo susurros, siguiéndolos, riendo. Solo un ardiente hilo de determinación y enojo en su pecho la mantenía funcionando, y si eso le fallaba, ella podría acurrucarse en el suelo y solo... detenerse. Sus lágrimas la habían dejado por ahora, dejándola seca.

Encontraron a Leia tendida de bruces debajo de lo que quedaba del panel de control del Halcón, con uno de sus brazos torcidos en la dirección equivocada. La mente de Rey ni siquiera lo procesó, por lo que no fue lo suficientemente consciente como para ayudar a Kylo, quien se tambaleó hacia su madre y cayó de rodillas junto a ella, temblando visiblemente. Cortó su mano a un lado, quitando el panel de control del cuerpo de Leia y golpeándolo con fuerza contra el lado opuesto de la nave. Gentilmente, hizo rodar a Leia de costado, presionó dos dedos en su cuello, y luego se desplomó aún más.

—Ella no... Ella no está muerta —dijo, y Rey escuchó las vacilaciones que aún querían aparecer al final de su frase. Se apresuró y se arrodilló junto a él, poniendo su mano en su hombro. La Oscuridad tarareó, y algo caliente y calmante se empapó en sus venas.

—¿Tal vez podamos ayudarla? —Debían ser capaces de ayudar a alguien. Al menos, Leia no estaba muerta, al menos aquí había esperanza, algo hacia lo que avanzar.

La boca de Kylo se curvó en una mueca de dolor. —No sé cómo —dijo, con la voz tensa. De repente, el brazo de Leia se movió, ella soltó un suave gemido y sus ojos se abrieron. El alivio picaba como la sal en una herida pero rayos, se sentía bien. Los dedos de Rey se enroscaron en la camisa áspera de Ben.

—¿Ben? —murmuró Leia, y por un momento ella no pareció darse cuenta de que Ben estaba allí, hasta que agarró su mano de búsqueda y peinó sus dedos en su cabello.

—Hola, mamá —dijo, y a Rey le dolió la forma en que su voz se apagó. Leia no se parecía en nada a ella misma: no parecía una general, ni una princesa, ni siquiera una madre, solo una cosa perdida, rota. Rey no podía soportar esto, estaba harta. Todos los que había llegado a admirar ya habían sido olvidados y Leia, pensó, estaba al borde de la misma suerte.

No era justo. No era justo que esto sucediera, no era justo que pudiera sentir el poder atravesarla, pero no poder usarlo para ayudar.

—Ben —dijo Leia nuevamente. Rey escuchó los pensamientos de Ben, el flujo y reflujo de ellos, las palabras y los sentimientos que caían sobre sí mismos que sabía que quería expresar, enredados y retorcidos. Y que nunca podrían ser dichos, ella lo sabía.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo, pasando el pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano. Rey vio que los ojos de Leia se volvían un poco más brillantes, vio un rastro del cuidado y el amor por el que había estado tan sorprendida.

Leia logró una sonrisa. —Mi hijo.

—Yo... mamá, yo... —Ben estaba luchando, buscando palabras, y Rey sabía lo que quería decir y quería presionarlo para que lo dijera porque podía sentir que no tenían tiempo, que no habían arreglado las heridas de Leia.

No debería esperar realmente que Leia viviera, pero con la vida había esperanza, y Rey no podía dejar pasar la idea de que todo iría bien, de que Leia estaría bien, mientras permanecieran allí y estuviera hablando.

Leia retiró su mano de la de Ben, y por un momento pareció cruel, hasta que con un esfuerzo evidente ella extendió la mano y ahuecó sus dedos sobre su mejilla, trazando la línea de su pómulo y luego su cicatriz. Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera respirando contra algo pesado y doloroso, y Rey sintió que Ben comenzaba a entrar en pánico. Trató de empujarlo para tranquilizarlo, pero ella tampoco sentía demasiada tranquilidad.

Su mundo estaba terminando, y le dolía tanto que había empezado a entumecerse. Los ojos de la general perdieron el foco, comenzaron a dar vueltas, como si estuviera buscando algo. —¿Han? Rey sintió que las lágrimas volvían a resbalar, y le dolía el estómago, y simplemente... no era justo.

—Han.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho —susurró Ben, y parecía atascado, perdido, dolorido. Y entonces Rey sufría, por él y por la única mujer que había estado cerca de ser su madre. Ella tomó la otra mano de Leia y presionó su cabeza contra el hombro de Ben. Ambos sabían, podían sentir, el momento en que el corazón de Leia tartamudeaba. Su mano se deslizó de la cara de Ben y cayó, flácida, contra su cuerpo. Ben la agarró y se aferró a ella, como si eso significara que no se había ido.

Las lágrimas de Rey empaparon la túnica de Ben, y agarró su camisa y la mano de Leia e hizo retroceder a la aullante Oscuridad que parecía colapsar su pecho porque era demasiado, y no había terminado, y ella deseó poder detenerse porque le dolía tanto.

Estaba cansada y había perdido a alguien más. Tal vez si hubiera escuchado que podría haber detenido esto de alguna manera, arreglarlo todo, lo hubiera hecho. La ira se pegó a su piel, pero se aferró a ella porque al menos eso la hizo sentir que podía hacer algo (incluso si ese algo solo estaba rompiendo cosas y gritando), la ayudó a ignorar la desesperación que comenzó a convertirse en su deseo de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera sollozar.

Ben estaba tartamudeando cadenas rotas de palabras desconectadas, desesperadas. Sonaba como un niño pequeño.

—¿Mamá? Oh rayos, mamá, lo siento, lo siento, no pude... no pensé... Lo siento, lo siento. Te amo. Lo siento. —Ben se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la frente al pecho de su madre, y Rey se mordió el labio y soportó la repentina oleada de dolor que venía de sus pensamientos. Le dolía, dolía más de lo que creía que todavía podía sentir, pero era él, y al menos tenía una persona a la que aferrarse porque si no lo hacía, no estaba segura de poder volver a moverse.

Cuando Ben dejó de hablar, no emitió ningún sonido, aunque estaba abarrotado de sollozos, y ella sintió cuán apretados estaban sus músculos. Se sentó y puso su mano sobre su espalda tensa, frotando suaves y reconfortantes círculos, empujando la poca fuerza que todavía tenía hacia él.

Los ecos de los motores de los cazas y del fuego de blásters comenzaron a entrometerse en el momento, y ella quería ignorarlos, pero la voz que siempre la instaba a seguir adelante, a sobrevivir, había regresado, y se aferró a ella empujando cada gramo de su ira, dolor y horror a un cofre maltratado donde dolía vagamente, fuera de su alcance, con la Oscuridad.

Ella le dio un ligero golpecito a Ben con sus pensamientos. « _Creo que tenemos que irnos»_.

Ella no recibió una respuesta adecuada, solo un destello de ira y dolor.

 _«Podemos traerla, Ben, pero tenemos que irnos. Vamos, por favor. Te ayudaré»_.

Kylo la miró y, aunque tenía el rostro enrojecido, le temblaban los labios y las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas, asintió. Rey se levantó y retrocedió mientras deslizaba un brazo sobre los hombros de su madre y el otro debajo de sus rodillas y se obligaba a ponerse en pie con dolor.

Entonces el suelo onduló y se sacudió con un fuerte impacto, y Rey escuchó un ahogado auge.

—Ellos... sacaron los bombarderos —dijo Ben, su voz húmeda y pesada. Apretó los brazos alrededor de Leia y miró a Rey—. Estarán bombardeando los refugios.

Había... no había nada que decir. Rey ya no sabía cómo lidiar con eso, solo se forzó a captar la información también. Sintió un destello de gritos y dolor, y luego el silencio nuevamente.

—No creo que tengamos a dónde ir —susurró Ben.

—Tenemos que encontrar a cualquiera que quede —respondió Rey, y su voz no sonó bien, simplemente aburrida y cansada—. Tenemos que ir a buscar.

—Si nos ven, nos matarán.

—Es solo que... no podemos dejar que maten a todos —dijo, su voz pequeña en todo el ruido.

Ben giró la cabeza para mirarla con ojos llameantes. —Podemos, Rey —gruñó—. No sé si entiendes lo que está sucediendo en este momento, pero estamos rodeados. Mira hacia arriba, por amor a las estrellas. En el momento en que dejemos este sitio, nos van a ver y van a matarnos. Tu pierna no está bien y estamos tratando de llevar… —su voz se quebró— gente muerta. No seremos de ninguna ayuda para nadie.

A Rey le dolió el estómago y se negó a mirar hacia arriba, porque sabía de lo que Ben estaba hablando, todavía había luchadores TIE en el cielo sobre ellos. —Pero tenemos que... no podemos simplemente correr y escondernos.

—Todos aquí ya están muertos —espetó Ben—. Busca en tus sentimientos, averígualo. Bombardearon el refugio, el pueblo se fue y no podemos correr por el planeta para avisar a los otros pueblos. Los luchadores son más rápidos que nosotros y están buscando sobrevivientes. Este planeta se va a quemar y, a menos que descubramos algo que podamos hacer, nosotros también.

La Luz le dijo a Rey lo contrario, que podían salvarlo todo, pero también estaban los susurros, riendo.

 _«Oh, Rey»_ , habían dicho. « _Lo sentimos»_.

 _Rayos, rayos, rayos._

—No puedo no ayudarlos —dijo, y las lágrimas intentaron volver, así que se aferró a la Luz y se negó a llorar, se negó a sentirlo. Supervivencia significaba no pensar.

—Ya están muertos —dijo Ben, y sonó frío y duro, pero cierto, ella podía sentirlo, y sus ojos estaban tan, tan vacíos—. Admítelo, Rey. Este pueblo se ha ido, y le pasará al siguiente y al próximo, y todos van a morir como esos niños.

La ira estalló en un grito que no había sabido que estaba esperando liberar, un torrente de abusos y acusaciones de que ella no acababa de entender en sí misma, y se encontró lanzando pedazos de restos a la cabeza de Ben, algunos con la Fuerza, otros que se inclinó a recoger.

No podía decir eso, no tenía que ser así. Había personas en este planeta, miles al menos, ¿Cómo era que simplemente tenían que dejarlas morir? No podía hacer eso, no era justo, y a Ben no le importaba. ¿Cómo podría no importarle? No estaba bien, y él un monstruo, y ella iba a salvarlos sin importar lo que él dijera; podría pudrirse allí solo por todo lo que a ella le importaba.

Ben desvió la mayor parte de lo que arrojó, inmóvil, abrazando a Leia hasta que Rey estuvo cansada y llorando otra vez, la ira mayormente consumida, quedando solo con culpa, vergüenza y pena.

—Lo siento —dijo, y Rey negó con la cabeza un poco. Se acercó a ella y se volvió un poco, como si le ofreciera un brazo—. ¿Quieres llevar a Tess?

—Tengo que. —Sabía que él lo entendía, porque también sentía que no dejaría a su madre por nada. Ella colocó su mano en la curva de su codo y se colgó, y al menos fue algo de apoyo, incluso si no arreglaba nada.

—No tenemos a dónde ir —dijo, y ella lo entendió. Si se quedaran allí, eventualmente serían bombardeados de nuevo, porque los luchadores rastrearían sus señales de vida. Si se fueran, serían vistos o detectados mucho antes de que pudieran encontrar un lugar seguro.

Pero ella sintió algo en la Luz y asintió. —Tenemos que intentarlo.

Esta vez, Ben pareció estar de acuerdo, así que comenzaron a salir de la nave, luchando porque Ben llevaba a Leia y Rey no quería soltarlo.

Por lo que sabía, los matarían tan pronto como salieran, y aunque sus instintos de supervivencia se rebelaron ante la idea, una parte de ella estaba demasiado horrorizada para preocuparse. Quizás eso era solo justo.

* * *

 **N/A** : No tengo cosas pequeñas divertidas o inteligentes para decir sobre este capítulo. Solo por favor comprendan que se ha pensado mucho en esto y en las ramificaciones que tiene para la historia. Lo discutí con amigos y creo que la intensidad es importante para no pasar por alto lo que acabo de hacer. Esta historia va a seguir siendo un poco intensa por un tiempo después de esto (aunque por qué la angustia sorprendería a nadie en este momento, no estoy segura), especialmente para Rey. Este capítulo fue escrito para solidificar que esta es una guerra, que la Primera Orden es malvada, y para permitir un mayor y más profundo desarrollo del personaje y la historia.

Para aquellos de ustedes que no leyeron, sí, alguno de ustedes: Al comienzo del capítulo, el Halcón explota mientras Leia y los niños bajan por la rampa, y Rey es noqueada. Se despierta con una pierna lesionada e inmediatamente corre para controlar a los niños; los encuentra muertos, se encuentra con dos niños y luego con Tess, que muere cuando Rey la alcanza. Lleva a Tess con ella y Kylo se une a ella, también ven a Tyr y ambos se lamentan. Desde allí van a la parte más grande del Halcón, donde Rey deja a Tess afuera para que ella y Kylo puedan escalar entre los restos para buscar a Leia. La encuentran todavía viva, apenas, y Kylo lucha para hablar con ella. Sin embargo, no puede decirle que la ama. Leia pone su mano en su cara y muere diciendo el nombre de Han; Rey regresa a sus viejos mecanismos de afrontamiento y fuerza sus emociones para que pueda enfocarse en la supervivencia. Cuando ella le dice a Kylo que deben irse y tratar de salvar a más personas, él le dice que no pueden; cuando insiste en que todos en el planeta han sido/serán asesinados como lo fueron los niños, ella le grita y le arroja cosas. Él se disculpa, ambos enfrentan el hecho de que no es probable que sobrevivan, y comienzan a abandonar el Halcón.

 **N/T:** Un capítulo sumamente intenso y fuerte, y yo que pensaba dedicarlo al día de la mujer. Mala idea, pero como todo es parte de la historia, es imposible obviarlo.

Por otra parte quiero decir: **¡Feliz día, mujeres galácticas que con su corazón conquistan el mundo! somos fuertes, poderosas y tenemos la oportunidad de redimir a aquellos que parecen perdidos, igual que Rey con Kylo**.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estoy ayudando a traducir la novela versión extendida de _ **The Last Jedi**_ y justo hoy entregué mi parte. Si, lo sé, ya la colgaron en el grupo, pero nos dijeron que había sido hecha con algo de rapidez (por el ansia que todos tenemos de leerla) y sin haber sido pulida (Lo digo con respeto y sin ofender. Sé que quienes hicieron el trabajo solo querían darnos un regalo, pero decidimos tardarnos un poco más para ahondar en detalles).

Gracias como siempre a quienes apoyan esta historia.

¿Reviews?


	32. Crudo

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Crudo**

Kylo estaba agradecido de la luz de Rey por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque pensó que si no estuviera conectado con ella se perdería a sí mismo en toda la Oscuridad. Era lo único que lo mantenía en movimiento, convirtiendo la ira y el dolor en poder, pero eso significaba que sentía que apenas se mantenía a raya. No estaba seguro de lo que le sucedería si Rey no estuviera allí.

Sus heridas de bláster aún en proceso de sanación palpitaban y se estiraban en cada movimiento mientras Rey y él se detenían en la salida (o lo que quedaba de ella) del Halcón, mirando el mundo que los rodeaba. La mayoría de los combatientes parecían haber avanzado, aunque un escuadrón aún daba vueltas sobre la aldea cuando los bombarderos comenzaron a dirigirse lentamente hacia su siguiente objetivo.

—¿Estás seguro de que nos verán? —preguntó Rey, mirándolos también.

—Estoy seguro.

—¿Nos verán o nos buscarán en los escáneres?

—Los cazas TIE no pueden escanear en busca de señales de vida. Son escáneres muy básicos, utilizados para atacar sistemas y captar señales de otras naves. —Kylo divagó en la información sin pensar realmente en eso. Sostener a su madre era difícil, especialmente con las heridas de bláster en el hombro y la espalda, agravadas y quemadas, por lo que solo tenía tanta energía para resolver los problemas. Por lo que él podía oír de los pensamientos de Rey, ella estaba tratando de encontrar una solución, así que dejó de intentarlo y solo se quedó mirando las piezas dispersas y los restos de niños quemados.

Los lobos azules corrían hacia y alrededor del Halcón, con las orejas pegadas al cráneo. Los observó correr con cansancio. No tenían a dónde ir más que los aldeanos, pero al menos no los estaban cazando.

Los pensamientos de Rey se iluminaron. Se sorprendió al sentirlo, repentina esperanza e inspiración.

—Ben, ¿dónde viven los vulpetresecs?

—¿Dóndeviven _quiénes_? —preguntó.

—Esas cosas que parecen zorros. Las vi en uno de los libros. ¿Dónde viven?

Kylo frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto de dónde venían los lobos, solo que parecían venir de la hierba y luego salir corriendo a cazar o jugar. —No... no sé. ¿Por qué? —Sabía que ella tenía que preguntar por una razón, pero no podía distinguir qué estaba pensando.

—¿Crees que son como zorros de cristal?

—¿Cómo qué? —Kylo sintió que estaba un paso detrás de ella, luchando por mantener el ritmo.

—¿Qué pasa si tienen guaridas? Ya sabes, túneles, madrigueras subterráneas.

Finalmente, Kylo comenzó a entender adónde iba. —No lo sé —dijo con escepticismo—. Sé que muchas especies de cánidos sí, pero no he visto ni oído hablar de... las cosas parecidas a los lobos o algo así, pero... —Algo se le ocurrió, algo que hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido y lo ayudara a concentrarse—. Cuando hay redadas y la gente va a los refugios, siempre hay al menos cuatro o cinco que vienen con nosotros. —Ninguna de las criaturas sedosas entraba en los refugios, a pesar de que parecían agradar a la gente mucho mejor de lo que lo hacían los lobos.

Rey frunció el ceño y miró hacia atrás en la nave. —Quiero ir al lado opuesto de la nave y ver si puedo saber a dónde van —dijo en voz baja.

—Bueno. —Kylo miró hacia afuera, hacia el cuerpo de Tess—. ¿Vas a buscar a Tess?

Ella debería. Podía sentir que quería que lo hiciera, esa parte de ella se rebeló ante la idea de dejar atrás el cuerpo de la niña pequeña.

—No es... tan práctico, traerla —respondió Rey, con voz temblorosa.

Kylo la miró a los ojos y se obligó a sonreír un poco, se hizo gentil. —Necesitas ayuda. —Se arrepentiría si no lo hiciera, la conocía bien al menos en eso.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, luego se giró para que él no pudiera ver su cara. —Voy a ir a ver si puedo encontrar a dónde van, por si quieres venir.

Kylo no creía que pudiera subir todo el camino a través del interior del Halcón con su madre en sus brazos, y no mentía. —Solo... iré si encuentras algo —dijo. Y realmente no quería estar solo, pero los pensamientos de Rey se sentían inquietantes en ese momento, y sintió que se estaba ahogando.

Rey frunció el ceño, preocupada, pero luego le tocó la mano y se alejó, adoptando una ligera zancada, balanceándose en las puntas de sus pies. Kylo la miró irse, descubriendo que estaba preocupado por ella, preocupándose por lo que podría pasar si no la veía. Extendió la mano y permaneció conectado a sus pensamientos, y ella sintió su preocupación y le lanzó una mirada.

 _«Voy a estar bien»,_ y se sintió suave, atenta, y lo que era extraño en su mente disminuyó.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? —llamó, y él miró a su madre, comprendiendo el punto. Ella gateó sobre una pila de puntales de metal y fuera de la vista, y Kylo no pudo evitar una oleada inmediata de miedo.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia él, tranquilizadores. Ella estaba bien. Suspiró y finalmente miró, realmente miró, a su madre.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando fijamente, y se sintió avergonzado de eso. Con cuidado, se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, luego se arrodilló en el suelo completamente, liberando su brazo de debajo de sus rodillas para pasar sus dedos sobre sus párpados, cerrando los ojos. Sus rasgos se sentían rígidos y fríos, y se estremeció un poco.

 _Mamá_.

Esto fue su culpa. Nunca debieron haber venido, ninguna de ellas. Debería haberlas hecho irse. Debería haber sabido que alguien vería al Halcón como una tentación demasiado grande, que alguien los traicionaría. ¿Cómo pudo haber bajado tanto la guardia? ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan _estúpido?_

La chaqueta de Han era demasiado grande para su madre, pero llevaba casi sin parar durante los últimos días. Ahora estaba veteada con marcas de quemaduras negras.

Ahora que estaba solo (aunque sabía que Rey todavía podía, en cierto modo, decir lo que estaba haciendo), sintió que dejaba de luchar contra los sentimientos que rozaban su control. La tensión se desangró en él, y con ella, la Oscuridad.

Quería llorar, pero estaba tan cansado de ser débil. Seguía siendo dejado en carne viva y sangrando, y lo odiaba, odiaba preocuparse. Y, sin embargo, le tenía miedo a la Oscuridad, y a lo que sucedería si no pudiera controlarla.

Pero tal vez ahora... tal vez estaría bien enfurecerse. Rey estaba fuera del camino y su madre estaba... ya estaba... muerta, entonces ¿quién estaba allí para ser lastimado más que sí mismo? Cerró los ojos y se inclinó para que su frente quedara presionada contra la de su madre, que ahora estaba rígida y fría, ya no era una persona, realmente no era su madre, solo una cáscara vacía, como esta nave.

La quemadura del Lado Oscuro era casi relajante, su pena era el combustible para su fuego, y se dejó arrastrar por ella, dejó que lo empapara con poder.

Este poder no podría salvar a su madre, y probablemente también le fallaría a él y a Rey. Y, sin embargo, era algo, algo que se sentía útil. No podría estar solo sin eso, porque sentía que podría comenzar a llorar sin poder detenerse. Como estaba, todavía quería llorar, pero no lo haría. No podía.

Le había fallado, y no solo eso, ella había pensado, probablemente hasta el último momento que él la odiaba. No había podido decirle lo contrario, aunque lo hubiera _querido_ , sabía que debería haberlo hecho. No le había dicho nada y a pesar de que solía decirlo ahora, ella no podría oírlo.

—Te quiero mamá. —Lo intentó de todos modos, pero, por supuesto, no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un parpadeo de su presencia.

Rayos. Deslizó su mano libre sobre la mejilla de su madre, dolorido. Esto era casi demasiado, porque aún podía sentir su toque quemándole la cara, así que con enojo se inclinó hacia la herida punzante en su cadera y presionó su puño contra ella a través de sus pantalones, clavando sus nudillos en ella hasta que dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, seguido de la voz de Rey.

—¡Ben! —dijo ella bruscamente a través de su enlace.

Él empujó hacia atrás, la dejó afuera (aunque no del todo), y presionó más fuerte. Quemaba y dolía y sabía que era una mala idea, pero traía a la Oscuridad rugiendo dentro de él y había algo de fuerza en eso, algunos escapaban del dolor y el horror de todo.

Sintió que la herida comenzaba a sangrar, había roto la piel que aún estaba cicatrizando. Con un silbido de dolor y frustración, dejó de hurgar en la herida y, torpemente, se sacó la mochila de la espalda con una mano. El ungüento de Oolism todavía debería estar en ella, si solo lo alcanzara… debería... él...

Hurgando apresuradamente en la mochila, atornilló su cara con la máscara más rígida que pudo, pero las lágrimas volvieron. Como siempre, el dolor no le daba poder por mucho tiempo. Todavía tenía sus tres juegos de ropa en la mochila, algunas vendas, una porción de comida y una cantimplora, pero... pero la botella de bálsamo estaba rota, la medicina empapando su ropa y el fondo de la mochila. No habría manera de usarla.

Apartó la mochila y agachó la cabeza, doblando la mano que tenía libre en la chaqueta de su padre, tratando de ignorar cómo los olores empezaban a llegar a él: muerte, sangre, humo, metal y algo así como la putrefacción.

Los gritos aún colgaban en el fondo de su mente, el dolor de todo un planeta, de toda su gente, empezando a hundirse en sus huesos y, pensó, convertirse en parte de él. Podía sentirlos a todos _muriendo_. Había sentido algo como esto cuando Hux destruyó el sistema Hosnian, pero había sido silencioso y lejano. Esto era como si alguien fuera torturado en la habitación contigua, sus gritos le resonaban en los oídos lo suficientemente alto como para no poder ignorarlos.

Solía fingir que estaba acostumbrado a la muerte. Pero no era así. Incluso él no podía ignorar esto, esta incorrección, este grito. Un planeta entero. Sistemáticamente, lentamente.

Esto no era como la Starkiller o la Estrella de la Muerte. Los gritos duraron más, había miedo saturando el aire mismo. Y lo habría, durante horas, tal vez incluso días y semanas, hasta que Hux decidiera que había castigado a este planeta y a su gente lo suficiente como para atreverse a albergar a la _escoria rebelde_.

Él había fallado. Estaba atrapado aquí con Rey y un grupo de refugiados muertos y su madre muerta, y no podía proteger a Rey y no podía irse. Tal vez era mejor si acababa de morir aquí, si dejaba que la Oscuridad se filtrara, se detuviera y dejara de intentarlo. Una parte de él no lo permitiría, así que se quedó acurrucado sobre el cuerpo de su madre, llorando de nuevo, secándose las lágrimas y los mocos de la cara con su mano libre, que olía a saliva medicinal y a su propia sangre.

Oyó a Rey trepando por el suelo cubierto de chatarra del Halcón, pero se negó a mirarla ni a volver a pensar en ella. Sabía que parecía patético y repugnante, y sabía que ella lo regañaría por querer renunciar y lastimarse, pero incluso eso no fue suficiente para que dejara de llorar.

—¿Ben? Ben, he vuelto, y he encontrado algo.

Podía ver sus pies cuando ella se acercó, luego puso sus manos en el suelo y se puso de rodillas. No se veía por encima de las rodillas, y quería decirle que no lo mirara, pero él estaba llorando tan fuerte en este punto que no podía haber ahogado las palabras si lo intentaba.

»Ben —dijo, más suavemente, y ella extendió su mano y quitó la suya de la cara, porque estaba frotando sus ojos cerrados, probablemente demasiado duro—. Mira, sé cómo podemos escapar. ¿Me mirarías? ¿Por favor, Ben?

 _N_ _o podía_. Incluso cuando ella entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos y comenzó a frotar su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, todo lo que quería hacer era empujarla fuera, fuera de su espacio. No lo hizo, porque sabía que eso no ayudaría a ninguno de los dos.

Y ella acababa de decir que sabía cómo podían escapar. Aunque dudaba un poco (ella era demasiado optimista, la mayoría de las veces), tragó saliva y se obligó a hablar. —¿Cómo?

Su mano apretó la suya, y él sospechó que era por lo _lastimoso_ que sonaba, como si se estuviera ahogando. —Bueno, hay una entrada en el túnel. Vi a los vulps entrar. Es como... está lejos, todavía, pero podemos caber, y si nos atenemos a ellos al menos tendremos un lugar donde escondernos y donde no serán visibles nuestros signos de vida, algo así como ser disfrazados.

El plan era bueno, excepto por la dificultad de llegar a la entrada del túnel sin ser notados, pero Kylo no parecía reunir la energía para ofrecer una objeción o para estar de acuerdo.

—Ben, por favor. Podemos hacer esto. Podemos hacer que funcione de alguna manera.

—¿Para qué? —No quería sonar tan venenoso, pero era difícil no enojarse cuando lo veía así—. ¿Cuál es el punto? Fracasamos, y ahora lo único que estamos haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable.

Su madre le diría que eso no era verdad. Ella le diría que la esperanza era sobre creer y tener fe. Bueno, él no tenía esas cosas. No había nada a lo que aferrarse. Todo lo que se decía acerca de creer en la esperanza cuando no se podía ver era solo una tontería reconfortante que la gente decía para no tener que sentir lo que él sentía en ese momento.

—Oh, Ben. —Rey sonaba como si fuera a llorar nuevamente. Ella le acarició la mejilla e instintivamente se estremeció, pero era tan gentil y no iba a ir a ninguna parte—. Tenemos que intentarlo, por favor.

Sintió que había interrumpido sus planes y la había arrastrado hacia la desesperación con él. Fue esa comprensión lo que lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, verla a los ojos, luchar por tener fuerza otra vez. Él no lo empeoraría para ella.

—Está bien —susurró, y todavía se estaba ahogando, pero sus dedos estaban suaves contra su mejilla y sus ojos estaban vacíos por la pérdida. Ella se balanceó justo al borde de la esperanza; él no sería quien la empujaría hacia abajo—. Está bien, podemos hacerlo. Obtener... —Tragó saliva—. Consigue a Tess. Nos iremos.

Algo brilló en sus ojos, pero todavía tenía su mente cerrada para ella, así que no estaba seguro de qué era. Él la dejó entrar lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentir sus sentimientos, y él los suyos. Su Luz era más fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sentido, extrañamente, y vaciló antes de aferrarse a ella, aprovechando el suave calor que ofrecía. Él tuvo cuidado de no dejar que su Oscuridad se desangrara dentro de ella.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo en voz baja, y hubo un momento largo en el que quería agarrarla y aplastarla contra su pecho y no soltarla, pero estaba sosteniendo a su madre, así que solo asintió.

Luego se levantó, y después de dudar un momento, pasó junto a él y, con cautela, agachándose, bajó de la nave para buscar a Tess. Ella no debería ser vista por los luchadores, ya que Tess estaba tan cerca de la nave, pero Kylo todavía estaba parado y se giró para poder mirarla. No importaba que él probablemente no podría llegar a ella si necesitaba ayuda porque estaba abrazando a Leia.

Realmente debería dejar a su madre aquí. Llevarla o a Tess reduciría la velocidad de él y de Rey.

Un disparo de bláster se estrelló contra la tierra frente a él, y sintió un segundo golpear la nave en algún lugar detrás de él. La tierra y el humo estallaron en el aire, bloqueando su vista de casi todo. Incluyendo a Rey.

—Rey. —Kylo se inclinó hacia adelante, hacia donde debería estar, pero luego un pensamiento se presionó en su cabeza, enérgico y decidido.

 _«Estoy bien»._

Se desplomó, aliviado, y esperó hasta que ella reapareció a través del humo, cojeando más de lo que lo había hecho antes, pero sosteniendo a Tess contra su hombro. Forcejeó por volver a subir a la nave, pero se las arregló, liberando una mano para sostenerla mientras subía. Kylo se giró para poder agarrar su codo y levantarse el resto del camino.

—Está bien —dijo, enderezando los hombros contra el dolor que regresó cuando el peso de Leia descansó únicamente en sus brazos otra vez.

—Sígueme —dijo Rey, y comenzaron a andar a través de los restos del Halcón que gemían.

Ahora, más disparos golpearon al Halcón, y aunque Kylo esperaba que los restos enmarañados de la nave mantuvieran ocultos los signos de su vida, la Primera Orden probablemente quería expulsar a cualquiera que hubiera sobrevivido. Trató de seguir detectando dónde golpearían los tornillos para que no se lastimaran, pero había suficiente barullo para concentrarse solo tratando de moverse a través de la nave.

Entre sus heridas y las de Rey, y ambos tratando de llevar a la gente, su progreso era lento y vacilante, y mucho más precario de lo que debería haber sido. Kylo estaba tratando de ignorar que, debido a que no quería tener que pensar de manera lógica en esto, _no_ abandonaría el cuerpo de su madre aquí.

Comprendió que Rey estaba tomando una decisión que desearía no haber tomado. Tenía un poco de miedo de lo clara que era: estaba manejando todo demasiado bien, como si se negara a aceptar que algo de eso estaba sucediendo. Sabía que Tess era importante para ella y que, por lo general, la idea de dejar el cuerpo de la niña en cualquier lugar le habría repugnado.

Y tal vez eso no era práctico, pero de todos modos le molestaba. Rey era una persona práctica, pero no... no así.

Aun así, ninguno de los dos realmente abordó el problema que se avecinaba hasta que encontraron un área del Halcón que parecía haber sido atrapada hacia adentro, dejando solo espacio para avanzar. Rey se giró para mirar a Kylo, y él negó con la cabeza antes de hablar siquiera, _sabiendo_ que era irracional y no le importaba.

—No podemos llevarlas hasta allí.

—No la voy a dejar aquí —gruñó Kylo. La Oscuridad zumbó de acuerdo.

—Ben...

—No me _hables_ así, no puedo. —Se detuvo y tragó saliva porque de repente sintió ganas de hacer que las cosas se estrellaran, se quemaran y se rompieran—. No voy a dejar que se pudra en este infierno.

—No quiero dejar a Tess, tampoco.

—¡Esta es mi _madre_ , Rey! Ella es solo un pilluelo que recogiste en las calles, ¿cómo puedes...? —Había ido demasiado, demasiado lejos; lo supo tan pronto como lo dijo—. Lo siento, pero no es lo mismo, sabes que no es lo mismo.

Rey sostuvo su mirada y, poniéndolo nervioso, no dijo absolutamente nada. Ella solo esperó. Y la Oscuridad rugió que él debería pelear, debería aferrarse a esto, debería hacer que ella lo dejara hacer esto, pero su Luz, su certeza, y su propia lógica, le dijeron que ella tenía razón.

»No puedo —le dijo. Lastimaría demasiado, ni siquiera sería capaz de tener un funeral. Estaba cansado. No podía dejarla.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. A menos que quieras morir también. —Se agachó y, con movimientos lentos y suaves, dejó a Tess en el suelo de metal del Halcón, enderezó las extremidades de la niña y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ella no se levantó de inmediato, solo se quedó balanceándose sobre sus talones, mirando el cuerpo.

Kylo miró a Leia otra vez. Sabía que Rey tenía razón, que tenía que dejarla, pero eso lo hacía sentir enfermo incluso teniendo en cuenta, y él simplemente... _no podía._

Entonces sintió la mente de Rey contra la suya, y sintió su dolor y compasión. Ella todavía no se sentía del todo bien.

 _«Ben, tal vez necesitas controlar tus emociones»,_ dijo, y era suave, y lo habría enojado, excepto que podía oír y entender por qué lo decía. « _No podemos morir aquí tratando de salvar a personas que ya están muertas»._

Eso fue duro, y demasiado, pero también era cierto. Empujó un poco de Fuerza y Luz hacia él, y aunque él no quería, los aceptó, y se sintió un poco calmado. Ella permaneció agachada junto a Tess cuando él se arrodilló de nuevo. Era difícil dejar que Leia cayera al suelo, aún más difícil apartar sus brazos. Se sentían vacíos y doloridos sin su peso. Arregló el cuerpo de su madre para que sus brazos cruzaran su pecho, como deberían estarlo. No tenía nada para dejar con ella, pero sintió que Rey entendía que desearía tener algo, y ella se quitó la mochila de los hombros.

Detrás de ellos en algún lugar, un rayo bláster chilló en el casco del Halcón.

—Aquí. —Ella le tendió su muñeca piloto, pequeños trozos de naranja, gris y marrón.

Él la miró a los ojos. —Gracias. —Le quitó la muñeca y la colocó debajo de la mano de su madre, y eso se sintió, en cierto modo, como una disculpa. No era suficiente para que fuera fácil, no lo suficiente para que todo saliera bien, pero lo suficiente como para ser reconfortante.

Rey extendió la mano por el cuerpo de Tess y tomó su mano otra vez. —¿Puedes venir conmigo? —preguntó, entonces, tan gentilmente.

Él no creía que pudiera, pero lo haría, porque la nave estaba siendo baleada y la Primera Orden todavía estaba esperándolos.

Él no sería la razón por la que Rey muriera hoy. Incluso si eso significaba dejar atrás su...

Su…

Sostuvo la Luz de Rey, y, aunque ardió, le oprimió las emociones con fuerza, cortando lentamente su resolución, pero lo logró, sosteniéndose de la mano de Rey mientras ambos se levantaban y se alejaban de los cuerpos, de _su madre_.

—Lo siento, Ben —dijo, y sintió que se sentía culpable por hacer que usara la Luz, por hacer que se fuera de Leia.

No sabía cómo responder, así que solo le dejó ver lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Incluso si eso fuera demasiado vulnerable, era lo que ella necesitaba.

—Creo que podemos hacerlo —dijo, más para ella que nada.

Se obligó a sí mismo a moverse.

Debían ser capaces de hacer esto. Tenían que _hacerlo_.

* * *

 **N/A:** Todavía no estamos fuera de peligro en estos capítulos pesados, muchachos, lo siento. Tengan paciencia, el último capítulo es (estoy bastante segura) el más oscuro que este fic tendrá. Nada más va a ser tan intenso.

Este capítulo fue difícil de escribir, así que una vez que lo terminé no tuve ganas de editarlo mucho, así que si es un desastre, lo siento, puedo volver a leerlo más adelante. Solo quería que se publicara algo para todos ustedes.

Una actualización sobre el profesor iluminado: ¡Realmente estoy disfrutando la clase! Todavía creo que es pretencioso y aterrador, pero debo admitir que es mucho más agradable de lo que pensé.

Por favor, reviews, ¡ustedes son los mejores!

 **N/T:** Otro capítulo intenso con nada más que decir que: Esta chica es talentosa.

Gracias a quienes siguen apoyando esta traducción, mientras ustedes estén allí, yo trabajaré por continuar.

¿Reviews?


	33. Sobrevivir

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Sobrevivir**

El espacio libre era una experiencia bastante angustiosa para sus cuerpos; Rey encajaba bien porque era delgada y estaba acostumbrada, pero necesitaban utilizar la Fuerza para hacer que la abertura fuera más ancha para poder atravesar a Ben, e incluso entonces casi se quedó atascado. Después de eso, Rey abrió el camino a través del resto de la nave, que no estaba tan dañada, mientras sostuvo la mano de Ben todo el tiempo, porque tenía la sensación de que podría derrumbarse si no lo hacía.

Él mantenía sus pensamientos abiertos para ella, y aunque ella apreciaba la intención de hacerlo, su desesperación le dificultaba concentrarse en lo que había que hacer. Aun así, comprendió que había accedido al Lado Luminoso, y había luchado por cierto control, y que eso era increíblemente difícil para él, así que simplemente se envolvió en Luz y siguió adelante.

Había un agujero desigual, hecho por un combatiente, en la pared de metal del Halcón que ahora constituía una abertura hacia el exterior. La mayoría de los lobos habían desaparecido en su túnel, pero Rey todavía podía ver la entrada, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia.

No parecía tan lejos para ir, excepto que no podían permitirse ser vistos.

Miraron a través del agujero de bordes irregulares por un momento, luego Ben habló. —Todavía hay combatientes allí arriba.

Solo tres ahora, pensó Rey, tal vez cuatro, ametrallando regularmente al Halcón, sin duda esperando poder forzar a alguien que quedara con vida a ir a la intemperie.

En realidad, probablemente ya pensaban que sí, porque casi le dispararon cuando salió a buscar a Tess. ¿Sabían que casi golpearon a alguien o había sido solo una coincidencia? Porque tal vez si la hubieran visto, esperarían que ella y Ben estuvieran en el lado opuesto de la nave. Eso podría explicar por qué habían escuchado tantos disparos, pero no habían tenido tantos problemas con ataques cercanos a ellos.

Sabía que Ben estaba siguiendo su línea de pensamiento porque presentó un leve acuerdo, una sospecha de que la habían visto y disparado contra ella intencionalmente.

—Tal vez si les damos más razones para pensar que estamos en ese lado de la nave podemos comprar suficiente tiempo para llegar al túnel —dijo lentamente.

Si la Primera Orden viera adonde iban, no se confundirían con los signos de la vida de los vulps (como Rey había dado por llamar zorros azules), y simplemente los bombardearían mientras estuviesen atrapados bajo tierra. Por lo tanto, era importante que los distrajeran lo suficiente como para poder correr a toda velocidad a lo largo de los cincuenta metros y deslizarse en un espacio estrecho y fuera del camino de la entrada.

Ella probó su peso en su pierna. Podría huir, si ignora el dolor (lo que trató de practicar). Se había dado cuenta de que las viejas heridas de bláster de Ben se habían reabierto, especialmente la que había estado lastimando a propósito.

¿Por qué hacía cosas así? No era saludable y atemorizante, era muy _oscuro_.

Estremeciéndose, lo miró, sabiendo que la había escuchado pensar eso, y él simplemente se encogió de hombros sin humor. Había algo cauteloso en sus pensamientos, algo calculador. —Puedo correr.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿cómo podemos hacer que no presten atención?

—No lo sé. —Ben se frotó la cara con cansancio, luego se estremeció un poco y bajó la mano. Sus pensamientos se cerraron parcialmente, dejándola con emociones e ideas básicas. Estaba pensando en su madre. Rey se suavizó un poco.

—Hay muchas piezas de metal y cosas fuera de la nave —dijo—. No puede ser tan difícil usarlos para que parezca que estuvimos allí, escabulléndonos. Por lo menos, si cambiamos los escombros o tiramos algunas piezas o hacemos algo con su casa, estarán mirando a otro lado.

—Está un poco lejos de intentar usar la Fuerza —dijo Ben lentamente—. Y no hay garantía de que parezca lo suficientemente convincente como para evitar que nos vean el tiempo suficiente para ayudarnos a escapar.

—Bueno, esto es todo lo que puedo pensar. ¿Podríamos... podríamos atacarlos, desde aquí?

—¿Cómo?

—Con los restos. Lánzalo a sus naves o algo así.

—Podríamos intentarlo. Creo que podría lograrlo. —Ben fruncía el ceño, su mente ocupada—. No sé qué tan preciso sería, o si realmente causaría algún daño, pero no tendrían motivos para pensar que estábamos atacando desde aquí.

—Debe haber suficiente con todo eso para mantenerlos enfocados lejos de nosotros, ¿verdad?

—Debería. ¿Crees que...? —Ben vaciló—. Sé que eres fuerte con la Fuerza, Rey, pero esto va a tomar concentración y cuidado, y no sé si puedo hacer lo suficiente yo solo.

Rey cerró los ojos y extendió la mano con la Fuerza, sintió la forma del Halcón y luego, con un poco más de esfuerzo, los campos cubiertos de hierba y la casa de Ben. Dio un codazo a un trozo de metal con su mente y, aunque comenzó a causarle dolor de cabeza, la chatarra se estrelló contra el suelo. Sintió que los luchadores comenzaban inmediatamente a dar vueltas y disparar.

Ben hizo un ruido de satisfacción. —Solo han dejado tres luchadores aquí, el resto todavía se mueven por el planeta. Y están enfocando un fuego realmente pesado en el que movieron esa chatarra. Podemos hacer esto.

Rey sonrió a su pesar, con los ojos abiertos. Ella estaba encantada. Podrían escapar, podrían _sobrevivir_. —Entonces vamos.

La mente de Ben se desconectó por completo de ella, presumiblemente para poder concentrarse, y la miró a los ojos. Parecía extrañamente preocupado, incluso molesto, y su emoción se desvaneció. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así?

Pero luego ella se sacudió, agarró su muñeca, y lo arrastró a la luz del sol con ella.

No había motivo para su loca carrera por la hierba, solo el sonido de sus propios pies aplastando las finas cuchillas. Rey luchó por enviar cosas deslizándose alrededor del Halcón, moviendo cuerpos, moviendo montones de metal. Los luchadores respondieron maravillosamente, por lo que ella pudo ver, sintió que los proyectiles láser caían como la lluvia en el lado opuesto de la nave, arrojando tierra y dificultando que ella se concentrara en hacer cualquier cosa, pero eso estaba bien, porque era lo que querían: que no la vieran ni a ella ni a Ben.

Ben estaba realmente distrayendo las cosas. Sintió que algo se clavaba en un luchador, trozos de metal retorcido se arqueaban hacia el cielo, y luego su casa se estremeció y cedió a la mitad.

Corrieron, se tropezaron, Rey medio incapaz de ver porque se estaba enfocando tan duro, pero luego sintió algo cambiar como un luchador, por cualquier razón, comenzó a gritar hacia atrás en su camino.

Ben solo tenía que pensar y ella sabía lo que quería; empujó toda su propia fuerza y poder en él para que la usara y había un chillido horrible detrás de ellos como cánones del Halcón _arrancados_ de la nave que se estrellaron contra la caza TIE mucho antes de llegar a ellos y los partieron casi a la mitad. Hubo una sensación de fuego y metrallas, y luego un caza cayó fulgurante en lo que quedaba del Halcón y las llamas envolvieron a las dos naves; eso estuvo bien, pensó Rey. Ocultaría el hecho de que los cuerpos de ella y Ben no estaban allí.

Rey no había corrido tan rápido o tan desesperadamente en mucho tiempo, y le dolía la cabeza, pero llegaron a la abertura del túnel. Era más grande de lo que Rey había pensado que sería, pero aun así tuvo que bajarse el estómago y hacer un incómodo gatear para entrar. Ben la siguió rápidamente, luciendo aún más incómodo de lo que ella se sentía.

—Vamos, sigue —gruñó ella, y se arrastró hacia adelante lo más rápido que pudo dentro del túnel hasta que todo lo que vio fue oscuridad. Abandonó sus intentos con la Fuerza y se concentró en moverse. Podía oír débilmente los ladridos frente a ella y su vida, y eso la mantenía activa.

La guarida de los lobos probablemente sería pequeña y estrecha, y tal vez los pobres animales los atacarían, pero al menos habían escapado de la Primera Orden, ¿verdad?

Ben estaba respirando pesadamente, y estaba segura de que esto era horrible para él, escurriéndose a través de este espacio, sabiendo que aún había guerreros arriba en alguna parte. Con suerte, la Primera Orden pensaría que estaban muertos, en los restos ardientes del Halcón, y finalmente seguiría adelante.

Extendió la mano a la mente de Ben y le envió una pregunta suave.

 _«¿Estás bien?»_

Extrañamente, se sintió confundido por eso. Había tensión en sus pensamientos, y también Oscuridad. Ella retrocedió ante la Oscuridad con un estremecimiento. « _No»,_ pensó.

¿Qué pasa si se da por vencido? ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera tan molesto que no podría continuar? Ella ya lo había visto queriendo hacerlo... ¿y si dejara de moverse? Tenía que tener alguna medida de esperanza o no sobreviviría. Ella se detuvo, y sintió su mano colisionar con su pie antes de que él también se detuviera.

 _«¿Qué es?»_

—Ben, todo va a estar bien. Va a salir bien. Lamento tener que... tener que dejarlas, pero estaremos bien.

Ben hizo un ruido burlón detrás de ella. —Guárdalo, Rey —gruñó. Su respiración era demasiado rápida—. Solo continúa.

Se dio cuenta de que el espacio apretado realmente estaba comenzando a aterrarlo (porque a través de la Fuerza podía sentir su miedo y no le gustaba, no le gustaba lo tenso que estaba), así que rápidamente comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

La suciedad se adhirió a sus manos, rodillas y cabello, y sus muñecas comenzaron a cansarse, además de que podía sentir la claustrofobia de Ben creciendo detrás de ella. El túnel se prolongó durante siglos, cada vez más cálido y profundo, de vez en cuando se ramificaba o se retorcía. Cuando eso sucedía, Rey usaba la Fuerza, buscando _vida_ hasta que supiera a dónde ir. La oscuridad y el confinamiento empezaban a llegar a ella también (sin _espacio para moverse, arrastrándose sobre sus antebrazos y rodillas, el cabello obstruido por la suciedad cayendo en su rostro_ ) cuando finalmente hubo un cambio: luz suave y sonidos crecientes de lloriqueo y gruñendo adelante.

El último tramo del camino fue el más duro, unos minutos que se extendieron en edades a medida que la luz crecía, pero nunca parecía estar al alcance. La pantorrilla de Rey comenzó a temblar y se preguntó si Ben sería capaz de manejar el miedo lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo (sin importar que probablemente entrarían en un espacio que no era mucho más grande que este, rodeado de depredadores impredecibles).

Luego se resbaló, y la tierra se deslizó con ella, e instintivamente se acurrucó sobre sí misma mientras salía de la oscuridad cayendo sobre un piso dolorosamente duro. Finalmente pudo volver a ver, y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por qué estaba tan claro dónde estaba antes de que Ben la siguiera, logrando salir del túnel con más elegancia que ella, aunque no por mucho. Miró a su alrededor, tan sorprendido como ella.

—Es un refugio —dijo lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, y Rey lo agarró del brazo, lanzándose hacia el túnel, porque los refugios no eran seguros, eran malos, la Primera Orden sabría dónde estaban.

Pero Ben, como si ni siquiera notara que ella estaba tirando de su brazo, permaneció resueltamente donde estaba, de hecho, se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor, y ella sintió que su tensión se aliviaba aliviada. —Cálmate, Rey.

Ella dejó de tirar y se dirigió hacia él. Ya no tenía miedo. —¿No van a bombardear este lugar?

—No... no lo creo. Mira.

Decenas de brillantes ojos rojos los miraron a la luz tenue de luces blancas y parpadeantes instaladas en las paredes de la cueva. Un lado del espacio era una pila de tierra en cascada, y el piso era de metal sólido, las paredes lisas y metálicas también, pero no había gente aquí, ninguna otra entrada o salida aparente, y los lobos todavía los miraban como si no estuvieran seguros de cómo reaccionar frente a los humanos que invadían su espacio.

—Está abandonado —se dio cuenta, mirando a Ben.

El asintió. —Probablemente.

De repente, con un grito feroz, una de los vulps más grandes se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, cuidadosamente, mirándolos. Los otros vulps se unieron lentamente, y Rey sintió que Ben se apoyaba en la oscuridad y buscaba su sable, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

La Luz quería hacer algo, lo sintió, así que agitó su mano y dejó que la Fuerza hiciera lo que fuera.

Se silenció suavemente sobre la habitación, el cálido poder palpitando al ritmo de la _vida, la vida, la vida y la paz_ , y los vulps se calmaron y volvieron a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera sucedido. Incluso Ben parecía un poco aturdido por la sensación, pero se sacudió a sí mismo y en realidad _empujó_ toda la Luz fuera de su mente, lo sintió. Eso la preocupó, y ella dejó que la Luz se disipara y se volvió para mirarlo.

—Ben.

Finalmente se encontraron solos y a salvo, se dio cuenta de que ya podían respirar. Y eso no era bueno. El tiempo y la tranquilidad no eran buenos, especialmente para Ben.

Él la miró, su respiración disminuyendo, una especie de relajación sobre sus pensamientos. Relajación que le daría espacio para perder la esperanza nuevamente. —Rey.

Sus ojos eran suaves y sus respiraciones estaban llenas de dolor y sabía que se estaba desmoronando, y algo sobre eso rompió su enfoque y su resolución de _no pensar en eso_ y se lanzó los pocos pasos entre ellos en su pecho, envolviendo sus brazos apretado alrededor de su torso. De alguna manera, estaba temblando, y la Oscuridad presionó, susurrando tan _fuerte._

 _«Te dijimos que iban a arder, Rey de la nada. Les has fallado»._

 _«No»,_ protestó en silencio.

 _«Todos están rompiendo. Todo termina. No puedes salvarlos, a ninguno de ellos; todos se habrán ido. Al final, les fallarás a todos»._

 _«¡No!»_ Rey se aferró con más fuerza a Ben y se estiró hacia la Luz porque no podía oír estas cosas desde la Oscuridad, no podía enfrentarlas.

Ben la estaba abrazando, pero de repente la apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos, con las manos en los hombros. —Oye, es... no estás sola. —Se preguntó si él podría oír lo que ella oía en la oscuridad, toda la culpa.

 _«Quemado, ido, solo._ _Fallaste_ , _Rey de la nada»._

Ella quería llorar, pero no podía, no podía hacer esto. Así que sacudió la cabeza ferozmente y miró hacia abajo, buscando con fuerza la Luz, por algo.

Estaba esperando, como solía ser, un ritmo suave y pulsante que zumbaba con su respiración, relajándose en su pecho, cálido y somnoliento. Con eso, pudo alejar los susurros, la culpa y el terror, y se encogió de hombros de los brazos de Ben escondiéndose más cerca, con la cara presionada contra su pecho; ella sintió que él necesitaba eso, la necesitaba cerca.

« _No te preocupes por mí»,_ le dijo en voz baja. « _Déjalo ir»._

No lo hizo del todo, pero comenzó a llorar nuevamente mientras estaban allí, más suave y triste que antes. Ahora debería haber más esperanza de que estuvieran a salvo, pero solo... se sentía un vacío.

El suave y silencioso sonido de la Fuerza llenó su cabeza, como el viento sobre la arena del desierto.

Habían sobrevivido.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Podría volver a utilizarlo para escuchar las respuestas de todos en cuanto al tono? ¿Qué tipo de ambiente sintieron? Porque estoy empezando un nuevo comienzo para Rey y es realmente importante que pueda comunicar el tono correcto. :) Este también fue un capítulo difícil de escribir y editar, así que quiero agradecer a **BadWolfGirl01** y **ANerdsLife4Me** por mirar el capítulo y ayudarme con él.

Los amo a todos, ¡su apoyo me hace tan feliz! Además, creo que a partir de esta noche, tres one shots Reylo se publicarán en mi perfil de AO3 para el intercambio de fics «Más que amor» los voy a publicar aquí mañana.

¡Por favor reviews!

 **N/T:** Hermoso capítulo porque hay más entendimiento entre ellos. No desesperen, creo que pronto habrá algo de lo que esperamos ver.

Muchas gracias como siempre a **I savella Carpe**, **TonksLunática** , **Farkasvoros** y a **Bella Malfoy Mellark**.


	34. Ahogamiento

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Ahogamiento**

Kylo no estaba en absoluto preparado para dejar que el desastre rugiera en su pecho, no estaba listo para enfrentar todo el alcance del mismo, por lo que ayudó que Rey lo necesitara. Ella temblaba en sus brazos, y él sintió que estaba muy preocupada y... retraída. _En_ _Shock, tal vez,_ pensó.

Estaba tambaleándose y cansado, y sabía que la pierna de Rey estaba herida, por lo que se liberó de su abrazo (para evidente disgusto de Rey), y tiró de su mano mientras se movía inseguramente en el suelo. No era cómodo, pero era algo así como descansar, y necesitaba eso. Rey siguió sus indicaciones y se sentó a su lado, inmediatamente rodeó su cintura con los brazos y se acurrucó en su costado como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero antes de que lo hiciera, él vislumbró su rostro: flojo y lleno de horror y dolor.

Al ver eso se hizo más consciente de su propia miseria, pero ahora también había una chispa de ira: había espacio para odiar a la Primera Orden por esto, por hacer que se viera así. Se suponía que era ella la que tenía esperanza incluso cuando no tenía sentido, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Él le colocó el brazo suelto sobre los hombros, esperando ayudar un poco.

Ella habló, de repente, su voz amortiguada contra su camisa. Era extraño lo pequeña que parecía. —Tengo miedo.

—Estamos a salvo, Rey —dijo suavemente—. Este fue un buen plan, no nos buscarán aquí.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir. —Giró la cabeza para que ya no hablara más sobre su camisa, pero no lo miró—. Tengo miedo... no... No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

Kylo pensó que si alguien era lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentar esto, era ella. Él quien se estaba desmoronando. —¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

Suspiró, la inhalación tembló. —No sé cómo hacer esto. Me temo que voy a terminar con esto.

Kylo frunció el ceño porque no entendía. Rey no se daba por vencida, simplemente así no era ella, y sus pensamientos no se sentían tan desesperados (aunque estaban sumidos en la confusión).

Ella se movió contra él. —Pasé años sola, ocultándome de la verdad sobre mis padres. Es que... así es como sobreviví. Y ahora tengo miedo de volver a hacerlo. Esconderme duele, pero no creo pueda volver a ignorarlo. Si hago eso todo es peor. —Alzó la vista hacia él entonces, y su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. Ella siempre lloraba tan silenciosamente.

Kylo nunca había sabido cómo no sentir su dolor. Siempre estaba la rabia y el dolor justo donde podía verlo, incluso ahora, concentrado en Rey, _sentía_ todo. Él no sabía qué decirle. No quería que hiciera lo que siempre hacía, lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ahogarse, pero nunca había aprendido otra manera de experimentar el dolor. —Lo siento —dijo suavemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza un poco y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas, largas, obviamente, tratando de recomponerse. —Lo siento también. Sobre dejarlos, a tu madre, y todo eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir con _todo eso_? —preguntó Kylo. Todavía sentía un poco de amargura por haber dejado a Leia atrás, y en verdad, estaba un poco enojado con Rey, pero él sabía que no era realmente su culpa, por lo que no diría nada en ese sentido.

—No debería haber venido aquí —susurró, y parte de él estuvo de acuerdo porque si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez nada de esto hubiera sucedido y ella no estaría herida y su madre no estaría muerta. Todos estarían _seguros_ , pero no le gustaba que Rey dijera eso. Significaba que ella se culpaba a sí misma, e incluso si esto _era_ , de alguna manera, su culpa y la de Leia, no era bueno para ella tratar de lidiar con eso, especialmente ahora.

—Hiciste lo que pensabas que era lo correcto —dijo, vacilante—. Las dos lo hicieron. Mi madre... ella también vino. Dijo que era una buena idea. Es... —se detuvo. Tal vez debería mentir y decir que no era culpa de Rey, pero que se sentía _mal_ , y que no quería decir lo que no era cierto o lo que no ayudaría, pero decir que era parcialmente culpa de Leia realmente tampoco ayudaría. No debería decir nada.

Rey se estremeció. —Finn dijo que si cometía un error debería volver a levantarme e intentarlo nuevamente, pero... no puedo volver a intentarlo. Mira lo que _hice,_ Ben. Si cometo errores, la gente _muere_ ahora. Mucha gente.

Kylo no podía entender cómo podía poner tanto peso en sí misma, pero le pasó una mano por los omóplatos varias veces, intentando proyectar comprensión. Eso fue todo lo que realmente pudo hacer.

Rey se movió, olió un par de veces, luego lentamente se alejó de él y rodó sus hombros, deslizando la maleta de su espalda. —Deberíamos revisar nuestros suministros —Reconociendo la practicidad de su sugerencia, Kylo hizo lo mismo. Arrojó sus cosas, y el olor a salve derramado le picó en la nariz. Era un olor bastante agradable, en realidad, que solo le hacía pensar en la cara amable y hogareña de Oolism. Solo una persona más, solo una muerte más. No debería importar tanto, pero lo hacía. Recogió su ropa, probablemente no estaba arruinada, al menos.

Rey también se deshizo de sus cosas: un conjunto de ropa, una cantimplora, un pequeño cuchillo en una funda, un trozo de pan moreno y tres porciones. Ella les había dado demasiada comida a los niños.

Contempló los montones de cosas, secándose distraídamente los ojos, y Kylo se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Era aleccionador, mirándolo, no tenían suficiente. No había suficiente comida para los dos, no por mucho tiempo. Miró a Rey, porque ella sabría si podían sobrevivir con esto, y quería que ella le dijera que estaría bien.

 _Porque probablemente no estaría bien, y estaba sola, cansada y agotada por las peleas, y solo quería que algo siguiera siendo bueno. Solo una cosa._

Rey recogió sus dos cantimploras y las bajó, haciendo una cara que no podía entender.

—¿Vamos a poder hacer que esto funcione?

Seguramente no tendrían que estar aquí más de una semana o así de todos modos. La Primera Orden debería haber desaparecido para entonces.

—Hoy recibimos una porción de un cuarto —dijo Rey en voz baja—. Entonces podemos volver a comer en dos días.

Kylo parpadeó. —¿Qué?

—Estoy racionando —dijo Rey. —Una porción de un cuarto cada dos días nos durará unas pocas semanas.

Kylo la miró. No estaba seguro de poder hacer eso. —Rey...

—No podemos darnos el lujo de asumir que pronto nos iremos. —Ella tocó las cantinas con cansancio—. Ni siquiera sé qué haremos con el agua. Tal vez en un par de días sea lo suficientemente seguro como para volver a salir y obtener agua, pero de cualquier forma, vamos a ser cortos. Puedes seguir bebiendo algo ahora, pero no bebas tanto como quieras.

Kylo asintió, sintiéndose profundamente preocupado, y asustado. —Bueno.

—No creo que esta agua nos dure a cada uno de nosotros más de cinco días —dijo en voz baja, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y ni siquiera podemos hacer las porciones sin agua.

Kylo miró sus montones de suministros. Si antes parecía una pequeña cantidad, ahora... ahora parecía lamentable. Echó un vistazo a Rey en busca de consuelo, pero parecía distraída, sin dejar de mirar sus cuatro porciones y el único pedazo de pan. Kylo tomó una decisión rápida, una que tal vez no era sabia, y agarró el trozo de pan. Rey agarró su muñeca, rápido e instintivo, deteniéndolo. Luego, mirando avergonzada, ella lo soltó.

—Tenemos que guardar eso.

Kylo rompió el trozo de pan (que era, afortunadamente, de buen tamaño) en dos y le tendió la mitad. —Esto no se mantendrá y hemos usado mucha energía.

Suspiró y lo tomó, arrancando una pequeña pieza y mirándola antes de metérsela en la boca. Kylo vaciló un momento antes de seguir su ejemplo, deseando saber cómo consolarla. Él no era bueno en esto, al menos preocuparse por ella hacía que fuera más fácil ignorar cómo rugía y quemaba su propio dolor y suplicó que lo liberaran.

Lentamente, su adrenalina disminuyó, dejándolo con el agotamiento que lo llenaba, y que hacía que sus extremidades parecieran plomo. Estaban a salvo ahora, al menos a salvo de la Primera Orden, y eso era, había sido imposible. Y sin embargo lo habían hecho. No pudo evitar estar un poco contento por eso, aunque eso se sentía mal en cierta forma, ser feliz. Pero se aferró a ello porque sabía que era necesario, aunque solo fuera por Rey.

Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, aunque él sabía que no, ella tomó su mano mientras continuaba comiendo su pan. Miró su mano manchada de suciedad envuelta en la suya y que, al menos, estaba en lo cierto.

Él pasó su pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano, sacudiendo parte del suelo. Ella era un desastre, y él también. Pero estaban vivos.

Mierda, _ella_ estaba viva _._ Él había estado preparado para morir, también había esperado perderla. Pero no. Ella estaba aquí y estaba viva, y si nada más estaba bien ahora, eso era suficiente.

—Me alegra que no estés muerta. —No quiso decirlo en voz alta, y sonó estúpido, pero la miró de todos modos, esperó a que ella le devolviera la mirada. Ella lo hizo, con un bocado de pan, y _oh mierda_ que lo hizo querer sonreír, incluso reírse. No podía hacer eso, así que miró hacia abajo otra vez.

—Tú también —respondió, y apretó sus dedos alrededor de los suyos—. No pensé... No sé, pensé que íbamos a morir.

—Lo sé. —Algo le decía que la perspectiva de morir la había asustado mucho más de lo que le asustaba a él. Rey deslizó su mano fuera de la suya, para su sorpresa, y sus hombros se curvaron hacia adentro. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ella le soltó la mano, Kylo frunció el ceño. —¿Rey?

—Lo siento. —Ella sacudió su cabeza—. Yo solo... todavía puedo escucharlo.

Los gritos.

Ella se refería a los gritos. El dolor del planeta que se manifestaba en un sonido, un eco, en la Fuerza, uno que solo aumentaba sus propios sentimientos de pérdida. A veces se preguntaba cómo no todos podían sentir estas cosas: toda esta muerte hacía que el aire se hiciera pesado.

—Pasará —dijo.

En realidad, no creía que lo hiciera; sabía, racionalmente, que con el tiempo este ataque habría terminado y que la Primera Orden desaparecería. Pero se _sentía_ como si esto fuera a ser para siempre, la cueva oscura, los lobos y el dolor gimiendo.

—Lo sé. —Y él entendió que ella sentía lo mismo.

Todo lo que quería decir se sentía como una trivialidad inútil o algo que simplemente empeoraría las cosas. Luchó por descifrar sus pensamientos para saber qué decir, un proceso que se hizo más difícil por los recuerdos de su madre y las imágenes de los muertos que comenzaron a apelotonarse en la cabeza, como una ola que crece para bloquear el cielo.

Así que miró hacia abajo y comió un poco más de su pan, porque realmente, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Este mundo estaba terminando, Rey estaba perdida y él estaba mirando por el borde, mirando para ver hasta dónde se iba a caer.

Y en las profundidades, las voces se rieron.

 _«Esto es lo que elegiste. Te destruirá, Ben Solo»._ Dijeron su nombre con certeza burlona.

 _«Sí. Lo hará»._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola, chicos! El Capítulo 34 está aquí y contiene a Ben preocupado y otras circunstancias más espantosas: Rey y Kylo no empacaron suficientes provisiones para su viaje de campamento, en absoluto. Pensaríamos que Rey sabría hacerlo mejor.

Para la lectora Erika H. Daae - ¡Has dejado comentarios tan agradables en este fic y siempre quiero agradecerte! ¡Así que muchas gracias! Estás llegando a donde voy con esto, así que te apoyo, jaja.

 **NUEVA NOTA DE LA AUTORA A PARTIR DEL 15/03/2018** : Sí, lo sé, queridos lectores, ¿qué diablos he hecho, dónde están mis capítulos, por qué estoy volviendo a publicar esto? He estado examinando mis escritos de este fic y me doy cuenta de que he perdido la pista del carácter siempre complicado de mi niña, Rey, en busca algo en lo que no estuviera triste. Lo que significa ediciones drásticas. Lo que significa borrar esos capítulos hasta que todo esté configurado. También edité el capítulo 33. No obtendré un capítulo nuevo hasta que se hagan las ediciones y tengo todas estas cosas ordenadas, pero les juro que estoy trabajando en ello. :)

 **N/T:** Bueno, pues ya lo saben. Para quienes leyeron en el fic original hasta el capítulo 36, la autora ha decidido editar, por ello también paré en la traducción para no hacerla doble, y así quedar con el fic como va.

No lo he abandonado, no se preocupen, es solo que estuve de cumpleaños el fin de semana y me dio mucha flojera tocar el pc (porque era feriado, o festivo, como le llamamos en mi país)

Gracias a quienes siguen comentando y apoyando esta historia. Son mi motivación.


	35. Pérdida

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _«...Y tal vez esto es la fuerza: seguir avanzando con las extremidades rotas._

 _Quizás esto es valentía: mirar fijamente a una noche que aún resuena con gritos no escuchados y saludarla con los ojos abiertos y los hombros caídos._

 _Tal vez esto es bondad: sentir tanto dolor y aún tener un lugar para la calidez, la empatía para poder estar aún al lado de otro, sentir su dolor contra el tuyo y tratar de calmarlo estrechándole la mano»._

 _Reylo vacío._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Pérdida**

—No sé qué hacer, Han. Sigue sucediendo, especialmente cuando no estás aquí. —La voz de su madre era aguda, lo que Ben había aprendido significaba que estaba enojada y trataba de ocultarlo—. No sé cómo manejarlo, no sé cómo funciona la Fuerza, especialmente no con esto.

—¿No puedes manejarlo como si fuera un niño normal?

—Nunca he tenido un «niño normal», Han, y de todos modos, él no es uno. Arroja cosas con su mente cuando tiene una rabieta y la última vez que te fuiste mató a la mascota que atrapaste para él, fuera lo que fuese.

—¿Lo hizo? —Han sonó horrorizado. Ben necesitó mucho para asustar a su papá.

—No a propósito, creo —dijo Leia, cansadamente—. Pero la aplastó debajo de una estantería que derribó. Dijo que no quería enterrarlo porque de todos modos era estúpido.

—¡Él amaba esa cosa!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No hables como si tuvieras una idea de cómo se siente —espetó su madre, y Ben oyó que empezaba a sonar ahogada, como cuando lloraba—. ¡Nunca estás aquí!

—No volveré a tener esta conversación —gruñó su papá, y cuando peleaban, él siempre sonaba como un extraño—. Tengo deudas para pagar y hay…

—Esa no es la razón por la que te vas, Han, nunca lo ha sido.

Ben se sintió pequeño. Era por él, por eso se iba su papá, ¿no?

—Tengo miedo, Han, y no puedo hacer esto sola. Hay algo... algo no está bien con él. Nunca lo ha estado. Te lo dije, sentí…

Ben no escuchó el resto de lo que dijo, aunque ella y Han siguieron hablando y peleando. Ella dijo que estaba asustada. Mamá nunca tuvo miedo. Papá estaba asustado a veces, pero su madre nunca había tenido miedo de nada, nunca.

¿Tenía miedo de él? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Más tarde esa noche se deslizó en su habitación, con cuidado de no molestar a su papá, que estaba durmiendo tumbado en la cama de su madre mientras ella se acurrucaba junto a él. Ella no estaba dormida, y cuando Ben se acercó a un lado de su cama, le tendió la mano.

—¿Que ocurre, bebé? —preguntó suavemente, cuando no la tomó de la mano. La _voz_ había estado hablando con él, y no quería escuchar más.

—Tú y papá peleaban de nuevo. —Ben raspó su pie en el piso.

—Oh, cariño, ven aquí. —Su madre palmeó el espacio en la cama junto a ella, y Ben se levantó y deslizó sus pies debajo de la manta, acostándose para que Leia pudiera acariciar su cabello—. Lo siento —dijo, y parecía tan cansada.

—¿Por qué siempre se va? —Estaba harto de que su papá se fuera todo el tiempo. Cuando estaba en casa, y él y mamá estaban contentos de verse, todo era perfecto: casi podía ignorar la _voz_ , y la Fuerza se sentía como una amiga.

—Es complicado.

Ben no entendió por qué era tan complicado, pero asintió con la cabeza, porque mamá sonaba como si volviera a llorar.

 _«Pregúntale por qué tiene miedo, Ben_ », dijo la _voz_ , suave y débil. Ben sintió que su mamá cambiaba, como si estuviera tratando de ponerse cómoda. _«Pregúntale»_.

—Ben, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su mamá, y Ben tragó saliva.

—¿Qué pasa conmigo, mamá? —susurró. Le dolía la garganta y la _voz_ se sentía orgullosa de él.

—Oh, cariño, no pasa nada contigo.

—Dijiste que algo no estaba bien —suplicó Ben. _«Por favor solo dime»_ —. Mamá, tengo miedo.

 _«Niño, te está mintiendo otra vez. Lo siento mucho»._

—Ben... a veces las personas tienen problemas que no pueden ayudar. Te amo, así que me preocupo por ti, eso es lo que hacen las mamás. —Sintió suavidad y calidez rodeándolo y acunándolo, ligero, pacífico y amoroso. Ella realmente lo amaba. La _voz_ había desaparecido, como tantas veces cuando su madre lo sostenía, y él se acurrucó y se hizo más pequeño—. Lo siento, todo es tan difícil —agregó Leia, y Ben asintió.

Si solo las cosas siempre pudieran ser así. Se quedó dormido con la presencia de su madre zumbando cómodamente por todos lados.

* * *

Él estaba de vuelta. Eso fue lo que Kylo pensó al principio, cuando despertó. La _voz_ volvió a susurrar suavemente en su oreja, y sintió su estómago caer en la horrible, horrible comprensión de que había estado equivocado. Él no era libre, por supuesto que no. No podía matar a Snoke más de lo que podía matar a la Fuerza.

Intentando cerrar los escudos de su mente, se enderezó y miró a su alrededor. Nada parecía haber cambiado, excepto que Rey se había acurrucado en el suelo en algún momento, y roncaba suavemente, con la boca abierta.

Aún sentía a Snoke cerca, pero cuando se concentró en la sensación, se dio cuenta de que no era Snoke, sino el Lado Oscuro mismo, un eco de la presencia en sus visiones. Temblando, se separó de la Fuerza, todo excepto un hilo suave que le impedía perder sus señales por completo.

Su cuello y hombros estaban rígidos, su boca estaba seca, y un sabor amargo se aferraba a su lengua. Su sueño... había soñado con su madre. El sueño llamó atención dolorosa a algo que no quería enfrentar.

Miró a Rey. Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, vio que ella guardaba sus cosas en sus respectivos paquetes y se metía debajo de la cabeza lo que parecía una camisa enrollada. Su cabello estaba recogido en sus tres bollos habituales. Ella todavía dormía acurrucada.

Como si hubiera sentido su miedo (y tal vez lo había sentido), Rey parpadeó débilmente, alzándose para frotarse los ojos torpemente, levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Ben? —Lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño, y Kylo se concentró en ella y en la forma en que su nariz se arrugó, porque eso lo ayudó un poco. Todo era oscuridad ahora, todo era pérdida—. ¿Estás bien?

—Rígido —dijo.

—No pude dormir.

—Ya creo que no —dijo con ironía. El refugio tenía piso de metal; estaba bastante seguro de que solo se había quedado dormido porque no había dormido la noche anterior.

—¿Estás?... es todo... lo sentí de nuevo —susurró, y por supuesto, él sabía lo que quería decir. La presencia, la Oscuridad. Ella parecía asustada.

—Lo solucioné. —Lo había hecho, por ahora, pero eso significaba que lo hubiera abandonado. El Lado Oscuro le había permitido ignorar las partes de su dolor que eran lo peor, ignorar la nitidez y la intensidad de la pérdida, algo que él conocía demasiado bien pero no... No así, de alguna manera. Sin la Oscuridad, sin la Fuerza, cuando la muerte era tan inútil y más allá de la razón o la justificación... Había perdido a su madre. Le había fallado muchas veces y había pensado que ella le había fallado, y ahora se había ido cuando todo comenzaba a parecer correcto.

Él no estaba listo para que ella se fuera. No podía estar sin ella, no estaba listo para hacerlo. Se levantó, tembloroso y rígido, y apoyó la mano en la pared metálica contra la que se había dormido.

—¿Ben?

Miró a Rey e intentó, como siempre lo hacía, controlar su expresión. —Estoy bien.

Los niños también se habían ido. Los había molestado, se había sentido incómodo con ellos, pero también le había enseñado a Tyr cómo disparar un arma. El día que Tess le sonrió realmente se sintió como un triunfo. Eran niños.

Todos se habían ido. No creía haber sentido algo así como esta pérdida. Apretó la mano en un puño y golpeó la pared. Todavía quería arremeter: eso era todo lo que parecía saber cómo hacer. Podía imaginarse la sensación de sus nudillos rompiéndose contra el metal y no pensó que le importaría. Sería mejor que este agudo dolor con cada respiración que no pudiera calmar.

—Ben, ¿puedes hablar conmigo? —Rey se sentó, luego se estiró un poco y se levantó, después caminó unos pasos hacia él. Cojeaba, y todavía parecía adormilada.

Kylo cerró los ojos. —No puedo —le dijo—. No creo que sea una buena idea. —Había mucho allí, justo debajo de la superficie, y dejarlo salir sería peligroso, muy peligroso. Él no sabía cómo.

—Quiero ayudar, me siento sola, Ben. —No entendía cómo que le dijera que pensaba que nada mejoraría la ayudaría a no sentirse sola.

Golpeó la pared dos veces, la suave explosión sonó en la relativa tranquilidad del refugio.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Yo solo... —Tragó saliva—. Quiero matar a todos estos lobos. Quiero arrancar las luces de las paredes y hundirme en ese túnel. Y no creo que deba hablar sobre eso o podría hacerlo. —La verdad. Había una necesidad para su silencio. Él no tenía el control de sí mismo cuando se dejaba sentir.

—Pero tal vez ayude. Me ayuda cuando hablo contigo —dijo Rey en voz baja. Miró hacia abajo y luego a él, tratando de sonreír. Qué tan vulnerable podía verse.

—¿Qué pasa si no? —susurró. ¿Qué pasaría si destruyera todo? ¿Y si la lastimaba o la hacía sentir perdida también?

Los ojos de Rey se volvieron casi duros, y con un aire determinado comenzó a caminar hacia él. Era pequeña, estaba sucia y parecía agotada, pero había una lucha en su expresión, una ferocidad.

—Deja de esconderte —dijo ella.

Kylo casi quería alejarse, se movió con tal propósito que no pudo evitar pensar en ella de pie en el bosque con ese sable azul, con los dientes al descubierto, lista para pelear. Esta vez, sin embargo, él podía sentir su compasión también, incluso a través del pequeño hilo de la Fuerza con la que estaba sintonizado.

—No puedo —susurró. Se detuvo a poca distancia. No sabía cómo sentir esto sin romperse, esta pérdida que pesaba sobre él con un dolor casi físico. Era demasiado y pensó que podría hacer algo horrible si se permitiera sentir todo el alcance de la misma—. Por favor, Rey —dijo, y no estaba seguro de lo que quería, solo que se estaba ahogando.

—Se siente bien —le dijo.

Quería decir que no, pero luego, nada le pareció bien. Sostuvo la mirada de Rey y sintió que se deslizaba.

—La quiero —susurró—. Ella no puede estar muerta, yo no... —Y eso fue más que suficiente. No había querido reconocer ni siquiera eso, pero se le escapó y ahora todo lo que sabía era esa verdad. Él quería a su mamá. Todo era crudo, expuesto y honesto, y no podía soportarlo, cómo cada toque era dolor y cuando cerraba los ojos eran los ojos de su mamá y papá los que veía.

Le picaba meter los dedos en sus heridas ardientes o estrellar su puño en la pared o algo, cualquier cosa para sentir algo más. Dobló una mano sobre la empuñadura de su sable de luz y se frotó la cara con la otra, presionando sus dedos con fuerza contra sus sienes.

—No estaba listo para perderla. Ella, Rey, y yo no... ¿Cómo hago esto? —suplicó. ¿Cómo podría aceptar esto, sentir esto y seguir adelante? O se acostaría y se detendría o rompería las cosas, pero no lo hizo. Sabía cómo herir así.

Rey se estiró y retiró su mano de su rostro, sosteniéndola entre las suyas y mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella había llorado demasiado y había perdido demasiado. Nada de esto era justo o correcto. —No lo sé —le dijo en voz baja, con los labios temblando y la voz un poco fallando—. Desearía saber.

Él asintió. Se le había cerrado la garganta por lo que no podía hablar, y cerró los ojos, así que se sintió un poco privado mientras su respiración se detenía y tragaba un sollozo en un aliento silencioso y agitado. Pero cuando cerró los ojos, todo lo que pudo oír fueron los gritos del planeta, que empezaban a apagarse en gemidos, dolor y súplicas de ayuda que no llegaban. El ataque inicial, al parecer, había terminado, pero Kylo conocía a Hux. Habría más por venir. Fuego, sangre y niños muertos parecían quemados en sus ojos, y ahora eran todo lo que él veía.

Y más allá del dolor del planeta y su gente era suyo, y no podía soportarlo. Simplemente no podía. Apretó su mano alrededor de la empuñadura de su sable, sintiendo las líneas de la carcasa clavándose en su piel.

—No quiero que esté muerta. —Forzó sus lágrimas a salir. La verdad de un niño, de un niño, frente a una pesadilla. Estaba débil, pero por una vez no le importaba—. Quería decirle... quería...

—Lo sé —le dijo Rey, y podía decir que ella sabía exactamente lo que ojalá hubiera dicho. Cómo se estaba rompiendo. Sus ojos eran suaves y doloridos.

—No es justo —susurró—. Nada de esto.

Eso no importaba, pero se sentía que debería importar. Bajó la cabeza, sus hombros se curvaron hacia adelante, y soltó un sollozo tembloroso y suave. Eso era un error, porque salían cada vez más seguidos, y no podía detenerlos una vez que empezaron.

Siempre iba a ser el lugar donde estaría. Solo, dolorido, con los gritos y la muerte que había causado, incapaz de soportar todo su peso. Se había atrevido a pensar que podría... que podría haber algo más, cuando se fue. Este lugar había sido algo seguro, y había hablado con su madre, y ella lo perdonó. Ahora su madre se había ido sin que él le hubiera dicho cuánto la necesitaba, y todo lo que sentía era dolor. Siempre iba a haber un dolor como este, sin otro escape que el océano o el silencio.

—Quiero que esto se detenga —susurró—. Quiero que deje de doler. Por favor, Rey, no puedo soportar más de esto.

—Ben... —Rey estaba llorando también, podía oírla, y se acercó más para que su cabello rozara su nariz—. No sé, no sé cómo detenerlo. —Ella rozó una mano contra su mejilla, vacilante, luego lo abrazó con las manos extendidas contra sus omóplatos, y lo hizo con fuerza, como si pudiera volver a unirlo.

Lo ayudó, ella estaba allí. Todavía dolía, dolía tanto que no podía arreglarlo, pero Rey... Rey estaba aquí. Y ella no le decía que alejara el dolor y no le decía que lo controlara. Ella estaba sufriendo con él, sintiendo las mismas cosas, no tratando de arreglar todo.

Él la rodeó con un brazo y le rodeó el hombro con la mano, y ella se acercó más a él, apretando los brazos. Debería haberla asustado. Ella debería estar asustada de su dolor, debería estar perdida, debería haberse ido, pero estaba cerca, también estaba llorando, y era... no tan bueno, pero tranquilizador y seguro. Sus sollozos se redujeron a otros más livianos, igualando el ritmo de su respiración.

¿Por qué se sentía tan seguro cuando era él quien la abrazaba como si la estuviera protegiendo? ¿Por qué de repente sintió que podía soportar el dolor cuando nada había cambiado, cuando todavía sentía una pérdida tan penetrante, cuando sabía que su madre nunca iba a sonreírle de nuevo y que ni siquiera podría enterrarla?

Porque pensó que tal vez no siempre iba a ser dolor. Quizás, en cambio, podría ser como siempre fue con Rey, como lo era ahora, honesto y cercano y... y... él no sabía. Incluso si siempre dolía, al menos la tenía. Al menos no sentiría dolor solo.

Él podría perderla.

Pero tal vez no lo haría.

Suspiró, inhalando larga y lentamente, y la Fuerza volvió a él, pero no era la Oscuridad. Era cálida y dulce como el sol de primavera, como el color de la flor en la vieja casa de Rey, como el cuero gastado de las chaquetas de su padre. Fluía sobre las partes doloridas de él, fresco, suave y gentil. Parecía como si manos pensativas estuvieran evaluando sus heridas, limpiándolas y siguiéndolas, y aunque no sintieran dolor, lo hicieron sentir... ¿era esta la paz? Era como la presencia de su madre, pero más distante: la brisa en una ladera, la hierba afuera, la sonrisa de Rey y sus los dedos suaves, la forma en que siempre le decía que tenía que intentarlo. Cuando ella lo miraba fijamente y le decía que se volvería, la espera sin la amargura, la devoción de su madre hacia su papá, hacia su República y hacia él, eso era lo que era.

Ligera.

La Fuerza.

¿Esperanza?

Rey se inclinó hacia atrás y lo miró, una solitaria lágrima goteaba de su barbilla. Parecía confundida, pero esperanzada.

—Ben, tú... ¿estás bien?

No lo estaba. No lo había estado por mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero había algo desconocido, y sin embargo, tan bien recordado. Dicho esto, tal vez lo estuviera.

Encogiéndose de hombros, soltó su mano de donde agarraba su sable y se frotó los ojos. No había terminado de llorar, no había hecho el duelo.

—No.

Pero Rey asintió con la cabeza hacia él, y sintió que ella lo entendía.

Tal vez lo hacía.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hey, hey, hey miren lo que pasó! ¡Ben mi hijo, estoy tan feliz!

He querido decirles algo: recientemente publiqué unos cuatro nuevos one-shots de Reylo, como algunos de ustedes han visto. ¡Échenle un vistazo! (Y síganme, ¿por más?)

Estoy comenzando un nuevo horario de escritura/publicación en el que publicaré en el capítulo todos los martes (a menos que lo olvide, lo que sucede). De esta manera, obtienen una actualización regular y puedo adelantarme un poco en los capítulos en caso de que A) me ocupe o B) Necesite editar o planificar más. Sin embargo, puedo darles dos capítulos esta semana porque son mis vacaciones de primavera.

¡Por favor reviews!

 **N/T:** Perdón porque hace rato no traducía, ya que la autora estaba editando los últimos capítulos (desde el 33 más o menos) y yo había estado sumamente ocupada. No crean que abandono este proyecto, menos ahora que hemos llegado **¡a los 200 reviews!**

Creo que va a ser inevitable que alcance a la autora y nos quedemos a la espera de que sea ella quien actualice (ya tengo listos los dos últimos capítulos).

Gracias a **Isavella Carpe, TonksLunática, Bella Malfoy Mellark, Farkasvoros, LoveRosie17, Willianndun, Masato.14** ya **readBhell** por sus comentarios.


	36. Otros

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Otros**

Habían recibido un dispositivo de rastreo con coordenadas esa mañana. La baliza de emergencia que habían programado para Leia, la que les diría dónde estaba el Halcón. Poe había intentado ponerse en contacto con el Halcón, pero no había recibido respuesta, y luego, unos minutos más tarde, la señal había terminado abruptamente. Envió algunas naves de exploración: temía que fuera una trampa.

Finn lo entendió, técnicamente, pero ¿cómo podían esperar aquí mientras Rey y Leia estaban en peligro? No molestó a Poe con eso, pero le refunfuñó a Rose, quien le decía que se callara, ya le había dicho que estaba de acuerdo en que era horrible. Por la tarde, los buques exploradores informaron que Batuu estaba rodeado por las fuerzas de la Primera Orden: bombarderos, combatientes y destructores estelares. Mucho más de con lo que la Resistencia podría luchar. Así que…

Entonces Poe dijo que tendrían que esperar. Y tenía razón, pero Finn no quería esperar.

Él, Poe, Rose y la capitana D'Arcy fueron a cenar juntos al comedor, lo que terminó siendo una mala idea para Finn: todos estaban tan tensos que no podían comer, y mucho menos hablar. Solo unos pocos oficiales más habían sido informados sobre el ataque a Batuu y el riesgo para su líder, por lo que la mayor parte del lío estaba lleno de enérgicas conversaciones sobre el trabajo del día.

La holonet estaba activada en una pantalla cerca del centro de la sala, zumbando sobre estadísticas de tiempo de guerra y con quien la Resistencia estaba tratando de formar una alianza.

Hablando de la exhibición... Finn frunció el ceño y le dio un codazo a Poe.

—Mira. —La pantalla de la holonet crepitó y se apagó, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que muchas otras cabezas giraran. Luego, se iluminó una nueva pantalla, mostrando una figura sobre un fondo rojo.

Finn reconoció el rostro de inmediato, al igual que Poe. Rose fue más lenta en la captación. La piel clara, las mejillas delgadas, los ojos altivos y una sonrisa cuajada, el general Hux miró triunfante por encima de su nariz y comenzó a hablar. Finn pensó que se suponía que esta frecuencia era segura, pero, evidentemente, no lo era. Vio que Poe y la capitana D'Arcy se miraban y sabían lo que estaban pensando. Una transmisión por parte de la Primera Orden en una frecuencia de guerra segura no era una buena señal.

—Este es el general Hux. Quiero informar personalmente a los amigos de la Primera Orden, y también a los enemigos, de un evento muy feliz.

El estómago de Finn se desplomó. La cara del general estaba arrugada en una sonrisa de adoración que Finn había visto antes en las transmisiones cuando Hux anunciaba el progreso de su súper arma o los nuevos planetas ganados para la Primera Orden.

—La líder de la Rebelión está muerta —ronroneó Hux.

Finn dejó de respirar. La cafetería se calló. Poe hizo un sonido ahogado. Rose se estremeció.

—Mentiroso —alguien se burló.

—Así es, también la… chica «Jedi» y el débil traidor, Kylo Ren —continuó Hux, la voz temblando de alegría—. Su precioso Halcón Milenario es una ruina, y el planeta que los albergaba pronto no será más que una cáscara.

¿Rey? No Rey, también. Hux estaba mintiendo, tenía que ser una mentira. El corazón de Finn se estrelló fuerte y rápido contra sus costillas.

—Vean por ustedes mismos.

Hubo videos de como Hux había planeado esto. Cadáveres que todavía ardían yaciendo esparcidos entre los restos de metal, todavía reconocibles en algunos lugares como el Halcón. Huesos blancos contra tierra ennegrecida. Remanente de una chaqueta de cuero que Finn reconoció como la de Han. Un video del momento en que el Halcón explotó y... y esa era Leia, la nave colapsándose a su alrededor. Tal vez una docena de personas más tiraron por el aire y luego simplemente... yaciendo allí. A uno de ellos lo reconoció como Rey.

Finn observó y observó fijamente, y no era como si nunca hubiera visto la muerte antes, pero... —Rey —susurró.

El comedor ya no estaba en silencio. Murmullos, gritos y llanto horrorizado comenzaron a extenderse por toda la habitación.

La capitana D'Arcy estaba llorando, pero luego se levantó y alzó la barbilla. Finn podía ver lo tensa que estaba.

Poe agarró el brazo de Finn. —Tengo que ir al centro de comando —dijo—. Tengo que... Me necesitarán.

Finn asintió en silencio, mirando a Rose, que parecía estoica. Tenía los ojos húmedos, pero sabía que esto tampoco era nuevo para ella.

Hux continuó hablando. —Dejemos que todos los que consideren abrigar a la escoria de la Resistencia recuerden el ejemplo de Batuu. La Primera Orden no tiene interés en los supervivientes entre los que nos desafían. —Hux sonrió e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto burlón de asentimiento—. Mis condolencias por la pérdida de la General Organa. —Finn quería gritar y maldecir, pero no lo hizo. Otros no estaban tan controlados.

La holonet parpadeó y volvió a las noticias habituales. Finn observó a Poe levantarse, enderezar su chaqueta y mirar alrededor antes de caminar a zancadas a través de la cafetería hacia el centro de comando, la capitana D'Arcy se unió a él. La gente lo miraba mientras avanzaba, observando: todos sabían que él era su líder mientras Leia se había ido, y tal vez ahora para siempre.

¿Cómo podría Rey estar muerta? No parecía estar muerta, de alguna manera, pero Finn la había visto tirada en el suelo. Sin embargo, sentía que confiaba en la evidencia de sus ojos.

Rose lo miró y negó con la cabeza. —No puedo creerlo —le dijo, como si realmente no pudiera—. Ellos también. —Él lo entendió. La Resistencia se había familiarizado demasiado con la pérdida, últimamente.

Esto fue peor en cierto modo porque las cosas comenzaron a parecer mejores. Se corrió la voz sobre Rey, la joven y poderosa Jedi que había derrotado dos veces a Kylo Ren. (O al menos, así fue como Leia lo describió). Poe había permitido que los rumores se extendieran al decir que Kylo Ren había traicionado a la Primera Orden. Si eso era técnicamente cierto o no, dijo, le daría esperanzas a la gente.

Ahora Rey estaba muerta, y Leia, todo porque tenían que perseguir a Kylo Ren. Lo que Rey dijo sobre Kylo «rechazando el Lado Oscuro», todavía era Kylo-bastardo-Ren, y Finn no creía que el _Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren_ , el soldado de Snoke, pudiera desertar.

Era bueno que estuviera muerto, si Leia y Rey también tenían que estar muertas.

Finn se estremeció y se levantó, sabiendo que debería ocuparse en algo. Habría tiempo después (demasiado tiempo) para llorar. —Voy al centro de comando con Poe —dijo—. Deberías venir.

Rose no debería estar sola ahora mismo. Y él tampoco quería estar solo. Rey. Su mejor amiga Rey. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Tragó saliva, su pecho repentinamente dolorido.

—Voy. —Rose tomó su mano, y una lágrima escapó de su ojo y se deslizó por su mejilla—. Lo siento, Finn.

—Ella era tu amiga también —logró decir Finn.

—Lo sé. —La mano de Rose estaba temblando.

* * *

—¿Vamos a escucharlo ahora, Teka? —Resolvió Kashek Ren—. Ha demostrado ser más capaz de lo que pensábamos.

Teka no creía que simplemente ordenarle a un ejército que volara las cosas hacía _capaz_ a Hux, pero había destruido al _Maestro Kylo_ , como había prometido. Agitó una mano y la pantalla de la holonet se apagó. Ella se volvió, burlándose un poco de Kashek.

—Te pondrás en contacto con él. Dile que estamos abiertos a la discusión, pero no seremos sus armas para enviar donde él quiera.

Sintió que Kashek era reacio a obedecer, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a su liderazgo. Con Snoke muerto, sin embargo, y ahora Kylo, ella era la Maestra de los Caballeros. —Kashek —dijo ella, su voz baja sonando más alta y suave—. Lo quise decir de una vez.

Kashek era el más débil de los Caballeros, en la estimación de Teka. Era un cobarde rastrero y sumiso cuya lealtad al Lado Oscuro dependía de su creencia de que podía mantenerlo más seguro que la Luz. Eso era cierto, pero si él llegaba a creer lo contrario, sabía que su lealtad sería superficial. Ella lo odiaría, si él no fuera su hermano ahora.

—Por supuesto, Maestra —dijo, inclinando la cabeza. Bueno. Se giró y trazó los dedos sobre la empuñadura de su sable oscuro, un recordatorio constante de todo lo que Snoke le había dado.

—Debemos honrar adecuadamente a nuestro hermano. Esta noche nos encontraremos y realizaremos el rito.

—Era un traidor —escupió Kashek.

Teka frunció el ceño. Kashek no entendió nada. —Un hermano, no obstante, y nuestro Maestro. No olvides que fue él quien nos trajo a Lord Snoke. —Una noche que recordaba a menudo, una noche de fuego y gritos.

Cuando se despertó el templo estaba en llamas. Agarrando el sable de su mesa de noche, salió tambaleándose de su habitación. El templo fue atacado, fue su primer pensamiento, aunque sabía que eso no tenía sentido. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la fuente del humo, la Fuerza no comunicaba más que miedo y dolor. De repente, se encontró con un sable levantado y unos ojos que ardían de dolor y furia.

—Fuera —gruñó Ben, y ella confiaba en él, por lo que obedeció, dejando su sable en el cinturón. Sus instintos le dijeron que lo hiciera. Sintió la Oscuridad en él que no había sentido antes, y estaba intrigada.

Caminó frente a él al patio, donde el resto de los estudiantes se habían reunido. No el resto. Algunos no estaban aquí. Muertos, pensó ella. Uno de los estudiantes más mayores que, como ella y Ben, había sido capaz de hacer su sable, flanqueó a Ben cuando Teka fue a pararse entre los otros estudiantes.

Los estudiantes podrían haberse rebelado y haber luchado contra Ben, tal vez, pero ninguno de ellos parecía darse cuenta de que lo necesitaban. Debió haber parecido, para los demás, como si estuvieran bajo ataque y Ben estuviera defendiéndolos, pero ella sintió lo contrario ahora. Podía sentir la misma Oscuridad en él que ronroneaba en su propio pecho, por lo que sabía que probablemente era por él que el templo estaba ardiendo.

—El Maestro Skywalker está muerto —anunció Ben—. Trató de matarme porque tenía miedo de mi poder. —Su voz se quebró, y la _voz_ en su cabeza tarareaba acuerdo. Ben no estaba mintiendo—. Voy hacia un maestro que no me temerá ni me detendrá. Cualquiera de ustedes puede unirse a mí.

Sus amigos encendieron sus sables, y Teka sabía... que era hora de elegir. Ben estaba descalzo, en camisa de dormir. Parecía pequeño, pero el templo ardía detrás de él y la Oscuridad rugió. Este era el poder que Luke nunca les había dado.

—O morirán —dijo su compañero, y Teka se quitó el sable de su cinturón como lo hicieron algunos de los otros estudiantes. Hubo gritos y más gritos. Los otros estudiantes llamaron a Ben un traidor. Pero Teka se sentía tranquila, estaba segura. Ella tenía poco afecto por el Maestro Skywalker, y menos aún por su Orden. Encendió su sable mientras la Oscuridad gruñía, y apuñaló al chico más cercano por la espalda donde estaba parado. Tenía doce años, el estudiante más joven que Skywalker había tomado.

Ella, sus hermanos y hermanas dieron tanta muerte esa noche, pero recordó que era Kylo, cuya oscuridad la había inspirado.

El dolor da fuerza, le había dicho la _voz_. _Snoke_ , ella lo sabía ahora.

Kashek suspiró y se alejó, y Teka jugueteó con su larga trenza negra. Estaba contenta de la muerte de Kylo, hacía mucho tiempo. Hermano o no, ella sabía desde hacía mucho debería ser la Maestra de los Caballeros.

Aun así, no era su forma de celebrar las muertes de los demás. En el rito de esta noche, todos lo honrarían, incluso a aquellos (como Kashek) que ahora lo odiaban. Kylo no fue el primero en dejar su orden. Y como lo hicieron para aquellos que lo precedieron, elegirían a alguien para tomar su lugar.

Después de eso, no esperaría en suspenso para obtener permiso para actuar, como Kylo hacía tanto tiempo.

No, Teka Ren tenía planes más grandiosos para sus Caballeros de lo que Snoke alguna vez tuvo.

Y si eso comenzaba con una alianza con alguien que pensara que sus poderes no eran más que un misticismo tonto, que así fuera.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, ¡todos estamos atrapados nuevamente donde estábamos al inicio de esta semana! ¡El martes obtendrán un capítulo totalmente nuevo!

Estoy descifrando cómo escribir esta historia como quiero y con control de calidad. Tengo un informe de laboratorio el martes también, que es genial. -_- Pero creo que tengo tiempo para escribir ambas cosas. Debería funcionar.

¡Por favor sigan enviando reviews!

 **N/T:** Bueno, tengo que decirlo ahora: deseaba mucho conocer a los caballeros de Ren, y las circunstancias en que nacieron. Qué bueno que la autora nos da algo de eso.

Por otra parte, les recuerdo que este es el penúltimo capítulo que la autora ha subido y si mañana tengo oportunidad de subir el 37 (cosa que no prometeré), nos quedaremos sin material por ahora. Por lo tanto, sería bueno para aquellos que saben algo de inglés, o que leen el fic original, dejarle reviews a la autora para agradecerle por su hermoso trabajo y para demostrarle que están interesados en que continúe, pues ya no depende de mí :)

Para quien me ha pedido que le pregunte si me dejaría traducir los one shots: lo haré, le preguntaré, pero si responde positivamente deberán esperar un poco porque tengo unas cuantas ocupaciones más ¡XD!

Muchas gracias a **josmardata36, Guest, Kim, Janis Gry** y a **Farkasvoros** por sus maravillosos comentarios.


	37. Culpa

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Culpa**

Durante los días, sus padres intercambiaron roles y salieron por la noche. —Estamos viendo a algunos amigos, Rey.

—¿Puedo ir? ¿Puedo encontrarme con ellos?

—No, niña.

Así que Rey se quedó en casa, trenzó sus pañuelos y habló inútilmente con el techo hasta que se dormida en su pequeño jergón. Sus padres regresarían por la mañana, luciendo y oliendo exhaustos, y siempre le decían a Rey «calla, niña, ¿no ves que estamos cansados?» Ella entendía, ellos tenían trabajo por hacer.

Se fueron una vez durante tres días y no regresaron. Rey se sentía más hambrienta que nunca, y no sabía qué hacer. Nadie vino a verla. Nadie vino a gritarle que se callara, y eso no debería haber sido tan aterrador. Bebió el agua que habían dejado y habló con las paredes. Ellas no respondieron, por supuesto. Cuando ma y pa volvieron la cuarta mañana, estaban en silencio. Habían traído pan, del tipo real, no del tipo de porción. Rey comió demasiado. Fue maravilloso.

—Te llevaremos a conocer a nuestros amigos —le dijeron, y la metieron en su pequeño carguero. Ella estaba emocionada. Tal vez ahora, cuando se fueran por la noche, ella también podría ir si conocía a sus amigos.

Cuando aterrizaron, solo le presentaron a una persona. Era escuálido y ancho, y tenía manos enormes y feas. —Rey, este es Unkar Plutt —le dijeron.

—Hola —dijo Rey, con escepticismo.

Los pequeños ojos de Unkar recorrieron arriba y abajo su forma, y ella decidió que no le gustaba este amigo de sus padres. Se estremeció, esto se sentía mal.

—Ella no es tan pequeña como dijiste.

—Es delgada y es inteligente. Hará bien el trabajo. —Su pa sonaba desesperado.

—Bien. El precio acordado, entonces —murmuró Unkar.

Hubo algo que pasó de mano en mano, de Unkar a su Pa. Entonces la mamá de Rey la empujó hacia adelante haciendo que patinara en la arena y cayera. Una gran mano se curvó alrededor de su brazo y la levantó, luego no la soltó. Ella tiró malhumoradamente de su agarre, se giró hacia su madre. —Suéltame —dijo con petulancia, mirando a Unkar.

Sus padres se voltearon, abrazándose mutuamente y riendo suavemente.

—Suelta —dijo ella nuevamente, con un tinte de urgencia. Algo en su estómago pulsó maldad. Sus padres se marcharon hacia su carguero. Unkar todavía estaba sosteniendo su brazo—. ¡Suéltame! ¡Ma, Pa! —Unkar tiró fuertemente de su brazo, manteniéndola cerca de su costado. No pareció sentir la necesidad de hablar, solo esperó, como si supiera lo que venía. El corazón de Rey latía con fuerza. ¿Esto era porque ella comió todo el pan esa mañana? ¿Porque ella no estaba callada? Lo había intentado, realmente lo había hecho.

El carguero tosió a la vida y el viento golpeó a Rey en la cara. Ella lo miró. Estaban... partiendo. ¿Dejándola? No, no, no, ella lo estaba intentando con fuerza y pensó que las cosas estaban bien. ¿A dónde iban?

—¡Ma, Pa! ¡Vuelvan!

El carguero levantó más arena y luego disparó inseguro hacia el cielo, ganando velocidad a medida que ascendía. No, no, no, no. Ella tiró con fuerza contra el agarre de Unkar e intentó lanzarse hacia adelante, trató de correr. ¡Se estaba quedando atrás!

—Cállate, niña —gruñó Unkar—. Eres mía, ahora.

—¡No! —Rey sabía que eso era una mentira, tenía que serlo—. ¡Tienen que volver!

Pero no volvieron, y por más duro que Rey tirara contra el agarre de Unkar, no logró soltarse. Sin embargo, gritó hasta que su voz se quebró, y luego no se movió. Unkar solo esperó hasta que ella se dejó caer, colgando de su agarre como un trozo de tela, y luego comenzaron a alejarse. Acariciándola contra él.

—No, no, no —dijo en voz baja—. Ellos vuelven. Tengo que esperar, tengo que…

—Te vendieron, niña.

Rey negó con la cabeza obstinadamente, por lo que Unkar solo suspiró y continuó caminando. La llevó de vuelta al puesto avanzado de Niima y comenzó a hablar sobre el carroñero y las partes y porciones de la nave, y Rey corrió.

De vuelta al lugar donde sus padres la habían dejado. Se sentó en la arena, si se iba a otra parte, ¿cómo podrían encontrarla sus padres cuando volvieran?

Unkar llegó y la arrastró de vuelta a su puesto.

Y Rey corrió de nuevo. Más adelante esta vez porque tal vez podría correr a casa y encontrar a sus padres y sorprenderlos. Corrió a través de la arena y el sol, y sabía que no debería estar sola allí, pues que le quemaban las piernas, pero tenía que irse a casa. La arena estaba racheando en los comienzos de una tormenta cuando dos hombres la alcanzaron, la derribaron y la llevaron de regreso a Niima.

Entonces ella hizo lo que dijo Unkar. Comenzó a aventurarse, a hurgar con las gafas que le dio junto con una gran bolsa de red. Y todos los días solo se quedaba afuera el tiempo suficiente para conseguir algunas cosas y luego regresaba a su lugar en la arena para esperar a que el carguero regresara.

Tenía que estar aquí para poder encontrarla. Habían prometido que regresarían. Tenían que hacerlo, ella lo sabía. No recordaba por qué, o cómo había llegado hasta allí, y se burló de Unkar cuando le dijo que era estúpida por esperar.

—Me dijeron que lo hiciera.

Unkar no siguió hablando con ella después de eso. La llamaría loca, la esposaría de la cabeza y se marcharía.

Pero a ella no le importaba. Tenía que esperar a que regresaran, incluso si Unkar pensaba que era estúpida.

* * *

A Rey le dolía el pecho. Su pierna también ardía, se había torcido un poco, y luego su loca carrera por el campo y gatear a través del túnel solo lo había empeorado. Pero el dolor en su pecho era completamente diferente, algo que no podía alcanzar. Los brazos de Ben a su alrededor ayudaron, al igual que el conocimiento de que ella podía ayudarlo, pero su respiración era tensa y cada latido de su corazón se estrelló contra una pared inflexible. No recordaba haberse sentido así antes, excepto cuando Kylo la obligó a reconocer lo que había desechado durante mucho tiempo: que sus padres la habían vendido, la habían abandonado.

Esto era soledad, pérdida y abandono, todo a la vez, y si no hubiera sido por Ben, sabía que podría hacer lo que no podía y volver a esconderse de la verdad.

Así que mantuvo los ojos en los suyos mientras se retiraba, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su estómago. —Ben —susurró, buscando instintivamente la luz esperanzada que ahora tenía.

—¿Qué? —respondió él, limpiándose los ojos.

—Me siento tan perdida. —Cuando había sentido pena antes, siempre había habido algo que hacer para mantenerse ocupada. Tal vez era mejor que no tuviera nada que hacer en este momento, pero no conocía otra forma de responder. Perdió a los niños y a las personas que había prometido salvar. Ella quería ayudarlos, no causar sus muertes.

—Yo... lo sé. Puedo decir.

—No es justo —dijo Rey, y cuán pequeña se sintió entonces, qué infantil. Pero sabía que Ben entendía: algunas cosas simplemente no estaban bien, y aunque sabía que el universo no era justo, a veces pensaba que debería ser así, como ahora.

¿Cómo podría seguir todo tan mal?

—No. —Y Ben casi le sonrió, aunque parecía profundamente dolido—. No lo es.

¿Y realmente había algo más que decir? Porque nada de esto era correcto o justo, y aunque Rey no podía pensar en nada más que en toda la muerte, no había suficientes palabras para comenzar a decir cómo le dolía.

Era su culpa. Ella no tenía ilusiones sobre eso. ¿Cómo pudo haber venido aquí, en el Halcón de todas las naves, y haber traído a Leia y esperar que nadie lo notara? ¿Cómo pudo haber puesto en peligro a estas personas y haberlas llevado a una guerra en la que no querían luchar sólo para hacer que Ben se sintiera mejor? La había necesitado, pero ahora estaba peor de lo que había estado alguna vez. Era su culpa que su madre hubiera muerto, por su culpa parecía una estatua que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Él había necesitado su ayuda, y en cambio, ella solo le había causado dolor y había traído el infierno a todo este planeta.

Había fallado, horriblemente. Lo peor de todo era que había estado tan segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Solo quería ayudarlo, había querido salvarlos.

Y no había sido suficiente. Eso no debería doler tanto, y sin embargo lo hacía. Toda la pérdida horrible e innecesaria, y esa pérdida siendo su culpa, su fracaso, era lo más intenso que había sentido alguna vez, peor que la Oscuridad en la visión que ella y Ben habían compartido. Peor que Snoke forzando su camino en su mente. Peor que... peor que cuando sus padres se fueron.

Y temía que todavía no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para capear esto. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y no estaba segura de serlo ahora. ¿Cómo podía seguir y seguir intentándolo cuando cada vez que lo hacía, las cosas empeoraban? Parecía un error intentarlo más y, sin embargo, se negó tercamente a creer que rendirse era la respuesta. No había a dónde ir desde aquí que no pareciera imposible. Rendirse era imposible. Continuar era arriesgar más de este dolor, esta pérdida. Infligido no solo a ella, sino a los demás.

Ella no quería este destino. No quería esta responsabilidad. No era una salvadora o una heroína. Ella era una carroñera de Jakku que siempre había tratado de hacer más de lo que podía, que siempre había intentado demasiado y arriesgado mucho más, y se había sentido decepcionada. La galaxia no necesitaba una Jedi fallida, y sin embargo, ella era todo lo que tenían.

Les fallaría, como le había fallado a este planeta.

Había ecos resonando en la Fuerza, y cuando ella escuchó, no eran solo ecos del sonido, sino de momentos enteros atrapados como congelados, fantasmas luchando por escapar. Se preguntó si Ben también los veía en estos momentos, porque ahora que todo estaba más tranquilo, era difícil ignorarlos. Tanta muerte y dolor ¿Cómo lo soportaban?

Una madre de Togruta, que se aferra fuertemente a dos niños pequeños, corriendo hacia un refugio solo para ser disparada dos, tres veces por un luchador que pasa por encima. Sus hijos yacían debajo de ella, gritando, llorando y tirando de su ropa.

Un pequeño grupo de aspirantes a guerreros, corriendo y apuntando con sus armas de fuego al cielo, incluso cuando uno por uno fueron borrados por los disparos de los caza TIE que solo vieron su intento desesperado como una molestia.

Un gran grupo de seres inteligentes se apiñaba en un refugio, algunos lloraban, algunos maldecían y se aferraban a alguien más. El aire estaba cargado de olores de sudor y sangre. Luego el techo se combó, el fuego, el humo y el polvo reinaron, y la gente gritó, pero estaban atrapados y no había a dónde escapar.

Una adolescente zygeriana que yacía debajo de una pared caída, un cofre derrumbado, ojos mirando ciegamente al cielo mientras jadeaba algunas últimas respiraciones. El suelo a su alrededor estaba embarrado por toda la sangre.

Un chico humano corriendo por las calles solo, llamando a su madre, a su padre y... y de repente, Rey supo que esto estaba sucediendo ahora, que en algún lugar en la superficie un niño aterrorizado con sangre secándose su brazo estaba solo, pero vivo.

Abrió los ojos (ni siquiera sabía cuándo los había cerrado), y se encontró sentada encorvada en el suelo, y las imágenes colgando en el aire a su alrededor como hologramas. Ben se quedó fuera de su pequeño círculo de imágenes, mirándolas, como si temiera pasar por ella.

—Rey —dijo en voz baja—. Estaba viendo esas cosas también. El niño... no está lejos.

Rey parpadeó y se levantó, y todas las imágenes se desvanecieron, excepto la del niño, tropezando a través de los restos de una ciudad, llorando. Ben no podría sugerir que lo busqaran, ¿o sí? No tenían suficiente comida o agua para eso, y no era seguro salir, pero... pero había un niño. Vivo, y solo. Alguien a quien ella podría ayudar.

Ben miró la imagen también, luego a Rey. —No siento tantas naves. Creo que se habrán ido en una hora. —Él hizo una mueca—. O al menos, fuera de la atmósfera por un tiempo. Siento... siento que viene más.

Su última frase era pesada con la Fuerza, oscura y sin esperanza.

Ella asintió lentamente. —Entonces... podemos ir a buscar agua.

—Sí.

—¿Es él... podríamos encontrarlo? —Ella quería ir a buscarlo. Dejar que hubiera algo, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para expiar esto.

Ben asintió una vez. —Pronto. Todavía no.

Rey se estiró, y sintió lo que quería decir con respecto a que las naves aún no se habían ido, sospechaba que él podía sentirlos mejor que ella. Suspiró y se alejó, sintiendo la necesidad de moverse, estaba cansada de esperar. Ella no sabía cómo, solo... quería arreglar esto.

—Rey. —Ben la agarró por la parte superior del brazo, sus dedos se ajustaron fácilmente alrededor de su bíceps—. Espera.

Ella se detuvo, pero no lo miró. Había tanto que quería decir, pero ¿cómo podía justificar cargarlo con todo lo que sentía? Él estaba luchando tanto y no quería que se preocupara por ella.

Debía haber captado algunos de esos pensamientos porque dejó escapar un aliento suave, casi como una risa, y dijo: —No estás sola con esto. Puedo... quiero ayudar.

Rey tiró de su brazo y lo soltó de inmediato. Sintió que él estaba preocupado, preocupado por ella. Sin embargo, ya había hecho suficiente, había hecho lo suficiente como para causarle dolor.

—Solo necesito descansar. Si dormimos ahora, podemos levantarnos esta noche e intentar recoger agua y encontrarlo. —Se centró en la imagen del niño, sintió cómo la Fuerza en ella la sostenía, y la hizo desaparecer. Sintió que Ben estaba frustrado y asustado, y se permitió ablandarse y darse la vuelta—. Voy a... puedo hablar contigo, pero ahora no. Por favor.

Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza. —Bien.

Rey regresó a su mochila y buscó su camisa extra para usarla como almohada nuevamente, cuando Ben se acercó y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Estaba sosteniendo una gran pieza de tela negra, enrollada.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi capa. —Parecía casi avergonzado, y Rey no lo culpó, era extraño que lo hubiera conservado, cuando era tan voluminoso de llevar. —Deberías usarlo.

Rey sabía que ella estaba más acostumbrada a dormir en condiciones incómodas que Ben, así que le quitó la capa con cierta vacilación. Era más suave y más pesado de lo que había imaginado.

—Gracias. —Se obligó a sí misma a sonreír un poco, sacudió la capa y se la puso alrededor de los hombros. Se sentía vulnerable a mirar hacia otro lado y recostarse, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Escuchó, al igual que sintió, cuando él también se acostó.

Y sintió que no era capaz de descansar en absoluto. Estaba tan cansada que ya estaba luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos, pero podía oírlo moverse por el suelo. Cuando lo miró por encima del hombro, vio que, aunque se había puesto una chaqueta y le había puesto la cabeza en la mochila, estaba ajustando su posición cada pocos minutos. Y ella sintió que estaba lleno de ansiedad, miedo y soledad. Y ella no lo culpó.

Después de lo que había sucedido, cada vez que no podía captar sus emociones, se sentía insegura, aterrada. Había habido tanta muerte que ya no estaba segura de cuándo simplemente había dejado de notarlo o de sentirlo. Su cercanía estaba a salvo. Significaba que ella no estaba sola, significaba que estaba viva. Esperaba que no siguiera así por mucho tiempo, pero ahora abrió su mente hacia él, cepilló sus pensamientos con los de ella. Su inquietud la empujó hacia la vigilia.

 _«Podemos compartir la capa, ya sabes»_ , pensó soñolienta.

Sintió que estaba sorprendido y avergonzado de haberse dado cuenta de que estaba tan ansioso. « _No la necesito»_.

 _«Ben»_. Rey se dio vuelta y lo miró, ajustándose de modo que solo la mitad de la capa la cubriera. « _No seas estúpido»._ Ella lo dejó sentir un poco, pero solo un poco, de su propio miedo a perderlo.

Él vaciló, y ella se encontró a la deriva otra vez, por lo que exhaló un poco de exasperación hacia él y luego renunció a mantener los ojos abiertos. Suspiró y se acurrucó más fuerte, recibiendo las suaves olas de somnolencia mientras la recorrían.

Solo cuando estaba perdiendo la conciencia de sus sueños sintió que Ben levantaba el borde de la capa y se la colocaba donde ahora estaba frente a ella. Apenas despierta como estaba, Rey no sintió alarma cuando experimentó afecto y calidez por su parte, solo un tipo de interés somnoliento. La despertó lo suficiente como para hacer que se acurrucara contra su pecho, donde estaba a salvo antes de que finalmente se durmiera. Soñaba con la cálida luz del sol y la suave hierba mezclada con fuego rojo y el olor a sangre y enfermedad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estoy fingiendo que todavía es martes. XD Trabajé tan duro para salir hoy, pero tenía un informe de laboratorio también hoy, así que obviamente esa era la prioridad número uno. :) Todavía estoy teniendo algunas dificultades para escribir, pero con un poco de suerte está mejorando.

¡Espero comenzar a pasar más tiempo en un trabajo original! Así que estoy muy emocionada por eso.

¡Los amo a todos por ser tan comprensivos!

Los comentarios son, como siempre, muy apreciados (y de vez en cuando los vuelvo a leer para la motivación jajaja).

 **N/T:** Bueno, mis nenes y nenas, oficialmente nos hemos quedado en el último capítulo publicado. Había pensado tomar distancia de la original, pero también pensé que sería emocionante recibir ambos capítulos casi al tiempo (además porque me urgía que compartiéramos estos íntimos momentos de ambos personajes *inserte carita de ojos de corazón*).

No he preguntado por los one shot porque me enfermé y no estuve ni siquiera en el trabajo, y publico este porque ya estaba hecho y solo debía revisarlo, así que pido paciencia para eso y que no se ilusionen, ella puede decir no XD.

Mil gracias a: **Farkasvoros** (todo mi amor para ti por tu constancia), **Masato.14** (créeme, intenté mantener la distancia, pero fracasé vilmente XD), **Guest** (ojalá que si lo haga cuando se lo pida) y a **Isavella Carpe** (bueno, no importa que no le puedas escribir. Gracias por estar aquí *corazón* y felicitaciones por la publicación de _Despiértame cuando llegue septiembre_ ).


	38. Rey

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rey**

Cuando Rey proyectó su oferta para compartir su capa, por un momento Kylo no creyó poder moverse. Ella estaba sosteniendo la capa en el suelo, parpadeando, luciendo irritada. Y luego sintió que también estaba sola y quería... quería estar cerca de él.

Era extraño que quisiera eso. Sintió que su conciencia se volvía más suave y desprotegida cuando ella comenzó a dormirse, pero aún podía decir que quería su presencia. Así que miró a su alrededor, como si esperara que alguien lo detuviera, y se levantó, caminó hacia ella, y se arrastró bajo la capa justo cuando su brazo cayó al suelo. Estaba acostado rígidamente de lado, con el brazo bajo la cabeza, evitando la sensación cálida y tensa de su pecho. Hasta que, de repente, Rey zumbó y se acurrucó aún más, su cabeza descansó contra su clavícula y sus huesudas rodillas cavando ligeramente en su estómago.

Kylo olvidó cómo respirar. Los latidos de su propio corazón repentinamente se aceleraron en sus oídos.

No debería haber importado tanto y, sin embargo, estaba congelado. Ella parecía, y se sentía, muy pequeña; le daban ganas de abrazarla, acercarla y asegurarse de que nada la tocara. Su cabeza solo asomó por debajo de la capa, y él pudo ver que su rostro finalmente se había relajado en una expresión pacífica. Aunque la suciedad y las lágrimas todavía manchaban sus mejillas, parecía casi feliz. Así era como se suponía que fuera, se encontró pensando. Su carroñera merecía ser feliz.

Luego sintió un suave empujón de los pensamientos de Rey donde ella no quería mirara, haciendo que brotaran a la superficie sentimientos que esperaba negar. Él no tenía un nombre para ellos, de alguna manera, o se negaba a darles uno. Se movió para que estuviera un poco más cómodo, ajustando la capa sobre sus hombros. Rey estaba realmente dormido ahora, su mente se desvanecía en sueños, de lo que se mantuvo alejado. Sus sueños no eran de su incumbencia, y estaba ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

Se suponía que debía odiar a Rey. Ella era una carroñera que se había resistido a él, lo había hecho parecer incompetente y se había aliado con todo aquello de lo que había intentado durante mucho tiempo; la última de la Orden Jedi que odiaba tanto.

Por todo esto, debería quererla muerta.

Pero ella era _Rey_. Ella era la chica que lo había mirado fijamente y lo había llamado _monstruo_ cuando estaba retenida en una celda. Era la chica que le había devuelto sus poderes, que lo había mirado con ojos ceñudos y sosteniendo su viejo sable con un destello depredador en sus ojos, uno que lo intrigaba incluso cuando estaba seguro de que iba a matarlo. Había cambiado de opinión sobre él en lugar de persistir obstinadamente en su odio, se había acercado a él a través de sistemas enteros porque estaba sola, había desafiado a Snoke y se había negado a mostrarle miedo.

Alimentó a los niños con sus recursos limitados y se negó a darse por vencida, incluso cuando alguien más lo hubiera hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Kylo a menudo pensaba que no entendía por qué ella era como era, pero se preguntaba si eso realmente importaba mucho.

Ella no era _solo_ una Jedi, o una Rebelde, o una carroñera. Ella era Rey, y era la persona más importante que le quedaba.

Se acurrucó e inclinó la cabeza para que su barbilla descansara sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, tratando de estar más cómodo, de relajarse. Ella lo hacía sentir más seguro, lo cual era extraño; habría pensado que no podría dormir.

Pero se sentía cálida, como la primavera, y tenía el rostro medio fruncido y su aliento resoplaba en pequeños ronquidos y eso le resultaba familiar ahora. Ella no era una presencia en la Oscuridad esta vez. Era una niña durmiendo cerca de él.

Descubrió que _sabía que_ ella no intentaría lastimarlo. Así que cerró los ojos y se permitió relajarse, decidido a dormir. Esta vez sería diferente.

Esta vez él estaba bien.

* * *

Se despertó con una mano en su hombro. _Oh Fuerza, no otra vez, esta vez no._ Se sentó tan rápido que casi golpeó a Rey en la nariz y retrocedió, buscando instintivamente su sable.

—Ben, hey, soy solo yo. Lo siento, no estaba segura de cómo despertarte. —Rey parecía disculparse, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones, sujetándolo con la mano en el suelo. No tenía un sable, ni su báculo, ni siquiera un cuchillo. Parecía apologética, culpable. Kylo tragó y se frotó la cara, tratando de ponerse en una posición más cómoda y calmarse. Podía sentir su corazón golpeando en su pecho y sus dedos—. Lo siento.

Rey sonaba tan avergonzada. Eso ayudó a Kylo a concentrarse un poco, por lo que negó con la cabeza, moviéndose para ponerse de pie.

—Estoy bien. ¿Vamos a irnos?

—Creo que las naves se han ido, pero no estoy segura.

Kylo cerró los ojos y escuchó los sonidos de la Fuerza del planeta. Rey tenía razón, cualquier luchador cercano se había retirado por el momento, aunque todavía había una pesadez oscura sobre el mundo. Como había sospechado, esto no había terminado. Pero hubo un breve momento de respiro. Apretó su concentración para buscar al chico que habían notado antes; descubrió que el niño se había acercado aún más a ellos. Captó atisbos de un campo oscuro, sintió que el pueblo estaba en la distancia, percibió el río y los ojos brillantes de los vulps.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo—. Ahora es el mejor momento y tengo una idea de dónde está el niño.

El río había sido una especie de refugio privado suyo, una vez que se había acostumbrado a Batuu y antes de que llegara Rey. Los lugareños lo habían llamado (apropiadamente) el río _Karabast_ debido a sus curvas pronunciadas, áreas ocasionales de rápidos y agua helada. Sabía cómo hacerlo durante el día; por la noche, sin puntos de referencia, sospechaba que solo podría encontrar el camino a través de la Fuerza.

¿Rey sabía cómo hacer eso? Ella era la carroñera de los dos, pero estaba acostumbrada a usar sus ojos. Supuso que tendrían que ayudarse el uno al otro. Ese pensamiento no lo molestó.

—Queremos encontrar cosas que podamos usar para retener el agua —dijo Rey con cansancio. Algo en su comportamiento le pareció extraño: parecía dudar en mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no bebemos mucha agua cada uno por si no conseguimos más?

Kylo asintió. Se inclinó, recogió su mochila y sacó su cantimplora, desabrochándola. Se encontró con miedo a beber, ¿qué pasaría si algo salía mal y no podían conseguir agua y esto era todo lo que tenía? Pero se obligó a tragar varios sorbos de todos modos.

Rey hizo lo mismo, luego balanceó su mochila sobre su espalda y se inclinó para recuperar su capa, ofreciéndola hacia él. —Aquí tienes. —La tomó, luego se la colgó de los hombros y la abrochó. Hacía frío afuera, pero la capa ayudaría. Además, tal vez el niño podría necesitar el calor.

—Tendremos que usar la Fuerza para ver. Está demasiado oscuro para ir a buscar algo normalmente —dijo, y casi se sintió como un maestro.

Rey asintió, vacilante, y torció el rostro en confusión. —¿Pero cómo?

Kylo recordó de repente, vívidamente, a Luke riéndose de él y diciendo: —Tienes que escuchar. Extiende la mano, pero no busques nada. Solo _siéntelo_. Concéntrate. —No había tenido sentido hasta que Kylo realmente comenzó a intentarlo.

Simplemente no se atrevió a dar el mismo consejo, por lo que buscó un intento de repetir el mismo concepto. —¿Alguna vez... solo te has fijado en las cosas? No como si estuvieras buscando un detalle o viendo algo en particular, solo observando el paisaje completo. Es así. Extiende tu mano y... observa lo que te rodea. Escucha.

Rey asintió, y sin demora cerró los ojos, alargando automáticamente su mano, con los dedos extendidos. Kylo tragó una pequeña risa. Ella se veía tan seria y decidida. Podía sentir los patrones en la Fuerza que decían que estaba intentando lo que él había sugerido. No lo estaba haciendo tan mal, pero probablemente tendría que concentrar su mirada afuera.

—¿Crees que ves la habitación? —preguntó, esperando resultados.

—Lo hago —dijo Rey, sonando asombrada—. No es lo que esperaba.

Ver cosas en la Fuerza era diferente a la vista real porque pocas cosas se interponían en su camino. Podías ver una puerta y lo que había detrás al mismo tiempo, mirar alrededor de las esquinas y bajo las superficies sin mucho esfuerzo. —Bien. Así es como vamos a hacer todo lo que veremos esta noche.

Vacilante, con voz cuidadosa, dijo: »Tal vez al principio puedas sostener mi brazo o mi capa. En caso de que pierdas el foco. —Si ella repentinamente dejaba de ser capaz de _ver_ , tenía que ser capaz de permanecer cerca de él. Aquello tenía sentido.

Rey asintió con firmeza. —Vamos a buscarlo.

Tuvieron que volver a través de ese túnel, atravesar la oscuridad, y Kylo tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío mientras caminaban de regreso a la salida, por lo que Rey se agachó para arrastrarse dentro de él. Esperaba que valiera la pena. Esperaba que obtuvieran suficiente agua y que pudieran salvar al niño y regresar antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban afuera.

Ahora entendía más por qué la reacción de Rey ante su dolor era _hacer algo_ : había una agradable distracción en ello, en la planificación y el pensamiento práctico. No tan distrayente como él deseaba, no lo suficiente como para _olvidarlo_ , pero lo justo como para hacerle frente.

El túnel, sin embargo, no lo distrajo, sino que enfocó su energía hacia adentro. Al principio, no era tan malo, la cercanía del espacio, pero la oscuridad tenía un peso y una rigidez, y se convirtió en todo lo que pudo pensar. Se mantuvo algo centrado en la firma de la Fuerza de Rey, lo que ayudó, pero el océano estaba frío en un rincón de su mente y los ojos y gritos llegaron a él desde otro lado.

 _«Se queman, Kylo Ren»_ , susurró la Oscuridad, con una voz profunda y antigua. Trató de ignorarla. Ahora no era el momento. « _Con o sin ti, lo quemaremos todo»._

 _«Déjenme en paz»_ , pensó, apretando los dientes y tragándose contra el _miedo_ repentino.

Hubo una impresión, como que la Oscuridad se estaba riendo, y se apretó fuertemente contra sus pensamientos y los escudos que estaba tratando de erigir contra ella. « _No quieres eso, Kylo Ren, asesino de Jedi»,_ zumbó. « _Siempre te hemos mantenido a salvo, recuerda»._

Ya no estaba seguro de si eso era cierto. Había elegido rechazar esto, huir de él, y en ese momento había pensado, todavía pensaba, que era lo correcto, lo menos doloroso.

Pero Batuu aún había sido arrasado y lo peor estaba por llegar y no estaba seguro de que la esperanza de la comodidad de la Luz fuera algo parecido a un sustituto del poder crudo de la Oscuridad. Y ¿y si necesitaba la fuerza de la Oscuridad? ¿Qué pasaría si cometiera un error y todo siguiera doliendo?

 _«Ella no es tu salvadora, Kylo Ren»,_ ronroneó la Oscuridad. « _Vuelve, ven a quemarlo todo»_.

No podía, lo recordaba, lo sabía, era solo que... todo estaba oscuro, y se sentía solo porque, aunque podía sentir a Rey frente a él, no podía verla y el único sonido que escuchaba era su propia respiración.

 _«Ben»_. Su voz mental irrumpió en sus pensamientos, y él sintió que ella empujaba a la Oscuridad, tratando de ayudarlo, o eso supuso. « _Ben, ya casi estamos fuera. Está bien»_.

Escuchó su miedo porque aunque ayudaba tenerla allí, no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al ver lo que la Oscuridad le estaba diciendo, al ver todo a lo que le tenía miedo. « _Lo sé. Gracias»._

Sintió que ella todavía estaba preocupada, y de repente su voz salió de la Oscuridad frente a él. —¿Sabes? me gusta dibujar.

—¿Qué? —No sabía de dónde venía eso, pero se sintió castigado, de repente, más consciente de sí mismo.

—Me gusta dibujar —repitió—. No soy buena en eso, realmente.

Probablemente hubiera sido cortés y diplomático decir que estaba seguro de que ella era excelente dibujando, pero no lo hizo. —Bueno, si te gusta hacerlo, supongo que está bien.

Ella se rio un poco, y él forzó una sonrisa a pesar de que no podía verla. La Oscuridad todavía susurraba en los bordes de sus pensamientos y no creía que Rey lo notara, pero entendió que estaba tratando de ayudarlo a mantenerse concentrado y lo apreciaba.

—Debería mostrarte cuando salgamos de esto —dijo, y Kylo sintió una oleada de amargura momentánea porque no había ninguna garantía de que _saldrían de_ allí, pero el nuevo y pequeño destello de esperanza en su pecho decía _tal vez_.

—Deberías. —Estuvo de acuerdo, se estremeció al notar la suciedad bajo sus dedos, y la que quedó atrapada en su cabello, y sintió como si lo estuvieran _enterrando_ , como ahogarse, tragó y se presionó contra la Oscuridad, tratando de encontrar algo para decirle a Rey, algo para que pudiera continuar distrayéndose.

Sin embargo, era muy difícil pensar, y se dio por vencido antes de tiempo concentrándose en respirar uniformemente a través de su nariz para que la suciedad no entrara en su boca y sus pulmones.

Cuando finalmente sintió que el aire removía su ropa y su cabello, dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo, y se encontró moviéndose más rápido, extendiéndose con la Fuerza para sentir el final del túnel y el suelo afuera.

Para sentir la _libertad_ , a pesar de que no había luz todavía.

 _«Ya casi»_ , pensó Rey, y él estuvo de acuerdo.

 _«Recuerda lo que te dije, extiende la mano con la Fuerza_ », le recordó. Sabía que lo más probable era que le costara esfuerzo concentrarse en escuchar cuando aún no estaba acostumbrada. Como ya estaba en sintonía con la Fuerza, sintió el momento en que Rey salió del túnel hacia la noche oscura de Batuu y fue rápido en seguirla, agarrándola del brazo para que sintiera que era su ancla.

—Está tan oscuro —susurró Rey, y Kylo se aclaró la garganta un poco.

—Lo sé. ¿Puedes sentir tu entorno?

—Sí, más o menos —respondió ella.

—Podemos hacer esto —dijo, aunque sonó algo plano. Sintió un acuerdo tentativo por parte de Rey, y extendió la mano para obtener la firma de la Fuerza del muchacho, otra vez, para descubrir la dirección en la que necesitaban ir a buscarlo. Sintió al niño dormido, permaneciendo quieto, lo cual era bueno.

—También lo siento —dijo Rey, y comenzó a caminar en la noche, hacia la hierba alta, sin más comentarios.

Kylo se quedó cerca de su lado, sosteniéndola del brazo, temeroso de soltarse porque una parte irracional de él estaba convencida de que si dejaba de sentirla, la perdería.

* * *

 **N/A:** No llamaría a esto un gran capítulo, pero estoy muy feliz por el comienzo, aunque mi musa salió corriendo para escribir el fanfic de _Clone Wars_ cuando iba por la mitad, y, bueno, escribí el resto para despejarme. Mi musa aún no ha vuelto totalmente a este fic y no confío en ella, ¡pero de todos modos vamos a llegar a algún lado!

Lo siento, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero he publicado algunos grandes fics de _Clone Wars_ con un amigo si alguno de ustedes quiere verlos y ver qué demonios he estado haciendo. XD

La semana que viene es la semana final, así que veremos qué pasa en cuanto a una actualización para esto. ¡Espero que todos sigan a bordo!

 **N/T** : ¡Ha vuelto! ¡Nuestra autora favorita ha vuelto! Ya lo has leído ustedes mismos, y yo como autora la entiendo totalmente, pues por más que tengamos disposición de escribir, cuando la inspiración (la musa) no quiere colaborar, lo demás se va por la borda (me pasa con mis propios fics).

Bueno, lo que resalto del capítulo es que nuestro Kylo por fin aceptó que Rey ¡es lo más importante en su vida! ¡Aaaaahhhhh, literalmente estoy gritando!

Saludos especiales a **Farkas-Voros, Tonks Lunatica, guest, Isavella Carpe, Masato.14** y a todos los que la ponen en favoritos o la siguen. Que sepan que aunque esta traducción no tiene los **740** reviews, **562** favoritos y **993** follows que tiene la original (porque obvio, es la original y los merece), me hacen muy feliz los **223** reviews, **57** favoritos y **61** follows que me han concedido (esperando que podamos crecer mucho más).

Hasta la próxima.


	39. Rio

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Star Wars son propiedad de Lucasfilm y Disney.

 **Aviso:** «Balance» es una historia de la autoría de **collegefangirl3791** quien amablemente me ha dado su autorización para traducirla al español.

 **¡Thank you for letting me translate this amazing story!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Rio**

* * *

Rey no sabía qué hacer en la oscuridad. No se sentía tan peligrosa como había esperado, tal vez porque todo había sido tan difícil últimamente que la oscuridad parecía ser la menor de sus preocupaciones. Y la Fuerza, tarareando un patrón de luz de paisaje y vida en su mente, también ayudaba; todavía sentía dolor, pero al escuchar el fluir de la Fuerza, lo notaba menos. Había algo tranquilizador en sentir todo esto en los vestigios, en la hierba, en la casa y en Ben; aun sin verlo era algo seguro.

Ben se sentía atrapado, inmóvil, aunque al menos parecía centrarse en el paisaje que los rodeaba. Rey sintió que los tentáculos de la Fuerza se deslizaban en la oscuridad y regresaban, casi como si Ben estuviera sintiendo algo más que trataba de ver y ella seguía esforzándose para que la Fuerza le diera imágenes. No sabía qué hacer con las vagas impresiones que seguía recibiendo.

Pensó que sería más fácil si pudiera dejar sus pensamientos más abiertos a Ben, pero sintió que no creía poder hacer eso. Había habido algo en su mente la noche anterior, cuando se había dormido, que se había sentido peligroso y que resonaba diciendo que era _demasiado y que tenían que retirarse_ y ella no había registrado lo que era, pero tenía miedo de verlo en sus pensamientos otra vez.

Aun así, pensó que le gustaba no dormir sola.

Caminar a través de la hierba era extraño, sentir el barrido del forraje contra sus piernas y botas y notar la metralla lejana que todavía necesitaban evitar. No logró mantenerse consiente de todo (era tan difícil) pero Ben la ayudó, la guio cuando perdió la noción de su entorno. Él era un ancla, más que nada, algo para aferrarse, seguridad. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Todo parecía desequilibrado, enorme, indefinido y resonante, como si no supiera en qué dirección estaba, pero, pero tenía que aferrarse a Ben por el momento.

Y el niño pequeño, el niño llorando en la oscuridad. Iba a ayudarlo. Esta vez ella no iba a fallar. No podía.

Eventualmente, la Fuerza le dijo que estaban lejos de la casa, lejos de los restos del Halcón y la seguridad de la guarida de los vulps, y recibió también destellos de árboles con hojas anchas y gruesas y ramas retorcidas, comienzos de sotobosque. Trató de sentir al niño, aunque no estaba segura de cómo buscarlo y la Fuerza pareció entender, sin embargo, porque lo vio de nuevo, dormido y tuvo la impresión de estar cerca.

 _«Cerca, ya casi estás aquí»_.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó ella en voz baja, y la voz de Ben podría haber pertenecido a la oscuridad misma cuando respondió.

—Hay un lugar con un puente y muchas rocas. Mantienen el puente encendido todo el tiempo, y él duerme cerca.

Eso tenía sentido, que un niño perdido se refugiara donde había luz. Rey quería esa luz ella misma, justo ahora. —Esto es extraño —dijo ella. Sentía que realmente no podía hablar por encima de un murmullo bajo, la oscuridad era así de silenciosa. Extrañamente, todavía no era opresiva, solo resonaba, y se sentía como si continuara para siempre.

—Sí —dijo Ben, lo que Rey pensó que significaba que no estaba seguro de qué más se suponía que debía decir. Rey tropezó con un palo que la Fuerza realmente no le mostró, maldijo, y Ben _casi se_ rio.

—Quiero salvarlo —dijo Rey. Se sintió más fácil, solo hablando sin poder ver la cara de Ben o sentir más que emociones superficiales. Como si solo estuviera hablando sola en el desierto, pero sabiendo que alguien realmente la estaba escuchando—. Pero tengo mucho miedo.

Hubo una pausa. —¿De qué?

—De... de que vaya mal otra vez. ¿Y si empeoro todo de nuevo, Ben? ¿Y si él también muere y? —Rey vaciló, miró hacia abajo, y la Fuerza zumbó un poco—. ¿Y es mi culpa otra vez?

—Rey, estamos tratando de hacer lo que podemos —dijo Ben, como si estuviera cansado, y Rey suspiró—. Si algo le sucede a él, no será tu culpa.

Pero eso no era seguro, en absoluto, y el asunto era que todo era su culpa. Por lo tanto, sería su culpa si algo le sucedía al niño, aunque no directamente. Suspiró, y la oscuridad se hizo eco de ella, pasivamente. —Solo quiero que esté bien —susurró, y la mano de Ben se posó de repente sobre su hombro, sobresaltándola.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo—. Yo también.

Rey asintió. Estaban andando a través de la maleza ahora, y Rey ya no se sentía capaz de realizar un seguimiento de todas las señales en la Fuerza, las señales de vida, los destellos de piedra, de palos y ramas. Pero Ben sabía lo que estaba haciendo y la mantuvo a raya simplemente sacándola del camino, le dio órdenes suaves para que avanzara, pues parecía saber exactamente a dónde iba y Rey envidiaba su facilidad para dominar la Fuerza.

—Se necesita práctica —dijo Ben, como si la hubiera escuchado pensar, cuando tuvo que ayudarla con un árbol caído que no sintió hasta que casi tropezó con él—. Una vez que te acostumbras, es fácil.

Rey asintió, luego recordó que podía ver eso (¿o podría, con la Fuerza? Ella no estaba segura) y dijo: —Lo sé.

Siguió mirando al chico, de vez en cuando, y cuando se acercaron a él, comenzó a oír un sonido apresurado; distante primero, y luego casi repentinamente fuerte, un estruendo sordo que corría como el viento sobre la arena, pero más vivo; como el océano, pero más caótico, con menos ritmo.

—¿Cuál dijiste que era el nombre del río? —preguntó. Se sentía fascinada con la gente que nombraba ríos y océanos.

—Karabast —dijo Ben, y Rey frunció el ceño: la palabra le sonaba familiar y le llevó un momento averiguar por qué.

—¿No es una maldición?

—Una arcaica, sí. —La voz de Ben era baja, divertida—. Es un nombre apropiado.

Rey sonrió un poco, escuchó los sonidos del agua como voces gritando y decidió que tenía sentido. Y luego lo vio: un destello de luz, plateado y demasiado brillante, casi irreal en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, y se movió más rápido, adelantándose un poco a Ben cuando el suelo se nivelaba y se volvía pedregoso y sintió la apertura del espacio arriba donde detectó agua, piedras y guijarros y luego los vio: encendidos, grises y borrosos, mientras avanzaban por una playa pedregosa, el agua brillando mientras se precipitaba hacia quién sabía dónde.

Gracias a la _Fuerza_ , poder ver algo que se sintió increíble, hizo que algo se relajara en su pecho. En cualquier otro momento, todavía parecería tan oscuro, pero ahora la suave luz artificial era deslumbrante.

Ahora podía sentir al niño sin intentarlo, como una pelota acurrucada de pérdida y miedo entumecido por el sueño, y echó a correr dirigiéndose hacia su firma en la Fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos al ver el puente que Ben mencionaba, barajar alineado con las luces.

Rey no estaba segura de haber visto algo tan hermoso.

Trepó por algunas piedras al costado del puente, y allí, acurrucado en un estante de roca sobre el río turbulento, estaba el niño, con el rostro arrugado de preocupación. Estaba dormido, a pesar del estruendo atronador del río, y Rey corrió a agacharse junto a él. Había un corte en su brazo, apenas superficial, y ella miró a Ben, que parecía una especie de murciélago en la penumbra, con la capa envuelta alrededor de él. Si todo no fuera tan serio, Rey hubiera querido reírse.

Ben se agachó junto al pequeño niño, alzando la voz por el ruido del agua. —No sé cómo despertarlo —dijo—. No sin asustarlo.

Rey frunció el ceño. Ella no creía que hubiera una manera. —Creo que debes quitarte la capa y retroceder un poco. Voy a sacudirlo para despertarlo y luego lo calmaré. —Ben hizo lo que ella dijo, envolvió la capa, se deslizó hacia atrás y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, probablemente de la manera más amenazadora que podría mirar a un niño asustado. Rey se inclinó hacia adelante, puso su mano en el hombro del niño y lo sacudió un poco, hablando en voz alta mientras lo hacía—. Oye, ¿puedes despertar? Vamos, amigo, no voy a hacerte daño, estás bien.

Él se estremeció, duro, y se sacudió despierto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Se giró, alejó su mano de él, casi espasmódico con movimientos pequeños y seguidos. Ben hizo un ruido de sorpresa, luego de repente se acercó, se sentó frente al niño, y su postura comenzó a mutar, sus manos se sacudían en pequeños movimientos sutiles, la expresión (no inusual) cambiaba rápidamente en el transcurso de un momento. Rey parpadeó, confundida, pero el chico pareció calmarse, relajándose bajo su mano, y Ben de repente extendió la suya y le apartó la mano del hombro.

El chico se relajó visiblemente y lentamente se sentó, sus movimientos más suaves ahora, más lentos. Entonces, habló. —Mi nombre es Ovir. —Era difícil escucharlo por los sonidos del río, pero Rey le entendió de todos modos. Ben se quedó más quieto, a su lado, y ella sintió que presionaba un pensamiento hacia sí.

 _«Estaba usando comunicación cinética. Cuando lo despertaste, respondió con eso, así que pensé que si respondía en ese idioma lo calmaría_ ».

—Está bien, Ovir, estás a salvo —dijo Rey, convocando una sonrisa real de algún lado. Los ojos del niño se clavaron en ella, como si estuviera tratando de decidir si era alguien en quien podía confiar. Parecía salvaje, perdido, aterrorizado.

Era un niño lorrdiano, pequeño y regordete, de unos diez años, de piel bronceada, ojos castaños oscuros y pelo negro que le caía en los ojos; su camisa gris estaba manchada con barro y un poco de sangre que Rey decidió asumir como suya, porque las otras opciones eran peligrosas de contemplar.

—Mi padre está muerto —dijo, con pánico—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Ben respondió, lo que Rey entendió como que Ovir se había aferrado a él el segundo en que habló su lenguaje no verbal. —Soy Ben —dijo, y Rey apretó la garganta—, y esta es Rey. Estamos... — Rey no creía que esto fuera algo natural para Ben, pero tragó visiblemente y siguió caminando—. Estamos aquí para ayudar. Tenemos un lugar seguro para escondernos, si vienes con nosotros.

Ovir se encogió en la piedra y Rey resistió el impulso de extender la mano y agarrarlo, porque se había acercado al borde del afloramiento de piedra y el río abajo era salvaje. —No —dijo Ovir, bruscamente, y Rey reconoció el miedo en sus ojos marrones porque era el mismo miedo que había sentido durante años. El miedo a irse a algún lugar conocido y tal vez odiado.

—Está bien —dijo Rey, porque Ben parecía frustrado—. Está bien, lo entiendo. Tienes miedo, pero todo estará bien, te protegeremos.

Ovir no dijo nada, solo la miró, pero lo vio tensarse un poco, alzando el hombro, y Ben suspiró en silencio. —Dijo que no otra vez.

Rey miró a su alrededor, aunque sabía que ella habría sentido si alguien venía, se adelantó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y miró a Ovir a los ojos. —Ovir —dijo suavemente—. Este lugar no es seguro para ti. ¿Qué pasa si vuelven?

No fue amable con ella, pero tuvo el efecto deseado, Ovir se estremeció, se encogió en su camisa marrón y sacudió la cabeza en silencio. Un gesto que ella podría entender. —¡No! —dijo, tembloroso—. ¡No los dejes!

Estaba mirando a Ben otra vez, para tranquilizarlo, y Ben se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y dijo, sorprendentemente amable: —No lo haremos. Pero no podemos hacer nada por ti si quieres quedarte aquí.

Ovir miró entre ellos, sus grandes ojos marrones desesperados, y Rey miró a Ben, sintió un gran interés en él. Pensó que tenía miedo de que nada de lo que pudieran decir funcionaría, para hacer que este chico aterrorizado entrara en lo desconocido, en la oscuridad.

Pero Rey lo sabía mejor porque ella era como este chico, lo había sido una vez y no quería quedarse, en realidad no. Lo desconocido era simplemente peor.

Entonces avanzó, a través de la roca, lenta y fácilmente. Ovir se estremeció y retrocedió, hasta el borde, aún sobre el río, pero Rey se mantuvo en calma y tomó la Fuerza que sabía que respondería, el pulso de Luz que ella necesitaba desesperadamente y se concentró en empujar ambas cosas hacia el niño pequeño. No estaba segura de si eso funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. —Ovir —dijo, muy suavemente, extendiendo una mano hacia arriba, pero sin tocarse—. ¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita en el mundo?

Ovir parpadeó, miró hacia atrás sobre el río y luego la miró de nuevo. —¿Mi favorita?

—Sí. —Rey dejó su mano, sonrió gentilmente e ignoró el sentimiento de duda de Ben—. Tu cosa favorita en la galaxia.

—Yo... —Ovir cruzó sus manos—. Papá hace la cena, a veces, cuando tiene suficientes elementos tubérculos y carne, o lo que sea que tengamos. Y hay una... salsa. Es mi favorita.

—Eso suena delicioso —dijo Rey, sonriendo—. Nunca he probado algo así. —Las raciones no eran muy buenas en la Resistencia en ese momento. No sabían muy bien.

—Está bien —dijo Ovir, y sollozó—. Yo... no quiero que se vayan, estoy... —Se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza, asustado.

—Lo sé. Te prometo que lo sé —dijo Rey.

—Yo también. —Ese era Ben, bajo y en carne viva, más de lo que se esperaba de él. Se giró para mirarlo, sospechaba que podía sentir su aprecio a través del vínculo.

Ovir los miró otra vez, inseguro, y Rey lo vio a los ojos, asintió e intentó proyectar comprensión y aliento, pero más que eso, seguridad.

—Si voy con ustedes, podemos... ¿podemos no ir muy lejos? ¿En caso de que él esté bien?

Rey se mordió el labio, haciendo una mueca. —Nuestro refugio no está lejos —confirmó. Tendrían que irse, eventualmente tendrían que hacerlo realmente, pero por ahora, estaban cerca. Ella no dejaría que este chico estuviera tan atascado como ella, aunque solo fuera porque moriría si se quedaba allí.

Ovir asintió, lentamente e hizo un pequeño gesto con los hombros que Ben imitó.

—Está bien, vámonos entonces —dijo Ben, y Rey sintió impaciencia y ansiedad por su parte.

—Tomaremos un poco de agua y luego te llevaremos a donde sea seguro. —Rey iba a proteger a este chico. Tenía que hacerlo. Después de todo lo que había salido mal, lo necesitaba, necesitaba salvar a alguien, a cualquiera.

Entonces se puso de pie y ayudó al pequeño Ovir a levantarse lejos del borde de la piedra y del rugiente Karabast debajo de ellos. Entonces comenzaron a caminar a lo largo de la orilla del río, y ella prometió, para sí misma que mantendría a este chico a salvo.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡ADIVINEN QUIEN ESTÁ DE VUELTA! Vean esto: estoy enganchada con la Guerra de los Clones y eso es básicamente todo lo que estoy escribiendo ahora y no lo siento, mi musa está muy ocupada allí. Sin embargo, todavía los amo, chicos y a estos niños. Es solo que mis niños de Guerra de los Clones poseen mi musa por el momento (pueden encontrar esos fics en mi perfil de AO3 para el registro, por si quieres ver en lo que he estado trabajando).

¡Amen a todos, espero que les guste este capítulo!

 **N/T:** Ya extrañaba esta historia y más poder colgarla traducida cuando ya van dos días desde que actualizaron, pero lo siento, no tenía internet. Estaba colgada del techo.

Gizz/Lyra.


End file.
